Foul Territory
by rinabina
Summary: After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman, Edward Cullen with the help of a rogue foul ball.  There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he. E/B AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is my first attempt at a Twilight AU fic. I decided to combine two of my favorite things: baseball and San Francisco. Please check out my author profile page for a link to the playlist for the story, as well as helpful images to give you a better feel of where the story is taking place. We all know music + fanfiction = love so please enjoy!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 1**

I wasn't going to say I hated baseball. Because I really didn't. I actually liked baseball a whole hell of a lot more than I did other sports. But standing there wrapped in a scarf, hood, gloves and a fluffy vest, I had to wonder if it was worth it. San Francisco baseball was _cold_ and it was June for goodness sakes! Across the bay, it had been over 80 degrees today. I'd broken out my shorts for the first time this year. Now I was bundled up like I was going skiing, and it still wasn't enough.

"Look here they come!"

Angela, my roommate and best friend, was bouncing on the balls of her feet staring in the direction of the dugout. Her short pigtails swayed under her ears and she tugged at the bill of her baseball cap nervously. We were standing down the third base line at AT&T Park in San Francisco. The Giants weren't scheduled to play for another two hours but Angela _insisted_ that we show up for batting practice. I agreed, like a good friend.

I looked over towards the Giants' dugout. The players started stepping onto the field like a stream of ants, dressed in black and orange. Angela's face lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

You had to admire her for her devotion.

"Does Ben know about your fetish for baseball players?" I asked wryly, looping my arm through her elbow. Ben was her long-time boyfriend, who I was currently replacing for the night. He had to work late.

Angela snorted. "Please. He gets the football cheerleaders. I get the Giants."

I laughed.

Another strong, San Francisco gust of wind raced across the field and crashed into the both of us. It seeped through my three layers of clothes and chilled me to the bone. "Jesus," I said through clenched teeth, tugging Angela closer to me. "Is it like this every game?"

She had the binoculars up to her face now, watching as the players took turns hitting shag flies. "Mostly. The fog will roll in pretty soon."

I looked up at the sky. It was still blue for now, tinged slightly with the hint of sunset. "Great."

I talked a lot about hating the weather in the Bay Area, but in truth, I loved it. It was cold, but not too cold, beautiful in the fall, but not too hot in the summer. Fog was definitely preferable to rain, which I was very well acquainted with after living in Washington State for most my life.

I let my eyes drift over the open sky revealed by the ballpark. I could see the tops of sailboats floating by outside the park and seagulls in the air. The Mariner's stadium definitely wasn't like this.

Angela squealed to my right and I snapped out of my reverie. "Ooh, sprints!"

I followed her excited gaze as a group of players made their way in our direction with a trainer. Angela was literally trembling with excitement. I laughed to myself and squeezed her arm. I had to admit, I definitely preferred the baseball uniform to basketball or football. Men in tight pants and high socks? So classy.

The group of players followed the foul line to the open expanse of left field and sunk down to the grass. They twisted their legs and shoulders, stretching in the direction of their trainer. The crowd around us was watching excitedly and I felt kind of stupid. _Watching them stretch? Really?_

The three players all had different physiques. The largest had his back to us. He was built like a bear, top heavy and tall. His legs were wide and muscular, and his arms rippled with even more muscle. His dark brown hair was cropped short to his head.

"God, look at McCarty," Angela muttered to herself.

"Who?"

"The big one," she gestured, nodding to the large player. "Emmett McCarty. Catcher. He's gorgeous."

As she spoke, Emmett looked back towards the dugout with a grin on his face. He was pretty cute, but I wasn't a dimples kind of girl.

"Who are the rest," I asked, looking back at the other players. The one facing us directly was slender and tall. His hair was golden and curly. It stuck out of the bottom of his cap. He was circling his arms like a windmill. "That's Jasper Whitlock," Angela answered, leaning close. "Pitcher. He pitched last night and won it for us."

I nodded. Pitchers were boring. Like quarterbacks. Overhyped.

"And the last one?" My eyes lingered over the last player. He was seated on the ground, half turned away from us. His left leg was crossed over his right and he was twisted around. His trainer was pushing his shoulders, helping him stretch. I couldn't see his face, only his number. 17.

"Edward Cullen," I heard. "First baseman and Golden Glove winner. Total stud."

"That doesn't mean much to me," I said with a laugh. "His glove is gold?"

Angela groaned and shook her head. "It's an award. He's really good. Let's just say that. If we're lucky he'll hit a home run tonight."

As I looked back over at him, he switched his legs and was suddenly leaning in our direction. I heard a gasp and blushed as I realized it came from me.

Angela let out a hum of approval beside me. "Did I mention he's totally gorgeous?"

_No._ I thought. _No, you forgot that part._

I wasn't sure if gorgeous was the right word, actually. What was better than gorgeous? Beautiful was not enough. Godly? Otherworldly? I felt so shallow. I didn't usually talk about people that way, but this was ridiculous. I wanted to climb onto the field just to get a better look.

His face was pulled tight in concentration. Pale skin puckered between his dark eyebrows. His jaw was set as he listened to his trainer's directions. A soft, defined line ran from the base of his ear to his chin. It was the most delicious jaw line I'd ever seen. It was highlighted by a few days' stubble, a copper sheen on his pale skin. His lips were dark, and pursed.

Just then Emmett mumbled something and the group broke into a riot of laughter. I felt myself stumble back like a moron. Angela tightened her grip on my arm.

"Told you."

I ignored her. Edward was laughing and that was the only thing I could focus on.

But it wasn't just his mouth that smiled it was his entire face. His eyes were glowing and he let out a howl of a laugh. It was a beautiful sound. _Had I never listened to a man laugh before?_ This was ridiculous. I wondered what color his eyes were.

We stood watching them stretch for a few more moments before they all stood up and started sprinting to center field. I pretended not to watch the way their rear ends looked as they ran. No bounce. Only muscle. My insides twanged. After a few moments, Angela dragged me closer to the bullpen to watch some of the pitchers warm up.

After half an hour, the Giants players started filtering back into the dugout. I searched the sea of orange and black for a trace of Edward as they disappeared one by one. I felt a dull sinking feeling in my chest. What if I didn't see him again before the game? We were seated in the bleachers and I fully intended on buying at least three beers. That was before I had a reason to concentrate, however.

_Jesus Christ, was I fifteen? _

Angela shrieked beside me again and I glared at her. "You really need to give me warning before you do that," I said, poking her with my elbow.

"Autographs!" she cried, and dragged me back to where we were originally standing. "Look!"

I followed her ecstatic finger and stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't just _any_ player signing autographs. It was _him_. "Oh shit," I muttered to myself. He was much closer now. _Much closer._

Angela tugged my sleeve and pulled me the rest of the way. She elbowed through the crowd until we were next to the short wall. She gracefully pulled a baseball out of her bag along with a sharpie and skillfully leaned over, trying to get his attention.

I was frozen at her side staring like a moron. _Seriously? Had I never seen a man as attractive as this?_ I'd seen plenty of hot guys on campus at Berkeley when I went to school there. Hell, I'd even dated a few football players, but _this_ was something else entirely.

From here I could see the hints of copper hair poking out from his baseball cap. It matched the color of his eyebrows and stubble. He had tiny smatterings of freckles on his cheekbones, close to his ears. His chin was strong and defined. And that jaw line…

He turned our direction and started moving towards us, signing balls, gloves and hats as he went. Angela was bouncing with excitement again. I think I was trembling.

God, that's ridiculous. _Trembling?_

The air around me felt charged. Static. Was the fog already rolling in? He was two people from Angela now, and my heart started racing.

_Christ, Bella, get a hold of yourself_. He's a sports star. A celebrity. What are you doing? At that moment he reached for Angela's outstretched baseball.

"Your play last night was fantastic," she said, handing him her Sharpie. She was good. I wouldn't have known what to say.

Edward smiled a delicious crooked smirk and I nearly fell over. "Thanks," he said and I heard his voice. It was deep and smooth like velvet, and it hit my ears and the rest of my body in the most wonderful way. He was still smiling when he handed her back the baseball. "Enjoy the game."

Then he turned towards me and all I could do was gape. I didn't have anything. I didn't want anything. _Just him._ What? _Shut up_.

His eyes met mine and I took in a deep breath. They were green. Emerald green. Bright, sparkling happy green eyes. The setting sun was hitting his face, the light half obscured by the brim of his cap. The shadow played over the bridge of his nose and cheek. I felt like we were standing there forever, staring. The air around us was crackling and I didn't know what to do.

I felt like I needed to be nearer to him somehow. Like I should grab the front of his jersey and pull myself into his arms.

_What?_

Angela cleared her throat then, and nudged me with her leg. I stumbled forward, stammering, "Um, I don't have anything for you to sign."

He smiled again. "Ticket?"

"What?"

He nodded towards my pants pocket where the thin strip of paper was sticking out. "I'll sign your ticket."

I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it blankly. "Oh, ok."

Angela shot me a scornful look, and handed him the Sharpie again. He quickly signed his name on the back. "What's your name?" he asked, still staring down.

I froze. He didn't ask Angela for her name.

"Bella," Angela said, giving me a "what the hell is your problem" look.

Edward looked up again and was grinning now. If I thought his crooked smirk had been crippling, this was deadly. He handed me back the ticket and nodded to me, dipping the brim of his cap low enough to cover his eyes for a moment. "Enjoy the game, Bella."

"T-thanks," I stammered, reaching for my newly autographed ticket.

"HEADS UP!" someone shouted from behind us.

I looked around like a moron and saw a group of people rushing in our direction, gloves extended. Angela yelped and covered her head with her arms as the group moved closer. I looked up and saw a white ball dropping down from the sky. I faltered, and backed up towards the low wall, trying to avoid the mass of foul-ball hungry fans rushing towards us. The ball hit the seat in front of me with a _thunk_ and someone pushed me aside to dive for it. My heel hit the edge of the wall and I tumbled backwards. My knees slipped against the padded vinyl covering and suddenly I was falling onto the field.

"Bella!" Angela cried, reaching for my hand.

_Oh shit_. Now I was going to get kicked out of the park and fined a million dollars. Just my clumsy, stupid luck.

But I didn't fall far. A pair of strong hands caught me around the arms and hoisted me smoothly back onto my feet from behind the wall. Angela's mouth was agape as I could only guess _who_ had been the one to place me back on my feet.

_Please be Edward. Please be Edward._

"Are you alright?"

The voice was low and near to my ear. I knew it was just loud enough for me to hear and that sent a pleasant shiver up my spine. I could feel his breath on my neck and I swallowed hard. I turned slowly to meet his eyes. They were intense. He looked worried. "I'm fine. Thank you." I realized his hands were still holding my arms.

His mouth tugged up into another smile and I felt like falling over the wall again. "You should bring a glove next time." He winked.

I was about to say something snarky when I heard Angela gasp and another pair of strong hands closed around my forearm. These hands were not nearly as gentle though. Edward's face darkened.

"Excuse me ma'am," said a gruff voice behind me.

I whirled around to meet the large, stern face of a security guard. I tried to pry my arm from his grip. "I was knocked over," I said lamely.

"Fans are not to place any part of themselves on the field at any time. I'm sorry, we will need to escort you off the premises."

They started tugging me backwards, towards the stairs. I glanced over at Angela pleadingly. "But my friend," I stuttered, looking back up at the guard. "I can't leave her."

"I'm sorry," he said, and he started up the stairs.

"Wait!"

Edward's voice. _No way._

The guard stopped and looked down at Edward. He looked mildly annoyed.

"She was knocked over. It wasn't her fault. "

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, you know the rules. There are liability issues and insurance properties. It's not my decision."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "It was an accident. Just let her go, man."

I heard the guard mumble something to himself and he let my arm go with a sigh. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't expect a player to be around to defend you next time. Hands inside the stands, you hear?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned and jogged back up the stairs. I looked down to meet Angela's shocked face. I felt like she hadn't changed expressions in the past five minutes. Jesus, what _had_ happened in the past five minutes? I'd received an autograph from Edward, I'd almost died, I'd been saved by Edward and almost ejected from the park?

_ This better be some fucking game._

I looked up from Angela to thank Edward but he was already jogging back to the dugout. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at me. I forced my mouth closed and nodded back.

Maybe I should pitch myself onto the field more often.

Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the direction of our seats. "Come on," she said, looking at Edward and shaking her head. "You need a fucking beer."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please r/r! I plan on posting chapters once a week unless you're lucky. :) Don't forget to check out my profile page for the Foul Territory playlist and image aides! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and all of the favorites this past week. I'm blown away and I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story! Don't worry, this chapter has a lot more BBward and Bella action! There are a couple of things I wanted to point out before this chapter gets rolling. For those of you who aren't familiar with AT&T park in San Francisco, here's some shots to give you a better idea! Here's an overhead shot of the park: bit(dot)ly/aJCL3H. Here's an outside shot of the park: bit(dot)ly/dlFdmD. And here's a shot of the field so you can see where Bella and Angie were standing. I circled it in red: bit(dot)ly/dz7Wvu. Also, note for this chapter onward; BART stands for Bay Area Rapid Transit. It's our local subway system (and a godsend).

Enjoy this chapter and please r/r if you can! Thanks!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

** Chapter 2**

I wasn't going to lie, I was starting to like baseball more and more. Call me shallow. _Whatever_. Like anyone _else_ was saved by Edward fucking Cullen before the game. No, that would be me.

Now I was two beers in, and I _still_ couldn't stop thinking about him. I was going to try to play it off and forget that he had asked for _my_ name and met _my_ eye. That he'd saved me from falling onto the field. Of course, that was easier said than done. I hadn't been able to think of anything else since we took our seats nearly three hours ago.

Angela was two beers in too, plus a weak margarita from Cha Cha's. I had a feeling she was a little jealous, but she had Ben so I didn't feel too bad. At least she got an autograph.

We were clapping lazily as the closing pitcher threw another strike. It was four to one with the Giants leading in the top of the ninth inning. I was staring at Edward again from his spot by first base. His legs were spread wide and he was leaning on his knees. He was a tiny speck from where I was sitting, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Angela had stolen the binoculars back from me, after I'd kept them clutched to my chest for practically the entire game. My weak beer buzz wasn't helping me to act rationally at the moment. If I had absolute knowledge that I would see him again after tonight, then I may not have been so intensely focused. However, I knew for a fact that I would probably never see him again, and I was willing to bask in his beauty for the remainder of the night knowing he had written _my_ name on my ticket.

I pulled my ticket out of my pocket again and traced my thumb over my name. _"To Bella. Edward Cullen."_

"You're going to rub it off if you don't cut it out," Angela said from my left, taking the last sip of her margarita. She made a face as she swallowed the watered down, salty dregs of the drink.

I bit my lip and stashed the ticket in my jacket. Caught again. _This was hopeless._

A crack echoed in the park as the batter connected with the ball. The crowd hissed with anticipation as it lobbed down the first base line towards Edward. He leapt up, easily catching it in his glove, and the crowd cheered.

I clapped along with them. _God, that was hot._

The foghorns in the stadium blared as Edward's catch retired the last batter. The Giants had won the game and in an instant the park was mass chaos. Edward tossed the ball to the umpire and ran with the rest of his team back into the dugout. They were cheering and whooping, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad that my night with Edward was over.

I was still reeling from Edward's acrobatic catch as Angela dragged me from our seats and up to the promenade to make our way out of the ballpark.

After what seemed like an hour, we finally made our way through the throngs of people and into the cold, dark San Francisco night. The large orange fluorescent lettering above the entrance to the ballpark illuminated the street with a dim glow. Along with two hundred other fans, we wandered across the street clumsily.

"Let's grab a drink!" Angela said excitedly, as we made our way to the other side. She pulled me from the crowd and over to the front walkway of MoMo's, the overcrowded restaurant and bar on the corner.

"We've already been drinking, Ang!" I protested, noting how many people were crowded onto the small patio.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Honestly, Bella. We're taking BART, it's not like we have to drive. Come on, I'll buy you a martini."

I looked up at the garish bar sign above the entrance and eyed the martini olive illustrated in the logo. That did sound pretty good.

"Plus," she added, dragging me up the front steps, "sometimes the players come here." She winked at me and I scowled.

"That's not why I want to be here," I said at once, holding up a finger. I tried to make it sound convincing.

"Whatever."

Angela turned on her heels and walked to the font door. She opened it for me and ushered me inside. It was loud and busy and full of drunk people, but it was nice to be surrounded by the energy again.

We snagged two seats at the long mahogany bar and Angela waved down the bartender. "Two martinis please, with olives. Thanks!"

Angela and I chatted excitedly about the game as our martinis disappeared and the noise of the bar swelled around us. I wasn't sure how long we had been there when the shouts inside the bar reached a fevered pitch.

She grabbed my arm and looked over towards the door. "Bella, the players are here!"

I tried not to get my hopes up, and I tried even harder to make my glance at the door appear casual. A few tall heads of hair passed through the crowd by the door. There was cheering and high fiving and it all seemed a little too "testosterone heavy" for my liking.

Angela was on her feet next to me, trying her best to see who was there. "I think Emmett's here," she said, clasping her hands together. "Maybe Jasper, I can't tell."

I went back to drinking what was left of my martini. I'd left the olive for the very end. It was my favorite part.

"It is! It's Emmet and Jasper!" She was clapping her hands like a fan girl and I tried my best to ignore her. Maybe I was a _little_ disappointed he wasn't there.

_Don't lie to yourself._

Ok fine, I was _a lot _disappointed he wasn't there. I wanted to see him close up one more time, and hear his velvet voice say my name. There was something about the way he looked at me that made me think he was interested in me. Was that stupid to think? _Probably_. Why would a celebrity be interested in me? I was probably the most boring person on the planet. I didn't even watch baseball!

Angela grabbed my shoulder and whispered something about getting another autograph and I put my vest on her stool to save her spot. To be honest, I was a little relieved to have a few moments to myself to think about the day so far.

"Is this seat taken?"

I was so deep in thought I didn't recognize the voice at first. I looked over to Angela's stool to roll my eyes. _Obviously it's taken jackass, there's a jacket on top of it—_

_Oh my God._

Edward Cullen stood next to the stool, bottle of beer in hand and sexy smirk on his lips. He was wearing a thin, gray long sleeve shirt that hugged him in all the right places and a pair of dark denim jeans. His sleeves were casually pushed up to his elbows. I blinked twice and glanced up at his face. He looked different with his cap off. More normal, maybe. His copper hair was tousled and casually sexy. _He should play ball without a hat on. Just a suggestion._

"My friend Angela," I answered shaking my head. "But she went to try and get more autographs so…"

Edward placed his hand tentatively over the vest on the bench and I nodded. He lifted it from the stool and moved to sit down in its place. "I brought you something," he said, reaching behind him before settling on the stool. When his hand came back around he was holding a baseball glove.

I blinked at him. "What?"

He handed me the black leather glove. "For you, take it."

I clasped my hands together and shoved them into my lap, as if keeping them there would prevent me from snatching it and pressing it to my chest. _Take it, take it, take it! _

"I can't take that. It's your glove."

Edward laughed and took a swig of his beer. "It's okay, I popped one of the ties today, see?" He placed his bottle on the bar, turned the glove over in his hands, and pointed to where one of the leather ties had snapped.

I leaned in close to look and flicked the leather with my fingertip. "But can't you get it fixed?"

When I looked up, I froze. We were close together now, his face only a few inches from my own. It was much closer than we'd been at the ball game, aside from my backwards fall onto the field. I could see the dark freckles on his cheeks again. I licked my lips nervously. He was gorgeous. And he smelled even more amazing. Had I not noticed this before?

He was smiling again. "I could get it fixed, but when I can get a new one for free, I may as well put my old ones to good use."

I raised an eyebrow. "Good use being?"

"Foul ball protection." He mimed a ball falling towards my head.

I pursed my lips and forced a smile. Yes, I remembered. _"Bring a glove next time._" I snatched the glove out of his hand and placed it on my lap. Of course all he would remember me by was my clumsiness.

"Why have a glove when you're nearby?" I said with a smirk. _Oh shit._ That was definitely the vodka talking. _Crap_.

He laughed. "Well, that would be the preferred method."

_What?_

"Thank you," I stammered, running my fingers over the smooth, worn leather of his glove. _His glove!_ "I'll use it next time."

His answering smile was staggering.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked, wondering if he would have given the glove to another unsuspecting girl if I hadn't been seated at the bar. That thought didn't sit well with me.

"Lucky guess," he answered with a shrug. "Wishful thinking, maybe."

I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"So, your name is Bella," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

_He remembered._

"Yes, Bella. Bella Swan."

Edward held out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. We weren't properly introduced." I forced myself to ignore how lovely his name sounded in his own voice, and leaned forward to grasp his hand.

"Good to meet you. Again." I smiled.

We were interrupted as Angela ran up beside me. _Dammit._ We dropped our hands and I nervously reached for my martini. "Bella!" she said, eyeing Edward and giving me a meaningful and not so subtle wink. "Don't tell Ben, but I'm leaving him for Jasper Whitlock." She waved a baseball in her hand, which now sported two more autographs.

I laughed into the remainder of my drink.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Edward said through another mouthful of beer.

Angela looked over at him, apparently as shocked as I was that he was participating in this conversation. Were we friends now? "What?" Angela asked, recovering more quickly than I did.

"He's engaged," he said, shrugging sympathetically.

"Dammit," she hissed, looking authentically put out. I laughed again. Like she could ever leave Ben. They were made for each other.

She reached into her bag suddenly and pulled out her phone. "It's Ben," she said, backing towards the front door. "I'll see what he wants. Want to go when I come back?"

"Yeah sure," I agree, watching her hurry to the front door and step outside. I was suddenly very occupied with rolling the olive around the inside of my glass. Was Edward Cullen really still sitting at the bar with me?

I looked over. He was smiling at me. _Yup. He was still there._

"So," I said awkwardly, grabbing the olive from the bottom of my martini glass and popping it into my mouth. "Are _you_ engaged?"

Edward laughed and looked down at his feet. "No. I'm not."

I nodded, inwardly pleased.

"Girlfriend?" _Wait what? What the hell was my problem?_

He glanced back up and shook his head. "No, not one of those either."

I wanted to ask, _how_, but that would just be rude.

"What about Emmet?" I asked, gesturing over to the other side of the bar where the other players were standing with their drinks.

"Emmet?" Edward asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "He's married, why?"

_Don't get your panties in a twist._ "For Angela, just to cover all the bases. Pun intended."

He laughed. "Well, technically Jasper's a pitcher, so he's not on a base."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

Edward drained his beer. "Can I buy you another drink?" he asked, pushing his empty bottle to the back of the bar and nodding towards my empty glass.

_Yes! Yes!_ "No, um, Angela and I are going to head out as soon as she gets back."

"I don't know about that," I heard him say and I glared at him. _What the hell does that mean?_ But before I could open my mouth, Angela appeared with her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her shoulder. I groaned inwardly. _Ugh. Great, third wheel again._

Don't get me wrong, Ben was great, and he was great to Angela, but when they were together they were disgustingly adorable. Call me crazy, but that wasn't what I wanted at the moment.

"Hey Bella!" Ben said excitedly, lifting his hand from Angela's shoulder to wave at me.

"Hi Ben," I raised my fingers to wave back. "Come to meet us?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd check up on you guys since I was over here."

Angela was bouncing on the balls of her feet again. "Bella, Ben wants to meet some friends at the 21st Amendment, want to go?"

The 21st Amendment was a bar down the street that was also very hip and popular after Giants games. Suddenly another beer and Angela's company didn't sound as appealing as it had earlier in the evening. Mostly I felt a lot like thinking about Edward and how my life had completely flipped upside down in the past six hours.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm going to head home. Will you guys make it home okay?"

"We'll be fine. We can take a taxi if we need to," Ben said, looking distracted as he finally realized who I was sitting next to.

Angela moved over to me and whispered, "Will _you_ be okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading home now, trust me. I'll see you later tonight."

She smiled and hugged me tightly around the shoulders before backing into Ben's arms once more. "See you later, Bella. Edward, it was nice to meet you."

Edward waved and they turned and walked out the door.

Then it was just the two of us. Oh, and about three hundred other people in the restaurant. I was surprised no one was rushing over here to pester him, not that I minded. I wasn't sure how my jealousy would register after my martini.

"Can I buy you a drink now?" Edward asked again, smiling hopefully.

I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head. "I really should get home. I have work tomorrow." I slid down from the barstool and onto my feet. Of course I didn't _really_ want to go, who would? I had a completely gorgeous and apparently chivalrous baseball player seated next to me and willing to buy me a drink. The thought of leaving him lone at MoMo's was oddly disconcerting. Who would he talk to when I was gone? Would he buy another girl a drink?

_Did he have another glove in his pocket?_

I frowned to myself and gathered my bag and slide my vest over my shoulders.

I watched as Edward stood up from his barstool as well. "Well, can I at least call you a cab?" His hands were shoved awkwardly in his jean pockets.

I couldn't help but smile. There was a mob outside. I highly doubted anything was going to happen to me. "I'm okay."

"No, really, let me call you a cab." He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me towards the back of the restaurant. Upon seeing my confused expression, he bent his head down to say, "We'll go out this way, less people."

His hand on me sent a wave of warmth over my body and I shivered at the sensation. What was this man doing to me? I let him lead me to a door behind the bar, he pulled it open and we stepped out into the night.

Once the door closed, I realized we were in a narrow alley leading back to the street behind the restaurant. I could hear the people around the corner laughing, yelling and talking above the noise of the street. We were guarded from the wind, but I could feel the damp chill of the city through my jacket.

I looked over at Edward and gasped. He was watching me quietly, through heavy, lidded eyes. He took a step forward and I backed up against the wall next to the door. He was close. Really close. I could smell the beer on his breath, and the delicious scent of his cologne or body wash or whatever it was. I was practically panting and my mouth was bobbing, searching for words to say to fill the empty space between us.

"I know we don't really know each other, but I really want to kiss you," he said bluntly. His voice was deep and husky and went straight to my gut. I wanted to kiss him too but it was completely irrational. We hadn't even been on a date yet. Hell, we'd only had one and a half conversations since we first met. We'd only spent half an hour with each other, and yet I felt like I'd never wanted a man this much. Was it because he was famous? Was it because he smelled so good?

_No, that wasn't it._

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said, finally.

He reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair off my cheek. _Christ, my hair!_ I hadn't even looked at it. It was probably frizzy and ridiculous from the fog.

"Why not?" he asked, letting his fingers trail from my cheek down to my neck, where he let them gently rest. Chills shot up my spine and back down to my toes. It was like I'd never been touched before. _On my neck?_ How was he doing this to me?

"Because you're a baseball player," I whispered.

His fingers tightened on my skin. "What the hell does that mean?" His voice was tight, and he sounded angry.

_Well now he wouldn't kiss me anyway._

I looked up at him and was momentarily stunned by the intensity in his eyes. "Because I don't even know you. You're a professional athlete. Are you even in one place for more than a night at a time?" He was still staring intently at me, and I let my temporary courage take over. "I mean, how am I to know that you're not just looking for someone to go home with you and-"

"See, I'm going to stop you right there," Edward cut me off, holding a finger in front of my lips. "I know you don't know me, but I don't do that. I don't take girls home with me."

I swallowed. His still held his finger close to my lips. If I moved my head a quarter of an inch I could kiss it.

_Get a grip._

He lowered his finger and slid it under my chin, lifting my face so my eyes meet his once more. "Bella, have you ever considered that maybe I'm just attracted to you? That maybe I saw your face today and I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire game?"

_He said my name again_.

I had no retort to that. Of course I'd thought about that, because I felt the same way. But I wasn't going sit there and assume that a sexy, professional baseball player was thinking about me the entire game.

Wait a second. _The entire game?_

Edward was smiling, and watching as a flush lit up my cheeks. Blast me and my stupid blushing.

"So, you thought about me all nine innings?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and letting the grin I'd been suppressing spread over my face.

He chuckled. "Just about." His face grew serious and he took another step forward. I watched him and I could feel my heart rate start to quicken. The dull, yellow light of the alley lit his face with a warm glow. His voice was low and beyond sexy when he said, "Can I kiss you now?"

He met my eyes in a fleeting glance, as though asking for permission. What did I want? Did I want this? _Yes!_ Did I want to start this when perhaps there would be no going back? _Yes!_ Did I want to kiss this beautiful stranger who had, for some reason, taken a liking to me even after I'd fallen into his arms like an idiot?

_YES!_

I bit my lip and closed the space between us, pressing my lips to his deliciously warm, soft and waiting mouth. The stubble on his chin bit into my own and I reveled in the sandpaper texture against my skin. The dull pain reminded me that this was real and I really _was_ kissing Edward Cullen, first baseman for the San Francisco Giants.

Edward lifted his hands to my face and cradled my head gently between his long fingers. His palms were smooth, but I could feel his calloused fingers as he moved them along the skin of my cheek.

He pulled away to kiss my top lip and then my bottom. My breath hitched in my throat as he dragged his lips to the corner of my mouth. My hands were wrapped around his forearms, pulling him closer.

His lips covered mine again and I let my head fall back as I felt the tip of his warm tongue trace my bottom lip. I willingly let him deepen the kiss, sliding my own tongue against his. He tasted like beer and _Edward_. That sounded so stupid, because I didn't even know him, but there was no other way to describe it.

He was gentle and slow and I was gripping tighter to his arms now, trying to hold myself up. My ears were buzzing and my heart was pounding, and I realized I had _never_ been this consumed by a kiss before. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted time to freeze and for us to stay like this for hours. Blissful, naïve, and no words between us. For now, we were just Bella and Edward.

And it was fantastic.

Eventually Edward pulled himself away and pressed his forehead to mine. We stood panting for a few moments. His hands were still cradling my face.

"Wow," he said after taking a deep breath. "That, I did not expect."

I could only nod like an idiot.

Edward pulled back far enough to meet my eyes. "Please tell me I can see you again."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching again. His touch was addicting. I wanted more. But what was I doing? He was Edward Cullen. What kind of relationship could this be?

"You're thinking too hard about it," he said, his voice close to my ear. I felt his stubble rub against my cheek as he moved to place his lips to the hollow of my jaw. "I have a pretty strong feeling you want this too."

His nose grazed my earlobe and I flinched, pressing myself closer to him.

"I can't tell you how this will work, but I want to get to know you better, Bella."

He stepped away again and I felt my face tighten as the space between us grew. His hands slid from my shoulders down my arms to my hands where he squeezed them gently.

"Bella?"

"I don't know," I stammered shaking my head. "I don't know what this is."

Edward smiled. "It's called attraction."

I rolled my eyes. "I know _that_. " I didn't continue. I didn't know what to say. _Yes, of course I want to see you again. I want to see you every day, forever?_ No, that was probably a little too extreme.

"I'll tell you what," he said, squeezing my hands again.

I met his eyes.

"We're going on a road trip to Florida and then to Houston. I'll be back on Sunday. That's a week from now. You can think about it and we'll talk when I get back."

That was reasonable.

"Are you always this quiet?"

I smiled. "Okay. That sounds good."

A relieved grin lit up his face. "Good."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "So, a week?"

Edward nodded. He started tracing loose circles over my knuckles with his thumbs. "Seems like a long time, doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled and leaned close. I felt his lips on my hair. "Think about it."

I nodded against his lips.

"Do you still want me to call a cab?"

_Yes._

"I think I can manage," I said gesturing towards the street. "There should be a ton on the corner."

Edward nodded and squeezed my hands once before letting them go. I dropped them to my sides with a sigh.

_Maybe I _should_ let him take me back to his condo._

_Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't do that, remember?_

"So I'll talk to you on Sunday?" Edward prompted.

I smiled up at him. "Sunday. How will I call you?"

He stroked his chin. "Still have that ticket on you?"

I had only run my finger over his signature a million times during the game. _Idiot. _ I handed it to him as he produced a pen out of his back pocket. He amended his autograph to include his phone number, capped his pen, and held it up for me to see.

"So how many girls have you autographed stuff for and left your number?"

He laughed as he handed me back the ticket. "Just you." He stepped forward and placed a slow, meaningful kiss on my cheek. "Sunday," he whispered against my skin before standing up to his full height and retreating to the door.

I stood rooted to the spot, wishing he were still standing with me with his lips in my hair. "Sunday," I whispered.

He winked and walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** You like? I want to dedicate this chapter to the REAL San Francisco Giants who clinched the National League West today! Woo! I'll be sure to channel my excitement into all future chapters. Next chapter coming in a week, unless I get to antsy to hold out! Please r/r!

Also, here are a few links so you can get a better feel of Momo's Here's the bar: bit(dot)ly/dx2lLR. and the website of the restaurant: bit(dot)ly/c4E4Ui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Happy Sunday everyone! It's been such a lovely weekend, I decided to update early today! Just in time for the real SF Giants game on in a few minutes :) Thank you so much for all the love last week with Chapter 2. I love reading your reviews and am so happy you guys are enjoying it.

There are a few mood-music suggestions I have for this chapter that I want to share. I'm trying to figure out the best way to make a playlist for all of you but for now, here are the two songs I'v had on repeat for this one. Please listen and read if you can! The Weepies, Hard To Please: youtu(dot)be/Xk0x3uF8xLE and Toby Lightman, Everyday: youtu(dot)be/fWLdA4Vy_Fw

Sorry for the shortened links. Impossible to post on here. Anyway, read on and enjoy! As always, please r/r if you can! Thanks!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 3**

The taxi ride to the BART station from MoMo's was a blur. I sat silently in the back of the taxicab with my eyes closed, trying my best to hold on to the moment before it slipped away. The warmth of his hands, the feel of his lips, the wink in his eyes as he walked back into the restaurant. Had it all really happened?

_Of course it did, you idiot._

I sighed and pressed my palms to my eyes. What a strange day. I would have become a baseball fan sooner if I knew _this_ was going to happen.

I paid the driver and hopped onto the street before quickly descending the stairs into the deserted station. I functioned like a machine as swiped my ticket and took the stairs even lower to the train platforms. The air was warm and stagnant and it felt oddly stifling, as though all my rogue thoughts were pressed to my skin, suffocating me. I welcomed the rush of wind as a train approached from the next station. Papers flitted over the cement floor and my hair blew in my face.

With a blare of its horn, the train zoomed into view and I clambered on quickly, claiming a forward-facing bench to myself. The car was deserted and could see myself reflected in all the dark windows. I looked back at my face, noting the pucker between my eyebrows and the pink on my cheeks. I gnawed on my lower lip.

_Christ, was my face always this readable?_

I sighed and stuffed my ear buds in my ears as I switched on my iPod. I hated the squeals from the tracks as the train pulled slowly through the tunnels. Metal scraping metal. It made my skin crawl.

I scrolled to my newest favorite album and pressed play. The soft croons of _The Weepies_ flowed into my ears and I took a deep relaxing breath.

_Maybe if you came about  
Maybe if you turned this ship around  
If you waited this one out  
And just put your head down_

I clutched my bag tightly to my chest and felt the lumpy mass of Edward's glove press into my sternum. As I squeezed the bag I could smell the scent of leather, pine tar and _Edward_. I forced myself not to think about what it would be like if Edward was on the train with me. Would he sit in the empty seat beside me, or the seat across the aisle? Would he put his hand on my knee, or around my shoulders? Would he let me rest my head at the crook of his neck and close my eyes as we made our way through the dark?

I held it tighter still. What was going on? What was this?

_What was I doing?_

I had never been in this situation before. I'd never met a stranger and felt this kind of instant connection. Never. Not with friends, acquaintances, and certainly not with a lover. This didn't feel casual or relaxed. It felt irrational, like some sort of fantasy. We had met completely by chance two times in one night. What were the odds? And that kiss? I felt a tremor run through my body.

_That kiss._

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Was "love at first sight" more than a myth?

_Love?_

I sighed again and shook my head. The train picked up speed as it dipped into the tunnel that would take us under the bay. I pressed my forehead to the cool aluminum of the window frame and let myself move to the gentle rocking of the train.

_What's it worth to you to be a free someone?  
What is it worth to you? What would you do?  
Everything_

His face wouldn't leave my head. I could still see his piercing green eyes and the delicious color of his lips. I chewed on my tongue and realized if I thought hard enough I could still taste him_._ The blush crept deeper into my cheeks and I pressed my forehead to a new cooler spot on the window frame.

_You're fucked._

What was happening to me? I wasn't this girl. I wasn't the lovesick, awestruck girl who couldn't keep her emotions in check. I didn't kiss people in dark alleyways and then agree to go to dinner with them. It wasn't my scene, and it wasn't who I was.

_But I'd never met anyone like him_.

I had never been out of breath with just one look or one casual touch. I had never been so captivated by every tiny detail of a man's body. The straight line of his nose, the soft angle of his cheekbones, the rough texture of his jaw, and the feel of his calloused fingers on my face.

I ran my fingers slowly over my chin. I could still feel the burn from his stubble on my skin. A blossoming feeling spread from deep in my belly to the tips of my toes. I hugged the glove tighter.

The train lurched as we came out of the tunnel and I sat up to look out the window. Street lamps and skyscraper windows illuminated the city of Oakland in the distance. The tracks arced around the outskirts of the city, and curved into Berkeley where I yearned to crawl in my bed and hide for seven days until I could see Edward again.

_Don't be over dramatic._

After a few stops both above and below ground, the train reached the Berkeley BART station. I pulled my hood over my ear buds, grabbed my bag and stepped out onto stuffy underground platform. It smelled like oil and musty rags and I hurried up the stairs and onto the street.

The night was still cold and gusty on the other side of the bay, and it felt much cooler without Edward nearby.

I groaned at the memory and turned up the volume on my iPod.

It was a few short blocks to our apartment. Three streets up from University Avenue, and a few more blocks down the hill from the college campus. When Angela and I graduated two years ago, we promised ourselves we would move out of Berkeley and into Piedmont, or by Lake Merrett. However, we had both found jobs in the small college town right away, and had lived in our small, outdated apartment ever since. We could have moved to a nicer place. We _should_ have moved to a nicer place. There was something homey about the old, peach-colored stucco building that we couldn't ignore. We had a lot of history there, and for some reason that meant a lot to us.

I smiled at the thought and let myself through the gate and into the small courtyard. I turned sharply to climb up the stairs and walked our front door.

I could hear Jake barking inside. _Shit_. He needed to be walked. Bed and blankets sounded so far away now. I opened the door and was met instantly with the jingling of dog tags and the _tap tap_ of claws on the wood floor.

"Jakey Jake," I cooed, scooping the sandy-colored terrier into my arms and letting him shower my face with kisses. "We left you alone all night. Did you miss us?"

His little stubby tail beat against my stomach and I squeezed his warm body to my chest. He was wining and squirming to get out the open door.

"Ok Bud, let's go." I reached over and grabbed his leash from the hook by the door, clipped it on his collar, and walked back outside.

* * *

When we came back I changed into my pajamas and collapsed on my bed with Edward's glove pressed to my chest. I didn't want to shower. Well I _did_ want to shower, but I didn't want to lose any trace of Edward just yet. Not tonight. Even if I smelled like peanut shells and stale beer, I couldn't bear to wash the traces of this extraordinary evening off my skin.

I pulled my laptop off my bedside table and lifted the lid. Firefox was still open from earlier today. _An eternity ago_. I skipped past my most recent emails in my inbox and opened a new tab in my browser. I typed "Edward Cullen" into the search bar and pressed Enter with bated breath. This made me stalker right?

_Yup._

I skipped over the standard search results and looked at the images. There were stacks of pictures of Edward from his college baseball team, his minor league team, and of course from the Giants. There were lots of action shots with him in midair, glove extended, and the ball just about to fall into his mitt. Without thinking I squeezed the glove in my lap once more.

I clicked on another picture and felt my heart summersault in my chest. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but the bright sun illuminated the rest of his handsome features. I could see the stubble on his chin, the subtle copper of his hair peeking from under his cap, the four or five freckles high on his cheekbones, and the sculptural line of his lips.

There were one or two pictures of him out of uniform at events and with fans. I noted the stylish clothing he wore and that he always looked put together. I let out a long, low sigh and closed my laptop once more.

_Enough spying for the day_.

I lay back on the bed and tucked my legs under the quilt. Edward's glove rested atop my computer on the nightstand. Jake jumped on the bed and lay between my feet. He propped his muzzle on my shin and looked at me from the foot of the bed.

"What do you think of baseball, Jake?" I asked, staring back at him. Sometimes Jake was useful for bouncing off ideas.

He trembled at the word "ball," and I felt bad for asking at once.

"How about the name Edward? What do you think?"

He started wagging his tail. I was keying him up. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"Oh never mind." I lowered my arm over my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. By the time Angela made it home an hour later, I was still hovering close to sleep, but not quite under. Jake stirred at my feet as Angela poked her head in.

"You awake?" she asked in a whisper.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, propping my head up with a pillow.

She moved in the room to sit beside Jake on the bed. "Yeah, some other players were at the bar." Angela bit her lip and smiled. "Edward came too."

My attention piqued instantly. _Smooth_. "Did he come with you guys?"

She shook her head. "No, he showed up right before I left."

_Mmmmm. Edward. _"And?"

"He asked me if you made it home okay."

_ Edward was asking about me? No way!_

"What did you tell him?" I asked quickly. Too quickly. _Crap, that sounded too eager._

Angela was giggling. "Well I had assumed you made it home okay, but he wanted to know for sure, so I gave him your number. He was going to text you."

My heart leapt to my throat. My phone was still in my purse in the other room.

She eyed my expression warily. "What is it? Did he send you one?"

"I don't know, I left my phone in the other room." I sounded panicked. _Pathetic_.

Angela let out a squeak and ran into the living room to grab my purse. Jake lifted his head and watched her go. This is why we were best friends. Because Angela would get just as excited about as boy as I would. I was grinning at her when she came back, holding my iPhone in her hand.

"You're the best," I said, taking it from her and unlocking it. Sure enough there was a text message from an unknown number.

_"I hope it's okay that I'm sending you this. Just wanted to check if you made it home okay. I don't trust BART late at night. This is Edward, btw."_

I smiled up at Angela. "Should I tell him I made it?"

She snorted and ruffled the fur on top of Jake's head. "Don't be stupid. I'll see you tomorrow." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

I started chewing on my lip as I stared blankly at the phone. _He texted me_. That warm feeling started blossoming in my gut again. I hugged myself and leaned back in bed. I added his number in my phone directory under "Edward Cullen," and then typed him a quick message.

_"Sorry I missed your message. I left my phone in my purse when I took my dog out. I made it home safe. Thank you for checking on me."_

I hit send, and then cringed. I talked about my _dog_? I should have said something more polite like, "Was great meeting you." Then I rolled my eyes at myself. _Like having your tongue down his throat wasn't thank you enough._

My phone buzzed in my hand and I froze.

_"You have a dog? What kind?"_

I laughed and looked around my phone at Jake, who had started to snore on my foot.

_"Cairn terrier. Jake. You have a dog?"_

_ "No dog. Just me. Glad you're home safe. Is it okay that I got your number? I was worried."_

I was still grinning like a moron.

_"It's okay. BART and I go way back. He wouldn't do anything bad to me."_

_ "Good to hear. Looking forward to Sunday. Glad I met you today, Bella."_

My heart was in my throat again. _Don't be stupid. Don't be stupid_. _Don't say something you'll regret_. I took a deep breath ant typed in two simple words.

_"Me too." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I like TextWard…he's sweet. Next update, next week. Did you like the music? Enjoy your weeks all of you! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Well, well, well! Looks like we have an early update after all! I wanted to give you guys the actual "date" on Sunday, so I'm posting this chapter early. You guys have been so sweet with your reviews and favs, I'm really blown away.

New this week: I made a banner for the story (yay!) and you can link to it on my profile if you want to take a look. I've also created a playlist with all of the music that I listen to/is featured in this story. You can link that on my profile page too. Right now the music goes to a few chapters ahead…but I'll be adding more as the story progresses. Right so here's a short stay in Bella's head while we wait for the week to tick by. Enjoy, and please drop me a review! Thanks!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 4**

I tried my best to make the week go by as uneventfully as possible. I spent most of my day forcing myself not to think about Edward, and then the rest of the evenings thinking about him. So, in reality, I guess I was thinking about him all the time.

I looked at myself in the mirror a lot, convinced that I should look different, or that I should have, "I made out with a major league baseball player" written on my forehead. I didn't, of course, but I still felt different. Taller, maybe? More confident, I guess. Suddenly my over-full upper lip didn't bother me as much as it used to, my long, gangly legs didn't seem so awkward, and my boring brown eyes didn't seem _too_ plain. If Edward could see past all that crap, maybe I could too.

_Maybe_.

Work became my mental distraction during the day. I had been working as a children's librarian at the Berkeley Public Library for a little over a year now. I loved my job, I loved the library, I loved books and loved working with kids. To be honest, I couldn't picture myself working anywhere more perfect.

Thankfully, there was little in the library that would remind me of Edward Cullen. This week, the biggest perk was that the children in the library kept me distracted from thinking about attractive baseball players. Even better, the lack of televisions, ESPN highlights or personal internet time kept me away from waiting impatiently for his name to pop up.

I started throwing myself into work for the week and forced myself to forget about Edward as best as I could. I needed to focus on what was important. Well, what was important until Sunday, at least. After work each day I walked Jake around the UC Berkeley campus and distracted myself by watching the students, reading the flyers and grabbing a coffee at the café.

Much to Angela's excitement, I started indulging myself in baseball with dinner. The games usually started around seven o'clock and Angela and I were normally seated on the couch with glasses of wine and a plate of food at that point. She couldn't be happier with my new obsession with baseball, and gladly sat with me as I gawked at Edward for three hours a night. The more games I watched, the more I learned, and soon we were clapping and yelling together when an umpire made a bad call or when Emmett threw a base runner out at second.

I tried not to cheer too loudly when Edward made great plays, but it usually slipped out. I also tried not to notice how long the scruff on his face was getting, or how sexy the sheen of sweat looked on his forehead when he adjusted his cap.

_Tried. Did not succeed._

Edward sent me a few texts from the road.

Ok, "few" was putting it lightly.

We text messaged _a lot_.

He seemed to be upholding the same mental coping mechanism as I was, since we usually only texted at the end of the day.

_"Foul ball went into the stands today. Someone fell on to the field and I thought of you."_

_ "Ha. Ha. (sarcasm) Did you save them?"_

_ "Too busy climbing over them to make the play."_

_ "Ruthless."_

_ "Why bother if it's not you?"_

Yeah, well, I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

My mental stamina was running on empty by the time Friday afternoon rolled around. I was reading _The Hungry Caterpillar_ to a group of children when I heard a mother call her son, "Edward."

I froze mid page flip and had to shake my head before continuing.

_Christ, woman._

I called my Dad, Charlie when I took Jake out that night. He lived in a small, rainy town in Washington called Forks. He was chief of police and not much of a talker, but we were really close and I always liked to check in with him every now and then.

"Hey Bells! Good to hear from you. How are you down there?"

My dad's gruff, no-nonsense voice was always a comfort on the line. "Hey Dad. Things are good. Great, actually. It's been a slow week at work, but guess what?"

I knew he wouldn't guess. "I give up, what?"

"You have a budding baseball fan on your hands."

He laughed over the phone and I couldn't help but smile. "You're kidding me. Mariners? Or did Angie convert you?"

"The later, I'm afraid."

He made a sound of disapproval. "Come on Bells, you've got to represent the homeland!"

"I'll try next season, Dad. For now, I've got my eyes on the Giants." _And Edward._

"Well, I'm glad to hear you finally got a decent hobby. Listen, I need to run. Billy's coming over to watch _real_ baseball on the flat screen."

He was laughing again and I joined in. "It's all about the National League Dad. Say hi to Billy, I'll call soon."

"Sounds good, love you Bells."

"You too Dad."

I didn't know why I counted on having a long conversation with Charlie, but I was an antsy wreck by the time I got home. Jake watched me nervously from his food bowl as I paced around the kitchen, poking into the pantry and the fridge as I tried to concentrate long enough to figure out dinner. When I placed a can of peas, chicken breasts, and a hot sauce on the counter I knew dinner wasn't going to happen. I sent Angela a message asking her to pick up a pizza from Blondie's instead. I normally cooked in our apartment. Actually I was the _only_ cook in our apartment, but tonight I was too nervous and scatterbrained to think of anything. There was still an hour before the game, and at this point in the week, an hour felt like a day.

I flopped down on my bed with an overdramatic sigh. I was about five seconds from crawling under the covers and staying there for the next 24 hours.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and a smile lit up my face.

I had successfully kept my phone in close contact with me all week. Couldn't imagine why.

_"I'm over this week. Is it Sunday yet?"_

I bit my lip to suppress an overly large grin. At least I wasn't alone.

_"I've decided to lay in bed for the next 24 hours until it's Sunday. Sucks you have to work your ass off."_

_Crap_. Did it sound pathetic that I wanted to lie in bed all day? It _was_ pathetic. I groaned and pressed my palm to my forehead.

_"Will suck even more when I start messing up plays because I'm distracted."_

_ "Can't imagine what has you so distracted."_

_ "Can't you? I can. And it's a pretty picture."_

Ok, so I wasn't the only one being ridiculous in these text messages. What was it going to be like when we were really together again? It was easy to hide behind the keyboard of a cell phone and be brave. But in person? We didn't even know each other.

My phone buzzed again.

_"Christ that was cheesy."_

I laughed out loud and typed my response.

_"Don't stop for my benefit. Hey, aren't you cutting it close? It's almost game time!"_

_ "Couldn't help it. I'm hiding my phone in my locker so no one sees. You watching the game tonight?"_

"_Duh. Don't sign your number on any tickets today."_

_ "I'll try not to. Don't fall, I'm too far away to catch you."_

_ "I'll save all my falling for Sunday. Good luck!"_

_ "I'll count on it."_

* * *

I spent most Saturday on the couch with Jake and the television. I had about twenty shows saved on our DVR, and I flipped through them lazily with my remote. Angela was out and about for most of the day, huffing pointedly at me every time she walked through the living room.

_No, I didn't have anything better to do._

At five o'clock she finally stood herself in front of the television with her arms crossed over her chest. "Enough," she said. "I'm taking you out for sushi. No more moping."

I smiled sheepishly at her and pulled myself off the sofa to get ready.

In less than half an hour we were down the street at our favorite sushi restaurant, seated comfortably at our usual table by the window. We sipped our green tea idly until Angela broke the silence.

"So, spill," she said, setting down her teacup and raising an eyebrow at me. "You're obviously over thinking this whole thing and I'm not sure why. He seems to really like you."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he does, and I really like him too but I don't know Ang." I shook my head. "He's a celebrity, and I'm…not."

Angela grabbed a bean pod from the bowl of edamame between us. "He's not a celebrity like from Hollywood, Bells, he's an athlete. If anything, he's just a jock."

I pursed my lips and looked out the window. The sky was still bright with the early evening sun as people walked along the sidewalk. Why was it bothering me so much?

_ Because you're a nobody and he's a somebody_.

Was that really it? I wasn't a nobody, I knew that much. I had achieved my own personal goals, held a job I loved, graduated college, had great friends and a place to live. In comparison, however, I wasn't rich or athletic or talented enough to receive an award for excellent fielding.

"Bella?"

I turned back to look at Angela. "Look at him, and then look at me." I said it without thinking but it was the truth. He was handsome, well off, talented and perfect. I was average, slightly poor and the definitely not perfect.

_According to you_.

Angela sighed and grabbed my hand from across the table. "Bella, you're ridiculous." She squeezed my fingers. "Do you honestly think he would have asked you out if he didn't find you completely stunning?"

I pressed my lips together. That was too simple.

"You're beautiful, and smart, and accomplished. You may not make millions of dollars a year and run around a baseball field all day, but you're very much a catch, in my opinion."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You have to say that because you're my best friend."

"I say it because it's true. Bella, try not to think about it. He likes you. That's fairly obvious. I don't know what kind of person he is in his private life, but I know that he's been respectful and sweet so far. Think of it as an adventure. I mean, how many times can you say you dated a major league baseball player?"

I grinned at her. "Good thing I didn't go to UCLA or I could be dating a Dodgers player."

Angela released my hand and made an involuntary hiss. "You would _never_ date a Dodgers player. I wouldn't let you!" She shuddered, then eyed me seriously. "You wouldn't really date a Dodgers player would you?"

I chucked a soybean at her and we laughed.

* * *

That night, after a little too much sake, and way too much sushi, I lay tucked in bed, wrapped tightly in my sheets. Jake was at the foot of my bed, nose hanging of the end, and snoring, as usual. I was flipping through apps on my phone, pretending that I didn't want to send Edward a text message, when really it was all I could think about.

I flipped through our conversation from this week for the five hundredth time.

_Wasting time. Wasting time._

Just then my phone buzzed, and I smiled.

_"Can I assume we're meeting tomorrow, or is the jury still out?"_

Squeezed my phone in my hands and bit back a stupid grin.

_"I don't think you could keep me away if you wanted to."_

_ "I don't want to."_

Well, good, that makes two of us. I typed my response.

_ "So should I know where I'm meeting you tomorrow?"_

_ "I thought you'd never ask."_

I waited patiently as he typed in his response. I imagined him in Houston, sitting in the hotel lounge with his teammates, elbows on the bar, manly drink to his right, typing away to a girl on his cell phone. My phone buzzed again and I let my vision fizzle out.

_"I figured we could do casual instead of fancy. We'll do fancy next time. Sound good?"_

_ "I knew I liked you for a reason."_

_ "There's a brewery in SF called Thirsty Bear. It's a few blocks from the Mission BART station. I'll meet you outside the station. Say 8pm?"_

_ "Sounds great. Is it Sunday yet?"_

_ "Almost. We fly in tomorrow morning."_

_ "Will you let me know when you land safely?"_

_ "I'd be glad to. See you tomorrow, Bella."_

_ "Goodnight Edward."_

I put my phone on my bedside table with a slightly heavier heart. I always hated saying goodnight. The hope of text messages from Edward was like a beacon at the end of my day. Now it was just me and my thoughts, wasting the night away. I let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

So. Tomorrow.

Pushing aside the fact that I still had to wait until 8pm tomorrow to see Edward, I was proud of myself for making it through the week without being _too_ helpless. The last time I was this worked up over a boy was in high school. I felt a little stupid admitting that, but Edward…did things to me.

It wasn't just his looks that made my head spin. It was his presence, and his kindness. To be honest, I hadn't expected his modest demeanor. Most sports stars that I had seen on television were cocky, egotistical womanizers. _Ok, that was a broad generalization._ Edward was soft spoken, chivalrous and quiet. He hadn't pushed me to do anything when we were together. He didn't pressure me for another drink or beg me to come back to his place. He had practically asked if he could kiss me.

My heart did a somersault in my chest. _That kiss_. The look on his face and the deep glow in his eyes.

Of course, he _was_ completely gorgeous. I would be lying if I said I didn't notice. Of course I noticed! He was the kind of gorgeous girls dream about dating. The kind of gorgeous than no one gets to _actually_ date because it doesn't exist in large enough numbers.

So, why was I so lucky?

What had I done in my boring life to deserve dating someone as handsome and kind-hearted as Edward? It's not like I deserved _worse_, of course, but I usually wasn't the lucky type.

I let out another sigh and pressed the heels of my hands to my eyeballs. This train of thought wasn't getting me anywhere. I was more worked up than ever.

Just then my phone vibrated loudly on my bedside table. I jumped a foot off the bed and startled Jake to the floor. He shook grumpily and stalked out of the room.

I looked over disbelievingly at my glowing phone. He hadn't, had he? My heart was beating half from the scare, and half from excitement.

_Please be him. Please be him._

_ "I'm bored. Are you asleep yet?"_

Sweet fucking victory.

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh…still in love with Textward. I hope you enjoyed this! Date coming on Sunday, promise! :) Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Thank you all for coming to the "date night" chapter. I'm very excited for you to read it! (No really, I'm really excited.) I want to make sure I thank my beta, Kerazy60, who's been a godsend. I also want to give a really huge shout out to all my ladies over at Robsessed who have supported, reviewed and fav-ed this story and told me how much they enjoy it. It means so much to me and you ladies are the best! Your support has really kept me motivated. So thanks!

There are a few visual aides to go along with this story that I will link on my profile. Just a little about where they go for dinner and stuff. Also, tracks 11-15 on my playlist correspond to this chapter, so enjoy! Please keep reviewing, your words mean so much!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 5**

I stood gazing at the stairwell in the BART station for about five minutes. I dug the toe of my shoe into the tiled floor and wrung my hands at my chest. _What the hell is your problem_? He was probably standing right up there, leaning against a lamp post or trash can or something. Waiting for me.

_Me?_

There was no doubt he looked deliciously sexy and entirely un-obtainable.

I looked down at my outfit with a frown. I was dressed in worn skinny jeans, black flats, a silk camisole blouse and cardigan. I was very normal, and so _not_ trophy wife material.

_Trophy wife? Really?_

Had he put me up on a pedestal since we'd last seen each other? Would he see me the same way when I walked up the stairs? I mean I had been wearing a hoodie and about fifteen other layers, when we first met. My hair had been a complete disaster and my makeup had worn off by the time we were pressed against a wall in the dark alley behind MoMo's. I shivered at the thought.

I nervously ran my fingers through my long brown hair. I had spent almost two hours straightening it today, determined to show him that 'medusa' wasn't my usual look. My fingers told me it was still straight. For now. At least I had that going for me.

I flicked my ticket against my leg. The slapping noise echoed in the deserted terminal. It was probably safer up on the street with Edward, than down here in an empty train station on a Sunday night. I gnawed on my lower lip.

_Get up there you idiot!_

I took another deep breath, shoved my ticket in my pocket and finally moved towards the stairs. I casually climbed to the top, bouncing on the balls of my feet until I met the crisp air of the San Francisco night. It was nice for early summer in the Bay Area, and I was relieved that I didn't need a heavier jacket.

I took a few steps on the sidewalk before I saw him. He was leaning against the wall, twenty feet from the entrance to the stairwell. To anyone else he would have blended in like any other city dweller. To me, he stood out like a sore thumb but that was because his mere presence triggered something deep inside me. I sucked in a breath. He was wearing a fitted, chocolate brown leather jacket, artfully torn jeans and dark leather boots. I was right. He did look delicious.

He looked up when he heard my footsteps and a huge smile spread across his face. I wasn't expecting that and I faltered a step. Had he really just derailed me with a smile?

_Yup._

"Bella," he said as I finally reached him. He was still grinning as he said, "You look…wow."

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. _Edward Cullen thought I looked good!_ It was hard not to jump up and down. "It's good to see you." I recovered, looking back up into his eyes. They were bright and even greener than I remembered.

He surprised me by reaching for my hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. He tugged me gently to him and I stumbled the last few steps that remained between us.

_Why not trip in front of Edward Cullen?_

My hand flew up to steady myself and landed on Edward's chest. I heard and felt both of our sharp intakes of breath at the contact. He was warm against my palm and I could feel his muscled torso beneath this thin t-shirt. He smelled amazing, of course.

Our hands were still clasped at our sides but his other arm had snaked around my waist to steady me. His head was bent low beside mine and I could feel his breath on my neck.

_Whoa_.

"To think, I was afraid everything would change in a week," he said softly into my ear.

I could feel the low rumble of his voice under my hand and I let out a long steady breath. This man was intoxicating. "Me too," I whispered, moving my head slightly so that my cheek brushed against his. I could almost hear the air humming around us.

Edward turned so that his nose was pressed to my skin for the briefest moment before standing up quickly and moving away. "Come on, I owe you dinner." He tugged my hand again and started down the street. I forced myself to forget that he was holding it and followed him blindly on the sidewalk. We walked a block in silence before he chuckled to himself.

"I have a strange feeling you talk more in text messages than in person."

_Crap_. This was that whole 'easier to be yourself over the phone' fear realizing itself.

"It's hard to talk around you," I said, my voice sounding rather pathetic and weak.

He looked down at me with his eyebrows knit together. "Why?"

I smiled. "It's not what you think. I just…can't form thoughts when you're so close."

Edward's face instantly relaxed in relief. "Oh." He let out a dry chuckle.

"It'll be easier once we sit down. Then I don't have to concentrate on walking."

He laughed then, the same howling laugh I heard on the field the first day we met. My heart fluttered and I forced myself to remember how to walk. I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

* * *

"So," Edward says as the waitress set our beers down on our table. We were seated inside The Thirsty Bear at a small table next to the stage. It was dimly lit and bustling with noise. It smelled wonderful, and not just because I could still smell Edward.

_Whatever._

There were can lights in the ceiling, illuminating us from above. His face looked heavenly in the soft light.

I grinned at him. "So."

"Should we start with the basics?" He leaned forward on his elbows and reached for his beer. It was a beautiful dark red color.

I took a sip of my own and let it slide down my throat. "The basics. You mean like small talk?"

He nodded, taking a hefty swallow. "You first. Where are you from?"

I traced my finger over the rim of my glass. "Born in a small town in Washington called Forks. When my parents split up, I moved with my Mom to Phoenix. She got married when I was a junior in high school, to a minor league ball player and moved to Jacksonville. So I moved back with my Dad in Forks."

"Ball player?"

I nodded. "Minor League, he never made it out. He had to retire last year when he busted his knee."

Edward cringed and took another drink from his IPA.

"My Dad's the police chief in Forks. He's a pretty dry guy but we get along really well."

"And what brought you down this way?" Edward asked, still leaning forward on the table, interested. I smiled.

"It was a long shot but I got accepted at Cal and jumped at the opportunity to get back in the sun." I let out a dramatic sigh. "It's _so_ depressing in Washington with all the rain."

"I know," he replied, grinning knowingly.

I shook my head. "You know?"

"I grew up in Washington too. My parents used to live on Bainbridge."

"You're kidding!"

Edward shook his head. "Nope. Apparently we have more in common than I thought."

We laughed together as the waitress came back to take our order. I hadn't even looked at the tapas menu yet. I looked up at Edward pleadingly.

"Do you dislike any food in particular?" he asked, picking up the menu.

"Raisins," I answered honestly with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "May I?" He pointed to the menu in his hands.

"Go ahead."

He smiled and looked back at the waitress. "We'll take an order of the spicy fried chickpeas, the patatas bravas, the chorizo sliders and an order of the empanadas. That should do for now."

The waitress finished writing on her paper pad, gathered our menus and sauntered away again.

"I'm trusting you," I said teasingly as I swallowed a mouthful of my beer.

"Oh you won't regret it. The chickpeas are addicting." He leaned on his elbows again. "So, you went to Cal. What was your major?"

"English. I love books. I have since I was old enough to read them. Libraries, book stores, I love it all." I knew I was gushing but I couldn't help it when it came to books.

Edward was staring at me fondly and I felt self-conscious. Or maybe a little empowered. "What kind of literature is your favorite?"

"I'm a big fan of classic English literature. Bronte, Austin, even a little William Shakespeare. It's cliché, but it's my favorite."

He was still smiling. "And college?"

I waved a hand. "College was pretty uneventful. Just regular college stuff, you know, studying, keggers, drunk nights and terrible hangovers. Anyway, after I graduated, I got a job as a librarian in the children's section at the Berkeley Public Library and it's been a little over a year now."

Edward was smiling. "Impressive. I've never been to that library."

"You should check it out. It's in a great, old building. They've got a really great collection of reference books." I blushed as soon as I finished speaking. _Really great reference books? Was he was writing a fucking paper?_

He laughed at my reaction. "Well, I have a reason to come now, don't I?"

I hid my face in my beer glass and pretended not to hear him. "So what about you?" I asked after I set my glass back on the table. "What happened after Bainbridge?"

Our waitress returned with the bowl of fried chickpeas and set them in the center of the small table. Edward gestured with his hand for me to try one. I reached into the bowl and pulled out a chickpea, then popped it in my mouth. It was amazing. Better than beer nuts and _way_ greasier.

"Holy crap," I said, reaching for another. "You weren't kidding."

He palmed a handful. "Told you. Addictive."

I ate a few more and prompted him again. "Bainbridge?"

Edward nodded. "Lived with my parents. My dad used to be a doctor in Seattle. Now he works here at UCSF. My mom is an interior decorator. I played all sorts of sports in school but in high school I got really into baseball. When I graduated, I got a scholarship to Dartmouth and the rest is history."

My eyes widened. So he was really smart. _Hot_. "Dartmouth. Wow."

He shrugged modestly and grabbed another pea. "Got drafted to the Giants' minor league team a couple of years ago and here I am." He smiled. "Not very exciting."

"Mine wasn't either. At least you didn't bore me with embarrassing talk about how much you love books."

Edward laughed. "You haven't heard me talk about baseball yet."

* * *

When we left the restaurant, full, content and soothed by the excellent beer, I didn't jump when he placed his hand at the small of my back to lead me outside. In fact, mostly I found myself wishing he would touch more of me. _ Down girl._

I'd learned a lot about Edward so far and I felt empowered knowing more about him than most Giants fans every would. I knew that his favorite movie was Blade Runner, he loved red meat but wasn't supposed to eat it, he had a sister named Alice who lived in the city and he was twenty-seven. I'd told him about my weakness for Harry Potter, that I'd never set foot on a sports field competitively and that my taste in music was very eclectic.

I didn't want the night to be over. It was already ten o'clock and I had work tomorrow but I wanted more time with Edward. It would be worth it to be tired and miserable all day on Monday knowing I had two more precious hours with him. Besides, with his schedule, there was no telling when we'd be together again.

Would he want to be together again?

_Oh shit._

I hadn't even thought about what _he_ was feeling. Maybe my loose conversation at dinner had completely altered his view of me. All I'd talked about were books and Forks. Probably two of the most boring topics known to man. _Double shit._ I let out a sigh as he opened the door for me. I frowned as a damp, cold breeze hit me in the face. _Right. How cliché. Who didn't bring a jacket?_

Subconscious decision? _Probably_.

Edward replaced his hand on my back when he stepped out behind me. I could feel his body against mine and I flushed. "You didn't bring a jacket." he said, bending low. His breaths beat on my shoulder and I didn't stop myself from leaning back into him. His hand slid, ever so slightly, from my back to my waist as he held me close.

"No. I'm too used to the East Bay."

"You can have mine," he said, although he made no move to step away from me.

Maybe it was the beer or maybe it was him, I didn't know but suddenly I was feeling bold. I turned to face him and grabbed both sides of his open jacket. I tugged us away from the front door of the restaurant and pushed him back against the brick building. Edward was grinning, obviously amused at my sudden audacity. _Christ I was touching a baseball player. Could I get in trouble for this?_

Who cares?

I looked up into his handsome face. His eyes were wide and lit with excitement. _Or lust. _Maybe I did have an effect on him after all. "I don't need your jacket," I said. My heart was racing. I removed my hands from his jacket and slid them around his torso, nesting my hands at the small of his back.

Edward hummed in approval and laced his fingers behind me. "This works too."

"It feels so good to be close to you," I said, leaning close to his chest and inhaling deeply. Being separated by the butcher-block table all evening wasn't close enough. "I don't know how to explain it."

I felt his nose in my hair and the rush of warm air as he chuckled. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "What now?" It came out sounding desperate. There were so many meanings to that question. I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to see him again. What were we to each other now? Surely this didn't make me his girlfriend.

_Yet_.

His eyes were bright as he answered. "I was waiting for you to figure that out. Last time we met you weren't so sure."

I shook my head. "Fuck that."

Edward laughed.

"I don't know how this will work but I want to see you again."

He lifted a hand to trace a finger slowly down my cheek. I could feel the trail of warmth left behind by his smooth skin. "I want that too."

His words sent a pleasant chill down my spine. The feeling I'd grown to associate with Edward spread in my belly once more. Suddenly I wasn't cold. I let out a breath and leaned into his fingers. "Last week it seemed so unreal. I mean, you're this pro baseball player and I'm just…me. Boring, clumsy Bella. But when we're together, I don't feel like you're anything more than Edward and I can be myself around you. Even if it's still clumsy boring me."

"You're not boring," Edward whispered, cupping his hand around the side of my face. "And even if you are clumsy, I like it. I like everything about you. I want you to be yourself around me."

I bit my lip to hide my smile but it was too big to be thwarted. My face had to be scarlet by now. "I don't want to go," I admitted, hearing how pathetic my voice sounded.

"I don't want you to go."

My heart was racing. _Don't ask me to come back to your place, I won't be able to say no_.

"Do you want to grab a drink or something?"

I was relieved and pleased. He wasn't the kind of guy to invite me back to his place. Not yet. If that was the case then I was willing to push my luck a little. I stared up into his face. His eyes were dark and unreadable but his lips were parted. His glorious pink sculpted lips.

I was mesmerized. I needed to kiss him.

With more grace than I thought I possessed, I slid one of my hands to his neck, into his hair and guided him down to my level. He complied willingly and pulled me roughly to him as the distance closed between us. His lips met mine with more force than I expected and I felt myself melt into his arms. The hand that rested on my face slid into my hair and he gently tilted my head back to deepen the kiss.

_Fuck yes_.

He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and I shivered as I felt the warm tip of his tongue enter my mouth. I reveled in the taste of him and the feel of our tongues as they entwined. We'd only kissed once before but it felt so _right_. It felt like oxygen, like breathing. How could someone this new to my life, mean so much to me already? Was it physically possible to be _this_ attracted to a human being?

Edward lips were soft on mine and his hands were gentle on my face. We kissed long and slow, savoring every moment equally. Eventually he dragged his lips to the corner of my mouth, over my cheek and down to the curve of my jaw. My skin broke out in goose bumps and I heard my loud, embarrassing gasps of breath slipping out into the night air. My fingers were still in his hair and I tightened them, willing him back up to my lips.

Edward shook his head. The rough stubble on his chin scratched my neck. "We need drinks," he mumbled between kisses to my neck.

_I need you_.

"Can't we stay here?" I pleaded, sounding pathetic.

I heard him chuckle and he lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Not a good idea. Come on."

I let out a sigh as he took my hand and pulled us away from the side of the building. He lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"I know a place right down the street. You'll love it." He kept my hand up to his lips and I could feel his mouth moving over my skin as he spoke. I bit my lip.

I followed him quietly down the street, watching his eyes as they stared straight ahead. The fluorescent lights of restaurants and clubs illuminated his face and the streetlights glinted in his copper hair. He caught me staring at one point and kissed my knuckles again.

"It's rude to stare," he teased, pulling me close to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

My face was hot at once and I pressed it into the cool leather of his jacket. _Caught._ "I can't help it," I mumbled into his chest. "You're pretty."

I could feel his laugh as it reverberated in his chest. "Likewise, pretty Bella," he murmured into my hair. "Now let me buy you a drink."

Edward pulled us off the sidewalk and under a brightly lit archway. He opened a heavy glass door and ushered me inside the bar. It was beautiful. The walls were made of glass and open to the dark summer sky. The interior was stark and contemporary with high ceilings and hard-edged fixtures. I heard the faint bass line of music that was hidden by the loud babble of the patrons inside. I followed him over to the glossy, white limestone bar and sat beside him on one of the leather barstools.

"Have you been here before?" I asked, pressing my palms to the cool stone bar. My eyes stared out through the dark windows to the gardens looming beyond. I could see our reflection in the glass and smiled. There I was, sitting next to Edward Cullen in a hip bar in downtown San Francisco. Safe to say I never saw _this_ happening in my lifetime.

He turned to me after he ordered our drinks. "Emmett and Jasper brought me here a while ago. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

The bartender returned with our drinks, placing two short glasses of whisky on the bar in front of us. "Whisky okay?"

I shrugged and lifted the glass, swirling the amber liquid slowly.

He held his glass up to me. "Should we toast to something?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Toast?"

He leaned close. "That kiss was pretty telling."

My lips pressed together. "Call it a moment of weakness."

"Bella," he said, meeting my eyes. I felt my heart leap at the sound of my name off of his lips. "I want to see you again."

I sipped my drink nervously. The liquid burned as it moved down my throat. "I want that too."

A small, sexy smile played over his face. "So then, here's to 'again.' Whenever that might be." He held out his glass once more and clinked it to the rim of mine.

I was grinning like an idiot.

_Get a grip_.

"Soon," I said, after taking another sip. "I want 'again' to be soon."

Edward put his glass back in the bar and reached for my free hand. "We have a day game on Wednesday. Can we meet for dinner? I know it's during the week."

I squeezed his fingers gently. "Wednesday is fine. I can cook you dinner at my place if you want? Angela is over at Ben's on Wednesdays."

_Hold up_. _My place_? Oh crap. Is that a good idea? Is it smart to ask a well-mannered, attractive professional baseball player into your home without a chaperone? Maybe we should go out? Would he want to come all the way out to Berkeley?

"You cook?" His voice surprised me. He seemed genuinely impressed.

I shrugged. "Anything you want. Any preferences?"

Edward took another swig of his drink. "Surprise me. I'm intrigued."

I felt myself blush again. My brain was already running recipes through my head.

"Can I meet Jake?" This time he sounded excited.

I giggled in spite of myself and shrugged. "If he likes you." His answering smile made my insides tingle. "You don't mind coming out to Berkeley?"

He leaned close. My heart stuttered in my chest and I took a deep breath, breathing him in. Was this what I needed to get used to? Having him this close to me at any given time? He brushed his lips to my cheek and my face flushed immediately.

"You came out here," he said softly into my ear. He pressed his nose to my ear and dragged it over my cheek as he pulled away. "It would be my pleasure to see where you live." His eyes were smiling over the rim of his glass as he took another drink.

It took me a moment to recover. My heart was thundering in my ears and my stomach fluttered pleasantly below my ribcage. I took a steadying sip of my whisky. "Well then I'd better clean it up."

* * *

Another hour and a drink later, we were standing outside on Howard Street whilst Edward flagged a cab for me. BART was closed for the evening and he insisted on paying for my fare home.

"Since I kept you out late," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

His arm was warped tightly around me as he tried to catch the attention of passing taxicabs. I pressed my cheek into the crook of his arm, inhaling deeply and trying to absorb the smell of him. Worn leather and cologne. Clean and warm. He squeezed my shoulders as a taxi pulled up alongside the curb.

"Text me when you get home?" he asked, moving me over to the door and pulling it open.

I looked up at him and nodded. I didn't want to leave the warm circle of his embrace. I didn't want reality to creep in and bring all my doubts to the surface. I wanted him to be just Edward for a few more hours.

"It's only a few days," he reminded me, running his knuckles over my cheek. "We'll talk before then."

I nodded and stepped out of his embrace. "Thank you for dinner Edward. It was probably…no, it _was_ the nicest date I've ever had." I swallowed and met his eyes.

The deep pools of emerald green stared back at me, making my heart leap and my insides quiver. The crooked smile was still on his face as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "My pleasure. Travel safe, Miss Swan." He leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered over his lips, before sinking down into the cab.

He grinned at me through the window as he closed the door. The cab pulled away at once and I lurched in my seat. I twisted quickly to catch a glimpse of him on the street before we rounded the corner. He was still standing on the curb, staring after me with his hands in his pockets.

I turned and settled back into my seat, squeezing my hands in my lap. I was in deep but I didn't care. I just had a date with Edward Cullen, first-baseman for the San Francisco Giants and it was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

And _he likes me_.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Good first date? Be sure to tell me what you think in the reviews! So happy you could join me on this wonderful Sunday! Next up…date 2! :) See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Hello! The response after the last chapter was overwhelming. Thank you everyone for all of your kind reviews, favorites and messages. I am SO happy you're enjoying BBward as much as I am. Another hearty thanks to my beta, Kerazy60. _Score one for you_. ;) Music themed to this chapter is on my playlist. Tracks 16 and 17 specifically. More notes at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 6**

It was only six thirty on Wednesday night and I was already ahead of schedule. The salad was made and chilling in the fridge. The chicken breasts were pounded out and ready for the piccata I was making. The flour, egg, and breadcrumbs were spread out on three plates across counter and my white wine sauce was simmering quietly on the stove. Yes, I had this under control. I may not have control when walking around Edward Cullen but apparently I could cook for him.

_Score one for me_.

The track on my iPod changed from the other room. The soft voice of Sufjan Stevens filled my kitchen and the gentle guitar melody made me smile.

_I can see a lot of life in you_  
_I can see a lot of bright in you_  
_And I think the dress looks nice on you_  
_I can see a lot of life in you_

The song seemed fitting since I was wearing a dress. Edward had told me I looked beautiful before I started work on dinner. I glanced down at the front of my navy cotton sundress, it was smudged with flour but that could be easily fixed. I threw a quick glimpse over my shoulder to the entrance of the kitchen. I could hear Edward playing with Jake in the other room, so I quickly beat the front of my dress to get rid of the flour before he came back to check on me.

_Come back, come back!_

He had been in my apartment for approximately half an hour and I was already at ease with having him around. I could almost sense his movement as he went from room to room. I was afraid that his tall frame would look awkward in the small space but he seemed to _fit_ here, if that was possible.

Edward had arrived at my door promptly at six dressed in a casual navy linen blazer, black t-shirt and more of his unreasonably sexy jeans. I had to catch my breath the moment I opened the door.

_Get a hold of yourself, would you?_

He had greeted me with a smug smile and a bottle of wine before he leaned in to brush his lips to my cheek. The flush seeped from my neck to my face and I nearly melted when he pulled back to grin at me with those twinkling green eyes of his.

His lips pursed in thought. "On second thought," he said, then moved closer to kiss me on the lips. My knee-jerk reaction was to wrap myself around him but I controlled myself enough to merely clutch the lapels of his blazer with my hands.

_Score two for me._

I was declaring that as my new favorite gesture. Funny that he always wore grabbable clothes whenever I was around…

_Hmmm._

"Much better," he had said when he finally pulled back.

I had met his smirk with a shy grin and ushered him inside. Edward was very appraising of my modest space as I gave him the three-minute warp tour. The apartment certainly had a lot of character, but it was rather small. It was probably ten times smaller than what he was used to. Images of various contemporary, high-rise penthouses in San Francisco ran through my mind but I had pushed them aside, determined not to make assumptions when I had already been wrong about Edward so many times.

Now he was playing with Jake in the other room, whilst I finished up our meal. All I could think about was what would happen after we ate. What would we do without the convenient distractions of bars and city streets? What happened when it was just Bella and Edward? Maybe I should have planned more…

I heard footsteps in the kitchen and halted my train of thought. What was it about having him in the same room as me? I turned around to see him leaning casually against the countertop, wine glass in hand. I greeted him with a bashful smile as I readied the chicken breasts to be fried on the stove. Edward met my gaze with a smirk and took a sip from his wine.

_Man, that was sexy too. _

_Score one for Edward. _

_He was toying with me. Asshole._

I could still feel his eyes on me as I continued to coat each piece of chicken with the breading. He looked _so_ amazing and I was having trouble completing my task at hand. His black shirt hugged him in all the right places and I liked seeing him in those jeans. I turned my head slightly to look at him once more.

"Hi," he said, setting his wine down on the counter.

"Hi yourself."

"I like this music."

"It's Sufjan Stevens, do you know him?"

He shook his head and stepped towards me. A banjo had joined the guitar in the song now, creating the perfect soundtrack for the moment, as he slid his hands around my waist. I leaned into him and reveled in the feel of his strong arms and the warmth of his chest against my back. This felt almost natural now. I had no idea we would feel this comfortable so soon.

"You look lovely tonight. Did I tell you?" His voice was a murmur against my skin as he kissed the slope of my shoulder.

My skin was ablaze. "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. "I'm glad I'm here."

"I'm glad it's Wednesday."

I felt his laugh on my skin. "I don't want to wait another three days before I see you again. Will you come to my game tomorrow?"

I pivoted in his arms to face him. "Tonight isn't over yet. We haven't even _eaten_."

Edward leaned forward and captured my lips in a brief kiss. "I know but I'm already thinking about next time. Will you come?"

"I don't have tickets."

"I always have tickets," he said, running his finger from my ear to my chin. I shivered at his touch as kissed me once more. "Please come?"

His finger was moving back up my jaw. I was helpless like this. All I could do was smile. "Will you even _see_ me?"

He nodded his head slowly, eyes focused intently on my lips. "I know exactly where my seats in the stands are. I'll even take you out afterwards. Do I really have to beg?"

He really was begging. _Score one more for me. _His eyebrows were pinched in the middle and his lip was looking very much like a pout. _Still hot. _"No, I'll come."

Edward hummed in approval and kissed me again. His hand slid up my cheek and into my hair.

"Edward," I chided over his lips.

He groaned in response.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I've got flour, egg and raw chicken all over my fingers."

Edward shook his head and resumed kissing me, successfully blocking out the rest of my train of thought. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me tight to his chest. I threw my arms around his neck, careful to keep my clumpy fingers off his shirt.

His lips were forceful and demanding against mine as his hands pressed tightly to the skin of my back.

_God this was sexy._

Getting kissed in the kitchen by Edward Cullen? It was amazing to think how much I missed this over a mere three days. I'd daydreamed about the taste of his kisses, the scrape of his stubble on my chin, the pressure of his hands on my skin. My daydreams hadn't been anything like reality though.

_No. Definitely not. _

Eventually I could smell the oil starting to burn in the frying pan. "The oil," I said over his lips.

Edward didn't miss a beat as he reached over and flipped off the knob on the stove.

"But dinner-"

"Later."

_Later?_

His green eyes met mine. "Bella, I just want _this_," he cupped my face in his hands for emphasis, "for a few more minutes. You look far too sexy in here for me to leave you alone."

_Sexy? Me? I think that was worth at least two points._

This time I that initiated the kiss, dirty hands and all.

* * *

A little over an hour later, we were settled on the floor in the living room with our dinner spread over my low coffee table. The bottle of Napa Valley Pino Noir was two thirds empty and our two plates were littered with remnants of the chicken. Jake was lying underneath the table with his head on his paws, waiting for scraps. I piled more salad on my plate and poked at it while Edward described his first year in the major leagues.

I _was_ paying attention but it was hard to comprehend what he was saying when all I could look at was the way his jaw tightened when he spoke and how his lips formed words.

_You so have a one track mind_.

_Oh whatever_.

_So maybe I was only half paying attention when his jaw looked like that._

When Edward stopped talking, he slumped back against the sofa and patted his stomach. "That was an amazing dinner," he said with a smile. "I am significantly impressed."

My cheeks flushed and I nodded in thanks. "It's nothing like a brewery and a fancy bar in the city."

He snorted from his side of the table. "What do you mean? Anyone could go there. It was just dinner and a drink." He motioned to our spread on the table. "Dinner and a drink, no? Except, I doubt anyone else in the Bay Area is eating a meal as fantastic as this."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up."

"I'm serious!" He was laughing at me now.

_Ha freaking ha._

This date needed to go up a notch. We were done with dinner now and watching a movie on my too-small couch just didn't seem right. It wasn't cool enough or that thought through. Snuggling on the couch was a cop-out for people with no ideas. I had ideas. Well, one idea and we'd just consumed it. Now what?

"Bella?"

I was gnawing on my lip again. "How do you feel about movies?"

Edward feigned seriousness and looked back at me. "I'm all for them."

"I know a place, do you want to go?"

"Right now?" His eyes were bright and he was eyeing me with a wry smile.

"Yes."

_Great. A movie. That's much more original than couch snuggling._

He folded his hands on the table. "Why the sudden inspiration?"

I shrugged. "Your date was the best date ever. I want to at least _try_ to come close."

"It was a great date because you were there."

_Gah. Score for Edward._

I ignored the pleasant flip flop in my gut and shook my head. "No, Mr. Cullen. Flattery will get you nowhere tonight." I waved my finger at him and stood up from the floor, grabbing a few dishes and the napkins.

Edward was laughing. "So where are we going?"

"To see a movie."

He gathered the rest of the plates and followed me to the kitchen. "Funnily enough, I figured that out."

We set the bowls and plates by the sink and turned to face each other. Edward backed me into the counter and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the edge of the countertop against my back. He bowed his head low and pressed his lips to my ear. "There's something about you in this kitchen." His voice was practically a growl and I nearly fell over. _Were we tied now? Maybe he was winning. Dammit._

I was grinning when he pulled away, looking flustered. _Or sexually frustrated. Muahaha. Nope. I was winning._

"So where are we going?" He asked again. His breath tingled on my lips and I felt my skin pebble with goose bumps.

"The Grand Lake Theater."

"Now?"

The way he asked that made my head spin. If I said no? Would he trap me against the counter once more?

_Say no. Say no._

"Yes."

He let out a small sigh and stepped back. "Okay then. Are we walking?"

"We're driving."

His eyebrows knit together. "I didn't bring a car, I had a driver bring me."

"I have a car," I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing my keys out of a bowl on the counter.

"You have a car?"

"You can't take BART _everywhere_." I started moving backwards out of the kitchen, watching him as I went. He was rooted to his spot, eyeing me like I was his prey. I put my hand on my hip. "Are you going to question everything about this? I didn't ask you any questions on Sunday."

He was stroking his chin with his fingers, tugging at the stubble. "I'm curious to see what kind of car you have."

I blushed instantly. Right. My car.

_The opposite of impressive_.

Suddenly this idea was not so exciting. For a while I'd forgotten about Edward's fame and fortune but now all I could think about was the kind of car he could afford in relation to mine.

He seemed to sense my hesitancy but pretended to ignore it as he made his way to the door. "Lead the way." He made a sweeping motion with his hand and I walked past him, slapping my feet a little too loud on the wood floor.

I slipped on my canvas TOMs shoes and called Jake from the other room. "Let me just take Jake outside real quick and we can go."

A doggie bag later and a block up the street, we were standing next to my rust-encrusted, beat up, used-to-be-red Chevy pickup truck. I was chewing on my lip and digging my toe into the ground. So. Not. Impressive.

"Somehow, this is not what I pictured but I like it," he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully again. "It seems like something you would drive." He turned and smiled down at me. "You driving?"

I rolled my eyes at him and marched around to the other side of the car. I yanked the driver's side door open and pretended not to notice the flakes of paint that fluttered to the ground. With two loud _clangs_ of the doors we were settled inside and I jammed the keys into the ignition.

In truth, I loved my car. It was a little rough around the edges, clumsy at times but it was always reliable. Just like me. I would take my ratty truck over a shiny Beemer any day.

_So there._

I felt a warm weight on my leg and looked down to see Edward's hand on my thigh. He was still smiling. For the time being, my insecurities dissolved. I ignored the blush on my cheeks and pulled away from the curb with a massive roar of my engine.

It took a few minutes for us to drive to the Grand Lake Theater where I planned to take Edward, to see an as-yet-undecided movie. The theater was easily visible from the freeway and I heard his gasp as we veered off the exit. The Grand Lake was an old Vaudeville and silent movie house that had been converted to a theater long ago. The architecture was fantastic. Bright firework-shaped light displays illuminated the gigantic fluorescent sign on the roof.

"You've never been here?" I asked as I drove under the freeway and toward the theater.

Edward shook his head and looked up at the building as we drove by. "No. I've only driven past during the day. I never noticed it."

I pulled around behind the theater to the public parking lot and was relieved to finally silence my outrageously loud beast of a car. I was very self-conscious of it now. We slammed the doors and the noise seemed to echo all around us in the empty lot. Edward met me at the back of the truck and lifted his arm to drape it around my shoulder.

"Thanks for driving," he murmured sweetly into my ear as we started walking around to the front of the theater.

I leaned appreciatively into the crook of his arm. "Welcome."

As we rounded the street block, the bright, white light emanating from the broad marquis above the theater suddenly surrounded us. The current movie titles were spelled out in black letters with the show times.

"So what are we seeing?" he asked, pulling me closer.

I grinned up at him. "Whatever you want. My treat."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and looked at the movie posters surrounding the entry doors. "What about that one?" he asked, pointing to a lame looking romantic comedy with Katherine Heigl and a handsome actor who was trying too hard to look that way.

I snorted. "Are you saying that because that's what you think _I_ want to see? Because if that's the case, then you really need to learn more about me."

Edward laughed and placed a loud, playful kiss on the top of my head. "Bella, I knew I liked you for a reason."

I tried to hide my ear-splitting smile and bounced excitedly on the balls of my feet instead. _He likes me_. _Score five more for me._

"How about that one?" he asked, pointing to a different poster with several well-known comedy actors, posing obscenely.

"I vote yes. Perfect choice."

We moved inside the lobby and I slapped Edward's hand away as he reached for his wallet. I bought our tickets and lead him past the grand, carpeted staircase and towards the double doors to the lower theater. He slipped his arm around me as we stepped inside and I looked up at him, eager to see his reaction.

The lower theater was my favorite. It was easy to see the Grand Lake's history in this room, as the balconies, pillars and ornate gilded architecture rose around us. I looked up in wonder at Edward's chiseled jaw as he craned his neck to look around.

"This is _very_ cool," he said softly as I guided us down a row of seats to the middle.

"I'm glad you like it."

We sunk down into our seats and I dropped my drink into the cup holder beside me. Edward looked down at the armrest between us and tugged on it experimentally.

I smiled at him. "No snuggling for you, my friend."

He feigned a pout and snatched my hand from my lap and into his. He kissed my knuckles and placed our joined hands on his thigh.

In truth, it was probably a good thing we were restrained by an armrest. There was something about new feelings, dark rooms and movies. I was pretty sure I would have been in his lap with my dress half way up my legs if we didn't have the barrier between us.

I chewed my lip and looked back down at the armrest. _What the hell was I talking about? That sounded amazing. I wondered how many screws were holding the thing to the floor…_

Edward broke my thoughts of vandalism by leaning close to whisper in my ear. We started talking more about our favorite movies and soon I was so comfortable at his side, I forgot all about ripping out the armrest. _Sort of_. There was much to be said for intimate whispering in a dark room. I began to feel a pull between us, as though our bodies were telling us to move closer. Our fingers moved and twisted in our clasped hands, feeling knuckles, calluses and fingernails. I lay my cheek against his shoulder, inhaling the rich sent of his cologne. When the lights finally dimmed, I was pressed painfully against the armrest as close to Edward as I could get.

* * *

As it turned out, the movie was awful. The gross looking, romantic comedy would probably have been a better choice. To be fair, it probably wasn't the movie that made the two hours unbearable. One hundred and twenty minutes in the dark with an obvious barrier between us had been torture. It was as though we were two magnets being pulled together. Had we been alone on my couch, it would have been a much different story. Admittedly I was a little frightened. The feeling was consuming and exhilarating. I was unsure of what would happen when we finally kissed at the end of the night. My self-control was just about used up.

When we made it back to Berkeley, there happened to be tons of parking on the deserted streets. I wasn't counting on that. In fact, I was hoping that I would have to drive around with Edward in my car for at least fifteen minutes before finding a spot seven blocks away. We would have to walk for another ten minutes and I would get another half an hour with him.

_Nope._

Instead we were parked a street away, in a perfectly safe, well-lit area and for once I had been blessed by the parking fairy.

_Wrong stupid time_.

As my car lacked any sort of music, other than a crackly basic radio, we sat in silence. I was busy thinking of ways to keep Edward with me longer and how to keep me off of him until I figured one out.

"Do you have to wait for your driver to pick you up?" I asked hesitantly.

_Right. Great. Ask the question you don't want to hear the answer to first. Now he'll think you want him to leave._

_Brilliant, Bella. Brilliant._

I grimaced.

"No, I texted him on the way back," Edward answered softly from the other side of the truck cab. "He should be waiting in front of your place by the time we get back."

My heart sank. "Oh."

_Told you. _

_Fuck off._

"Bella."

My name rolling off of his lips was truly divine. I lifted my eyes to meet his. They were liquid emerald in the dark.

My favorite crooked smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. "You know I don't want to leave, don't you?"

I chewed at the inside of my mouth. "I know _I_ don't want you to leave."

His crooked smile evened out and pulled the other side into an earsplitting, teenage grin. It was adorable.

_And sexy as shit. Oh this was not good. Score a trillion to Edward._

He leaned over and I moved to kiss him but rather than press his lips to mine, he tucked his hand around my legs and pulled me towards him. I slid easily on the worn leather bench and before I could blink I was pressed to his side.

_Ah yes, my truck was awesome. I knew there was a reason I loved it so much._

"My driver can wait," he said in a low voice that seemed to vibrate in the small space.

The pent up desire I'd been bottling all evening finally spilled over and before he could react, I climbed into his lap. I laced my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him close. Edward's jaw dropped as he looked up my body to meet my eyes. My legs were pressed to either side of his hips and my chest was positioned precariously in front of his face.

Edward's arms locked around me, pulling me tight against him. One of his palms pressed to the small of my back and the other slid up to the valley between my shoulder blades.

_Hmmm…locked in place by Edward Cullen._ _I could think of worse places. _

The air around us was crackling again, as it had the first day we met. I felt the intensity of his stare and the invisible force that was pulling us together. It was nearly visible in the dark but I knew it was there. I hastily closed the space between us and captured his lips in a pent up, don't-leave-me-yet kiss that shot right to my toes.

It didn't take long before I was making out with Edward Cullen in my pickup truck like I was seventeen. Only we were in our mid twenties and it was _so_ much better. We were old enough to know what happened after the kissing and touching. I knew that sometimes a slow, drawn out kiss was better than skipping past it and ripping clothes and buttons.

_Which wasn't to say I didn't want Edward. Because I did._

_Especially right now._

I twisted my fingers tighter in his copper hair, tugging gently until I heard a low moan in the back of his throat. I could feel his body rumble under my touch and I beamed with pride. Our kisses were unhurried and slow, our tongues teasing and driving us insane.

Eventually the tenderness disappeared and we grew sloppy and hurried as our hands grasped frantically at each other. Our hips were grinding a slow, maddening pace that was both tortuous and amazing at the same time. Edward's hands were at my hips, urging me on. The rough texture of his jean fly was not "desirable" per say but the bulge of what was underneath it was _fantastic_.

"If I don't go soon, I won't," he said breathlessly against my lips, tilting his head to the side, to press kisses up my jaw and down my neck. Our breathing was heavy and the windows of the truck were steamed up.

_How very high school of us_.

"I don't want you to," I whimpered without thinking.

He moaned in protest as I sought out his lips once more. Another immeasurable moment went by and our hips started moving with more purpose. Edward's hand was creeping under the hem of my dress, against my thigh and I knew that he was right. If he didn't leave now, we would be doing a lot more on this street than parking and making out. I just had to force myself to care…

"Bella," he grunted, cupping my face and pulling me back, effectively restraining me from pushing him away. "I have to go."

I pouted and shook my head, trying to free myself from his now vice-like grip on my face. "Not again."

The crooked smile was back. "We had all night."

"I know and it was amazing, so don't go."

He soothed my restlessness by pressing brief kisses to my lips, both my cheeks and my forehead. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

"That's not the same."

"Oh, I know it's not," he said, with a laugh. "Trust me. But we'll get to see each other at least."

I nodded and tried to plead him with my eyes once again.

_Please. Stay._

He eyed me warily, before releasing his hold on my face and sliding his hands back down to my hips. I waited for him to pull me hard against him but instead he gently slid me off his lap and onto the seat. I complied glumly and settled my head at the crook of his neck.

_Fun time over_.

"When do you have to go away again?" I asked, fiddling with the lapel of his linen jacket. _What was it with these lapels?_

He hesitated and I instantly knew the answer. "Tomorrow?" I asked, sitting up to look at him.

"We leave late tomorrow night. We've got a six game road trip."

"Six days?" _That was for-fucking-ever!_

He pressed his lips together. "Six games, eight days. We've got two travel days thrown in between."

We both sighed heavily and I snuggled closer in his arms. I felt his lips against my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, absorbing the feel of our bodies pressed close. Eventually he murmured into my hair, "I should go, I have early practice tomorrow. Can I send a car to take you to the game?"

"Sure."

"He'll take you to the player entrance."

I laughed into his chest. "Fancy treatment."

"You're going to have to start reaping the benefits some time, why not start tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've been getting benefits already."

Edward laughed. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

We disentangled ourselves and slipped out of the truck and into the mild summer night. I locked the doors and kicked my truck for good measure, then met Edward on the sidewalk. I started leading us back up the street towards my apartment and his waiting ride. Without a word he slipped his hand in mine and we walked the rest of the way with our joined hands swinging between us.

When we reached the outside of my apartment, I could hear the hum of an engine nearby. A shiny black Lincoln was parked a few cars down with the lights dimmed and steam emitting from the tailpipe. Edward saw it too as he turned to face me on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella." He brought our joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the palm of my hand. His stubble was prickly against the sensitive skin.

_Don't go. Don't go._

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

_Don't go. Don't go._

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Tomorrow."

With his other hand, he reached forward and brushed his fingers down my cheek. "Don't think about the rest of the week yet. Just think about tomorrow."

"Okay."

Edward tilted his head with an arched brow. "Promise?"

I smiled and looked at my feet before meeting his eyes and nodding. "Yes. I promise."

"Good." He bent down to press a kiss to my lips. "Tomorrow."

I groaned in protest and grasped at his jacket to keep him with me. He kissed me again and again until I finally held him long enough to give him a dangerous, lingering kiss. One more taste of his delicious lips.

He unlatched my hands from his lapels and backed away slowly. _Seriously, these lapels… _"Bring the glove," he reminded me, with a wink. "I'll tip one off to you."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he waved and opened the door to the Lincoln. In five seconds, he was inside, the car was pulling way and I was waving to a pair of ruby red headlights down the street.

_Fucking sigh._

I didn't want to keep score anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Well…what do you think? Did Bella do an okay job of entertaining our BBward? The song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from "The Dress Looks Nice On You" by Sufjan Stevens. Pictures and links in regards to other date-related stuff I'll put on my bio page. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you can! Thank you! See you guys next Sunday with the second baseball game chapter!

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my boys, the real SF Giants for making it to the World Series last night. I love you guys and I wish you all of the luck in the world!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N: **Okay, le voila! Chapter 7! First a big, BIG thanks to all of you who took the time to read my little story this past week. I love getting your reviews and favorites. They mean so much to me and I so enjoy hearing from you. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Second, another big, BIG thanks to my beta, Kerazy, for editing my shiteous use of commas and also giving me great ideas. You have a meeeeeeeelion thoughts, like Hamlet. ;)

Please enjoy this chapter. There's some baseball thrown in here for old time's sake. I was starting to forget that's what BBward did for a living! More at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 7**

I felt weird sitting in the back of the sleek, black Lincoln. Like I was a celebrity or something. I gnawed on my lip and fiddled with Edward's glove in my lap. When I'd agreed to let Edward transport me to the game, I hadn't thought about how it would _feel_.

It sure as hell didn't feel like _me_ but I guess it wasn't supposed to. I just wished he were in the car with me.

I busied myself with staring out of the window as we neared the end of the Bay Bridge. Traffic was light for a Thursday at six o'clock and the cables alongside the bridge sped by. I watched the tall buildings loom closer into view and marveled at the beauty of the city. I hadn't traveled over the Bay Bridge in a long time.

My fingers absently traced over the knots and stitches of glove. It was starting to loose its "Edward" smell but the worn leather still reminded me of him. I hoped I would have a reason to use it tonight, or else I'd feel like a poser toting around a glove like I knew how to hold it.

_Don't fool yourself. You'd still get clocked in the head with a foul ball, glove or not._

I grimaced. How many rows was he allowed to climb over?

My phone buzzed in my pocket, jarring me from my daydream. I smiled to myself and pulled out my iPhone. It was a message from Edward.

"_How's the car?"_

"_Lonely."_

"_:("_

"_How's the locker room?"_

"_Smelly."_

"_That's gross."_

"_I miss you. Where do you want to go tonight?"_

My grin grew wider. I loved it when he missed me.

"_Somewhere with booze?"_

"_Good plan. I have to go. See you at the game?"_

"_I don't know, will you?"_

"_Don't doubt my crowd spotting skills. xx"_

_Mmm. Edward kisses? Don't mind if I do._

We were at the park in less than fifteen minutes. The driver pulled the Lincoln into a driveway at the rear, where I assumed the players parked their various BMW's and Mercedes. The security guards waved him in and he pulled alongside a curb adjacent to the park.

"Enjoy the game, Miss," he said with a nod. I waved meekly with my gloved hand and stepped on to the sidewalk. I looked up at the brick walls, feeling awkward and out of place. It felt weird being here alone. I certainly didn't belong here like Angela did.

Then again, she wasn't dating a Major League baseball player. I smiled and hugged Edward's glove tightly to my chest. I guess that made me belong a little bit.

I made my way over to the entrance as Edward had instructed me. There was a man standing near the door dressed in a black sweater vest, orange shirt and a tattered, worn Giants cap. He had a clipboard propped against his hip but he smiled kindly at me.

"Name?" he asked, eyeing his list.

"Er, Bella?" I offered, feeling more out of place than ever. "Bella Swan, sorry."

He seemed to find what he was looking for and he checked something off on his clipboard. "Okay Miss Swan, I see you're a guest of Mr. Cullen. Here's your ticket." He slipped a ticked out from under the list and handed it to me. "Section 121, lower level. The ushers inside will tell you where to go. Enjoy the game!"

I smiled awkwardly at him and shuffled through the door, clutching my precious glove and my ticket like a wayward child. I certainly _hoped_ there was an usher inside. I had absolutely no idea what the numbers on my ticket meant. Thankfully I was lucky, a kind lady dressed in the same vest and shirt met me inside the hallway to show me where I needed to go.

I was surprised how busy the park was already. It smelled like hot dogs and garlic fries, and I watched as fans bustled about carrying caddies of beer and nachos. The field was visible from the wide cement hallway that encircled the park. Players in red were on the grass taking their batting practice. My heart dropped a little as I realized I wouldn't see Edward before the game. I had been daydreaming about an "accidental" field-side rendezvous all day. Stir the pot with an over-the-fence kiss. Of course, he _had_ sent his car to pick me up at a specific time. Perhaps he didn't want to be distracted.

A smug smile spread on my face. _Aha_.

I followed the signs to section 121 and made my way over to the stairs that would take me down to the field. The stands were already starting to fill up and I noted all the bright orange of various jerseys, hats, flags and signs.

_Mental note: buy some orange stuff._

Row six was much closer to the field than I expected and I realized that my seat was directly in line with first base.

_This was getting better by the moment._

I shimmied over to my marked seat and plopped down. The seats around me were empty for now and the crowd was relatively quiet. There was a catchy rock song echoing over the field that made my foot tap. Most of the attendants were gathered down by the field, near where Angela and I stood at my first game. My stomach fluttered at the memory and I hugged the glove again. How different things were now…

_Like making out in your pickup truck different._

The grounds crew was out on the field now, raking and hosing the dirt. The sun was starting to dip behind the back of the park, casting a wide, dark shadow across the middle of the field. I started eagerly looking for Edward.

I realized how much I could _feel_ that he was near and in return how much I wished I could be with him. I smiled to myself.

_Lovesick fool_.

I was and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Bella?"

I turned to face the unfamiliar voice, praying I wasn't somehow in the wrong seat. I didn't want to lose my Edward-view.

A short, slight and impossibly pretty brunette hopped over the back of the chairs and landed lightly beside me. Her hair was cropped and spiky. She wore stylish skinny jeans, high boots and a black leather jacket. I noted the bill of a Giants cap poking out from her back pocket.

"You're Bella aren't you?" she asked again, smiling broadly.

_How does she know my name?_

I shook my head and snapped myself out of my daze. "Yes, sorry. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I got to my feet and held out my hand. "Have we met?"

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clapping and she suddenly reminded me of Angela. "No, sorry. I'm Edward's sister, Alice." She took my hand and shook it firmly. "He told me you were going to be here, I wanted to introduce myself. I've heard a lot about you!"

I was blushing instantly. _His sister?_ I hadn't expected to meet his family so soon. At least, not _today_.

_What the hell had she heard about me? _My clumsy tumble onto the field, surely. "It's really nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you too," I recovered, forcing a smile and sinking back down into my seat beside her.

"I'm so happy you're here, I've been waiting to meet you. Rose is going to be here soon too, I'll introduce you." She looked over her shoulder towards the stairs.

"Rose?"

"Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She's bringing her two kids with her. They're just grabbing snacks." Alice was still grinning as she pulled a bag of unshelled peanuts out of her jacket pocket. "Want some?"

I shook my head and tried to steady myself mentally. Edward hadn't told me I'd be making acquaintances today. _Someone's in trouble_. I would have done my hair and worn more makeup, especially if I'd know his sister looked like _that_. I slumped in my seat a little. I felt so plain and boring compared to pixie-like Alice Cullen.

_Don't be such a downer for Christ's sake._

I cleared my throat and turned to back Alice, grasping for any topic of conversation. "So are these Edward's fancy seats we're sitting in?"

Alice smiled as she shelled a peanut. "You're _in_ Edward's reserved seat. I'm in Jasper's." She was suddenly glowing and I noted the large, gleaming ring on her left hand.

"Wait, are _you_ the one he's engaged to?"

She giggled and leaned towards me in her seat. "Yes! He asked me at the start of the season."

"Congratulations! Edward mentioned he was engaged but he didn't say who it was."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He's overprotective. I think it still bothers him a tiny bit." She winked at me and popped the peanuts in her mouth.

I was smiling as I looked back down at the ball field. I shouldn't have felt so self-conscious. Alice was easy to like. She was beautiful, funny, and friendly. I started feeling less awkward sitting in my seat as I watched the pre-game festivities unfold before us.

It wasn't long before the national anthem was sung, the ceremonial first pitch was thrown, and the announcer was calling excitedly over the loudspeaker, "Your San Francisco Giants!"

Alice and I were on our feet clapping as the Giants ran out onto the field from the dugout. Jasper was pitching tonight and was first to the infield. His long legs carried him up the pitching mound in two strides. Alice whooped and clapped before shouting, "Go Jasper, baby!"

It took me a minute to find Edward in the crowd of players without his copper hair to give him away. I eventually spotted him as he ran in front of his teammates to reach his first base position. I felt like it had been ages since I'd seen him in a uniform. His pants were tight and his high black socks showed the lines of his toned calves. I felt like chewing on the glove, clutched to my chest. A wave of excitement shot through my limbs and I clapped and cheered right along with Alice. Edward turned to look our direction and my heart came to my throat.

_Still?_

Still.

He was far away but I could still see his emerald gaze. The crooked smirk he offered me didn't make things any easier. Just as he had the first day we met, he lifted his fingers to the brim of his hat and dipped it slightly. I practically collapsed back into my chair.

_What was this, a cheesy sports movie?_

I didn't care. Baseball player or not, Edward just sought me out amidst a sea of thirty two thousand people. As far as I was concerned _that_ was pretty fucking awesome.

We sunk down to our seats as the players tossed the baseball around and Jasper finished warming up. I leaned forward on my knees as I watched, unable to tear my eyes away from Edward. I was fascinated by his posture when he threw the ball, how he held his mitt to his chest when he ran, the way his uniform fit his muscled frame and the threads of copper hair that peeked out from under his cap.

Alice nudged me with her elbow and I jumped. "It took me a few games to get used to it too," she said with a knowing smile. "Want me to tell you if you start to drool?"

I laughed despite my blush and made a show of wiping the corner of my mouth. When I sat back in my chair, I took the handful of peanuts she offered me. "Sorry. I hope I'm not making a fool of myself in front of you. I keep forgetting he's your brother."

Alice shrugged and waved a hand. "Enjoy it while you can. They get self conscious when they're not on the field."

We laughed together and watched our respective players until a blur of black and orange launched itself into Alice's lap. A young, curly haired boy dressed head to toe in Giants memorabilia was perched on Alice's knees, laughing hysterically. "Auntie Alice, I'm a foul ball!" he shouted, clapping at his joke.

"A big fluffy one!" She replied, smothering the boy in kisses. He squealed with laughter and wrapped his short arms around her neck.

"Riley!"

I looked over to the end of our row. A tall, beautiful blond woman stood with a tray of drinks and hot dogs in one hand and a toddler in the other. I stood up at once and rushed over to help her with her things. I assumed this was Rosalie and I definitely needed to make a better first impression than I had with Alice.

She relinquished the tray of food to me and smiled gratefully as she adjusted the little girl on her hip. "Thanks, sorry about that."

I lead the way to our seats and waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. He didn't hurt anyone."

Riley was still sitting comfortably in Alice's lap, munching on peanuts and smiling proudly. "Momma, I was a foul ball and Alice caught me!"

Rosalie sighed and dropped her bag in an empty seat before slipping down beside Alice. "Did you hurt Auntie Alice?" she asked, eyeing her son with an arched brow.

He looked up at Alice and his round face suddenly filled with concern. She winked at him and he turned back to Rosalie with a grin. "Nope!"

"Well, why don't you come over here and eat your hot dog and you can have more peanuts later."

Riley jumped off Alice's lap and climbed into his seat beside his mother. I handed Rose her tray and watched as she covered her son with napkins and handed him his hot dog. When she was finished, she turned back to me with a smile. She really was lovely. I could see how she and Emmett fit together. She had dark eyes, full pink lips and long wavy bond hair.

She seemed almost perfect, except there was something about her that didn't quite feel right. Perhaps it was the way her smile didn't reach her eyes, or how she carried herself with a stiff posture. She seemed upset about something and no matter how hard I looked I couldn't figure it out.

"Thanks for your help, I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand to me and I reached across Alice to shake it.

Her hand was cold between my fingers. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I replied, flashing her a genuine smile in the hope that it would brighten her own.

The opposite happened. Her eyes flashed and she glanced quickly at Alice then back at me. Her smile faltered for a second before taking on a new look. It seemed even more forced now.

"Nice to meet you," she said in a tight voice before pulling her hand away. "You've met Riley and this is Bree." She gestured to the little girl in her lap who was chewing on a soggy hot dog bun.

I smiled and waved at the little girl who hid her face in Rosalie's hair.

Alice had no doubt taken notice of our tense exchange and she piped in instantly. "I was just telling Bella how much we've heard about her and how excited we were to meet her." She glared pointedly at Rosalie but she refused to meet Alice's eyes. With an exaggerated eye roll, Alice turned back around to smile kindly at me. "So, how many games have you been to?" she asked, handing me another palm full of peanuts.

"Just one," I responded quietly, staring back at Edward and wishing above anything he was seated beside me. He would sooth my rampaging nerves with one touch. His hand on my arm, his nose in my hair, lips on my cheek.

_Sigh._

I looked down at the over-salted pile of peanuts in my hand and chewed on my lip absently. Why did Rosalie dislike me already? What could I have possibly done to offend her? Was it because I was so plain? Should I have been to more baseball games? I glanced over at the scoreboard nervously. Christ, I didn't even know what pitch they were on, or how many strikes had been thrown. Had the Giants already been up to bat?

Alice nudged me gently with her elbow and I whipped my head around to meet her eyes. She was smiling kindly at me. "Don't drool," she reminded me with a wink.

I smiled gratefully and nodded. "I won't."

"And relax," she added. "It's only the first inning. We've got eight more innings of fun and hot boys to go."

The crowed suddenly surged around us and I looked to the field to see the Giants running back into the dugout. Okay, three outs.

_Just ignore Rosalie. You've got someone much more attractive to pay attention to_.

I spotted Edward as he ran back to the dugout. He didn't look up but I could feel his nearness. Comfort washed over me like a blanket and I squeezed the glove in my lap with my free hand.

_Eight more innings of hot boys to go._

_

* * *

_

Eight innings, one beer and a whole lot of peanuts later, Alice and I were settled arm-in-arm, trying desperately to block out the wind that was racing over the stadium. Our boys were winning by one run and Jasper was having a rough inning. There were two men on base with one out. Alice was clutching my arm almost painfully. "Come on baby! You got this!" she shouted, cupping her hand over her mouth. "Shit," she hissed, lowering her voice so the children wouldn't hear. "He wants to pitch the whole game but I don't see that happening."

Jasper had removed his cap and was wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. I glanced over at Edward who was guarding the first base runner. I knew that now was not the time to be admiring his good looks but I couldn't help it. I'd been shamelessly staring at him the whole game in a sad attempt to distract myself from Rosalie's aloof treatment. She'd barely muttered two words to me since our terse first greeting. I'd offered to take Riley to the restroom with me in the fifth inning but she'd declined with a near sarcastic grin.

_It wasn't like I was a fucking idiot. I dealt with kids for a living! Surely she knew that if Edward had been blabbing about me._

Maybe _that's_ what wasn't good enough about me. My job? Was being a librarian really that frowned upon?

The crack of the bat caught my attention and I focused my eyes on the game. The crowd around us was standing to their feet, hands reached toward the sky.

_Fuck_.

Cringing, I looked up to see a tiny white orb falling towards us.

_Really? Now?_

I'd been keeping my hand in Edward's glove for warmth but I hadn't ever anticipated actually _using_ it. I held it up above my head palm up and hid my head behind it. At least I wouldn't get hit in the face this way.

It felt like twenty minutes went by before I heard Alice shout "Bella!" and I felt and heard a hard _thunk_ in my glove. Instinctively I closed my fingers and flinched as I felt the hard, round outline of something nestled inside.

_No fucking way_.

The crowed cheered and I looked up to see the fans around us on their feet, some still reaching for the ball. I flipped the glove and opened my fingers. There, nestled in the palm of Edward's glove, was a baseball.

_Hah!_

Alice clutched my arm and shook me with excitement and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked up to see if Edward had seen me. He hadn't moved out of his crouch but I could see the distinct shape of his mouth trying hard to mask a crooked grin.

_Yes!_

Jasper managed to hang on long enough to make the final two outs. The crowd erupted in excited applause and the foghorns echoed over the field in honor of the win. I had my glove and foul ball stowed safely in my bag and I stood with Alice as we waited for Rosalie to button Riley and Bree's jackets.

"Where do we meet them?" I asked Alice between glances over my shoulder at the field. I was all too excited too see Edward.

"We can meet them outside the locker room downstairs," she said, taking Riley's hand. I followed Alice and Rosalie up the stairs, back to the promenade, which was crowded with people. Alice quickly lifted Riley into her arms and led us through the jam-packed space to an elevator next to the souvenir stall.

The security guards beside the doors pushed the call button and we all shuffled inside. Alice pressed the "B" button and the elevator lurched downward. I looked over at Rosalie as we traveled down to the basement. Bree had her head on her shoulder and was dozing but Rosalie's face was set with a scowl. Why was she still upset? It had been hours and she hadn't said a word to me. She had merely glared and rolled her eyes at everything I did. It was maddening and embarrassing.

_It felt like shit. I felt like shit._

I felt shameful at being so shallow but how was I expected to feel? I was constantly worried about being too plain for Edward and now I felt more that way than ever.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open to a whitewashed, brick hallway. I continued following Alice and Rosalie as they navigated the maze in the underbelly of the stadium. Eventually we reached a wide, mahogany door and another security guard. He smiled at Alice and buzzed open the door so we could file through. Inside was a large, carpeted room with televisions, couches and refreshments. Riley wriggled out of Alice's grip and launched himself on one of the black leather sofas. He snatched a bag of chips and held it up to his mother, experimentally.

"Go ahead," she said, nodding. "Thank you for asking." She settled on the opposite sofa and positioned the sleeping Bree on her lap.

"Where are we?" I asked Alice as she sauntered over to the coffee table and reached for a water bottle.

"Outside of the locker room. We can wait for the boys here," she said with a smile. "Once they're done with all the press and changed they'll meet us out here."

We both sunk down on the sofa besides a happily munching Riley and watched sports highlights on the wall-mounted televisions. Eventually another woman came to the door to take Riley and Bree home. They kissed Rosalie goodnight and waved to Alice and me.

"Coming out with us tonight?" Alice asked, once the children and the nanny had left the room.

Rosalie eyed me at the word "us" and shrugged. "Emmett said he owed me a night out. It's been forever."

They started talking about Jasper and Emmett and I tuned them out. I pretended to watch ESPN when really I was pulling deeper into myself. With each passing minute I was feeling more and more out of place. I traced the shape of the glove through the bag on my lap and squeezed it comfortingly. Edward didn't think these things, did he?

Surely not after the past couple of weeks. Not after all of the kisses and caresses. The alley, outside the restaurant, the bar, my truck…

_The kitchen_.

My heart was racing after thinking about him. I really was hopeless.

After what felt like hours, players started shuffling out of the locker room and through the door that we came in. They looked _huge_ in person. Some of them nodded and waved as they walked by, others merely ducked their heads and moved quickly out of the room. Most of them greeted Rosalie and Alice and I found myself wondering if they would ever greet me that way.

_Because you're short on baseball player friends? Really, Bella?_

I let out a large sigh and shook my head. This was really messing with my head.

Two more players entered the room and Alice leapt off the couch at once. Before I could follow her with my eyes she had launched herself into Jasper's arms. He was laughing into her shoulder as she congratulated him on his full game. Emmett moved from behind them to settle next to Rosalie on the couch.

"Edward's the last one in there," he said, nodding to me. "You can go in if you want."

I pointed to the door nervously. "In there?"

Emmett grinned. "Yup."

I stood off the couch and moved purposefully over to the door but not without noticing Rosalie's bitter look of disdain on her face as I walked past.

_Just give me Edward, please. _

I slipped inside the door and out of view. The Giants' locker room was much larger than I'd anticipated. The walls were lined with mahogany stained locker cubbies. Each player had his jersey hanging inside, ready to be laundered. There were bits of mud and grass on the floor and piles of towels and cleats.

I heard rustling around the corner and peeked slowly until I was met with a familiar and _very_ handsome sight. Edward was hunched over his locker packing up some of his belongings in a plain, black duffel. His hair was wet and sticking in odd directions. Even from here, I could smell his delicious scent.

_Mmmm, freshly showered Edward. Just what I needed._

He looked up after a moment and a huge grin spread across his face. Had it really only been a day since I'd seen that smile?

"There you are," he said warmly as he stood up fully and moved towards me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me in for a tight hug. I threw my arms around him in return and hid my face in his shirt. Gone were my thoughts of Rosalie and self-doubt. All I could feel was Edward's warm chest against my cheek as his arms enveloped me and held me tightly against him. His face was nestled in my hair and his hands roamed over my back, gripping my shirt between his fingers.

He pulled back after a few moments and placed both hands on my face. "Hi," he said as my favorite crooked smile played on his lips. He bent down to kiss me and I tightened my hold on his neck, needing the grip to stay upright.

He kissed me once on my lips, then briefly on each corner of my mouth before removing his hands from my face and settling them back around my waist.

"It seems like congratulations are in order," he said, beaming.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hand. "I never even told you! Congrats on the game! You guys did wonderful."

Edward laughed at once and shook his head. "Not me, silly girl. Congratulations to you."

"To me?"

_Huh?_

"Did you, or did you not catch a foul ball with your glove?"

_Oh!_

"_Your_ glove," I corrected, grinning.

He kissed me again. "_YOUR_ glove. Now show me, I want to see for myself."

I glared at him teasingly. "You did see. You watched me catch it, I saw you."

Edward was still leaning dangerously close. "I was watching the play, not you. Come on. Show me."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the bag on my shoulder to pull out the glove. I held it in my hands between us and pried it open to reveal the scratched, grass stained baseball inside. "There," I said, looking back up to meet his eyes.

There was no time for more words. Edward had cupped my face in his hands was kissing me with more force and fervor than he ever had. Usually it was I that pushed it too far or grasped his jacket too tight. This time it was different. Edward's hands were tight on my face, his body was strong and rigid against me and his tongue was rough against mine, invading my mouth. I let myself go in his arms and fisted a palmful of his gray t-shirt in my free hand.

The rest of my thoughts from the day fell to the floor along with the bag on my shoulder and the glove, as I freed my other hand. I laced my fingers into his hair and dragged my nails along his scalp. Edward moaned into my mouth and I scratched harder. His hair was spiky and wet against the sensitive skin of my fingertips.

Edward's hands were roaming, dipping finger by finger under the hem of my shirt. I felt each warm pad of his fingertip against my skin, igniting the entire surface of my body in roaring flames. With a rough sigh, he backed us into the nearest wall. My shoulders protested at the hard, cool surface of the concrete but my brain certainly didn't mind.

_Push harder._

He trailed kisses from my ear to my chin and down to my collarbone. I pressed my cheek to the crown of his head and pulled tighter on his hair.

"It was torture seeing you up there all game," he murmured against my neck between kisses. "I might have to stick you up in the box next time."

"Box?" I was barely listening, but 'box' sounded interesting.

"Luxury box." He kissed the hollow below my jaw and dragged his stubbly chin up to my ear. He nipped my earlobe and I flinched in his arms. "I can't concentrate with you right in front of me. When you caught that ball I was a goner."

I was losing grip on reality as each second passed. His hot breath in my ear certainly wasn't helping. "What do you mean 'goner'?"

He pulled back to meet my eyes and I gasped at how intense they were. They were dark and smoldering pools of emerald.

_He wanted me_.

My heart was hammering in my chest. Our steamy interlude in my truck was intense but _this_ was something else entirely. I could _feel_ this. I could feel the desire laced between kisses and from the rough pressure of his fingertips.

_Why oh why were we in a locker room right now?_

"Bella, you catching that foul ball was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

_Sexy?_

I bit back a smug grin. "Really?"

"Yes."

His voice was low and raspy and it made my insides quiver. _Whoa_. I blushed and felt oddly exposed, despite the fact that I was still wearing my jacket and jeans.

_That could easily be fixed._

"Are they still out there?" he asked, moving his hand suggestively on my hips.

My heart stuttered in my chest. _Why? What did he have in mind? _ I felt stupid for feeling nervous. "I think so," I answered. It came out like a squeak.

_Dammit_.

Edward eyes softened. "Does this bother you?"

I was flushed all over. I felt maroon. "No. Not this." I motioned between the two of us with my finger. "Just _this,_ and them_._" I pointed behind us to the empty locker room then jabbed my thumb behind me where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were waiting on the other side of the wall.

He chuckled under his breath and nodded. "I guess the locker room isn't really the most romantic place to get intimate, is it?"

_Intimate? Wait, don't stop. Don't stop! Damn you, Bella…_

I felt like an idiot.

Edward lifted a hand to brush a piece of hair from my face. "But if we weren't in a locker room…."

His voice gave me chills. I took his hand in mine and pressed his fingertips to my lips. "If we weren't in a locker room we'd be horizontal by now," I mumbled, kissing his palm.

He took a deep steadying breath and flashed me another crooked smile. "Of all nights to have a flight," he said as I continued to kiss his knuckles and thumb.

_Flight? Tonight? Bullshit!_

"You're leaving tonight?"

Edward nodded. "In a few hours."

_Ugh._

"But you said eight days?"

Edward ran his thumb over my bottom lip. It was swollen and pink from all the kissing. "The flight is technically tomorrow morning."

I let out a sigh.

He tipped my chin up with his finger. "Trust me, otherwise we'd be locked in my condo until the morning."

_Hot damn._

A grin lit up my face and betrayed the sad weight in my heart. Why did he always have to leave right when it was getting good?

A loud slam against the door jarred me out of my train of thought and I jumped in Edward's arms. He hung his head and let it rest on my shoulder.

"Dammit," he breathed and I felt the pressure of his lips against the fabric of my jacket.

"Eddy!" a loud booming voice shouted into the empty locker room.

_Oh_.

"Get your ass out here, the ladies are getting antsy. 21st Amendment. Let's go."

Edward lifted his head off my shoulder and smiled apologetically. "Eight days?" he asked hopefully, reaching for my hand and squeezing it tightly within his own.

"Eight days," I agreed glumly. He sunk to the ground to pick up my bag and my glove and led me towards the door.

_Eight days, then what?_ My heart raced at the thought.

_Then…horizontal._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Mmm…horizontal with BBward? Yes please! Putting some photo links in my profile re: the locker room and Bella's seats at the game. The playlist has been updated with a couple of songs for this chapter. 19 and 20. Everyone's love for the Giants in the reviews have made me so excited! Currently I'm drumming my fingers for game four to start this evening. Let's go Giants!

Thanks again for reading. Please drop me a line in the review thread! See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for sticking with me this week. Sorry I didn't post on Sunday like I said I would. RL is busy right now, but all with good things, so you'll have to forgive me if I start missing my weekly posts. Thanks, as always, to my beta Kerazy60. You're so waymazing! Songs for this chapter are 20-22 on my playlist. Enjoy the chapter below!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 8**

Edward and I avoided the smug glances, winks and snickers from the two couples as we emerged from the locker room. I was blushing furiously as usual, but Edward was calm and cool like always. He guided me out into the hallway with his hand on my back and we followed the foursome towards the parking lot. Jasper and Emmett jogged over to their cars to stuff their bags inside and Edward guided me over to a sleek, black Audi parked in the front row.

I raised my eyebrows as he unlocked the passenger door. "Your car?" I asked, pointing to the very fast looking sports car.

He shrugged nonchalantly and closed the door. "My car."

"Is it fast?"

Edward grinned at me. "What do you think?"

He took my hand and led me back onto the sidewalk to follow the others. They were waiting for us at the crosswalk, huddled close in the windy night.

"I think you probably drive like a grandpa," I teased.

He laughed and tugged our joined hands so that I was pressed into his side. "Remind me to prove you wrong."

At this point, I would love for him to prove anything to me.

_Dirty_.

"Why didn't you drive to my house yesterday?"

Edward bit back a smile. "Truth?"

"Truth."

"I hate parallel parking."

I snorted. "You can't say 'truth' and then tell me something like _that_."

Edward laughed. "I didn't know if we'd be drinking and I didn't feel like driving around looking for a parking space. I have a car service; I might as well use it." He shrugged. "Did you enjoy the ride today?"

"It was nice. I haven't been over the Bay Bridge in so long." I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

The streetlight changed and we made our way across the street. The crowd from the stadium was thin by now but we could hear the loud ruckus from across the street at MoMo's. Edward squeezed my hand as we passed by the restaurant. I felt the pressure of his lips in my hair.

"Seems like a long time ago, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

I nodded and smiled at the memory.

My back to the brick wall, his hands on my face, the sweet taste of his lips on mine.

I groaned internally. Torture.

_Has it been eight days yet?_

We walked a few more blocks until we reached the 21st Amendment. The brew-pub was overflowing with people and the crowd of smokers outside whooped and cheered as we approached. Their Giants hats were askew, and they lifted their hands for high fives from the three star players. Edward kept me tight to his side while he shook hands with the fans until we reached the door.

Another round of excited cheers met us on the inside as people raised their pints high and started chanting, "Let's go Giants!" I couldn't help but smile at the excitement.

_My boyfriend, star athlete._

I blinked.

_Boyfriend?_

Edward squeezed my hand and I grinned. _Sure, why not? My star athlete boyfriend._

Emmett waved to the hostess at the front and led us over to a deserted table. Alice grabbed two more chairs and shoved them around the small, round table. I handed Edward my bag and pointed to the back of the restaurant. "I'll be right back. Will you watch my foul ball?"

He smiled and kissed me chastely on the lips. "You bet."

I practically skipped to the restroom, unable to hold down my bubbly excitement of spending time with Edward. It felt so normal to be out with other people doing "couple" things. I felt like we'd been secluded in our fantasy bubble for the past two weeks. After meeting his friends and sister, it was starting to finally feel real.

I pushed open the worn, dark wooden door to the women's restroom and walked straight to the mirror. It was just as I'd expected. My hair was a wispy mess, my makeup was all but worn off and my clothes were wrinkled and completely unflattering.

_Gross. So not a good look for a star athlete's girlfriend._

I looked closer at my reflection. There was something different about it. Something about the way my cheeks were flushed or how bright my eyes were. I could see the faint scratch marks from Edward's stubble on my chin and I ran my fingers over them slowly.

_Horizontal_.

I sighed. Eight days was a long time.

The pent up sexual tension from earlier was making my mind run wild. Images flashed through my head of Edward and I tangled on my bed, on the couch and against the wall. I watched my cheeks flush in my reflection. Where would we be? Should I make dinner again? What should I wear? Does he like sexy underwear?

My thoughts screeched to a halt as the door opened behind me. My face fell as Rosalie walked in, looking aloof as usual. Her hair, I noted, was still smooth and flawless. Her makeup was immaculate as ever and her clothes were fashionable and perfectly form-fitting. I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror. Still frizzy, flushed and wrinkled and now the light in my eyes had gone too.

She moved beside me without a word and looked herself over in the mirror. I watched her silently, from my position at the adjacent sink. Words were on the tip of my tongue but I held them back.

_It doesn't matter what she thinks. It doesn't matter what she thinks._

She glanced briefly over in my direction and our eyes met in the mirror. Her deep brown eyes were darker than my own and much colder. I tried not to cower under her gaze but her presence was commanding. After a moment, she looked away and went back to smoothing her hair.

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat and turned to face the door.

_No. Say something_.

Before I could convince myself otherwise, I turned on the spot and glared back at her. "Have I done something to offend you?" I asked, doing my best to keep my voice level.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder. "I beg your pardon?"

_Don't play stupid, you moron._

"I feel like I've done something to offend you and I'd like to set it right, if I can."

She laughed and rolled her eyes slightly.

_What the hell?_

"It's nothing you can control," she said, turning back to the mirror.

"I don't understand."

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen, Edward can do whatever he wants with you but I don't want any part of it."

Her statement struck me and I froze. _Edward could what with me?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot back before the adrenaline left my veins.

"It means that I don't need any new friends so stop trying."

I clenched my jaw with a snap and swallowed. I wasn't sure why hearing that hurt so much. I suppose no one had ever blatantly told me that they didn't want to get to know me before. Rosalie was already focused back on her reflection and I took that as my cue to leave.

I yanked open the door and walked quickly back to our table, eager to be sheltered under Edward's watchful gaze once more. _"Edward can do whatever he wants with you."_ What the hell did that mean? Did he do this a lot? Was he doing it now? Maybe it was too early to say "boyfriend." We hadn't discussed exclusivity but I had assumed if we were going to sleep with each other…

This night was getting worse and worse. My self-doubt had gone into overdrive.

Edward eyed me curiously as I neared the table. I was sure my face gave my insecurities away. He pulled out my chair from the overcrowded table and I slipped beside him. He slid his hand onto my leg and squeezed it gently.

"Everything okay?" he murmured in my ear.

I shivered at the sensation and nodded. _No_.

Emmet was grinning at us. "So, Bella," he said, wagging his eyebrows, "tell me this story that Edward's been keeping from us."

"What story?"

"How you guys met. He won't tell me and neither will Alice."

Alice squealed and clapped from the other side of the table.

Edward squeezed my leg again and I smiled. Telling the story would probably make me feel better. "We met before a game, a couple of weeks ago."

"The Padres game," Alice clarified.

Emmett was looking at me expectantly. "And?"

_He wanted the whole thing? This was going to be embarrassing._

"My friend and I were down by the bullpen before the game and Edward was signing autographs."

"She forgot a pen," Alice added.

_Wait what, how did she know that? He remembered that?_

Edward groaned. "Will you let her tell it?" he snapped, giving her a warning look.

She raised her hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I just don't want her to skip over any of the details."

I shook my head and continued. "So I forgot a pen and something to actually be autographed, so he signed my ticket."

"_With_ her name!"

"Alice!"

She broke into a fit of giggles.

"You're making me sound like a sap," Edward said through clenched teeth.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "You remember all of that?"

He looked back at me and gave me a crooked smile. "You don't?"

"Of course I do."

"Well so do I." He squeezed my knee this time and it tickled. I jumped out of my seat.

Emmett gagged on the other side of the table. "You guys are gross."

Alice whirled on him. "Oh, like you and Rosalie weren't absolutely unbearable for three months, when you started dating." She turned to me. "Don't be fooled by his physique. He's not burly at all. He's like putty in her hands."

I pretended to laugh along with the rest of them but the mention of Rosalie killed my mood instantly. She materialized at that moment, looking like a supermodel behind Emmett. "Were you guys talking about me?" she asked sweetly, placing her hands on Emmett's shoulders.

_Go to hell and stay there. Go on._

"They were talking about us," he replied, looking up at her.

Rosalie smiled adoringly and bent down to kiss Emmett on the lips. It was clear that this was not going to be a chaste kiss and I felt the lump in my throat return. I couldn't sit here and pretend like they were a great couple when I hated everything about her. It was making me sick to my stomach.

I stood abruptly from the table and my chair screeched loudly on the floor as it slid backwards. Rose and Emmett didn't look. "Excuse me," I said before backing away from the table and rushing to the front door. I pushed through it quickly and stumbled into the night.

I stepped onto the sidewalk and pressed my hand to my forehead. The cool air felt nice on my overheated skin. What the hell was going on tonight? Why was I _so_ bothered by Rosalie? Did I really believe that Edward felt the same way? Was I a plain, boring simpleton with no skills or beauty? Did he pity me the way that Rosalie obviously did? What did he say about me when I wasn't around?

I sighed loudly and pushed through several smokers on the pavement to distance myself from the front door. I was overwhelmed with emotion and conflicting feelings. The crowd that had excited me earlier was now stifling.

I heard the front door open and close again as I paced in between the lines on the sidewalk.

"Bella?"

I froze and looked up. Edward moved through the crowd in front of the bar and rushed over to me.

"Why did you leave? Are you okay? Do you want me to call you a cab?"

_ Why was he so stupid nice all the time?_

"No. Yes." I sighed angrily and tugged on my hair. "I don't know."

His eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?" Worry was etched all over his handsome face.

_Fucking perfect face._

"What's wrong? What _isn't_ wrong?" I threw my hands up in the air.

_Ok, that was a little overdramatic_.

Edward looked even more confused. He threw a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the ballpark. "But in the locker room everything seemed okay…"

_It's easy to forget about things with your mouth on top of mine, you idiot._

"It wasn't," I responded tersely. It wasn't his fault but damn him and his obliviousness.

"Bella," he said, running his hands through his hair. "If something is wrong, we need to talk about it."

I glared at him. _Really?_ "Thanks for that," I snapped putting my hand on my hip. _Uh oh_. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

The muscles on Edward's jaw bulged as he clenched it tightly. "Don't be like this," he said firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask Rosalie," I hissed.

His expression softened slightly. "Rose? What did she do? Did she say something?" I didn't fail to notice the slight desperation in his voice.

_What the hell?_

"No, that's the point!" I said loudly, feeling a little relieved to finally say it out loud after keeping it hidden inside all night. "Edward, she's barely said TWO words to me since we met! The moment she heard my name, she shut down and looked at me like I was an idiot!" I was gesturing madly with my hands, my voice shaking. The lump was rising steadily in my throat and I felt the pricks of tears behind my eyes.

_Shit, I was losing it fast._

Edward held his hands up, as though he was motioning for me to calm down.

_I'll show you calm down._

"Bella," he said gently, taking a step forward. I realized how far away we were. I didn't like it.

At all.

"Rose is very," he paused to find the right word, "picky."

_Oh great, that makes me feel loads better._

"I mean she doesn't warm to everyone. It takes a lot for Rose to be civil to most people."

I raised a brow. "She seemed very friendly until Alice introduced me. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me. She told me."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had had stopped his attempts at calming me. I could tell my attitude was upsetting him. It was upsetting me too.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" His voice was tight and clipped. I didn't like that either.

What did I want him to say?

_That you think I'm beautiful. That you don't care about my job. That you like me for who I am._

Inside, I hated myself. _He _has_ told you all of that!_

_Maybe I just didn't believe it._

_Oh._

Realization washed over me and I fought hard to keep the tears at bay. I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him and Rosalie was only making that worse.

I looked back at Edward with my shoulders squared. Rosalie was the issue right now. I could sort through my doubts on my own time. I took a deep breath. "I want you to tell me why Rosalie hates me."

Edward looked back at me, face unmoving. Did he always look this tall? "I told you," he said softly, jaw set again.

"I don't believe it," I replied with a shrug. "There's more, I know it."

His eyes flashed. "Bella, if you chose not to believe me, that's your decision. You not trusting me is another issue," he said coldly.

_Shit_.

I'd just turned this conversation into something else entirely.

"It's something about _me_," I pleaded, pointing to my chest. "She hates something about me. My job, my hair, where I live. _Anything_! I know she does."

"She doesn't even know you," Edward said. "How could she hate anything about you?"

I glared back at him in a challenge. "They _do_ know things about me, Edward. Alice said she's heard a lot about me."

Edward flailed out his arms. "That's Alice. My _sister_! I don't talk to everyone the way I talk to Alice. I'm sure you've told Angela all about me." He sighed and pinched his nose again. "Listen, Bella, what is this really about?" I could hear him take deep, slow breaths through his nose.

What _was_ this really about?

_You know what it's about_.

"I don't know."

He lifted his gaze to meet mine. His eyes were hard and it struck me as though he'd slapped me. He'd never looked at me that way before. "You know," he said harshly.

I felt the tears well in my eyes and my lip was trembling between my teeth. If I told him what I was really afraid of, he would tell me I was silly and spew out the same things he had already said. _"You're beautiful." "You know I like you for who you are." "Don't be ridiculous, Bella." _It would calm me and make me feel better for five minutes but the question still remained.

Was it true? Was I beautiful to him, or was he merely appeasing me? He was a sports star. My conversation with Rosalie in the restroom made it sound like he was familiar with a lot of women. He could get _any_ girl he wanted and he was standing on a sidewalk with me. I was an angry mess, my hair was frizzy and I'd just insulted his friend. Frankly, I wouldn't blame him for lying to me right now but that wasn't the point.

How was I to believe him if I didn't believe myself?

"I think I need to go home and calm down," I said, trying my best to keep my voice level. My vision was blurring with tears.

Edward's face softened at once. "Home? Can't we talk about this?"

"We tried. I need to…think. I don't know what to say to you right now." I felt one tear escape from my hold and slide down my cheek. Edward's eyes followed it down to my chin. His eyebrows puckered in worry.

"Bella…" His hand twitched and I imagined him wanting to reach out and brush my tear away.

_Please do it. Please do it. Edward I need you_.

"Tonight has made me see a lot of things about how our relationship looks on the outside." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "How it makes me feel on the inside, too."

"How it makes you feel…" Edward started, taking another step forward. "Bella, please don't go like this. I'm going to be travelling all week, we should talk about this before-"

"I can't." I looked up into his eyes, afraid of what was waiting there for me. The chill and hardness from before was gone and the warm, deep emerald I knew and adored was back. My breath hitched in my throat and the tears swelled in my eyes. "I don't know how to say it. Just let me figure it out so I can tell you. I'm a mess right now."

We stared at each other for what felt like ages. Time seemed to slow around us as trash blew past on the sidewalk and cars drove by. Our eyes were locked in an unwavering stare. We were both saying the same thing.

_Don't go._

He took a long, deep breath and broke the connection. I felt the tension snap almost audibly and my heart dropped in my chest. He really was letting me go.

"Fine," Edward said, taking a step back and gestured towards the edge of the curb. There was a line of taxis waiting. I stood for a moment and watched him. All the times we had been together in the city, he had insisted on grabbing me a cab. Even a few minutes ago, he had offered to call one. Now he was stepping aside and it was my fault.

_You really are a fucking idiot._

I moved over to the nearest taxi and yanked open the door. His back was still facing me but I could see his head was turned as he watched me. "Bella?" I heard him murmur and I glanced up quickly.

"Will you please let me know when you get home, at the very least?"

His words obliterated my willpower in holding my tears and they spilled down my face. "Of course," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. I sunk down into the taxi and watched him from the window. He was still standing on the sidewalk as we drove away but he was watching me now.

_Well genius, here you go. Now think._

I succumbed to the tears and cried the whole way home.

* * *

When I arrived at the apartment, I was a blotchy, hiccupping mess. I dragged myself up the stairs to our door and blindly shoved the key into the lock. I stumbled into the foyer and dropped my bag loudly on the floor. Angela was watching a movie on the sofa with Jake on her lap. They both looked up at the sound of my dropped bag.

Jake's tail was wagging, but Angela looked at me in a panic. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, and instead trudged over to the sofa and sunk down next to her.

"Was the game bad?"

I shook my head. "No, the game was great. It was really fun. I caught a foul ball."

Angela smiled. "That's great! Was Edward proud?"

The memory of the locker room played before my eyes and I chewed my lip. "You could say that."

She stared back at me, puzzled. "So the game was good, then?"

"I meet Edward's sister."

"Oh," she replied. "Did something happen?"

"No, she's really nice."

Angela was still staring at me, eyebrows raised in confusion. "I don't understand, Bella. What was so wrong about tonight?"

"I met Emmett's wife, Rosalie," I replied, staring down at the sofa cushion.

"Bitch?"

I nodded.

"Figures that she would be."

Thinking about Rosalie tightened the knot in my throat.

"Did she say something to you?"

I let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Barely."

Angela snatched one of my hands from my lap and I lifted my gaze to meet her eyes. "Bells, you have to tell me what's wrong. Did Edward do something?"

The tears started filling behind my eyes. _No. He did nothing. I ruined everything._

I let the words I'd been afraid to say to Edward pour out of my mouth. "It's like Rosalie was put there to bring all of my insecurities to the surface and make me feel terrible about myself."

I heard Angela sigh beside me and squeeze my hand.

"You should have heard what she said, Ang. The way she _looked_ at me…" I shook my head at the memory. "It was like I was a homeless person standing on the corner. Like she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge me as a human being."

The tears were running down my face and I batted at them furiously.

"It felt _awful_. I've never felt so insecure. I tried to explain to Edward but he didn't understand. It's not his fault. I just wish he knew how I felt." I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself.

Angela squeezed my hand again. "Bella, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's obvious that Edward has feelings for you and that he really likes you for who you are. Don't let what she said, change that."

Rosalie's words in the restroom floated back into my head. _"Look, Edward can do whatever he wants with you."_

When I didn't answer, Angela tugged on my hand so that I would look back at her. "Don't you feel like you and Edward met for a reason? It was so random. If we'd stayed by the bullpen one extra second it may not have happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Like fate? Come on."

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. A less corny version, but still. Bella, I think that you and Edward met for a reason and you have to let go enough so that you can figure out why. Rosalie can go to hell. She doesn't know anything about you."

I knew she was right. I knew Edward cared for me more than Rosalie let on. All I could think about was how much I missed him. Now he was gone for eight days and I left it like _this_.

Horizontal was so far out of my mind now.

_Kind of_.

Angela leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, despite tonight, I've never seen you so happy. I know you've only been out a few times but I think Edward is a great guy and I think you need to really give him a chance. Stop punishing him for his cliché." She sat back and tapped her finger to my temple. "Your hold-ups are all in here."

I took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. "I know."

"What did you tell Edward?"

My heart dropped. "I was so upset, I wasn't speaking clearly. I said I needed to go home and think. Rosalie really threw me."

"Was he okay with it?"

I shook my head. "Neither of us were. Shit, that reminds me." I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened Edward and my text chain. I typed in a quick message.

"_I'm home safe."_

When I looked up Angela was smiling.

"What?" I asked, scowling at her.

"He asked you to text him?"

I shrugged and pocketed my phone. "When I got home."

She was still smiling. "Things will be okay. I'm sure he won't be able to stay away for long."

"I'm already tempted to fly to Phoenix."

We stared absently at the TV for a few minutes. I watched the late-night commercials unseeingly as I thought about Edward.

_He had understood what I needed, hadn't he?_

It wasn't like I was breaking up with him.

Were we at the point of breaking up? Was he even my boyfriend? I'd never come to a conclusion on that.

"I'm going to bed," Angela said, releasing my hand and standing up off the couch. Jake grudgingly moved into my lap and fell back asleep.

I ran my fingers through the wiry fur between his ears. "Thanks for what you said."

"Of course," she said, smiling down at me. "By now I shouldn't have to tell you what a great person you are. I know Edward knows that too. You just need to accept it yourself now."

I nodded as she turned and made her way to her room. I lifted Jake in my arms and followed suit, retreating to my bedroom and closing the door. My iPod was still plugged into my stereo and I scrolled through the playlists for mood music. I stopped on my "I feel like crap" playlist.

_Why not?_

I changed into my ratty, old and oversized Cal shirt and I fell backwards onto my bed. My eyes closed as the first song started to play. "Don't Go Away" by Oasis. Might as well start out with a perfect song. I listened carefully to the lyrics.

_As the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind  
And I wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I wanna be there when you hit the ground_

_So don't go away say what you say  
But say that you'll stay_

_Ugh. Too perfect._

I tuned out the lyrics and let my mind wander back to Edward. I couldn't get his face out of my head. The way he'd looked at me before I left. Despite the icy cool stare that had startled me earlier, his eyes had softened the moment I had said I was leaving. I missed feeling safe under his gaze. Even as we had stared at each other, willing the other not to leave, his loving gaze had washed over me with comforting warmth.

Would he still look at me like that after eight days?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at it hopefully. No text message. Perhaps he was flying.

The uncertainty of our situation was creeping up on me and I felt the panic rise in my chest. Had I ruined everything? I hadn't asked for too much, had I?

Jake snored from the end of the bed and I jerked myself out of my dark train of thought.

This had to stop. Angela was right. My doubts were in my head. It was very clear that Edward had feelings for me. It was also very clear that Rosalie had some sort of issue with me but I couldn't make that my concern. I wasn't with Edward for Rosalie's sake, I was with him for mine.

_Yeah. Bitch._

The song on my iPod changed to a slow Radiohead song and I took another deep breath. Stop this now. Stop the doubt.

I chanted to myself over and over as I drifted into a shallow sleep.

_Stop the doubt. Stop the doubt. He loves you._

_

* * *

_

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, when my phone buzzed on the bedspread beside my head. I jumped up into a sitting position and stared blankly at the dark walls in my room. My feet were still hanging off the end of the bed and Jake was snoring quietly, beside my leg.

My phone was illuminated beside me, a new text message spelled out on the screen. I snatched it up and stared at it hopefully.

_Please be Edward. Please be Edward._ I quickly unlocked my iPhone and waited as the text filled the screen. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I saw his name.

"_Can I come in?"_

My heart leapt to my throat. Come in? Where? _Here? _ Suddenly my heartbeats were pounding against my ribcage. Surely he couldn't be here.

_He was in Phoenix._

_Impossible._

I leapt out of bed and rushed out of my room. I made quick work of the living room and practically slammed myself into the front door. It was dark outside but I could see his familiar frame through the peephole.

_He was here._

He was supposed to be in Arizona and he was standing outside my door.

My phone buzzed again in my hand. I glanced at it quickly.

"_Please?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **:} I'll be back on Sunday. This time I promise! Visual aides of the 21st Amendment in my profile! (Not that you care at this point, lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N: **Happy Sunday everyone! So happy you're here! The reviews from last week were astounding! Thank you so much! I'm sorry it got so angsty last chapter. I just had to do it. Bella needed a catalyst for change. Now she's moved on, she's happy…and there's lot of happy B/E time ahead! No more self-doubting Bella. Enjoy! Thanks always to my beta Kerazy60 for taking the time to beta these for me. I want to make a special shout out to my friend Dom for all of her feedback, encouragement and support. Without her, BBward wouldn't be here! 33 That taken care of, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kazrob and BoxerBriefRob (who's now inspired a WHOLE series of new chapters. Hehe).

Special music recommendation…I wrote this chapter to the song "All The Trees of The Field Will Clap Their Hands," by Sufjan Stevens. It's on my playlist if you want to listen to it. I have it on repeat whenever I read this chapter. Tracks 23 and 24 for this chappy!

Hold on loves, here goes! Eep!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 9**

_He was here._

_ He was supposed to be in Arizona._

_ My phone buzzed again in my hand. I glanced at it quickly. _

_ "Please?"_

I hurriedly unlatched the deadbolt and threw open the door. Edward stood outside with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were smoldering in the dark. I gasped and clutched tightly to the doorknob.

_He was here._

My heart was racing. I didn't know what to say. I was sorry. It was my fault. I was falling hard for him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever.

"Bella?" he whispered, and I was struck dumb once more by the sound of my own name off his lips.

The tears were welling in my eyes again. I couldn't believe he was on my doorstep. My voice cracked as I said his name. "Edward." I needed him closer. I reached through the doorway to slide my hand over his chest, to his heart.

Edward let out a sigh of relief and closed the space between us. His duffel bag fell to the ground as he cupped my face in his hands. My name flew desperately from his lips before they crashed into mine. I clutched helplessly to the front of his t-shirt. He smelled like sweat and airplane and he looked like hell but I'd never missed anyone so much. It had only been a few short hours and my heart was already aching.

Our disastrous night fell to the back of my mind as I slid my hands into his hair and pulled him even closer. I craved the familiarity of his kisses and his embrace with every fiber of my being. Our conversation outside the restaurant had left me feeling awkward, alienated and terrible, on my own accord. I needed to feel wanted by him and to know that I hadn't ruined everything.

He reached behind him with one hand to close the door and backed me further into the apartment. Our kisses were feverish as we grabbed at each other with frenzied hands. I wanted to feel his heart beat against my palm and his stubble scratch against my fingertips. I wanted to feel his hands against my back and on my neck, holding me like he had before we were shouting at each other.

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled over my lips before resuming our kiss.

"Don't, please," I begged, pulling away and shaking my head. "_I'm_ sorry," I replied staring deep into his eyes. "I needed to think. I didn't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right now," he said, kissing me softly. "I had to see you. I couldn't last the whole road trip like this. I miss you too much." He was panting and his lips were pink and swollen.

"You flew all the way here from Phoenix?"

He smoothed my mussed hair from my forehead and ran his thumb over my lips. "We had a layover in LA and I bought another ticket back. I can only stay for a couple of hours." He kissed me again, warmth spreading from my lips down to my toes. "Can I stay?"

When he pulled back again it wasn't to speak. His eyes met mine and I was lost in the deep, dark green. He was asking for permission. My permission.

To stay?

_ Not just to stay, you idiot._

Oh. _Oh!_

_ Horizontal._

Suddenly desire ignited deep in my belly and I lost myself in his pleading, emerald gaze. I had done a good job of suppressing these feelings so far by pushing them behind my conscience and doubt but now it was undeniable. This gorgeous, kind and talented man had consumed every part of me and I wanted nothing more than to show him how much. My body suddenly ached in a way I'd never felt before and even though we were clutching each other tightly, I didn't feel close enough. I was burning inside and out and it would _not_ be ignored. Not after what happened in the locker room earlier. Not after he had flown all the way back to see me.

Not tonight.

I stood on my toes and pulled his face close. "Yes," I breathed over his lips before giving him an answering kiss to convey what my words could not. I so desperately wanted him to stay. To hold me in his arms. To lay with me in my bed all night. To make love to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body flush against his. I wanted to feel every inch of him through the thin cotton of my t-shirt.

_And under it._

Edward let out a soft hum of approval against my lips and slid his hands around my waist, pressing my hips against him. I gasped as I was suddenly fully aware how close this was to happening. I could feel the hard outline of his erection through his jeans and against my stomach. I moaned into his mouth. The sound seemed to urge him on and one of his hands moved down to squeeze my backside. The feelings that had been extinguished so many hours ago in the locker room suddenly boiled to the surface. We were all lips and desperate fingers as the excitement of "horizontal" washed over us.

I started backing us towards the bedroom, hoping above anything that Jake had taken a hint and wandered out of the room. We stumbled through the living room towards the hallway. I shoved Edward's jacket over his shoulders and I heard it land on the wooden floor with a _thud_.

God, were we really doing this? _Yes._ He had flown four hundred miles just to see me. To apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. He was here for a mere few hours just to be with me. I wanted this. I wanted _him_.

We cleared the threshold of my room and I fumbled in the dark for the door, careful not to slam it and wake Angela. We moved towards the bed, a mess of hands and lips and heavy breathing. His mouth was hungry on mine, our tongues twisting in a delicious tango. I kissed him back as best as I could, fisting his hair in my hands and pulling him to me.

He broke the kiss only to lay me back on the bed as he ripped off his shoes and socks. Once his feet were bare, he settled atop me on my tousled covers.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, trailing kisses from my ear to my neck and down to my shoulder. "I can't stop thinking about you when I'm away. It drives me crazy." He tugged on the collar of my shirt, freeing more of the skin on my neck. I arched my back into him as he swirled his tongue over my pulse point.

"At least you're not teased with sexy television broadcasts on a nightly basis," I hissed as his warm tongue continued to drain all brain function.

"Sexy?" Edward laughed against my skin and I shivered at the tickling sensation from the whiskers on his chin. "Is that worse than not seeing you at all?"

_Stop. Talking._

Edward seemed to take the hint. I felt his other hand reach down between us and start pulling up the hem of my shirt. I felt the cool air meet my hips. Thank goodness I'd worn sexy panties today. His hand fanned out over my stomach, moving slowly over the newly revealed patch of skin.

Our lips met again in another scorching kiss and I clutched him tightly to me, lifting my legs around his hips. He ground into me gently, testing the waters but I met him, thrust for thrust. No playing around this time. This was happening.

_ Horizontal or bust._

A ragged groan escaped his lips and I felt his hand drift even higher, tracing the underside of my breast with his fingers. The flames on my skin intensified and my breath hitched loudly in the quiet room. Edward broke our kiss and moved down my body. He pressed his lips to my belly, darting out his tongue to taste my skin. I could feel his hot breaths beat against my flesh and I grabbed the covers tightly in my hands.

"Edward," I panted.

He pulled my shirt the rest of the way over my head and I complied easily, lifting my arms and discarding the overlarge Cal shirt on the floor. I forced all thoughts of feeling bashful out of my head. _It was dark anyway_. My thoughts were clouded with lusty images of Edward Cullen's body pressed to my own. His lips found mine again as his hands explored the warm skin of my breasts.

My body was humming already at his touch and he was still practically fully clothed on top of me. Edward was kissing my neck once more, licking, nipping and sucking as he moved down. I smoothed my hands over the back of his shirt, mesmerized by the feel of his muscles on his back. His lips moved up to the swell of my left breast and he kissed the skin with feather light pressure. My heart was pounding and his slowness was torture. With each delicate kiss, my skin burned hotter and hotter. He left behind tiny pools of warmth from his lips that marked my skin like burn scars. My back was curved from the bed as his other hand slid up to cup my right breast.

"Perfect, Bella," I heard him mutter before taking my nipple between his lips. I gasped and arched further into his mouth.

_Fuck_.

His tongue flicked the peak of my nipple and bit back a moan. His hips were still grinding into mine slowly as his hand softly traced the contours of my skin. I tried to control myself from writhing underneath him but his delicate torture was too much for me.

I realized eventually that he was wearing far too many clothes and I too little. I tugged impatiently on his shirt, lifting the hem inch by inch until I could press my palms to the hot skin of his back. Edward groaned and lifted himself from my chest. He ripped his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but ogle him in the dark. I sat up and pressed my hands to his skin. My unsure fingers snaked over the strong planes of his chest and the smattering of copper chest hair. I felt like purring. It was dark and I could barely see anything, but I could most certainly _feel_.

_Feel how fuckhot this man was._

_ In my bed._

My hands started moving over his chest and stomach as I slowly began to memorize every inch of him. Edward remained still as I explored these new expanses of skin. His eyes were closed and his long copper lashes fanned over his cheeks. As my fingers moved across his nipples, his mouth dropped open and I could hear his sharp intake of breath. I bit my lip as my fingers met the line of hair that lead from his navel to his waistline. I shivered.

Why was this so erotic?

_It's not like you haven't done this before._

Not with someone like this.

The gentile burn that had engulfed my limbs was now a raging fire on every expanse of my body. Hesitation be damned, I wanted this man _now._

I fumbled with his button of his jeans until it snapped open. Edward was smiling as he leaned over me once more. He pressed his lips to the hollow of my ear and murmured, "Go on." His words made me gasp and I hurriedly started work on his zipper. I could feel his erection against my hand as I carefully pulled down his fly. He flinched and moaned as I brushed the bulge in his pants.

I did it again and he ground into my hand. Tentatively, I wrapped my fingers over the fabric, squeezing the length of him. He pressed his nose to my neck, short breaths beating on my skin. He was big in my hand and I felt my insides quake with need. Of course he was big.

_He was Edward Fucking Cullen. Perfect as ever._

Edward lifted his hips as I shimmied his pants down to his knees. With the barrier removed, he nestled himself comfortably between my legs and we both were overcome by the sensation of the thin fabric left between us. Without breaking eye contact he moved a hand back down my front to the edge of my panties. I bucked my hips against his hand.

_Yes. Please!_

His fingers dipped under the lace, teasing the small patch of hair just below as he worked his way down. He ran his fingers expertly over my skin, teasing me with the soft pads of his fingertips. I gasped loudly as he brushed against my clit and hid my face in his shoulder. He moved lower still. I was wet already, I noted with pride and his fingers moved easily.

_ Were we still keeping score?_

"Jesus Bella," he groaned, kissing me hungrily. "You're so wet."

"I want you," I breathed against his lips. "Please."

He moaned into my mouth but still teased me mercilessly with his fingers, swirling around my clit and back down until he had two fingers moving inside me. I moved my hips with his hand, each motion pulling me further and further from control.

I lifted my hands from the bedspread and ran them down his sides until I latched them onto the stretchy cotton of his boxers. "Please," I begged again, tugging at the elastic.

Edward growled and roughly pulled my panties down my legs. He sat up and yanked his off jeans. He pulled his wallet out of the back pocket and I heard the sound of crinkling foil as he removed a square condom packet. I watched wide eyed as he pulled his boxers over his long, muscled legs and slid the condom into place. My mouth was dry and my heart was pounding as I dragged my eyes up and down his picturesque frame. The sight of his naked body sent more waves of desire over my skin and straight down _there_. He was perfect. Gorgeous. And _mine_.

_Jesus this was really happening._

_ Yes yes yes yes yes._

I felt the bed sag as he crawled back over to me, positioning his hips above mine. His hands were on my face and he kissed my nose, eyelids and cheeks. When he pulled away our eyes met and I was blown away by the intensity in his gaze. He was asking my permission again. I lifted my hands and pressed my fingers to his cheeks, dragging them down to his chin. I pulled him down to me and captured his lips in a slow, tender kiss.

His arms slid around me and I felt the full pressure of him against my body. I let myself focus on the intensity of our embrace, my hands on his face and the texture of his tongue against mine. It was breathtaking and I suddenly realized how perfect the moment was.

For once I had a perfect moment.

And I hadn't even fallen or tripped once tonight.

_Woo-fucking-hoo, will you get on with it?_

Edward shifted his hips until he was pressed to my entrance. I gasped at the sensation and wrapped my arms around his back. I held him tightly to me, urging him on. He eased gently into me, breaking our kiss to press his cheek to mine. I tipped my head back into the pillow and he groaned quietly into my neck as I sheathed him fully. I held him for a moment and reveled in the fullness of having him inside me. We were still in each other's arms, our heavy breaths the only sound in the room.

Edward started moving slowly, pulling out nearly entirely before slipping smoothly back inside me once more. The sensation was overwhelming and all I could do was hold tightly to his shoulders. He trailed more kisses from my collarbone to my neck and I clutched at his back, my nails digging into his skin. He moaned and quickened his pace. I lifted my hips to meet him and we fell into a steady, sensual rhythm. He captured my lips in a deep kiss, matching the movements of his tongue with the slow, tantalizing motions of our hips. I drew my legs around him, wanting him closer. Wanting more.

He trailed a hand up my ribcage to the soft skin of my breast, squeezing and kneading the sensitive skin. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud as he teased and pulled my nipple.

Our movements grew quicker and more frenzied as the need overtook us. I felt surrounded in a haze of pleasure and emotion. Nothing else mattered in this moment but Edward Cullen in my arms. Here, with _me_. The events of the evening were all but forgotten but my emotional breakthroughs were not. I felt closer to him in all ways possible and had never felt more _worshipped_.

"Bella." My name vibrated in the air between us and the sound went straight to my core, making me gasp. The simple sound of my name off his lips had nearly undone me.

"Again," I breathed clutching at him desperately. "Edward, again." I was losing my grip on reality.

He kissed me. "Bella," he whispered over my lips. "Come for me, Bella."

His thrusts came faster, _harder _and suddenly the sensation overtook the moment. I let myself get lost in it. My skin was ablaze and I was flying higher and higher, taking Edward with me.

"Oh God, Edward…"

With one last thrust I came around him, my vision erupting before my eyes, blinding the dark room with white, brilliant light. I pressed my face to his shoulder, masking my cry as the tremors overtook me.

He thrust into me three more times before reaching his climax, chanting my name into my neck. "Bella."

* * *

I was awoken some time later, in my post-coital haze, wrapped snugly in Edward's arms. There was a faint buzzing coming from the floor and an overly cheery ringtone. I groaned and nestled deeper into the crook of his neck.

Edward stirred beside me and pressed his hand to his face. "No," he mumbled, pulling me tight against him and burying his nose in my hair.

"No," I echoed, shaking my head against him.

_No. No. No. No. No._

The buzzing stopped after a few minutes and I relaxed back in his arms. "That was a short alarm," I said, pressing my lips to his warm skin.

"That was the warning," he said into my hair. His voice was thick with sleep. "We have approximately nine minutes."

I groaned and tightened my arms around him.

"Bella," he said softly, kissing the crown of my head. "We need to talk about earlier tonight."

_Ugh. Why was he so observant?_

"Do we have to?"

Edward nodded against my hair. "You know we do."

I sighed heavily and pulled back so I could prop myself up on my elbow. He met my eyes and smiled reassuringly. "So tell me what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for my hair and playing with it between his fingers.

"At the moment? Nothing at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to force it out of you?"

I grinned and leaned forward for a kiss. "_Please_."

Edward arched a brow. "Bella, come on."

I sighed again. "Fine." He started playing with my hair again. "As you know you're," I paused and gestured to his angelic, perfect frame, "you."

Edward grimaced at my comment. "I'm not-"

"Just let me finish," I interrupted him, placing a finger over his lips. He pressed his lips to it gently before I removed it. "Regardless of how you view yourself, you're a public figure who is very talented and attractive and that's something I have to come to terms with. I'm very normal and average and I needed to come to terms with that too."

"But you're not!" Edward said, cupping my face with my hand. "Why don't you see yourself clearly?"

I scowled at him. "I told you to let me finish."

He closed his eyes and I saw the muscles in his jaw bulge again.

"I know how _you_ see me and I was having a hard time believing you. I couldn't understand why someone like you could want someone like me."

He was gazing at me with such sincerity my heart squeezed in my chest. He really _did_ see me this way. He really did care about me.

"I decided it didn't matter _why_ you wanted me, it just mattered that you did."

Edward tightened his grip on my face and leaned close. "I _do_ want you, Bella."

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and happy tears sting behind my eyes. "I know."

"Very much." He smiled mischievously and added, "I think I've proven _that_ already." He kissed me then, soft and slow and so full of…_something_, I felt like melting.

_Something. You know what it is._

Shush.

When he pulled back I looked him in the eye. "So I'm going to see myself the way you see me and I won't think twice about it again. No matter what anyone else thinks, not even Rosalie."

Edward nodded and moved his thumb back and forth over my cheek. "Okay."

The buzzing started from the floor again but Edward didn't move.

_No._

I jutted my lower lip out in a pout. "Don't go," I pleaded, clutching his hand to my face.

"I have to," he said with a sigh.

"No you don't."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and placed a loud kiss on my temple. "It's not like calling out sick Bella, it's in my contract."

"They should write me into your contract." My voice sounded pathetic.

_Write me in your contract? Really?_

I heard him chuckle as he disentangled himself from my arms. "I'll bring it up with my agent," he murmured against my cheek before kissing it. Then my ear, my neck and the corner of my mouth. In my last ditch effort, I turned to meet his distracted lips and captured them with my own. For a moment he was swayed as he hovered over me.

It was only a moment before he growled and stepped away, moving off the bed and over to his pile of clothes on the floor. I sighed, defeated and pulled the sheets tightly around me. I propped my head on my hand and watched him as he dressed quickly in the dark. He was fumbling in the leg of his jeans, trying to hold his balance with a shoe in one hand and his t-shirt in the other. His copper hair was mashed every which way and I felt the pride swell in my chest.

_Sex hair. Excellent_.

I had done that. My hands.

I bit my lower lip. "So, eight days?" I asked, voice low in the dark.

Edward pulled his shirt over his head. "I'll be back Saturday."

"Will you text me?"

He was pocketing his wallet and phone, from the floor. I noticed that he tossed the foil package in my trashcan.

_So polite._

He turned to face me and sauntered back to the bed. "Will you text _me?"_ he asked, leaning over me and kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Yes."

He kissed me again.

"I have to go."

Another kiss.

"I feel like you're always saying that."

Edward stilled. His face was close to mine and his eyes were dark. Something flashed over his face. Regret? Fear? "This is how my life is, Bella. For half of the year." There was no joking in his voice now. He was serious. "Is that something you can live with?"

I placed a hand on his face, brushing his tousled hair from his forehead with the other. "Of course. I love what you do. I just miss you when you're gone."

The ghost in his eyes disappeared and he smiled sheepishly. "I miss you too. All the time. I'll call you tonight after the game, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward made no move to get off the bed. I smiled. "You were leaving?"

"You're beautiful," he said. "Know that. Every part of you, Bella. Inside and out."

My face flooded with warmth and I knew I was crimson, but in the dark it didn't matter.

With Edward, it didn't matter.

He stood off the bed and moved toward the door. "I'll text you in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

He closed the door behind him and I waited for the sound of the front door, determined to count down from eight days by the second. I could hear my slow heartbeats in the dark, the hum of the fridge in the kitchen but not the font door. Had I missed it? Was he that quiet?

I pictured his tall frame, bending to pick up his jacket in the hallway and Jake following him to the door. The images of him in my apartment on Wednesday floated to the top of my memory and I remembered how much I loved having him here. I wish he didn't have to go.

The faint creaking of my door jarred me out of my reverie and I looked over, expecting to find Jake nosing his way in.

It wasn't Jake.

_Definitely not Jake_.

Edward rushed in and dumped his duffel bag back on the floor. I gazed up at him in surprise as he walked purposefully over to the bed. He ripped his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes before climbing on top of me.

He took my face in his hands and gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

_He was still here?_

"Edward?" I asked over his lips, already out of breath.

"It's four in the morning," he mumbled, kissing along my jaw. "There's no traffic. I can stay for another half an hour."

His hand closed around the hem of the sheet and he pulled it roughly off my body, leaving me bare beneath him. His eyes widened appreciatively.

"I might not let you leave this time," I said breathlessly as he ran his hand down my arm to my hip. His fingers left trails of fire on my skin.

_ Horizontal. I could get used to this_.

"_Please_ don't," he responded before kissing me again and draining the rest of my brain function.

* * *

**A/N: **:} Well? Was that "horizontal" enough for you? My first lemon. I'm blushing. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. Your feedback last time was fantastic! In regards to the next update, I've recently started a new job (yay!) that has been taking up a lot of my time and energy. I currently have a weighty head start on chapter 10 but to be safe, let's say 2 weeks from now, ok? Will you stick with me?

Since I'm posting this on the same day, I just want to take the time to recommend my favorite fanfiction, The Weight of Words. It was just updated today with me most beautiful chapter. Please please, if you have time, read it. You won't regret it. It's wonderful. Ok, gushing over. Love you guys, I'll update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N: **Hi lovelies! Let me start by saying the reviews for the last chapter have been FANTASTIC! You guys are making my world right now and I can't thank you enough for a) taking the time and b) sharing your honest opinion. I was ver ver nervous to post my zesty last chapter, so I'm very pleased that you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. As per usual, a special, snow-covered thanks to my beta, Kerazy60. You rock babe! Another round of thanks to Dom, who kept me motivated and positive whilst writing this chapter. You are waymazing and you know what details are in there for you! ;) I'll meet the rest of you at the bottom :)

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 10 **

Forty-five minutes later we were standing at the door to my apartment. Rather, I was standing _against_ the door and Edward was keeping me there. We had been good at first and had stumbled out of my room after half an hour, cheeks flushed, hair a mess and clothes rumpled.

_ It had been an amazing half an hour, to say the very least._

Our polite goodbye had soon turned into a kiss, followed by another and now we were back where we started. His hands on my ass, my fingers latched to his shirt and our bodies pressed tightly together.

_Not that I was complaining._

Eventually he pulled back, groaning. "I have to go," he grumbled, sliding his hands up my sides to grip the fabric of my shirt tightly.

I hummed and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. "You've said that at least ten times now."

Edward mumbled something incoherently before turning his head and meeting my lips once more. He pressed me back against the door and pulled my shirt so I was flush against him. His lips were insistent and needy against my own as though he was drinking in every part of me. I felt so wanted and so _needed_. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back, curling my body to his. The skin around my lips was burning from the scrape of his stubble and my arms were aching from holding him so tightly all night. I'd do it until dawn if it kept him here.

He broke the kiss with another frustrated sigh and released me from his grip. His hands balled into fists and he stepped over the threshold into the night. "This time I'm really leaving," he said, voice low and raspy in his throat. It sent shivers down my spine.

_Nice try_.

I leaned seductively against the doorframe. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

He laughed quietly. "One more and I fear my career in baseball will be over."

The cool night air bit into my skin as a breeze blew in through the open door. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, hoping he would take me back into his arms.

_I'm cold, therefore you need to stay._

"You should go back to bed," he said, lifting his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

"Are you joking?" I said, smiling. "I'm not."

He was grinning as he took a step backwards. "Are we saying goodbye again? I feel like I've said it twenty times already."

I shook my head. "No more goodbyes. Just tell me when you get to Phoenix." He was only two feet away and I already hated how far away he was. The magnetic pull was back, as well as the crackling electricity. It took all of my self-control not to catapult myself back into his arms and drag him to my bedroom. The hardest part was that I knew he would stay if I did. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge of his self-control.

Thinking about the power I held over this man made my pulse race and my heart swell. _Edward. Oh Edward_. We stared at each other for a long moment, memorizing every inch of visible skin before our eight days of separation began. His lips were swollen and pinker than normal, his defined cheeks were flushed and his mop of copper hair was double-sexed and double-sexy. I chewed on my lower lip.

_Don't go!_

Edward took a deep breath, as though he was pulling himself from a dream. He took another step back. "Okay."

I nodded. "Okay."

He turned to leave, but paused for a moment before muttering, "Fuck it," and marched back to my side. He bent down to kiss me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered over my lips.

I nearly fell over when he stepped back outside. He flashed me a crooked smirk before turning and walking down the hall to the stairs. I stood in the doorway and watched him go. I didn't retreat back inside until I heard the metal clash as he closed the gate behind him.

_Eight days starts now. _

I ran my fingers over the chapped skin around my lips. _Christ, had I kissed that much since high school?_ When I turned around Jake was sitting on the floor at my feet, staring up at me expectantly. I scowled at him.

"You know what's up, don't you?"

His tail wagged.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

Jake followed me to my bedroom, the soft jingling of his tags trailing behind me. The room still smelled like Edward. It was comforting. I crawled into my bed and wrapped the sheets snuggly around my body, absorbing every last bit of him that I could.

Tonight had been… Well, tonight had been quite a night, that's for sure. Amazing ball game, not so amazing night out, emotional breakthroughs and incredible sex.

_Groundbreaking. Earth shattering. Fucking AMAZING sex._

I had just nearly made a major league baseball player breach his contract.

_For horizontal._

_Score one million for Bella_.

I sighed. The eight days that stretched before me didn't fill me with dread anymore. I was kind of _excited_ about it now. After tonight, we were real. All doubt in my mind had been erased. This partnership that we were building was lifting off of the ground and I was excited to see where this break would take us.

I let the silence settle around me and focused on the steady rhythm of Jake's breathing and the slow beat of my heart. _Eight days, eight days, eight days_. Eight days from now and I wouldn't be alone. The thought was comforting and I relaxed my head further into the pillow. Jake settled his head on my leg and we drifted off to sleep together.

Edward texted me when he landed in Phoenix a few hours later. I was awake and scrambling eggs in the kitchen when my phone buzzed on the counter. I switched off the stove and flew to grab it.

_"Tell me I love my job."_

I smiled and typed my response. _"You love your job."_

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I miss you."_

Swoon.

"_Me too. Have a good game today."_

"_Thanks. Call you after. x"_

Despite missing Edward already, I felt oddly inspired to get things done. I wanted to power through the week in the spirit of passing time quickly. I had the day off from the library and I took the time to make a list of things that I needed to do before Edward came back next Saturday.

1. Have lunch with Alice

2. Call Renee (my Mom)

3. Buy a killer outfit for Edward's return

I felt like I owed Alice an apology as much as I had owed Edward one. If anything, Alice had made Thursday more enjoyable by being so kind to me. Edward gave me her number and I called her that afternoon.

"A.C. Designs, this is Alice."

"Hi Alice, it's Bella."

I heard her gasp on the other end of the phone. "Bella! I'm so happy you called. I'm sorry about last night!"

"What is it with you Cullens and apologizing. Alice, you didn't do anything wrong. I just had a really long day." That was a lie but there was no use making another Cullen feel bad over my insecurities. "I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I really enjoyed getting to meet you."

I herd Alice cluck her tongue. "Bullshit. Rose pissed you off. You're justified. Rose is just," she paused as Edward had the night before, "Rose. I'm sorry that she hurt you."

_Damn perceptive Cullens._ "It's fine. Listen, I called to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something this weekend?"

I heard her hands clapping excitedly on the line. "I would love to! I have a client meeting in Piedmont on Sunday, can you meet then?"

"That's perfect."

"I actually have something I want to talk to you about, so it's even _more_ perfect!"

_Oh?_

"Well, just let me know what time you're done with your meeting. I'll figure out somewhere for us to go."

"Fabulous."

_I think you have to be a designer to use words like "fabulous."_

"See you Sunday, Alice."

"Bye!"

I hung up and dropped my phone onto the bedspread beside me. The light in the house was bright and summery. It seemed to match my mood. I heard the floor creak as Angela poked her head into my room. She had a knowing smile on her face and I did my best not to blush.

_Christ, what had she heard last night?_

"So," she said, stepping into the room and crossing her arms. "Good night?"

I chewed my lip. "Yes?"

"Edward came back."

_Obviously_.

"How much do you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She shrugged. "I heard someone at the door and lots of shuffling around two-thirty and then didn't hear anyone leave until well after four."

_Oh. Good._

I smiled hugely. "He came back. Twice, actually."

"Twice?" Angela walked over to my bed and sat beside me.

"Well he was going to leave but then he came back into my room before he got to the front door and stayed for another hour."

Her eyes bulged and she dropped her jaw. "All this after the night you had in San Francisco?" She shifted to face me and grabbed my hands. "Okay spill."

* * *

Later that night I was hauled up on the couch with Angela and Jake when my phone buzzed from the coffee table. Angela paused _The Breakfast Club_ as I reached to grab my iPone.

"Don't you guys ever talk on the phone?" Angela asked, teasingly. I poked her with my toe and looked at the screen.

"_Epic win tonight, did you see?"_

"_It's 80's movie night with Ang. Priorities."_

"_I'll have to forgive you, I guess. The boys want to grab drinks to celebrate. Ok if I call you tomorrow?"_

"_Ok that I didn't watch the game?"_

"_Ok that I can't stop thinking about you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then, yes for me too."_

"_Be safe. Talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Will do. Goodnight, Bella."_

He caught me after dinner on Saturday as I was scrubbing the dishes clean in the sink. I bit back a ridiculous grin as I anchored my phone at the crook of my neck.

"Hi," I said, feeling more relieved than I'd expected. It was comforting knowing he was on the other end of the line.

"Hi," Edward said back. The sound of his voice eased a day's worth of nerves, stress and longing. I missed him. "How are you?"

"Tired, how are you? I saw you won today." The Giants played a day game against the Arizona Diamondbacks and won eight to six. Jasper had pitched an extraordinary seven innings. Alice had been texting me details as I rearranged the non-fiction section at work.

"We did. Were you at work?"

"Yeah, I was re-cataloging the reference books."

"The really great collection?" he teased, quoting my first-date yammering from the Thirsty Bear.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned, drying the dish in my hand. Secretly, I was beaming at the fact that he remembered my offhand comment about the library.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I heard a strange _thunk _from his end of the line.

"Washing dishes. What are you doing?"

"Shooting ice cubes into the ice bucket from across the room." As if on cue another _thunk_ echoed in my ear.

_Shooting what into what?_

I paused and set the plate down on the counter. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Edward laughed and I heard a loud, metallic pang as one of the ice cubes must have hit its target. "Because I'm bored out of my mind and I want to come home."

"So this is a coping mechanism, then?"

"Sure, let's call it that."

I started washing the other plate in the sink. "What are the other boys doing?"

"Drinking down at the hotel bar."

I laughed. "Doesn't that sound more appealing to you?"

"Than talking to you? Are you joking?" I heard a loud thump and Edward cursed under his breath. "I've been waiting all day to talk to you."

_Oh Edward._

"Me too."

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Alice and I were seated outside on the patio at the Claremont. The white hotel loomed around us and the weathered old oak trees hovered overhead. We were sipping our ice teas and talking about our boys.

_Our boys._

I let the strong feeling of desire wash over me as I thought more about Edward. It had only been two days and I was impatient as ever. Still a week left.

"So, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Alice said, clasping her hands before her on the table.

"Shoot," I said taking another sip of my tea.

"I'm assuming Edward invited you to the benefit next Sunday?"

My stomach dropped as twenty-five things raced through my head.

_Benefit? Why didn't he ask me? Was he taking someone else? Was it because of Rose? Did he not want me to meet his team? What was the benefit for? What the heck would I have worn, anyway?_

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my thought flurry and mentally scolded myself. Those thoughts were ridiculous. Edward was _not_ taking anyone else. Rose didn't matter. And I'm sure he was much too busy doing _other_ things with me than asking me about a benefit.

The warm blush in my cheeks made me feel better.

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember if he'd asked me," I replied to Alice.

She looked put out. "He didn't ask you?" She let out an exasperated sigh and lifted her phone. "I'm going to kill him."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why? Is it that big of a deal?"

"Of course it is!" she said at once, typing a message into her Blackberry. Her nails clicked furiously on the keys. "It's fancy and he needs to show you off."

Her reasoning made me laugh again. "Maybe he doesn't want to be distracted?" I offered, optimistically. Apparently I did that to him.

She shook her head and kept typing on her phone a few more moments before setting it down on the table harshly. "I _told_ him. You need to come. You'll get to meet my parents."

My stomach dropped again. _Parents?_

_Well there's your reason_.

I shook the thought aside again. No, that couldn't be it either. He spoke so highly of his parents. "What's the benefit for?"

"My father's hospital. They're raising money for breast cancer research."

"That's wonderful." We sat back as our waiter brought our salads and set them before us.

My phone started buzzing from inside my purse.

"Uh oh," Alice murmured from across the table. She was staring at her phone in her hand. "You'd better answer that."

I slipped my iPhone out of my bag and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Are you with Alice?"

It was Edward. I grinned. "Yes, I am."

He cursed under his breath. "I was going to ask you in person."

I giggled and feigned innocence. "Ask me what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, you're too smart for that." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you come to my father's benefit on Sunday with me?"

My heart fluttered. _Why, because he just asked you to the homecoming dance, Bella? Get a hold of yourself. _"Yes."

There was another sigh on the line, but it was a happy one. "I'm sorry it's such short notice. To be honest with you, I completely forgot." He lowered his voice. "I've had other things on my mind."

_Oh jeez. Seven-hundred miles had never felt so far away._

He could probably hear my blush on his end of the line. "Makes sense," I said, keeping my voice low, even though I hadn't said anything inappropriate.

Edward chuckled. "Right, you're with my sister. I forgot. I'm assuming she's talking to you about a dress?"

"What?" _What dress?_

Alice perked up and glared at me. "What did he say?"

Edward was laughing now. "Oops!" he said innocently.

"You know, it's really not fair that you guys are putting me in the middle of this."

He was still laughing. "You'll survive."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Talk to you later?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I set the phone down on the table and looked up at Alice innocently. Her lips were pursed but her eyes were smiling. "He told you, didn't he?"

"About?"

"You're a horrible liar, Bella." Alice sighed the same exasperated sigh as her brother and pulled a large notebook out of her leather book bag. "Well I might as well show you." She flipped it open to a page and laid it on the table for me to see.

Drawn in black ink was a tall slender figure with dark, wavy hair wearing the most exquisite dress I had ever seen. I felt my jaw drop and I traced my finger over the drawing.

"Alice," I breathed, "did you draw this?"

She looked fondly down at the paper. "I've been toying around with this particular design for a while now. When Edward mentioned bringing you to the benefit, I knew I had to make it for you."

My jaw dropped again. "_For_ me?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course! I've known you for three days and that's _far_ too long to be without an Alice Cullen design."

I was blushing again. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands. "It will look perfect on you. I even brought fabric samples so that we can pick out a color. I have a fitting schedule all worked out-"

"Alice," I interjected, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "Thank you. Of course I'll wear it. I'd be honored."

She relaxed back into her seat and squeezed my hand back.

"To be honest, I'm so happy to have a new friend."

"Me too," Alice replied, before perking up and pulling several swatches out of her bag. _Never a dull moment with a Cullen_. She fanned them out over the drawing and looked up at me expectantly. There were three shades of green taffeta, an icy blue silk and a few shades of bright fuchsia satin.

_Bleh. Fuchsia?_

I pushed the pink samples back toward Alice. She smiled smugly. "I didn't picture you as a pink gal but I had to try," she said, hiding them back in her bag.

"What's your favorite," I asked, fingering the fine fabrics one by one.

Alice looked over the fabric samples carefully. "Well, with your complexion, eye color and hair color I'd pick this one." She lifted a swatch of emerald green taffeta and placed it on top of the other fabrics.

_Just like Edward's eyes._

My heart fluttered.

"I like that one too."

Alice clapped her hands together again. "Excellent! So can you come by on Tuesday for a fitting?"

"Tuesday? Have you already started?"

She shrugged and tried to hide a smile. "Maybe."

_Oh, the Cullens._

"Tuesday is great."

* * *

I always managed to be walking Jake whenever I called my parents. It was a subconscious decision, I decided. Jake and I were making our way around the Berkeley campus on Monday when I called my mother, Renee. It was a warm July evening in the East Bay and I was happily sporting flip flops as I made my way down the cracked, weed covered sidewalk.

She answered on the third ring, shouting my name happily into the receiver. "Bella!"

"Hi Mom."

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked. I could hear the push and pull of waves in the background. Oh, to live in Florida.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Hot," she replied with a dramatic sigh. "But we're great. How's work at the library? And Angela? Have you heard from your father lately?"

I laughed. "Relax, Mom. Library is perfect but it has been a little tiring lately. Angela is doing well. I keep waiting for her to move in with Ben. I _did_ talk to Dad, actually. I talked to him a couple of weeks ago about baseball."

"Well, I'm sure that piqued his attention," she said wryly. "Have you taken an interest in sports lately or something?"

I bit my lip as I thought of Edward. "I guess you could say that."

Renee was quiet on the other end. I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. "What does _that_ mean?" she asked. I knew she knew what I was getting at.

"Well, I met someone."

She whooped excitedly and I held the phone from my ear.

_Moms. Honestly._

"Tell me everything!" she said excitedly. I could picture her skipping along the beach like a teenager. "What does he do? Where did you meet him? What does he look like?"

Her excitement was contagious. Suddenly I was ecstatic to retell our story.

_Our story._ _Gah_.

"He's a baseball player," I said first, waiting to hear her reaction.

"Like mother like daughter. Minor league? Who's over there? The Grizzlies? The Rivercats?"

I attempted to stop her listing of teams before I had the whole country covered. "No Mom, not the minor leagues."

She didn't miss a beat. "Oh, well, don't worry sweetie. I'm sure he'll get there soon. They pull up players in July sometimes-"

"He's in the majors, Mom," I interjected, laughing.

That shut her up.

"The majors, as in he's a professional ball player?"

"Yes."

There was a pause before she asked, "Like on television professional ball player?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Is it a good story?"

I smiled. "Of course." I continued to tell her about the baseball game where we met, my ticket, the bar after the game and the kiss in the alley. I told her about the week we spent apart and how we'd texted each other. I told her about our first date, our second date and how I'd never felt more worshiped and wanted than when I was in his arms. Renee "ooh'd" and "ahh'd" at all the right places and "aw'd" at the others.

When I was finished, I was plopped on a park bench and Jake was getting antsy at my side. I tended to lose track of time when I talked about Edward.

"Well sweetie," Renee said, "you sound really happy."

"I am."

"It sounds like he's good for you. That he sees the good in you."

I smiled at the thought. "He is and he does. He's not who I thought he would be. I anticipated this egotistical celebrity but he's really humble and sweet, Mom."

"Apparently we have a thing for baseball players, it seems like."

We laughed together. "Apparently."

It was quiet for a moment before she said, "I'm excited for you."

"I'm excited for me too."

"So excited you want to come for a visit with your new squeeze?"

I giggled. "Me, yes. Not quite sure if Edward can make it, seeing as he's a baseball player and travelling and all."

"Oh right, I forgot. Professional life is so hard."

We laughed again. "Seriously honey, will you come visit soon?"

"I'll do my best. I owe both you and Dad a visit."

"Yes you do." I heard another voice in the background.

"Is Phil home?"

I heard the phone rustling and then Phil's voice again. "Just got home. Will you call me sooner next time?"

"I promise."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

I got a text message from Edward on Tuesday night.

"_There's chicken picatta on the room service menu :("_

I couldn't help but laugh.

_ "Don't bother. It won't be as good as mine. That's a fact."_

_ "Wasn't planning on it. What are you doing?"_

_ "Drinking wine, wishing you were here. What are you doing?"_

_ "Missing you."_

Gah.

_ "Call me after dinner?"_

_ "It's a date. I'm getting the prime rib instead. Do you approve?"_

_ "Depends, what does it come with?"_

_ "Vegetables and rice pilaf."_

_ "I guess it'll do."_

_ "You're adorable. Call soon."_

I was grinning. I can do adorable.

An hour later, my phone rang and I flipped my Jane Austen book face-down on my lap. I was in bed with Jake on my feet, reading quietly. Sometimes warm summer nights were just as good to read in as cold winter ones.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is all-star first basemen, Edward Cullen calling for Bella Swan?"

I snorted. "She's out right now, can I take a message?"

"No." He said, and then went quiet for a moment. "Hi." I could hear his smile in his voice.

"Hi! How was the prime rib?"

He made a noncommittal grunt. "Okay. How did your fitting go with Alice today?"

Edward had been trying to get details about my benefit dress all week. I refused to give him anything other than it was a dress, it was made of fabric and he had to wait until Sunday to see it. He tried to be sneaky.

"It went great, thanks for asking."

I heard him laugh. "That's all I get?"

"Until Sunday. " I changed the subject to something that I knew he couldn't object to. "Angela and I flipped through your game with dinner tonight. We taped it." I felt bad about missing his games while he was away. The Giants had been doing really well on their road trip.

"What did you think?"

"I don't know, I was distracted by the first baseman."

"Nice one," he replied, sounding amused.

I heard a weird scraping noise from his end. "What are you doing?" I asked, listening closely.

"Shaving."

"Shaving?"

"You know where you trim the hairs on your face-"

"Oh shut up. Why are you shaving?"

I heard another scrape over the phone. "Because I need to?"

"But I like your stubble," I whined petulantly.

He chuckled. "Do you want me to stop?"

_Yes._

"How far have you gotten?" How on earth was he doing this on the phone?

"Half way?" I imagined him staring at the mirror, phone in one hand, razor in the other, half a jaw of shaving cream and a bewildered look on his face. It made me smile. He looked so handsome, even in my imagination.

I sighed. "Fine, continue, but I sincerely hope you have some healthy stubble come Saturday."

Edward laughed. "I'll have some healthy stubble tomorrow morning, don't you worry."

_Mmm stubble._

"Why do you always feel the need to do things while we're on the phone?"

I waited as he took another swipe at his chin. "You make me feel productive."

"Productive?"

"Is our connection bad? I swear you can't hear when I talk."

_Smart ass_.

"Maybe I'm not distracting enough," I countered, running several scenarios through my head.

"You're plenty distracting, trust me," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice again. "Did you have something in mind?"

Did I have something in mind? Naughty thoughts raced through my head and I was instantly blushing. No, not _those_ kinds of things. Not phone sex.

_Why not?_

Real sex was better. _Much better_. There were things I wanted to know though. Other things. Normal things.

"What if I ask you questions," I offered, listening as he turned on a faucet. He must be clean-shaven now.

_That was actually pretty sexy._

"Questions?"

"Bad connection?"

He laughed. "What kind of questions?"

"Normal stuff. Favorite song. First kiss. Favorite holiday."

"First kiss?" He sounded amused. "Only if I can ask you some too."

"Deal."

"Deal. So, ladies first?"

* * *

By Wednesday, we had moved past the basics and were on more _personal_ subjects. Needless to say, Edward wasn't chucking ice cubes in his hotel room anymore.

"Can I ask you about your first kiss now?" he asked. His voice was low and soft over the phone. I shivered. I would tell him anything if he asked me like _that_.

"Will you tell me yours after?"

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. Here goes. "Okay. Mike Newton, eleventh grade, outside of the locker rooms."

"Before or after class?"

"After."

"What had you guys been playing?"

I laughed at his irrelevant question, then stopped instantly as I remembered. _Not so irrelevant_. "Um."

"Please say baseball."

I was blushing. How had he known? The memory of that fated PE class came crashing back down around me. I remembered the cold, blustery day on the baseball field behind the school. I had somehow gotten hit in the head with a foul ball. _Again? Christ._ Mike had rushed over to help me up off of the ground. After class he met me outside the locker room to see if I was okay. Then he kissed me.

Edward chuckled at my non-response. "Well, Bella Swan. It looks like baseball gets you hot and bothered."

"Hey!" I argued, pointing my finger and shaking it at the wall in my bedroom. "He kissed _me_, so you can hardly blame baseball for that."

"Oh, I blame baseball for everything," he said in a sultry voice.

_Ugh, no fair._

"Well tell me yours then."

I heard him pause as he remembered. I bet he'd been kissed by the time he was thirteen. Stupid, good-looking Cullen.

"Lauren Mallory, tenth grade, homecoming."

"Well _that's _disappointing," I muttered teasingly.

"What?"

"I thought it would at least be some dramatic, sports-related, on the field kiss or something. "

He chuckled. "Apparently that's your specialty."

_Apparently_.

* * *

On Thursday, I was going crazy. It had been a terrible day at work, there were still two days left and Edward was even further away now. He had flown from Phoenix to Colorado earlier in the day. I was aching to hear his voice again and feel his arms around me. Our phone conversations were wonderful but it wasn't the same as feeling his lips on my ear or his breath against my cheek.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I was in the break room at the library munching on my leftovers for lunch. He was probably in the middle of practice but the thought of having a text to look forward to later, made my day better already.

I typed a whiny text message onto my phone. _"Seven days is bullshit."_

I was surprised when his reply came back instantly.

_ "I know."_

At least I wasn't alone.

_ "What are we doing the instant you get back?"_

_ "Do you really want me text it?"_

Definitely not alone.

_ "Can I come over?"_

_ "I'm going to insist that you do."_

_

* * *

_

Friday was littered with impatient text messages as we simultaneously counted down the hours. I had a late night at the library, overseeing a children's event. I was going to miss _another_ game.

_Some supportive girlfriend, I am._

I typed Edward a quick text to ease my self-pity.

"_One day left. I can't watch the game, I'm at work. Good luck! Will be thinking of you."_

_ "I'd be lying if I said that the game was my focus right now. I think they may bench me if I don't get it together."_

_ "Then you'd better get it together."_

_ "If I send a car to get you at 7:30 tomorrow, will that work?"_

_ "I can drive."_

_ "That's not what I asked."_

Ugh

_ "Yes, that will work."_

_ "Can't wait."_

_ "Do you hate my truck?"_

_ "I hate that I don't know you're safe when you drive it."_

_ "That's okay I guess."_

_ "Still missing you."_

_ "Same xx"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well? S'okay? Please let me know what you think! Chapter 11 is near done (I know I said that last time, but last time I said that Chapter 11 was Chapter 10. Slight rearranging.) Anyway, I appreciate all your understanding on my busy RL. Your support is very appreciated! Hope to see you guys soon! Hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you again so very very (or should I say ver' ver' ;) ) much for all of your kind reviews, comments and messages last weekend. I'm so pleased you enjoyed that last chapter. It was fun to write B/E on the phone. Here's chapter 11, and yes, BBward returns! Finally, jeez. Thanks to my beta, Kerazy60 and pal, Dom who keep me inspired and give me the best feedback. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Aussiegirl. In this chapter, BBward is all for you, girl. :)

Music for this chapter? Kings of Leon, Come Around Sundown. Songs aren't available for my playlist, so I've linked some on my profile. Playlist updated as well. Enjoy and please r/r!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 11**

At 8:17 on Saturday night, I was standing outside Edward's door with my fingers pressed nervously to my lips. I tapped them anxiously as I stared at the glossy white door of unit number 1625.

_I was at Edward's chic condo in downtown San Francisco._

_ I was at Edward's fucking apartment_!

I still couldn't believe I'd made it all the way to Saturday without going completely insane. Angela had been so busy this week, she hadn't had to deal with much of my moping. The library suffered the most but I'd made it through all my shifts successfully. Granted, work today hadn't necessarily been "productive" but I had survived nonetheless. Edward's glove had taken quite a beating as well. Perhaps beating wasn't the right word, as it was cradled in my arms each night. Its pride was probably hurt more than anything, since it was being used as a stuffed animal instead of a piece of sporting equipment.

As promised, a driver had picked me up outside my apartment at 7:30pm on the dot and we drove in relative silence over the crowded Bay Bridge. I watched in awe once more as the buildings passed. They were illuminated from the inside as the sun began to set behind them. The driver had dropped me off at the tenant entrance to Edward's massive, newly built apartment building and I'd slipped inside to the elevator.

The building was tall and covered with glass. Engraved signs in the lobby read, "The Infinity." Such an official name. Everything inside was shiny and new. The floor were smooth and glossy and there were brushed metal accents on the walls. I'd started gnawing on my lip the moment I stepped inside the slim elevator. This building was so much _more_ than I'd expected. The contrast to my ratty, outdated apartment in Berkely was staggering.

Sixteen floors of lip-biting later, I was standing outside Edward's door in the brightly lit hall like an excited, nervous wreck and I _still _wasn't in Edward's arms. I didn't have to guess what was going to happen as soon as I went inside. In fact, I _hoped_ more than anything that it would happen. I'd been torturing myself with daydreams and dirty thoughts all week. Was it wrong that I wanted him so badly? Did it make me shallow?

_No, it makes you exactly the same as every other female on the planet._

I looked down at the outfit I had chosen for tonight. My "wow outfit," as I'd started to call it. My pale, silk tunic hung loose down to my thighs, underneath my cardigan. It had a low, scooping neckline and subtle, beaded details. I'd opted for leggings instead of jeans, eager to show off every asset that I could. I had no intention of being a prude tonight. I was fairly certain that Edward would find this outfit satisfactory. Then again, I could probably show up in my pajamas and he wouldn't know the difference.

I didn't even want to think about what he would look like the moment he opened the door. I had seen his flushed cheeks and my favorite three-day's stubble on his jaw during the game highlights last night. Hopefully he hadn't shaved just yet…

I heard music from inside. A soft guitar melody and gentle baseline filtered through the cracks in the door and into the hallway. It soothed my nervous limbs and I let my fingers drop to my side. I missed him.

_So much_.

There had been so many moments this week that I'd ached to dissolve into his arms and breathe in the mere scent of him. I wanted to be held. I wanted to feel desired and loved.

_Ack. Love?_

_ Think about it later_.

Regardless, I missed Edward. It was Saturday at last, I was here and he was on the other side of the door.

Time to do this. I lifted a hand and knocked twice.

The door opened before my knuckles left the cool surface of the paint. He had been watching me through he peephole. _ I knew it! Asshole!_

He gave me no time to consider my embarrassment. He hastily grabbed me around the middle and pulled me inside. His strong arms enveloped me in the intense hug I'd been longing for and I let myself get lost in it. He pressed his blissfully stubbled cheek tightly to the crown of my head and ran his hands up and down my back. I rested my head on his chest, inhaling the delicious scent of him. Skin, detergent and soap. His frantic, excited heartbeats drummed in my ear and I could feel his strong muscles under my cheek as he flexed his arms around me.

This was heaven.

Eventually he pulled back and pressed scorching kiss after kiss on my lips, cheeks, eyes, ears and neck. He waved his hand behind me for the door and pushed it closed with a loud, careless slam. The music was still playing inside and I could finally recognize the voices.

Kings of Leon.

_Ahh yes. Who doesn't want to have sex to Kings of Leon?_

My blood was thundering through my veins now and as the song grew in intensity, so did our kisses. His lips were insistent upon my own, tongue pushing into my mouth to claim it. The desire poured out my fingertips as I grasped at his collar, his hair, anything to pull him closer.

His hands moved over my back as he pressed me tight to his body. I could feel the tips of his fingers dig into my skin.

"Fuck, I missed you," he breathed over my lips.

"Me too," I mumbled. "No more road trips. Home games for the rest of the season."

Edward laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"I mean it," I said, as he nibbled my earlobe. A wave of goosebumps rippled over my body.

"So do I," he growled into my skin before taking my lips once more.

Our useless banter was halted as we lost ourselves in another mind-blowing kiss. I threw my arms around him in response and pulled myself closer. He groaned in approval and slid his hands down my backside to lift me roughly into his arms. I wrapped my legging-clad legs around his waist and held on tight as he maneuvered us through his apartment. My shoes dropped off my feet as we moved, two loud clunks on the concrete floors. I hadn't even looked around yet. All I knew was that the apartment was filled with light, had white furniture and was playing sexy music. At the moment, that's all I needed to know.

We entered a dimly lit room and I could see the shape of a wide platform bed over his shoulder. _Bedroom. Excellent. _Edward tumbled us backwards onto the mattress, disrupting the smooth duvet so it nested around us. He rolled me on top of him, cradling my face in his large strong hands. All the while we were kissing, sucking, nipping, _anything_.

A week was fucking _long_. I wanted everything about him.

"Will you stay?" he asked from under me. His voice was husky and sent chills down my spine.

"What?" I sat back a little to meet his green, heavy lidded eyes. More goosebumps.

"Tonight. Will you stay?"

The song was still paying in the background, a crooning voice repeating, "_Want your love, can you feel it?"_

_Yes_.

_Fuck._

_ I could feel it_.

The realization sent pleasant warmth through my veins. My heart was soaring and I knew that my answer would be yes to both the song and Edward. The thought scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

"Yes."

My answer seemed to be all he needed. He lifted my hands from his chest and tugged at the sleeves of my cardigan, pulling them over my hands and arms until I was left only in my sea-green tunic.

He smiled as his eyes roamed over my body. "I like this." He tugged at the hem.

I looked down at my shirt. "I had it picked out three days ago."

"Already planning to impress me?"

I smiled wryly. "Is that what I'm doing?"

He shot me a dazzling smile. "All the time."

His smile was empowering. I felt the familiar tug of audacity deep in my gut. He was good at pulling it out of me, and I liked it.

_Bold Bella gets all the points for the team._

I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted the hem of my shirt up and over my head. Keeping my eyes locked to his wide, lustful stare, I flung it casually over my shoulder. He was chewing on his lip, trying to hide his smile.

"Still impressed?" I asked, sitting up straight and pushing my shoulders back.

Edward nodded. "_Very._"

I twisted my arms behind my back and unhitched my bra. It fell down my arms and onto Edward's chest. His gaze and smile faltered as my half-bare body loomed over him.

"Bella," he breathed, dragging his eyes up and down my torso. His hands moved tortuously slow from my hips, over my rib cage and behind my back. His thumbs brushed the sides of my breasts and I leaned into his touch. My breathing was shallow and my heart was already pounding. He slid his hands back down, fingertips ghosting over more of my breasts, to my stomach and around to my ass.

Our eyes met in an intense, lust-filled gaze. He tugged his lower lip between his teeth and pulled me _hard_ against him.

I gasped and leaned over, bracing myself with my hands on his chest. Our eyes were still locked, as we lay unmoving on his large, white bed. His hands gripped me tight, fingers squeezing the flesh on my backside.

The silence was too much. Too intense. I was lost in his blazing, emerald eyes and my heart was racing wildly. "Am I impressing you now, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, leaning over him and dragging my lips along his jaw line.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed as I darted my tongue out to kiss the hollow space under his ear. "Yes."

He ground me down on him once more and I moaned at the feeling of his hardness against me. I was instantly thankful that I'd decided to wear leggings.

_Brilliant_.

We lay on the bed for an indeterminable moment grinding, kissing and touching. It was delicate torture and by the time his fingers closed around the elastic of my waistband we were both aching. He ripped my leggings roughly over my hips and pulled them down as far as he could in our current position.

His hands lifted to my ass and he squeezed gently.

"I want you naked," he mumbled into my hair as he tugged on the waistband of my panties. "I want to feel you."

_Fuck_.

He rolled us over so he was positioned between my legs. He resumed his pulling on my leggings, peeling them down each leg until they were bare. He tossed the wad of black fabric over his shoulder and stared hungrily at my lacy panties.

"Dare I say you're impressed?" I asked, staring down the length of my body to meet his fiery, green eyes.

Edward licked his lips slowly and my breath hitched in my chest.

_Whoa_.

"Yes," he said, eyes flicking up to meet mine. "You could say that." He slid one of his hands up my leg, caressing the smooth skin from my knee to my thigh. When he reached my hip he moved his hand back down and towards the inside of my leg. I gasped and froze in anticipation. The tickling sensation from his fingers was building a steady ache in my groin and I wanted to ease it. I wanted so badly for him to touch me again.

As though he could hear my thoughts, his teasing fingers moved closer to the apex of my thighs, ghosting over the thin lace of my panties. I lifted my hips off the bed, demanding some sort of friction. _Something_.

I heard Edward laugh though his nose. He placed his other hand over my pelvis, gently holding me to the bed. "Patience," he said, placing a kiss on my leg. "I've been thinking about this all week."

_Like I haven't? Jerk._

I groaned in frustration and he chuckled again, his breath beating over my skin. He slipped his fingers under the edge of my panties along my leg, pressing gently into the crease at the top of my thigh. My breath caught in my throat and I pushed up against his hand. I felt the warm, soft pressure of his lips on my thigh, my hip and my belly. He trailed a hot stream of kisses along the waistline of my panties, all the while running his finger underneath. I was lost in a sea of sensations and utterly useless.

Eventually, I felt his fingers hook around the edge of my underwear and pull them slowly down my legs. Edward crawled back onto the bed to lay beside me, planting kisses sporadically over my bare skin. He nestled his nose in my hair when we were level as his hands wandered below. His long, skilled fingers teased the sensitive skin between my legs. They slid over the wetness and back over my folds, pulling me back and forth from ecstasy. It was making me frustrated.

_ Stop teasing_.

"Edward," I panted, clutching at his shirt. _Christ, was he still clothed?_ "Edward, please."

He gnawed on his lip before sliding his finger down all the way and slipping it inside me in one swift motion. I cried out as relief overwhelmed my body. His finger curled and stroked me on the inside, flaring my nerves in the most delicious fashion. I arched my back and pressed my head back into the duvet. He groaned and moved closer, pressing his lips to my neck. "Fuck, Bella," he said into my skin. "You're so hot like this."

"More," I begged, as his finger continued its slow torture.

He slipped another finger inside and I bucked against him. His thumb circled my clit, consuming me in pleasurable sensations. I was close. His mere presence at times like these, made me close.

"Edward," I panted.

Our faces were inches apart and his eyes were boring into mine. "Yes, Bella."

My mouth bobbed helplessly as I gasped for breath. All the while his fingers were moving, pumping, circling and driving me closer and closer.

"Come, Bella. I want you to come."

I cried out at his words and let the overwhelming sensation consume my body as I came. I could feel my muscles clenching around his fingers. He held me tightly in his arms and trailed kisses from my ear to my collarbone, easing my rigid body.

"Mmmm, Bella," he hummed into my skin as I floated back down from my extraordinary high. "You're so beautiful." He lifted his head and smiled warmly at me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I smiled back, still panting. "I have a fair idea now, I think."

He chuckled and gave me a deep, tender kiss. The pressure of his smooth, warm lips was enough to ignite a new, raging fire over my body. I was done feeling abashed for wanting more. With Edward, I always wanted more.

Our kiss was growing in intensity as he shifted his body to hover over me, hips grinding teasingly into mine. One of his hands ghosted up my side, covered my breast with his palm. He squeezed and teased my nipple, eliciting tiny moans from my lips at each flick of his finger.

I was still grasping madly at his t-shirt, pulling him as close as I could. "I need you," I said at last, pulling away to catch my breath. "Edward, please. I need you."

He growled and rolled us over so I was on top of him again. I could feel the hard bulge in his jeans as I straddled him. The hungry look in his eyes was driving me crazy. I lowered my hands between us to unbutton his pants. He lifted his hips as I slid them down his legs with his boxers, freeing him from the confines.

I took him gently in my hand, marveled by the warm, soft skin. His eyes fluttered closed at my touch and he gripped my hips tightly between his fingers. I squeezed him and stroked his length once, awaiting a reaction.

"Bella," he moaned, hips lifting off the bed slightly to meet my hand.

_Well, well, well. Now who's powerless?_

He reached for the nightstand, stretching his arm over the duvet cover. I realized what he was doing and I placed my free hand over his forearm. "You don't have to," I said softly.

Edward paused and glanced up at me skeptically. "I don't have to?"

I shook my head and felt my skin flush. Why was _this_ embarrassing? I was naked and straddling him right now.

A look of understanding crossed his face and he suddenly grasped my hips with both hands. "Bella, are you on birth control?" He sounded excited.

This time I nodded, sticking with the silent approach.

Edward grinned hungrily and pulled me against him roughly. "Always thinking ahead," he teased.

The slick feeling of our bodies pressed together was driving me wild. I was barely paying attention to him.

"You're sure?" he asked again, eyeing me cautiously.

"Yes," I said, spreading my fingers over the muscular shape of his chest. "I'm sure." I wanted this, wanted _him_.

He was watching me, eyes wide as I positioned him against my entrance. I paused, mystified by his expression. His eyes flicked up to met mine and he shook his head. "Don't you dare even ask," he scolded. "I am very impressed by you Bella, but right now I want to be inside you."

He gripped my ass tightly and slid inside me in one thrust. We both cried out.

I'd forgotten.

In eight days I'd forgotten the consuming and overpowering sensation of having Edward inside me. He seemed to feel the same thing as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. I kissed each side of his crooked smile before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

I lifted my hips and couldn't help but moan as our bodies began to move together, forming a steady, slow rhythm. He kept his hands on my backside, guiding my movements and caressing my skin. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and pressed my forehead to the rough stubble on his jaw.

Our breaths rasped out at uneven intervals, loud staccato notes to the music in the background. The freedom to make noise was oddly liberating in comparison to our quiet lovemaking last week. I let a quiet moan slip through my lips and into the skin on Edward's neck.

He groaned in response and pulled me against him roughly, breaking our steady pace with a passionate thrust. I cried out again.

"Bella," he whimpered, sliding his fingers over the skin of my lower back.

In one swift move, Edward rolled us over I was pinned underneath his strong body.

_ Mmmm. Pinned._

He brushed my mussed hair from my face and met my eyes with his wild, blazing green ones. Our unhurried rhythm had given way to uninhibited, frantic thrusts as we each grew closer and closer to release. The pleasurable tug in my belly was growing quickly and I clutched tightly to Edward, willing him not to let go.

He lowered himself to my body, pressing his cheek to mine. I could hear his breaths and grunts in my ear. The reality of our eight days apart had finally surfaced and we held on to each other desperately.

"Bella," he said softly into my ear, "I can't. I'm going to-"

He slid forcefully into me once more, making me cry out as we came undone together. I curled my body around his, holding him tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over every inch of my body. Edward's breaths were hard and slow against my neck as he floated back down to Earth with me in his arms. Our chests were heaving and our sweaty limbs were tangled over his now-rumpled duvet, yet I had never been more comfortable. The weight of Edward on top of me was heavenly and I held him tighter.

We lay in silence for a while, content with the simple presence of each other and the slowing rhythm of our heartbeats. Edward shifted so his head was reasting on my chest, between my breasts. I sifted my fingers idly through his messy, copper hair, still unable to believe that eight days had led us here.

Two lovers tangled in each other's arms.

_Lovers?_

Lovers.

* * *

When we recovered most of our brain fuction, Edward pulled me into his massive bathroom to rinse off. His large, stone shower echoed with the sound of water beating off the tiles and our muted voices. I leaned against the back wall, watching as Edward rinsed his hair under the faucet. I traced each drop of water down his tall, muscled, perfect frame.

_Oh swoon. My boyfriend was hot._

"I've been thinking about what you said the other night," he said, brushing his wet hair from his forehead with a _slap_.

I pulled my eyes from shamelessly ogling his body and racked my brain for what I could have said. The last time we were together was at my place, and I couldn't be held responsible for remembering anything that had fallen out of my mouth at that particular moment.

Edward noted my confusion. "About putting you in my contract?"

_What?_ I was instantly mortified. He didn't think I was the kind of girl that really demanded that, did he? "Edward, I was _joking._"

He laughed. "I know that, but I think you may have a good idea." He reached for my hands and tugged me under the showerhead with him.

"I don't understand," I mumbled as I batted the water from my eyes.

His moved a hand over my face, brushing away the wet pieces of hair plastered to my skin. "Jasper and Emmett get out of practices and early flights all the time and I know it's because they're with Rose and Alice. Last time Emmett missed a practice in LA he said he had food poisoning, but I know for a fact he was pushing his kid around in a stroller at Disneyland."

The image of Emmett at Disneyland made me smile.

"I've never been tempted to do anything like that before. I've never wanted to." He smiled at me and kissed me under the water. "Until now."

I was beaming. "So you're adding me to your contract?"

"Not officially, but yes."

"Amendment 2B, or something?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "The Bella Clause," he said, pulling me close.

_The Bella Clause._

I was radiating happiness. "That has a nice ring."

_The most amazing ring._

"Usable once a month when deemed necessary. I can't guarantee instant compliance, but I'll do my best."

"Once a month meaning, I can beg you to stay with me once a month?"

"Yes. We'll start a once a month, but I may be tempted to say more." He kissed me again, this time a little more suggestively. For a moment I forgot what we were talking about.

When he pulled away he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I think I can live with that," I said, embracing the flush on my cheeks.

_ He was willing to breach his contract for me?_

"I have something else I want to ask you."

"Mmmhmmm," I murmured absently as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"What are your thoughts on long weekends?"

Long weekends? So far so good. "Hate them."

Edward laughed into my hair. "Okay, well what are your thoughts on long weekends in Chicago?"

_Chicago?_

I pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were bright under the spray of the shower. Water was running from his hair down to his chin. I wanted to kiss him again. "Chicago?"

"We have a three game series next weekend against the Cubs. Will you come with me?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I was smiling. "You want me to come with you on a road trip?"

"I'm about to beg you to."

_He wanted me to come with him on a road trip!_

"Of course I'll go!" I said, clapping my hands excitedly between us. "I've always wanted to go to Chicago."

His smile grew even larger, if that were possible. "I don't think I can do another eight days without you for a while. You might have to accept being toted around with me."

"I think I can handle that."

Edward placed his hand over the faucet. "Are you done?"

I nodded and he turned the shower off. He reached outside the glass door and grabbed two fluffy towels in his hand. He draped one over his shoulder and swung the other around me. He gave me a gentle kiss before stepping out and patting himself dry.

I tried not to watch.

_Tried_.

I followed suit and stepped into the steamy master bathroom to dry myself. When I was finished I clutched the towel tightly around my shoulders. "I didn't bring a change of clothes," I said, suddenly, realizing how stupid I was for not anticipating an overnight stay.

Edward had wrapped his towel loosely around his waist. There were still droplets of water on his chest. My eyes followed a drop as it ran down his torso. His wet, copper hair was tousled and sticking in all directions. He was utterly delicious.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think I can remedy that problem," he said, cocking his head to look at me as I hugged the towel tight around my body. "Stay there."

I turned to face the foggy mirror as Edward sauntered out of the room. I used the corner of my towel to wipe away the condensation and took in my wide, brown eyes, matted, damp hair and flushed, peachy skin. I was kind of glowing.

_Ugh, cliché._

There was a small smile on my round face and I looked _happy_. Happy in its truest form. My heart swelled in my chest. I was happy.

_Desperately happy_.

I saw Edward return to the room through the reflection and he moved behind me. He bent low to whisper in my ear, our eyes locked in the mirror. "Lift your arms," he said as his lips brushed over my skin. I shivered.

His eyes were dark green and smoldering. I felt tingly.

_Yes, THAT kind of tingly. I was insatiable tonight._

Feeling bold, I lifted my arms above my head and let the damp towel fall from my body and pool at my feet on the floor. Edward smiled and hummed into my skin. He brushed the curtain of dark, wet hair from my back and placed a kiss to the nape of my neck. "You are ravishing, Bella."

I let my eyes fall closed as his fingers ghosted up my bare arm. He pulled away and slipped something over my arms and head. I felt the weight as it dropped around me and I opened my eyes.

I let out a snort of laughter as I took in the large, black and orange Giants jersey that enveloped me like a tent. "Nice," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward was grinning from behind me and I turned to face him with an arched brow. "What's this?" I asked, as he bent to kiss me.

"My new favorite warm-up jersey." He paused for a moment, and then kissed me once more. "Actually, you've already seen this jersey once."

"I have?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and nodded. "Long ago, before I was lucky enough to have you wear it around my apartment."

_Of course! _

How could I forget? I remembered the first time I saw him stretching on the field and how his smile had nearly knocked me over.

"So this jersey has already touched me then," I teased, enjoying the feel of his hands as they started roaming over my back. The memory of his grip on my arms as I tumbled over the wall was at the forefront of my mind. Even then, he had been so gentle. I could still hear his voice in my ear. _"Are you alright?"_

"I guess it has." Edward leaned close and dragged his nose from my cheek to my ear, the memory merging dreamily with reality. "I hope it won't be the last time." He lifted me abruptly and sat me down on the marble vanity. I shrieked as the cold stone hit my backside.

"Oh Bella," he sighed thoughtfully, tangling his fingers in my hair. "What you do to me."

I bit my lip and breathed in sharply though my nose as he nudged my legs apart. Edward settled himself between my thighs and trailed kisses along my jaw.

"You're going to tarnish your favorite jersey," I mumbled as his tongue flicked my pulse point.

"No," he said gently, lifting his head to meet my eyes, "I'm christening it." Then he pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply.

_Oh, hello._

The jersey stayed on, but his towel didn't. I did stay on the counter though.

_Oh yes. I was still winning._

_

* * *

_

We were facing each other in bed a little while later, fingers entwined and twisting absently. The lights were off and we'd been in the dark long enough so that our eyes were adjusted. I was still wearing his jersey but Edward was pressed comfortably against me in only his boxers. My feet were tangled between his bare legs under the sheets.

Our eyes were roaming over the planes of each other's faces, memorizing every freckle and every inch of skin. It had been silent for some time as we watched each other, but it was a comfortable silence.

"When did you first see me?" Edward asked at last, tracing the top of my hand with his fingertips.

I felt the blush coming. Would it hurt his feelings to know I'd never heard of him before the day we met?

"You know when," I said quietly, staring intently at our joined hands.

"The game was the first time?"

I cringed and looked up to meet his eyes. "Yes?"

My reaction made him laugh. "Don't be like that. I can't tell you how pleased I am that _I_ turned you on to baseball."

_That's not all you turned me on to._

"Tell me about it," he asked gently, rubbing one of my fingernails with his thumb.

"You really want to know?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Desperately."

I sighed. Here goes. Let the shallowness ensue. "Angela and I were standing by the bullpen watching the pitcher warm up when you walked over with Emmett and Jasper to stretch."

"Stretch, eh?"

I scowled at him. "You were _sitting_. I didn't see your ass until you guys got up to run."

Edward laughed and drew our hands to his lips, kissing my fingers one by one. "So after that, it was when I was signing autographs?"

I nodded my head, the memory once again overtaking me. If I had only known I'd be snuggled in bed with him a few weeks later…

"And?" he prodded, grinning wickedly.

"And you almost knocked me over with your smile."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't intentional," he teased, kissing my knuckles.

"You know it was."

He chuckled.

"That's me. You tell me your side now."

He lowered our hands so they were between us again. "I'd love to say that I saw you the moment I got onto the field, but I didn't." He made a sad face and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean you didn't pick me out in a sea of thousands of fans? I'm shocked and disappointed."

He poked my ribs with his finger and I giggled at his touch.

"So not until you were signing autographs then?" I asked, thinking back to the cold afternoon on the ball field. I was trying to see _my_ Edward underneath the Edward that I had seen over the wall signing ticket stubs, mitts and baseballs. Cap over his hair, shadow blocking his eyes and reserved grin lighting up his face. I certainly hadn't seen the man lying across from me now. My Edward was looking back at me with a relaxed smile and eyes full of bright, green happiness. I felt insanely lucky to know this Edward.

_Mmmm. My Edward._

"As soon as I finished signing Angela's baseball, I saw you." His eyes were unfocused as he too lost himself in the memory.

"And?" I mimicked him petulantly.

He rolled his eyes back at me. "And you made me stumble backwards too."

"Shut up. I did not."

"Yes you did." The tone of his response caught me off guard. I looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling but his eyes were serious. "You took my breath away, silly girl."

My cheeks burned.

"I still like seeing you in that fluffy vest and sweatshirt." He bit his lip. "You can blame the locker room reaction on that."

_Ah, the locker room. Such a fond memory._

_Another point for Bella. Cha ching!_

"So you asked for my name and no one else's?" I asked, swerving the conversation back on track before we got distracted again.

"I had to know your name," he said, untangling one of his hands from between us to place it over my cheek. "I had to have something to remember you by."

I had no words. _Oh, Edward._

"I almost wrote my number then, but I figured you wouldn't call it."

_Oh yes I would have!_

"So you stalked me to the bar instead? Smooth, Cullen," I teased, grinning.

His eyes darkened. "I like it when you call me Cullen," he purred, sliding his fingers into my hair.

_Uh oh._

I shook my head and caught his hand before his fingertips rendered me useless. "Wait just a second. You're not done telling your story."

Edward sighed in defeat. "What else do you want to know?"

"How did you know I'd be at MoMo's?"

He smiled fondly. "I didn't."

"But you brought your glove?"

"It's called an educated guess, Bella."

I pulled a face. "Ha. Ha."

"Well, I _hoped_ you'd be there, but I didn't _know_."

Angela's words last week echoed in my head. _"Don't you feel like you and Edward met for a reason? It was so random."_ Maybe we _had_ been destined to meet after all.

His fingers were working through my hair again. "Lucky me." He leaned close and placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips. The kind of kiss that erased my brain and rendered me useless. The kind of kiss where my whole universe altered itself to orbit around the pair of us.

When he pulled back he was beaming. He had his hands cupped around my face, thumbs ghosting back and forth over my cheeks. "I honestly didn't think I'd see you again. I _definitely_ didn't think I'd get to kiss you."

_Oh, the kiss._

"You asked," I whispered, smiling at the memory. Our faces were close and I could feel his breaths on my lips.

Edward nodded, running his thumb over the shape of my upper lip. "I didn't trust my luck."

"I love that you asked," I said, kissing him again. "I love that you ask, always."

He slipped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I splayed my hands over his skin, noting the gentle thump of his heart on my palm. Our foreheads were pressed together and our breaths were synchronized. Even though we had made love twice this evening, I'd never felt closer to Edward than I did at this moment.

"I can't explain it," Edward said. "The first moment I saw you I just _wanted_ you. Not _that_ way," he let out a dry laugh. "Well, maybe a little that way, but there was just something about you." He rubbed my back slowly.

"You're very precious to me Bella," he explained, voice deep with emotion. "The most important thing to me now. I don't want to do anything that will push you away."

"You won't," I implored, the guilt from our last night together compressing in my chest painfully. My selfish doubt had very nearly broken everything.

Edward took a deep, cleansing breath, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm so glad you're here," he said softly, kissing my cheek.

"In your bed?" I teased, running my nose along the length of his.

Edward's mouth pulled up in a crooked smile.

_My crooked smile._

"With me. Right now. In this moment. You make me happy, Bella."

I snuggled closer in his arms and let him kiss me. His warm lips were gentle on mine and his hands were pressed firmly to my back. I let my head fall back on the pillow as he deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue against mine and claiming my mouth. It lasted a perfect, indeterminable moment, marked only by the soft ticking of his clock on the nightstand. When he pulled back, his eyes were blazing in the dark. We both took in a deep breath, absorbing the air around us and the scent of each other.

He was right. This was a good moment.

"Sleep now?" he asked, kissing the tip of my nose.

I nodded and rolled with him as he turned on his back. I nestled my head under his chin, my ear pressed snugly to his chest. I could hear his heart beat steadily in my ear, a slow, relaxed rhythm. My arm draped over his torso as he held me tight against him.

I felt his warm breath on the crown of my head. "Goodnight, Bella," he said into my hair.

"It was worth eight days for this," I said back, giving his body a squeeze.

"It was."

"Goodnight."

He kissed me again. "Goodnight."

I fell into a warm, dreamless sleep, lulled by the gentle beat of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: ** :) Next chapter is the benefit. RL is ver ver busy at the moment so it'll be another 2 week update period. As always, I appreciate your patience and support! Would love to hear form you! Leave a review, plzzzz! 33


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Description:** After being dragged to a baseball game by her best friend, Bella Swan meets handsome first baseman Edward Cullen with the help of a foul ball. There's something about him that she can't put out of her head, and apparently neither can he.

**A/N: **Hey guys, happy chapter update day! Thanks so much for your patience for the past two weeks! I'm so happy you're here today! I want to thank everyone for all of your helpful feedback for the last chapter. I'm so lucky to hear back from so many of you. At long last the benefit has arrived! Very important visual aides have been listed on my profile for Bella's dress, Edward's tux and the venue, if you want to check before you get started. Just saying. :) Music has been updated as well, starting on track 31. A lovely tune by the band, Grouper.

I'll meet you at the bottom, enjoy!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, I woke slowly as different sensations broke my consciousness, one by one. The soft feel of the sheets on my skin followed the smell of Edward all around me. The sound of a TV on a low, humming volume and soft fingers running up and down my back.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight pouring through the wall of windows. I took in my surroundings for a moment, at first not remembering where I was. The dark, glossy floors reflected the beautiful view of the city like rippled water. The walls were white and littered with dark framed pictures of baseball and Bay Area landmarks. The sheets around me were white and crisp on my skin.

All the while, the fingers trailed slowly up and down my back. I lifted my head from the pillow and turned to discover the source of the distracting sensation.

Edward was propped up against the headboard watching the television closely. There was a pad of paper on his lap and a pen in his hand. He was scribbling carefully written notes on the paper as statistics and news were relayed over Sports Center across the room. I smiled at the sight. He had pulled on a worn cotton t-shirt and had a pair of black, wire-rimmed glasses on his nose.

_Edward needed reading glasses? I may die from the cuteness._

The bright morning light lit up his copper hair like smoldering embers. I could see the speckle of stubble on his chin and the barely noticeable smattering of freckles, high on his cheekbones.

Whatever I had done in this lifetime to deserve a man this attractive was beyond me_._

_ But I'd take it._

I watched him for a moment, basking in the dreamy memories of the night before. The entryway. The music. The bedroom. The shower. Our tender chat in bed. Compared to our brief snippets of time together up until this point, last night seemed like an eternity. A wonderful, blissful eternity with Edward.

_I could live with that_.

As I thought more about the night, I remembered one thing that seemed to feel a lot different in the morning hours.

_Chicago._

In the shower it had seemed like a dream come true as we each surrounded ourselves in the bubbly emotions of our reunion and lovemaking. Now, as reality settled into the morning and the fog of the night faded away, it seemed slightly out of place.

_Chicago?_

What did it mean? Were we ready? Was _I_ ready?

Edward shifted as he wrote down another bit of information from the TV. I watched his narrowed eyes as he concentrated heavily on what he was writing.

_Later. Think about it later._

I stirred again under the covers and he tore his eyes away from the screen to look at me. His face broke into an instant smile the moment he saw that I was awake. His fingers trailed from my back to my hair and weaved between the strands.

"Hey you," he breathed softly.

"Hey yourself. What time is it?"

Edward twisted to look at the clock on the nightstand. "A little after ten."

"Ten?"

He nodded, still smiling. "You were out."

I stretched under the sheets and felt the popping of my joints. My limbs felt a little like jelly. The thought made me smile. Last night had certainly been a good night. For more than one reason. Distant, dream-like memories of our slumber floated through my head. Warm, strong arms holding me all night, kisses to my back and shoulders and legs tangled. Not to mention before…

_To think I've lived without this for twenty-five years._

Suddenly I froze in panic.

_Wait just a second._

Edward noticed my reaction. "What is it?"

If I had been passed out asleep…

"Did I…say anything while I was sleeping?" I asked hesitantly in a small voice.

_Please say no, please say no._

I watched in horror as Edward twisted his mouth in a crude attempt to hide a smile.

"Shit," I hissed, hiding my face in the pillow.

_God knows what I could have said._

"What did I say?" I asked into my pillow, voice muffled.

"Nothing really."

"Edward," I scolded, still hiding my face.

"Just my name." He paused.

_That wasn't so bad_.

"About a thousand times."

_Goddammit._

Edward was laughing from above me. He brushed the tangled pile of my hair away from my neck and placed a kiss at my hairline. "I could listen to you say my name all night long. Don't worry about it."

_Easy for you to say._

"Bella?" he prodded, kissing me again.

I took a deep breath and pulled my face from the confines of the pillowcase. "Do you have a game today?" I asked nonchalantly, settling back into a comfortable position at his side.

Edward started playing with my hair again. "Not today. We get a day off. I've got practice at twelve but I'll be home early, in time to get ready for the benefit."

_Right, the benefit_.

A flock of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I'd forgotten about that. I eyed the pad in his lap for a distraction. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at the paper and chuckled to himself. "The boys and I are doing fantasy baseball this season. I was checking my stats."

"Don't let me interrupt."

Edward snorted. "Are you kidding? I was just passing the time until you woke up. I'd _much _rather spend my time checking your stats."

He tossed the paper pad aside and I heard it hit the floor, along with the pen. He carefully pulled the glasses off his face and set them on the nightstand.

_Aw, keep the glasses on!_

"Is that so?" I asked coyly as he sunk back down under the covers and pulled me flush to his side.

"You have very impressive statistics," he teased, playing along. He placed kiss after kiss on my temple and cheek. The tingling in my belly returned full force.

_Oh this was nice_.

"Would you draft me?"

"Without hesitation." He was kissing my neck now, brushing the sensitive skin with his morning stubble. His hands slipped under the Giants jersey I was still wearing and starting working the hem up my body.

My breathing was heavy already as I slipped my fingers into his hair, tugging gently. "What's my salary cap?" I asked in an embarrassingly breathy voice.

His lifted the jersey higher on my body until I lifted my arms and he pulled it over my head. He held me tight around my back as he kissed along my collarbone and down my sternum.

"Millions," was the low, rumble of an answer.

_Ooh, millions._

He dragged his nose along the smooth skin of my chest and over my breast. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes," I answered breathlessly without any consideration.

_Tingling? How about burning. This man was a godsend._

He hummed against my skin before sinking below the sheets.

* * *

We emerged from his master suite, hand in hand a while later. Our feet padded on the stained concrete floor, slaps echoing over the stark, white walls. His apartment really was stunning. It was every bit as immaculate and spotless as Edward and quite a contrast from my own small, eclectic apartment on the other side of the Bay. My water damaged, ancient, wood floors creaked when you walked and you could hear the neighbors upstairs. Here it was silent, aside from our muted voices and footfalls. It was peaceful here.

_Perhaps a little lonely._

"I suppose I skipped giving you a tour, didn't I?" Edward asked, noting my wandering eyes. He was wearing black track pants and a t-shirt. How was every article of clothing he owned so sexy?

I smiled at him. "I'd take what we did over a tour any day."

He lifted his free hand and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't even offer you wine or anything to eat."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, if I wanted wine I would have brought some. Stop. Show me around."

He smiled sheepishly and tugged my hand to lead us toward the entryway. "Well you've already seen the master bedroom so we can skip that room." We stopped by the front door, in the foyer. "I guess you've already seen this too, haven't you?"

His eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Very briefly," I responded, tracing the Giants decal on the front of my jersey absently.

Edward turned us around so we were facing the wide, open floor plan of his condo. To the left was his large kitchen, furnished with stainless appliances, gleaming, black granite countertops and dark, espresso stained cabinets. The room was littered with various appliances like a toaster, a blender and a juicer. There were no dishes in the sink or glasses on the counter. It was spotless.

On the opposite side of the room was a dining table with six straight-backed chairs. To the back of the room, along the wide, floor to ceiling windows overlooking the San Francisco skyline, was the living area. He had two charcoal gray sofas and a comfy looking, white, leather armchair. There were various sports magazines skewed over the top of his dark, wood coffee table.

_Aha! Minor mess. I feel much more comfortable now._

"It's lovely," I said, looking up at him. He was already staring at me, gauging my reaction.

"Somewhere you might like to spend some time, every now and then?"

I smiled. "Will you be here when I do?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Then, definitely."

We shared a brief kiss and he pulled us towards the kitchen. "Can I make you breakfast?"

I leaned against the counter as he sauntered over to the refrigerator to poke around. "Are you having any?"

Edward pulled out a carton of eggs and a block of cheese. "Just a protein shake and some toast." He grimaced. "I was going to make you something edible."

I laughed. "I can do it while you make your shake," I offered, following him around the room with my eyes. He had placed a frying pan on his gas stove and flipped on the burner.

He smiled at me. "You're at my house. I refused you food and water last night, I think I owe you breakfast at the very least."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Scrambled eggs and cheese okay?"

I was grinning. "It's perfect."

Edward waved a hand towards the living room. "Have a look around. This will be ready in a few minutes." He cracked three eggs into a ceramic bowl and smiled warmly at me.

I followed his suggestion and wandered into the living area towards the windows. The morning-lit San Francisco skyline was spread before me. I could see the Bay Bridge stretching all the way to Oakland and the traffic on the Embarcadero. I leaned against the cool glass, eyes tracing the hard, weathered edges of the buildings and streets below.

The sounds of Edward in the kitchen drew me back from the window and I turned to face the rest of the room. I wandered along the far wall, eyeing the photographs as I passed. A timeline of Giants history was displayed along the wall, each one in a hard-edged black frame. As I reached the end, I noted a large, glossy baby-grand piano in the corner. I hadn't noticed it before.

_Did he play?_

As I walked over, my eyes caught one final picture on the wall that stood out from the rest. It wasn't artistic in any way, nor was it black and white or full of old sports stars. There were four people in the picture, two of which I knew already. Alice, Edward and their parents were smiling and standing close together outside a grand, white house surrounded by lush evergreens. I could recognize that vegetation anywhere. The photo must have been taken in Washington.

Even though my eyes lingered on Edward's handsome, younger face, I moved quickly to his parents. I'd heard Alice call them by their names, Carlisle and Esme but I'd never heard much more about them. Carlisle was a tall, handsome blonde and he held his wife close to his chest. He had kind, crinkling eyes like his son and looked every bit the esteemed doctor I'd heard about. Esme was petite and fit into Carlisle's embrace comfortably. Her shoulder length, caramel hair was twisted into smooth waves around her face. She was wearing the same kind smile as her husband and I felt a little more at ease about tonight. They didn't look pretentious or judgmental at all. They looked happy and loving and everything that a family should be.

I looked back to the kitchen to watch Edward. His eyebrows were puckered in concentration as he poked at the eggs in the pan. I caught the large, black shape of the piano in my peripheral vision and turned to examine it more closely. There were several sheets of music on the stand. Various Bach and Beethoven pieces were stacked on top of each other. The corners were worn and the pages were littered with crescent shaped coffee and tea stains. Well _someone_ certainly played this piano.

Edward was now diligently grating cheese over the scrambled eggs in the pan. He looked up as I slid into one of the stools next to the counter. "Do you play?" I asked, tipping my head back and gesturing to the piano.

Edward smiled. "From time to time. Less now than I used to."

"Do you play well?"

He shrugged modestly and I knew that he did. _Why wouldn't he? I mean, honestly._

A plate of food appeared before me with a fork, some orange slices and a mug of coffee. "If you're good and eat your breakfast, I'll play you something some time." A perfect, crooked smile was pulling at his lips and I couldn't help but sigh. "Do you take anything in your coffee?" he asked, breaking my swoon-fest.

I shook my head. "No, black is great."

"Good girl." He grinned at me and took a sip from his own mug. "I'm going to make my breakfast, I'll join you in a second."

I picked at my eggs slowly until the loud racket from his streamlined blender had died down and he settled beside me with a plate of toast and his unappetizing protein shake. We split the paper and poked through our favorite sections until he was finished and I passed him the rest of my eggs. He looked at me reproachfully before taking the last few bites.

"You made me too much," I whined, feigning offense at his glare.

"I wasn't scolding you for that, I was scolding you for giving me these," he said before finishing off his coffee. "I'm on a strict breakfast diet."

"Oh live a little," I scoffed, waving my hand and slipping off the barstool.

He chucked. "If you insist." He peered at the clock on the oven before saying, "I have to head to practice in a few minutes. Can I escort you downstairs? I'll have a car take you back home."

I scowled at him. "Edward, I can take public transit home, it's no big deal."

"It's even _less_ of a big deal for me to send you home in a safe car with a good driver."

"How do you know he's a good driver?" I asked petulantly as we walked into the bedroom.

"I pay for them to be good drivers." He was smiling at me as he handed me my pile of clothes from the night before.

I snatched the bundle and moved towards the bathroom. "Fine but I'm driving here next time in my truck."

"If you must," he said with a sigh, as he pulled his shirt over his head and wandered over to his closet.

I swallowed loudly at the sight and backed the rest of the way into the bathroom.

_Close the door Bella._

I rolled my eyes at myself and shut the door, catching the briefest glimpse of his bare rear-end as he slipped off his boxers.

* * *

After we were changed and ready to go, Edward led me to the front door. As we neared the door he held up a finger and ducked into the closet in the foyer. "I almost forgot," he said, emerging after a moment with a black garment bag. He folded it over his arm and held it out to me.

"My dress?" I asked excitedly, taking the precious bundle and pulling it close to my chest. I eyed him skeptically. "Did you peek?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Don't you have more faith in me than that?"

I was still eyeing him.

"No, I didn't peek! I know nothing. All Alice gave me is this." He reached over to grab something off the narrow table in the entryway. When he lifted his hand he was holding a small emerald green pocket square before my eyes.

I bit my lip to try and hide a smile. It was the same green fabric that my dress was made out of.

"I'll take my guesses," Edward said, gathering the square of fabric in his hand and leaning in for another kiss, "and see you at six thirty."

I met his smiling lips lips for a chaste kiss and backed towards the door. "At my place?"

He nodded. "Your place."

"I can't wait."

I begrudgingly let Edward send me home in his car but vowed to commute on my own terms next time. Public transit made me feel like a human being. Black shiny cars made me feel like a celebrity. That I was definitely _not_.

I sat silently in the back seat, lulled deep into thought by the rhythmic thumps of the bridge sections as we flew over them one by one. Despite being separated by the San Francisco Bay, our two homes weren't that far from each other. It was the traffic that set us apart the most. I peeked out the front window.

So far so good.

I leaned back in the leather seat again, already missing the comforting scent of Edward around me. The sun was high over the water and the clear, cloudless sky was a remarkable blue. It was an unusually sunny day for summer in San Francisco. I was hoping that was a good omen.

_I could use all the good omens I could get_.

Paranoid thoughts about the benefit were poking at the back of my mind. Edward's parents, high heels, fancy dress, walking, _Rosalie_.

_Bleh. Rosalie_.

My new, stronger mental state had served me well over the past week but I feared that seeing Rose again would crumble my resolve completely. Her dark, cold eyes and severe scowl would scare my indifference right out of me.

_Or not._

I grumbled under my breath and forced myself to think about something else. How about Chicago? _That _was interesting. Last night, it had made complete sense. Spending a weekend with Edward sounded wonderful, like it was straight out of a daydream. I'd said yes naturally, because I really, _really_ wanted to go. Not to mention we had been standing under the shower, surrounded by blissful steam and my face cradled in his hands. How on earth was I supposed to say no?

Now, illuminated by the blinding reality of daytime, it seemed a little bit irrational. Was it too early to go on a weekend trip with Edward? Sure we were sleeping together and obviously feeling a little more strongly than "dating" but a weekend away? What did that mean?

Would other wives be on the trip? Did baseball players tote their girlfriends around? Don't you have to be married to do that? Would we fly on the same plane? Could we stay in the same hotel room? Did I have to look the part? Would we even have time together?

I let out a long sigh and ignored the concerned glance in the rear-view mirror from the driver.

_I was fine. Sort of._

Actually, I was great. I was insanely happy, considering everything. I had just spent the night with Edward, my boyfriend, who also happened to be Edward Cullen, first baseman for the Giants. He'd made me breakfast, we'd made love three times in 24 hours and he was escorting me to a benefit tonight. I felt like I was doing pretty well for myself considering my past history of humdrum normalcy.

_And self-inflicted abstinence._

Shut up.

I had to talk to Edward about Chicago. I needed to hear his expectations. After all, he had said he wanted me with him. That was simple enough, wasn't it?

_Don't be so ungrateful._

Yeah.

Soon enough we were over the bridge and back on solid ground. We reached my apartment shortly after, navigating through the surface streets until we were parked outside my stucco building.

"Thanks," I said to the driver before climbing out with the garment bag and shutting the door behind me. I could hear Jake barking excitedly as I made my way to the front door. His little paws were prancing over the floor inside. I unlocked the door and slipped inside, met by the smiling faces of Jake and Angela. She was on the couch with a bowl of cereal and HGTV on in the background.

"Hi," she said, wagging her eyebrows.

I scowled at her. "Hi."

She set her bowl down on the coffee table and pivoted around on the cushion to watch me over the back of the sofa. "So," she said pointedly, grinning wickedly. "Have a good night?"

I rolled my eyes as I lay the garment bag over the arm of the sofa and sat beside her. "Obviously."

"Does he have a nice place?"

I nodded. "Really nice. One of those contemporary high-rise condos. It was beautiful."

"And?" Angela waggled her eyebrows again.

"_And_ you can figure it out for yourself I'm sure," I said pointedly, jabbing her with my elbow.

She shrugged and pointed at the bag I'd laid over the sofa. "Is that your dress?"

"Yup."

"When can I see?"

I smiled teasingly. "When it's time for me to get ready. Now, what are we watching?" I snatched the remote from her lap and pressed play. Here's hoping HGTV could distract me for three more hours.

_Yeah right_.

It distracted me for about an hour before my excitement bubbled over and I retreated to my room to pace in front of the zipped garment bag. Jake followed me back and forth as I marched from one end of my rug to the other.

I had stood in Alice's workroom three times last week, and each time she had dropped the exquisite emerald fabric over my head, I stared wide-eyed at my reflection in the mirror. Who was this elegant woman? I had never worn, let alone seen, a dress that made me feel more like a woman and more like _me._

The jade fabric had been pieced together with pins each time I'd seen it and I had yet to look at the finished product. If it was possible for it to look more amazing as a complete dress, then Edward was in for a surprise. He wouldn't know what hit him.

_I was sure to score at least a billion points with this one._

I smiled to myself and ceased my pacing long enough to unzip the bag. Jake leapt onto the bed to watch as I pulled the zipper down slowly. The folds of green fabric lay pristine and rippled underneath and I ran my fingers over it slowly. It was soft and smooth and would feel like heaven on my skin for the night.

Angela knocked softly on my door behind me and I turned to face her with my silly grin.

"Is that it?" she asked from my doorway, eyeing the contents on my bed.

I nodded.

"Can I see yet?"

I waved her over and she skipped into my room and threw an arm over my shoulder as she peeked at the dress. "Oh my God," she exhaled, running her own fingers over the fabric. "Bella, it's beautiful. It's perfect for you!"

I was blushing madly.

"Put it on, I want to see!"

I reached over and zipped it up once more, insanely afraid that something was going to happen to it if I left it unattended for long. "I need to shower first," I said, standing back up and bouncing on my toes excitedly. I shot a look at the clock. 3pm. I could take three hours to get ready, right?

_Hah! You're going to be so bored._

Angela was grinning. "Okay, call me when you want me to help you get zipped up!" She pranced out of the room with Jake on her heels and closed the door softly behind her.

I eyed the garment bag one last time. Okay. Time to do this.

_Knock 'em dead._

_

* * *

_

Three hours, a very _long_ shower, and tons of product later, I was standing in front of my mirror with my unzipped dress hanging from my body. My hair was pulled up tightly in large rollers and I laughed at how ridiculous my head looked in comparison to the fine fabric draped around me.

Angela was standing behind me slipping the bobby pins out of the curlers and releasing my wavy, mahogany hair piece by piece. I chewed on my lips nervously as I watched the silky smooth waves frame my face. I looked at my reflection and gawked at the unfamiliar girl staring back at me. Her eyes were lined with charcoal shadow and mascara, her cheeks expertly flushed and her lips were painted a bright crimson. She looked like a movie star. It couldn't possibly be me!

When the last roller was placed in the pile on my dresser, Angela placed both hands on my shoulders. "Ok Cinderella, here goes!" She slid the zipper up the back carefully. I felt her fingertips between my shoulder blades as she clasped the eyehook at the top. When she was finished, she stepped back and watched my face in the mirror with one hand over her mouth.

"Bella," she breathed, shaking her head. "You look beautiful!"

I could barely hear her. I was too busy staring at myself in the mirror. What had started out as a full bolt of beautiful, jade green fabric in Alice's workroom, was now a beautiful, sultry silk column draped on my body. The low v at the front of the dress plunged to the base of my sternum, leaving a wide, sexy expanse of my chest bare. Streaming down from my shoulders were two ruffled, wavy pleats of fabric, secured at the waist with a sash that fell to the ground in a small train. The skirt was draped expertly over my hips and gathered in a delicate puddle on the ground.

There was no way to be modest about this. I looked stunning. Even _I_ could admit that. I owed Alice at least a million dollars.

_Perhaps a million points_._ Not that she needed them._

"That dress is amazing." Angela's voice pulled my eyes from the mirror and I met her smiling face with my wide eyes.

"Do you think Edward will like it?"

She shorted. "I don't think '_like_' is a strong enough word, Bella."

I turned back to the mirror and fiddled with my hair. The waves had loosened a little and flowed gracefully down my back. "What should I do with my hair?"

Angela moved to my side and twisted a portion behind my ear. She secured it with a few pins and stood back. "There, that's something. This will keep it off your face but you still look natural." She sighed and hugged me around the shoulders. "Perfect."

I smiled gratefully at her and let out a deep breath. "Angela, I look so fashionable."

"That's what you get when a fashion designer makes a dress for you."

We laughed and I reached for the small, silver clutch that Angela had loaned me for the evening. "What time is it?" I asked, feeling even more anxious to see Edward now that I was dressed.

"Six twenty," replied, smiling knowingly at me as I whirled around the room stuffing my phone, lipstick, gum and a mirror in the purse. "Relax, you know he'll be on time. Probably early, actually."

As if to prove her point my phone vibrated from inside the clutch. I jumped in excitement and fumbled inside the small cavity to retrieve my phone. Sure enough a text message from Edward lit up my screen.

_I'm early, meet you outside whenever you're ready._

Angela shrugged. "I told you."

I wrote him a message back quickly.

_I'm ready! Meet you outside!_

_Can't wait. :)_

I put my phone back in the purse and snapped it shut. Angela was holding Jake in her lap on my bed. I rushed over to wrap my arms around them both. "Thanks for helping me, Ang. You're the best!"

"Have fun tonight, you deserve it!"

I stood up and grabbed the small bag of clothes I'd packed for the next day. Assuming I stayed over at Edward's, that is. It was warm enough that I didn't need a jacket, but Alice had supplied me with a coordinating shrug just in case. I draped it over my arm and took one last look around.

_Dress, purse, shrug, clothes, self. Check._

I waved at Angela one more time and strode out of my room and towards the front door. I held my skirt in my hands as I made my way down the stairs to the courtyard, determined not do snag the delicate hemline until _after_ Edward had seen me. After saying that, of course, I practically tripped out the front gate and fell onto the sidewalk. Luckily I managed to grab onto the cast iron bars before stumbling in front of Edward. I stood up and took a deep, calming breath before emerging onto the street outside my apartment. I looked down at my flowing green skirt and made a silent prayer that I could make it through the night without ruining this dress.

With one more deep breath, I dropped my skirts from my hand and stepped out onto the deserted street. Deserted except for one very sleek looking car and one very handsome looking gentleman. My breath caught in my throat and my heart roared to life. Who cared about what I looked like when my escort looked like _that_.

_Be still my fucking heart._

Edward was leaning against the front of his car in his crisp, black tuxedo. His shoe was propped against the tire of the car and he toyed with a small cardboard box in his hands. He looked up at the sound of my clacking heels and I watched with secret pride as his jaw dropped open.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his artfully tousled, copper hair as I made my way towards him. I could feel the fabric of my dress billowing around my legs dramatically and I felt the part. Edward's mouth bobbed open and closed and I felt the blush flame through my cheeks and my ears.

"Bella," he managed at last as I stood beside him on the sidewalk. "You look…" He lifted a hand and cupped my cheek tenderly. "You look beautiful."

For a moment I was struck dumb by the sweetness of his words, the look on his face and the way he looked in his tux. His hair was extra tousled, his jaw was smooth and free of stubble and his tall, muscular frame looked even more so in the finely tailored suit. I could see the bit of emerald green fabric peeking out of his pocket and how it matched his blazing eyes.

"I could say the same," I said after a moment, hooking my fingers under the narrow, satiny lapel of his tux jacket.

Edward grinned and shook his head. "Don't. Not tonight. I refuse to accept any sort of compliment with you at my side." He held the box out to me. "Here, I brought you something."

I took the white, cardboard box in my hand and eyed him with an arched brow. "Please say you didn't get me a corsage. That would be too ridiculous, even for us."

He chuckled and gestured with his hand. "Just open it, Bella."

I popped open the lid, trying my best to hide my excitement, and gasped quietly as I finally saw what was inside. Sitting atop a nest of shredded paper was a single, white orchid attached to a hair comb.

"I _wanted_ to get you a corsage," Edward said in my ear, as he leaned close. The spice of his cologne wafted to my nose and I felt my knees shake. I could feel his lips brush against the sensitive skin of my ear as he spoke. _Christ, was I panting? _"Call me old fashioned. Alice told me that was stupid, so I settled for this instead."

He sat back on his heels to meet my eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Edward, it's lovely," I replied, placing my hand on his cheek. "It's perfect."

His face lit up with a crooked smile and he pulled the comb from the box. "Will I ruin your hair if I put this in?"

I pointed to the twist just above my ear. "Just pop it right there, really slowly." I felt Edwards gentle fingers in my hair, and the cool teeth of the comb side in place.

"Okay," he breathed, sliding a hand down my back. "I did it. No harm done?"

"No harm done." I gestured to his shiny black car. "So are you going to show me how fast thing goes?"

Edward snorted and took my hand to lead me to the car door. "_Please_," he said with an eye roll.

"I'll wear my seatbelt," I said drily, as I tossed my overnight bag in the back and turned to slip into the car. Edward's hand closed around my wrist, keeping me upright. I whirled around to meet his gaze.

His bright green eyes were sparkling mischievously in the evening light. "Bella," he said brushing a lose lock of hair over my shoulder. "You _really_ look stunning. I can't articulate the words to tell you how heartbreakingly beautiful you look." My face broke into flames and I chewed on my lip absently. _Heartbreakingly beautiful? Gah!_ Edward leaned close and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

I stood frozen against the doorframe, held up only by his grip on my wrist. When he finally pulled away, I had to steady myself in his arms before I brushed the crimson smudge of my lipstick off his lips.

"Like I said before," I grinned, "I could say the same."

He laughed, kissed me on the cheek and jogged around to his side of the car.

Edward drove _FAST. _

He wasn't kidding. My knuckles were sore from clutching the seat before we made it onto the Bay Bridge. I relaxed slightly as we settled into the slower stream of traffic and Edward was forced to go the speed limit.

We were almost over the bridge when I realized I had no idea where we were going. I was so entranced by the view and the sunset through the buildings that I'd forgotten to ask.

"Where is this party anyway," I asked, turning to look at Edward.

He kept his eyes on the road. "At the Ferry Building. Mom says they've decorated the inside. Apparently it looks amazing."

I nodded and eyed the building from our position on the bridge. The tall, lit clock tower rose above the Embarcadero in all its pale, limestone glory. What an amazing place to have a party.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked gently from my left. He lifted a hand from the wheel and placed it on my leg with a squeeze. "You got awfully quiet on the way over."

I took a deep breath and met his concerned gaze before his eyes flicked back to the road. "Just thinking," I mumbled and I slipped my hand over his.

"About?"

Was I going to do this? Better now than later, I suppose. "I was thinking about Chicago."

To my surprise Edward smiled. "I knew it."

_What?_

"What do you mean, you knew it?"

He glanced at me again, still smiling. His eyes were twinkling. "You're so thorough, it would surprise me if you didn't think about this too. To be honest I was a little 'in the moment' when I asked you. I didn't consider what it would sound like."

_Oh Edward_. I smiled. "What did it sound like?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't want you to put too much thought in it. I don't have any sort of plans or expectations. I just want you with me. I mean, I'll be playing all three days, we have practice beforehand and then we have to fly home. We'll have a few hours each day, at most." He eyed my cautiously. "Is that what you were expecting?"

I was still smiling at him. "I didn't know what to expect but I certainly didn't expect you to drop baseball and go on a tour of the city with me."

Edward chuckled and squeezed my leg again. "As much as I'd _like_ to." It was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Is there anything else that concerns you?" He pulled off the freeway and we sloped down the off ramp into the towering buildings of the city.

"I guess I was worried about what other people would think."

"What other people?"

I shrugged. "Your teammates, your coach, other wives, the hotel staff? Do other people normally tag along?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. The team is always so busy, I doubt if anyone will notice you." He glanced quickly at me with an apologetic expression on his face. "I didn't mean like they wouldn't _notice _you-"

"Shut up, I know what you meant," I cut him off, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Well, anyway, everyone will be so busy playing or going about their business, they don't pay much attention to who's tagging along with who. The wives don't travel with the players unless they can. Most of the players have families anyway. You'll meet almost everyone tonight. The coaching staff, the executives and the other players. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again next weekend." He smiled at me. "I know I would be."

I made a face and rolled me eyes. He lifted his hand from my leg and ran a finger down my cheek. "Bella."

We were stopped at a red light and he was able to hold my gaze. I stared back, dazzled by his touch and the intensity in his eyes.

"If you don't want to go, I completely understand. Our relationship has progressed quickly and unconventionally, I'll admit." He smiled. "I just want you with me and this is one of the few things I can do, considering our situation. If you're not too uncomfortable, I'd love for you to come with me."

My heart was fluttering in my chest. The sincerity in his voice was nearly seeping out his fingertips and into my skin. It calmed my beating heart and my nerves and I closed my mind to soak up the feeling.

When I opened them, he was still smiling adoringly at me, thumb ghosting back and forth over my cheek. "I'll come. I'd love to come."

The light turned green and our moment ended. He withdrew his hand from my face and placed it back on my leg as we made our way though the intersection. "Perfect," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

I leaned into his shoulder and stared blissfully out the window as we drove the rest of the way to the Ferry Building. The street was crowded with cars and people as we pulled to the curb. Photographers, reporters and fans were gathered outside, greeting the players and guests as they emerged from their cars. I clutched at Edward's arm as we came to a stop.

"Edward," I groaned, eyeing the mob of people outside the car.

I felt his lips on my cheek before he opened his door and wiggled his arm for me to leg to. "Wait for me to open the door. I'll keep you safe. Okay?"

I nodded and let go of his jacket. He slipped out of the car and rushed to my door before opening it and extending his hand. I grabbed my shrug and my clutch and slipped my hand in his. As soon as I was out of the car he wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me tight to his side.

"I've got you," he murmured into my hair.

He nodded to the valet and led us through the crowd and towards the wide front door of the Ferry Building. Cameras were flashing as the fans chanted, "Giants, Giants," over and over. Edward waved as we passed them and I snuggled close into the crook of his arm. When we finally reached the door he slipped his arm from my waist and clasped my hand tightly in his.

"Are you ready?" He brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly.

I looked from our joined hands and met his warm, smiling eyes. Was I ready? I looked ready on the outside.

_You look hot and you know it._

Inside was a roomful of people that I had never met, Edward's team, his family and possibly Rosalie. I took a deep, steadying breath and steeled my resolve. Whatever was inside at the benefit was removed from what was outside with Edward and I. I absorbed the calming warmth of his hand and his lips and let it slow the hammering of my nervous heart.

I was strong. We were strong. He thought I was "heartbreakingly beautiful" and he had asked me to come.

I could do this.

Edward was still brushing his lips over my knuckles, oblivious to the fans standing behind us. I smiled at him.

"I'm ready."

He placed one last kiss on the back of my hand before tucking it in the crook of his arm. "Then by all means, let's go inside, shall we?" He flashed me a show-stopping crooked smirk and lead us inside.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it :) This will be my last update befor Christmas, but hopefully not before the New Year. Have a safe and wonderful holiday, all of you and I will hear from you all soon. :) Happy Holidays! 33


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Happy New Year! Thank you so much for sticking with me for the past few weeks. I'm so sorry this update didn't come sooner. I've had some serious computer issues and a lot going on, but I'm so glad you're here now! I want to thank my beta, Kerazy60, for always getting these back to me so quickly! I need to thank Dom as well for keeping me motivated and positive. Thanks guys :)

Here we have the benefit! There are a couple of songs added to my playlist to go along with this chapter. Don't forget to check them out! Enjoy and please r/r!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 13**

As soon as we crossed the grand threshold of the Ferry building I felt my insecurities fall to the ground behind me. The ambiance embraced us at once. Jazzy, big band music echoed off the marble floor and the smell of food and perfume wafted through the air.

Here I was no one and for once, that was _good_. My insecurities meant nothing here. I clutched Edward's arm tighter in excitement and he squeezed back. We followed the steady flow of people down the hallway to where the banquet was to take place.

I heard a gasp escape my lips as we finally made our way around the crowd to face the long, narrow space. Round tables had been set up, covered with burnt orange tablecloths and surrounded with black, lacquered chairs. It was a subtle nod to the Giants' garish color combo of orange and black. Towers of flowers and candles adorned the centers of each table, surrounded by plates, glasses and place cards. The walls were draped with fabric and lit romantically from above. People were gathered around tables and each other, holding glasses of wine and champagne and adding more murmurs to the white noise.

"Wow," I said at last, looking up at Edward. He was appraising the surroundings with the average male indifference.

"Pretty nice," he said nodding, then turned to meet my eyes. "Do you like it?"

I scoffed. "As if _I've_ ever been anywhere this fancy. Please."

Edward laughed and tugged me closer. "I forgot to tell you, there's going to be a lot of shop talk tonight. I'm sorry in advance. Don't go too far, okay?"

I beamed up at him. "You'll be prying me off your arm by the end of the night."

He smiled wickedly at me. "Doubtful."

Edward guided us to the long, low table with our seating arrangements and found our name on the diagram. "We're at my parents table with some of the other team members," he said, looking through the sea of tables. "That probably means we're at the front."

I followed obediently, lifting my hem so neither of us would step on it. As we maneuvered through the sea of people, I started noticing the differences between the tall, bulky men in fine suits with their blond, busty dates and the smaller, quieter intellectuals that tended to keep to themselves. Doctors and ball players. The comparison was humorous.

As if to prove the point, I heard a loud booming voice over the music. "Eddy!" My stomach plummeted to my feet. That would be Emmett. No doubt he had _his_ busty, blond date with him as well.

_Your insecurities mean nothing here. Your insecurities mean nothing here. Hold your head high, dammit._

Emmett stepped around a group of people and playfully punched Edward in the arm. He was dressed in a fine charcoal gray suit with a stunning scarlet tie. Somehow the fancy attire made him look even bigger, if that were at all possible.

"Hey good lookin'," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. He turned to greet me as well and smiled. "Hey Bella, don't let this pretty boy outshine you tonight, you hear?"

I laughed in a cruel attempt to push my nerves aside.

_Your insecurities mean nothing here._

"You wish you were this good looking," Edward fired back, making a show of craning his neck to look through the crowd. "Where's your date, did she stand you up?"

Emmett's face fell slightly. "Yeah, actually. She and the kids are home sick."

_Oh sweet Jesus, I'm saved._

"To be honest I'm pretty glad I'm here instead of at home." He grimaced. "I can only handle so much vomit."

We all groaned in disgust.

"You'll have no trouble with the ladies with talk like that," I teased, happy to feel my confidence seep back into my veins.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Well, I've promised to make sure Eddy's mom is occupied on the dance floor tonight in Rose's absence. I hope you don't mind, big boy," he said to Edward, slapping him on the back. "I'll catch you guys later." He lifted his hand in a wave and pushed around us and out of sight.

Edward looked down and smiled at me. "Feel better?"

I was determined to keep my anxiousness under wraps. "About what?"

He squeezed my arm and bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Nothing." I followed him the rest of the way to the table situated at the front of the room. I placed my shrug over the back of my chair and my clutch on the table beside my name card.

_Miss Bella Swan_.

So official. I was part of the seating chart.

_Badass_.

I looked back over at Edward who was craning his neck over the crowd searching for someone. I took his distraction as a moment to really look at him. His tuxedo was lovely, to put it lightly. It hugged his tall frame in all the right places, but wasn't tight enough to make a show of his muscles. The thin, satiny lapel of his jacket swept around his neck and down to the buttons at his front. His pants each had a narrow strip of the same satiny fabric that traced all the way down his long legs to where they met his shiny, pointed dress shoes. His crisp, impossibly white shirt contrasted with his sun kissed skin and I traced my eyes down the narrow, black tie that sunk below the V of his jacket.

_Yes. My boyfriend was hot._

When I lifted my head from the floor I felt my cheeks flush at once as I met his smiling eyes.

"What did I tell you about staring on our first date?" he teased, reaching for my hand.

I chewed on my lip. There was no excuse, there really wasn't. I simply couldn't be helped. "What did _I_ tell _you_ in response?"

Edward laughed and tucked my hand back in the crook of his arm. "I found my parents. I want you to meet them before it gets too busy."

My heart started hammering at once, beating against my scantily clad chest like it was trying to break free. Parents. _Parents_. I had never been this frightened to meet anyone's parents before. Why did it matter so much now?

_You know why._

He squeezed my arm gently. "They'll love you," he whispered into my hair. His confidence eased my heart rate a little.

He was leading us over to a small crowd, near the front of the room. I could see Carlisle's blond hair above the rest as he shook hands and spoke graciously to the guests. As Edward approached, I saw a pair of small arms shoot into the air and hurry towards us. "Edward!"

Esme moved between the people separating us and wrapped her arms tightly around her son. I tried to slip my hand out of his grasp so he could hug her properly but he tightened his grip and locked me into place. I smiled at Esme's tiny body hugging her son fiercely. I suppose she and Alice had more in common than I thought.

When she pulled back she placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled adoringly. "Look how handsome you look! I'm so happy you're here!"

Edward brushed aside her comment with a bashful smile. "Mom," he said softly, as Esme lowered her hands. "I want to introduce you to someone."

She turned to me with a warm smile and extended her hand. This time Edward let me slip my arm out of his grasp. "You must be Bella," she said, clasping my hand and shaking it firmly.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"As am I, but please call me Esme."

I smiled back. "The benefit is exquisite! I've never seen anything like this."

She looked around the walls and over the decorated tables. "Isn't it beautiful? I'd say that I had everything to do with it, but I merely made a few phone calls."

"Still an important job," I said with a shrug.

Esme nodded in thanks and then gasped, mid-nod. "Wait a moment," she said, lifting our still-joined hands and taking a glance at my dress. "Is this the dress my Alice made?"

My blush was back in full force. "Yes," I said in a small voice, looking down at my flowing green skirts and feeling a little relieved that there were no holes yet.

Esme placed a hand on her heart and squeezed my hand. "You look breathtaking, dear. This dress suits you."

I shrugged and stared at my toes. "It's all Alice."

Edward tugged playfully on a piece of my hair and leaned close to whisper, "Now, now, we'll have none of that."

I heard Esme laugh. "Darling, you're in the presence of six-foot-five ball players who would say they could bench press an elephant if you asked them. Go ahead and take the credit tonight." She winked at me before looking back to Carlisle and waving him over.

The tall, handsome doctor excused himself from his conversation and walked over, slipping one arm around his wife and grasping Edward's hand with the other. "Good to see you son," he said as they shook hands. "Can you believe the turn out?"

"For you, of course," Edward said fondly, noting the steadily increasing crowd around us. "Can you handle all this attention, Dad?"

Carlisle laughed and rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

"Sweetheart, before you get too involved in business, look who Edward has brought with him this evening."

He turned his gaze to meet mine and extended his hand. "Ah yes, you're Bella, correct?"

"Bella Swan," I nodded. "It's wonderful to meet you, sir."

"Call me Carlisle," his eyes crinkled in a smile. "We're so pleased you could come."

I bowed my head. _In what? A curtsey? Please. _ "Thank you for having me."

A recognizable squeal broke the conversation and a pair of tiny, yet powerful arms wrapped around my neck.

"Bella!"

Alice released me, grabbed both my hands and spread my arms wide. "You look amazing!"

I was still reeling from her attack and I blinked back at her. She was stunning, of course, in a tight, black taffeta number. No doubt her own design. Her short, dark hair was smoothed over her head and adorned with a simple black bow at her temple. How did she manage to be adorable and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time? I needed to ask her.

"Alice, darling, the dress is lovely. You've captured Bella so well," Esme cooed, and I felt embarrassingly like a piece of art.

Alice was beaming at me. "Really Bella, you look great."

I had to be maroon by now. No, what's redder than maroon? Burgundy? I was that. All over.

_Goddammit_.

"Thank you, Alice. I feel great."

I felt Edward's hand at my back, holding me down like an anchor.

_A handsome as fuck anchor_.

"Are we sitting together?" she asked, gracefully steering the conversation away from my state of dress. She reached behind her for Jasper who was still greeting Esme and Carlisle and we meandered our way back to the table.

I skillfully avoided Alice's meaningful glances for the next hour before dinner as she beckoned me over to talk girl talk about our outfits and our boys. Edward's arm was clamped down tightly on my own and I passed her off with a sympathetic shrug.

_Not sympathetic._

I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I followed Edward happily as he moved from group to group, expressing his gratitude for their generosity towards the cause. He introduced me as "Bella Swan" and I shook the hands with finely dressed strangers.

I met some of Edward's other teammates, all dressed dashingly in black and gray with a wide spectrum of ties. They were tall and polite and a lot mellower than I had anticipated.

The conversations gradually turned to baseball, as he'd warned, and I listened with open ears, absorbing as much as I could comprehend. If this was going anywhere I needed to do my research. Apparently the Giants were doing well for this early in the season and the prospects were high for the post-season. The pitching staff was on par and Edward was in the running for a Golden Glove award again. Whatever that was. I vaguely remembered Angela mentioning that at the game, although my thoughts were fuzzy on that day.

_Couldn't imagine why._

Several times, guests had asked Edward how "Tanya" was. Their nervous, flitted glances in my direction did not escape my notice, nor did the noticeable tightening of Edward's grip on my arm. Her name started striking a sour cord in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it for his sake.

Tried to, anyway.

It was fairly obvious _who_ she was (or had been) but I wanted to know where she was and when she was. I didn't exactly go on and on about my past relationships to Edward but people didn't ask me about them. In fact, I couldn't think of twenty random people that would even know I'd dated anyone at all. Now, here we were, surrounded by over a hundred strangers who all knew "Tanya's" name.

It dawned on me suddenly that this may not be something from the past. What if it was current? Rose's bitter voice echoed in my ears. _"He can do whatever he wants with you."_ Over the past week I'd _assumed _that Edward and I were exclusive. Had I made the wrong assumption again?

Questions bubbled to the surface of my inquisitive mind. I wasn't police chief Charlie Swan's daughter for nothing. I knew how to hold an interrogation. The question was, how long could I wait before bringing it up? The more people asked about her, the more her name started sounding like scraping metal to my ears. It was hard not to cringe.

As we left another group and started heading back to the table for dinner, Edward bowed his head to meet my eye. "Thank you," he said, smiling cautiously. He felt guilty about something, I could tell. "I know that was a lot of baseball talk, I appreciate that you stayed with me."

_Ask him about it later_.

I leaned close and pressed a kiss to his jacketed arm. "My pleasure. It was either this or talking about you behind your back with Alice."

He placed a hand over his heart in mock relief. "Thank heavens you picked this. Lord knows what my little sister would learn about me."

I grinned. "Oh, there's still over half the night left to tell her _plenty._"

Tanya poked at the back of my mind again. I imagined her as a tiny, busty blonde on my shoulder, mocking me.

_Later, later, later…_

"Edward," I started, looking up at him hesitantly. _ Ok, so not later._

His expression faltered and his mouth tightened into a grim line. "I know," he said, cutting off my question with a firm nod. "I need to tell you and I promise I will later, when we're alone. I'm sorry." His eyebrows pinched together. "Can you trust me?"

_Yes. But…_

"Just tell me one thing…" I said quietly, ashamed to ask the question in mind.

Edward gazed back at me impassively and I could tell he was frightened of my question.

"It's not something…" I swallowed, "current, is it?"

He let out a breath and he raised his free hand to brush some of my hair off my cheek. "No, of course not. Just you, Bella."

Relief washed through my veins like floodwaters. _Phew._

"We can talk about the rest later. Is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," I said as we finally reached the table. "You haven't heard my questions."

Edward let out a sigh and nodded, pulling out my chair. I sunk down into my seat and Edward slid his hands up my arms and to my shoulders. His skin was warm and soothing. He bent low to my ear and whispered, "I may try to distract you with dancing later."

I shivered as he pressed a kiss just behind my earlobe.

_Ten thousand points to Edward. Bastard._

_

* * *

_

I was talking to Alice an hour or so later when the music started again. Our meal had been delicious, the speakers had been heartwarming and the generous contributions of the guests were astounding. I was very touched to see the support for Dr. Cullen and his cause. Pride radiated from his family around the table as we had stood and clapped for him.

Now Alice and I were huddled together at the edge of the dance floor twirling our half empty flutes of champagne and people watching. Frank Sinatra's crystal clear, crooning voice hummed in the room and distracted me from the overweight cougar who had been stalking Emmett all night.

My heart melted.

_Oh Frank_.

The brass joined in and I couldn't help but smile.

Alice was grinning at me. "Do you like this song?"

I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my heart. "It's Frank, how could you _not_ like this song?"

A pair of strong arms encircled my waist and I heard a familiar voice in my ear. "A dance, madam?"

Alice smiled knowingly and waved before turning around and running to find Jasper.

Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and started swaying us back and forth. I lifted my hand to press it to the side of his face. It was smooth against my fingers, the stubble all but gone. "We could just stay here," I suggested absently, feeling completely comfortable in this particular moment.

He kissed my shoulder. "Nope. Maybe next time, when you're not wearing this dress. A woman wearing a dress like this needs to be danced with."

I looked down at the jade green dress in question. I did feel pretty nice in it. I noted Edward's hands on my waist, fingers stroking the fabric gently over my stomach.

"Come on," he said, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me to his side. "The song's almost half over." My eyes followed him as he plucked the champagne flute from my hand and set it on the edge of the table nearest us.

I shuffled beside him as he led us to the dance floor. My feet were beginning to ache in these ridiculous shoes. The parquet floor clapped under my pointy heels as I followed Edward and his handsome suited self to the center of the room.

_Ugh this was so Beauty and the Beast_.

He spun me deftly under his arm before pulling me close. He splayed one hand on my lower back, the pads of his fingers pressing sensually against the fabric. I smiled up at him knowingly and he gave me a crooked smile.

_Oh like you don't know._

I slid my free hand up his arm to his shoulder and bit my lip nervously as he took the first step. I let his strong hands guide my movements as we moved around the crowd. It was altogether swoon-worthy and I doubted that I would have been able to stand upright if it weren't for Edward's hands on me. I could hear the swishes of the other ladies' dresses on the floor as they moved along with us.

Edward lifted his arm again and I spun, our fingers twisting. When he tugged me back into his arms he pulled me closer, pressing my pelvis to his.

_Don't even._

His lips were in my ear. "Do you get to keep this dress?" he asked, burying his nose to my hair.

"She didn't say, but I'm sure you could persuade her. Brother and all."

"Hmmm," was his answer. His breath tickled my neck.

"I could say the same, you know," I teased, sliding my fingers under the narrow lapel of his tux jacket.

I felt him laugh into my hair. "Just a loan, I'm afraid."

"Damn." I meant it too. Men in tuxedos were a rare treasure.

_Must make use of this later_.

I listened to the lyrics again as we moved expertly over the dance floor. Edward sniffing my hair and kissing my ear was much too distracting.

_Hey baby what's your hurry  
Relax and don't you worry  
We're gonna fall in love_

Well, _that_ was just as distracting.

_Good distraction_.

His voice was in my ear again. "People have been looking at you all night, you know."

_Ugh. Shut up_.

"No they haven't."

Edward pulled back to grin at me. Our hips were swaying to the music as it crescendoed. "Yes they have."

"It's the bright color." I was staring back at him. "Maybe they recognize it as Alice's design."

He rolled his eyes. "You can say whatever you want to say, but people _have_ been admiring you this evening. I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not."

I snorted. "Please. No one else in this city is half as handsome as you. I doubt anyone could tempt me otherwise."

"Ha ha," he deadpanned as he spun me under his arm once more.

The song changed as I settled back in his embrace and he didn't move to let go of me.

_Dancing for another song was a given._

"This weekend has been amazing," I sighed, running my fingertips over the silky smooth fabric of his jacket. "I don't want it to end."

I felt Edward tense in my arms. "Me neither."

"When do you travel again?" I asked hesitantly. I'd gotten used to not wondering for the past two days.

He sighed from above me. "Not until the weekend but the week is going to be really busy. We're doing a push to the All Star break. Long practices, press, tense games. We're tied for first place with San Diego right now."

Each year, the regular season breaks for a few days as the All Star game takes place over a weekend in July. Edward wasn't going this year but pressure to perform after the break was always present.

"I doubt we'll have much time together this week," Edward continued, pressing his cheek to my hair.

"Until the weekend," I remarked hopefully, feeling the tickle of excitement at the thought of Chicago.

I felt him nod against my head. "It will be a welcome distraction to have you with me next weekend. Trust me."

The song was slow and melancholy and I relaxed further into Edward's embrace. We'd survived a week apart before, we could do it again. Besides, he would be in the same city this time.

_Easy._

I tried not to think about it. Of course as soon as I decided not to think about it, the little blond figure of Tanya poked me on the shoulder again. Was now the right time? It was quiet. We were semi-alone…

_You've been brave all evening. Why stop now?_

I took a deep breath. "Edward?" I asked softly into his shoulder.

"Mmm?" he hummed into my hair.

_Don't chicken out, he owes you an explanation. _

"Who's Tanya?"

I felt his sigh against my scalp. "If I say no again, you're not going to let it go, are you?"

I shook my head. "Is it bad?"

"No, it's just over. That part of my life is over, Bella."

"What part?"

He took a deep breath and lifted his head so he could meet my eyes. "Tanya was my last long term relationship."

"Oh."

He closed his eyes in frustration as I stared at him expectantly. "What else do you want to know?" he asked, voice tight.

"I don't know. That just seems kind of vague."

"We met at Dartmouth. I was friends with Rosalie at school and she and Tanya were best friends. Therefore we met. Is that enough?"

I shrugged, slightly put off by his icy reaction.

He sighed again and let go of my hand to press a finger to the crease between my eyebrows. "I've upset you."

I shrugged. _Yes. You have._

Edward shook his head and moved his hand to cup my chin. He leaned down to kiss me softly and his lips lingered a little longer than polite. "You are my present Bella. Can't we just focus on that?"

Our faces were still close and I inhaled slowly. He smelled _so_ good.

_You are my present._

"Yes. Let's focus on that."

"Okay." He grabbed my hand again and pressed our entwined fingers to his heart.

Realization dawned on me as I stared at our hands on his chest. "Now I know why Rose hates me so much," I mumbled as he pulled me a step closer. "You could have told me that a long time ago."

I could see the muscles in his jaw flexing. "Would it have changed anything?"

I blinked. Would it have? Would hearing about Edward's ex-lover made me feel better in that situation? "Not really, I guess. But it's not really _me_ she hates as much as…"

"Us," he grumbled. "Please, Bella I thought we weren't talking about this anymore?"

"Edward, this is important," I said, speaking harshly into his starchy dress shirt. "We can't brush this aside merely because you don't want to talk about it. You said it yourself, if there are issues then we need to talk about them."

He sighed loudly, one swift, warm exhale against my shoulder. _Mmmm_. I felt him turn his head so his nose was nestled in my hair again. He was making it hard to concentrate. "What issues do you have, then?" he asked into my curls.

_Very hard to concentrate_.

What did he ask? His hand was sliding up and down my back, finger pads kneading my skin ever so slightly.

"Edward," I scolded, half convincingly.

He hummed, lips vibrating against my ear. "I'm waiting for issues," he retorted.

_No you're not_.

"I'm trying to think."

I could feel him smile. "Difficult for you at the moment?"

"You know it is."

His lips ghosted over my ear again. No, not ghosted. Nipped. His lips nipped my ear. I shivered against him and I felt his hand tighten around my own. "Perhaps some fresh air would refresh your memory?"

Perhaps I should kiss the living shit out of him and get him to tell me whatever I want?

No, that's not right either. I will not be distracted. His avoidance technique wasn't working on me.

_Much._

Our hips were swaying to an alternate rhythm now, different from the music. I felt like we were edging towards the edge of the dance floor in the direction of the door.

"You think I'm oblivious to what you're doing," I chided, trying even harder to ignore the pressure of his nose on my neck.

"I would never think such a thing."

As he spoke, we stepped on to the carpet and he lowered our hands to lead me towards the open door. I felt like I was in a semi-lucid haze. Questions floated lazily through my head and on the tip of my tongue but my priorities were shifting. The dull, pleasant ache deep in my belly was back full force and suddenly stripping Edward piece by piece out of his expensive tuxedo seemed like a better way to spend time.

We stepped through the wide archway and onto the dark, windy pier overlooking the bay. We weren't the only ones outside and Edward quickly pulled me out sight and behind one of the columns along the wall. Edward already had his jacket off and draped it gently around my shoulders. The warmth from his body engulfed me and made my thoughts even fuzzier. He was holding my arms through his jacket and running his lips over my neck.

"What did you want to ask me?" he said in a low voice that made my insides boil.

"How long?" I managed as he planted an open mouth kiss on my pulse point.

"Two years."

"Why did it end?"

"Pass."

He was tracing the edge of my jaw with his nose now and I _almost_ forgot to press the subject.

_Almost_.

"Passes aren't allowed."

There was a slight pause in his motions, a sigh, and then a kiss on my chin. "My schedule."

I blinked. _Oh._

"But it's more complicated than that."

_Oh…_

"How long has it been?"

"Six months."

I swallowed, trying my hardest to stay focused on the questions at hand rather than his lips.

"Am I your first since-"

"Yes," he hissed against my skin.

Embarrassed hiss? Frustrated hiss? Des that make me the rebound girl?

I pressed on. "Is Rose mad at you too?"

He shook his head and continued to trail kisses up my jaw. "Not anymore."

_Why not?_

"Don't I get to ask questions at some point?" he asked in a near whisper.

"What do you want to know?"

He didn't ask a question. He kissed me.

I answered, like any obliging person would.

When he pulled back I slid my hands up his chest and looped them around his neck. "That wasn't a question."

Edward chuckled and pressed his forehead to mine. "Can we leave?"

"So we can continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"No, so I can get you out of this dress."

My stomach flipped flopped pleasantly. _Well then_.

"You mean so I can get you out of this suit?"

He latched his hands around the lapels of his jacket and pulled it tightly around me. I stepped closer. "You're already part way there," he growled, covering my mouth in another kiss.

"Edward," I grumbled, when he pulled away. "You can't keep avoiding this."

He rolled his eyes. "I've answered each one of your questions. Do you have more?"

_He wants me to remember them now?_

"Not at the moment."

Edward leaned close. "Good, because I've been wanting to take you home since we got here. That dress should be illegal."

I bit my lip to try and hide my grin. "What about your parents?" I managed over his lips.

He lifted his head with a sigh and met my eyes. "Are we fifteen now?" He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Alice and Jasper have already left."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

Edward shook his head. "They only made it through one dance."

I couldn't help but giggle. Alice _definitely_ didn't need any points from me.

"So can I whisk you away or not?" Edward asked impatiently.

I scowled at him. This was _not_ going according to plan. I needed some of the power back. At this rate, I'd be back at his place and underneath him in less than an hour.

_That's a bad thing?_

I was always helpless to him. I wanted him helpless to _me_.

"That depends," I answered finally, hooking my fingers around his tie and tugging on it gently.

Edward's mouth pulled up in a crooked smirk. "On?"

"On you letting me get you out of this suit the rest of the way."

The resulting look in his eyes made me wonder if he wasn't already helpless.

* * *

**A/N: **He's so distracting, you can't take him anywhere. Your feedback is always appreciated so please feel free to share! Next update is a fun one :) Let's say, 2 weeks, shall we?

Also! If you're so inclined…The Golden Lemon Awards are happening! If you feel any of my citrus happenings are worthy, please nominate me! Nominations are open until tomorrow! I'll put the link on my profile. Thank you so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hi loves. I don't know what to say, I'm SO sorry this chapter has taken so long to appear in your inboxes. It's been a very busy and intense January in the best way, but I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I very much appreciate all of your kind reviews, tweets, emails and every other fantastic thing that I get about this story. I love you all so much!

Now begins the long awaited suit strip. I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to Golden Globe navy suit Rob. Baby, you did is proud. Yum. Also, special thanks to my beta Kerazy60 who pumped this out in no time. You're the best! Enjoy and please r/r!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 14**

Edward and I quickly collected our things from the table and said a short goodbye to his parents before escaping out the front door and back into the San Francisco night. I wrapped my coordinating shrug around me and handed Edward back his jacket.

He smiled knowingly at me and slid it over his arms without a word.

_Yes, I wanted to take the whole thing off._

While we waited for the car, he wrapped a long arm around me and held me close. I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. His lips were in my hair and I could feel his breath on my scalp. The sensation pulled me further and further from my quest for truth.

"What else do you want to know?" he mumbled into my hair. His compliance surprised me.

_Aha. Surrender._

I thought for a moment. What _did_ I want to know? Asking more about the break up would be cruel to Edward at the moment, asking more about _her_ would be setting me up for disaster, asking about children seemed ridiculous although not out of the question, but there _was_ something that was bugging me.

"Did you live together?" I asked, wondering if his massive apartment used to house two people instead of one. I wasn't sure how I felt about inhabiting the same space as his former lover.

"Yes," he answered, voice rumbling against my skin. "But not in my apartment."

"Where?"

He paused and I could feel his jaw clench. He hated this. "Tiburon."

"Oh." There weren't apartments in Tiburon. There were houses.

_Stop asking questions._ _For tonight at least._

"Bella?" I heard him ask from above me.

I looked up at him, reluctant to leave our warm embrace. "No more questions," I said gently wrapping my fingers around his satiny lapels.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're sure?"

I nodded.

"I'll answer them, I promise."

To reassure him, I stepped into the circle of his arms and leaned up for a kiss. His lips were soft against mine and I tugged his jacket to pull him closer. I could feel his nose on my cheek and the hint of stubble on his chin.

Suddenly the desire from moments ago broke to the surface. I felt his hands fist my shrug and pull me against his body. Our lips parted and our kiss turned into something else.

We were making out on the sidewalk alongside the Embarcadero for everyone to see and I couldn't care less. In fact I wanted them to see.

_Look at me, look at me. I have him. He's mine._

I could hear the rumble of the car as it pulled up beside us on the curb. Edward groaned and stepped back, bracing me at arms length and running a hand through his now disheveled hair. "You're still on about the suit thing?"

I nodded without breaking our gaze.

He took a deep steadying breath and tapped his fingers over his lips. "Then get in the car."

I bit my lip and slipped into the dark interior of the car as he jogged around the other side. I could see people through the tinted windows, staring.

_Why yes. I DID just make out with Edward Cullen on the sidewalk. Deal with it._

_

* * *

_

In less than half an hour we were pulling into the dimly lit parking garage under his building. The chirp of his car alarm echoed off the stark, concrete walls and we walked over to the elevator at the other end of the lot. My heels clacked loudly on the ground. We stood against opposite walls of the elevator and eyed each other with devilish smirks on our faces.

He really was going to let me do this. I wasn't sure I could hold out long enough.

When we entered through his front door, Edward dropped his keys on the table in the foyer and walked nonchalantly through the living room. The apartment was dark and he made no move to turn on any lights. I followed him into his bedroom where he flipped on the dim lamp on his nightstand. I stood in the door watching, waiting.

_Was this my cue? I have no idea what I'm doing._

I watched as he slipped off his shiny black shoes and socks and tossed them on the floor at the foot of his bed. He turned back to me and smiled his crooked, mind-melting smile. I grinned back bashfully and stepped into the room to stand before him.

He reached forward to pinch my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm all yours," he murmured in a near whisper, but the words rang in my ears loud and clear. At once my heart started racing and I could feel the blush creep over my skin in a slow, steady burn.

_Where do I start?_

I eyed his narrow, black tie and reached for it, wiggling it left and right until the knot slipped enough for me to slide over his head. His eyes were locked on mine as I lifted my arms to place it around my own neck. Edward chuckled and reached up to tighten the knot as my hands roamed over his broad chest and shoulders.

I tried to take in every detail as my fingers moved over the fine fabric of his suit. It was silky smooth under my skin. I slid my hands under his jacket, and pressed them flat to his chest. His heart beat against my palm and I could feel the warmth of his skin underneath. My hands crept upwards to his shoulders and I slipped his jacket over his arms and onto the floor. I ran my hands down his biceps and tightened my grip to feel each muscle. Edward's hands were holding on to the tie around my neck. His eyes were closed, and his breaths were smooth and slow.

_He was so utterly kissable right now…_

My hands had moved down to his wrists and I undid each of his silver cufflinks. They fell to the ground with two small _clinks_ and slid my hands into his open sleeves, reveling in the feel of his warm skin against mine. Edward took a sharp intake of breath at the contact and leaned his forehead to press against my own.

I moved my hands back to his chest, undoing each pearly button of his crisp white shirt. I was gnawing on my lip as more and more of his chest was revealed through the v of his shirt. My finger traced a line from his neck, along the open collar to his sternum. He shuddered under my touch and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Mmmm, Bella," he breathed against my skin. The sensation shot straight down _there_ and I bit back a moan. His hands were around my waist now, gripping the side of my dress tightly.

I went back to work on his buttons and slowly revealed the rest of his torso. When I reached the bottom, I tugged his shirttails free from his waistband and undid the final button. On cue, he released me from his grip so I could slip his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, until it dropped to the ground on top of his jacket.

Edward stepped back enough to meet me eyes and gave me a crooked smile. My stomach flip-flopped. The carnal look in his eyes took my breath away.

"You're driving me crazy," he said in a low, gravelly voice.

_That _shot straight down there too. _Fuck_. _I don't think I can make it all the way through his pants._

"You've been driving me crazy all night."

He arched a brow. "So this is payback?"

I shook my head. "Do you feel like you're being punished?"

Edward laughed and took me back in his arms. "No, I guess not." He captured my lips in a slow, smoldering kiss that took my breath away. His hands twisted in my hair and tipped my head back to deepen the kiss. I fell limp in his arms, relieved that he was back in the driver's seat.

_For a few moments anyway_.

Eventually, he pulled away to trail kisses down my cheek, jaw and neck. His chin left scratchy tracks on my skin that burned and tingled.

I placed my hands on his chest and ran them down slowly until my fingers were latched to the buckle of his belt. "Shall I continue?"

As if to prove a point, Edward gripped my hips and pulled them roughly against him. I gasped when I felt the enticing outline of his erection press to my stomach.

"Oh, I think you should continue," he said gruffly against my neck. I felt his teeth against my skin and pressed myself closer to him.

_How the hell were we still standing?_

Maybe I should forgo the sexy strip-tease thing and just rip his pants off.

_Patience_.

Right. Apparently that was a virtue.

I moved my fingers clumsily and undid the clasp of his belt. I was looking down between us, pretending not to concentrate on the obvious bulge in his pants and instead on the shiny silver buckle.

_Want_.

Once I made my way through the belt, I made quick work of the top button of his trousers. They sagged lower on his hips and the instinct to rip them off was stronger than ever. I fumbled with the zipper and tugged slowly. I felt Edward's breath catch in his throat and pulled a little faster.

With the weight of the belt, his pants slid to his ankles the moment the zipper was undone. Edward let out a breath as though he'd been holding it and gripped me tighter. I slid my arms around his back and held him close for a moment. My cheek was pressed to the warm skin of his chest. He smelled like shirt cotton and cologne.

I felt him lift his legs from each pant leg and kick the pile of clothes to the side. He started to pull me towards the bed but I held him steady.

"Wait," I said into his chest, placing a kiss over his heart. "There's still one more piece left, am I wrong?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. It was full of lust and longing and almost painful but he was smiling.

He smirked at me. "You really are trying to kill me."

I bit my lip and held his eyes as I slid my hand down and cupped him gently.

Edward's mouth dropped open.

"I'm assuming you want me to remove these too?" The deep throaty sound of my voice surprised me. It sounded kind of _sexy_.

_Hah_.

Edward was nodding his head.

I looked down between us to marvel at his muscular frame in boxer briefs. What was it about these things? Briefs were weird. Boxers were boring. But boxer briefs? _Oh man._

Especially when men were built like this. Broad muscular shoulders, narrow waist and well-muscled legs. I traced the defined V of his abdomen with my eyes, drinking him in. This man was mine.

_Sometimes it was good to be me_.

"Bella," Edward hissed from above me.

_Oh, right. He probably wanted to be naked, didn't he? __Pushy, pushy._

I dipped a finger under the elastic band of his underwear and pulled towards me. Edward complied and took a step in my direction. I moved my hands to his hips and started pulling his briefs down ever so slowly. As I slid my hand down his hips and over his backside his hands moved to my shoulders and under the straps of my dress. His briefs were down to his thighs when I felt his hands press against my back feeling for my zipper.

By the time his underwear was on the floor, my dress had pooled at my feet and our hands were free, roaming over every bit of skin we could grasp. His hands were on my breasts, my ass, my neck, my back. His lips left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses from my ear down to my collarbone. Our hips were grinding, wanting.

The sensation of our skin on skin was driving me mad. I was so used to having the friction and barriers between us, as we'd had so little time alone. He started backing us towards the bed again and suddenly, I was inspired. I waited until he was backed up against the frame before slipping out of his grasp and sitting him down on the bed.

He didn't miss a beat as he pulled me close and placed kisses on my hips and my belly. His black tie still hung from my neck and he brushed it aside to nip at the skin underneath. Desire roared in my veins and I could feel the air vibrating around us. I wound my fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp with my fingernails.

With a pained groan, Edward grabbed both of my arms and hoisted me into his lap. My knees settled into the white duvet alongside his hips and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Our eyes locked in a heated gaze that was so intense I felt the electricity shoot through my body.

"Please," he begged in a mere whisper, his breath beating against my bare chest. "Bella, please."

He guided me down slowly, our bodies moving in harmony with the same goal in mind. He was hot and stiff as he entered me and I let out a frantic gasp and clutched his shoulders. Edward's arms encircled me tighter and he pressed his head to my chest. I started moving slowly, sliding up and off him before coming back down fast enough to make him grunt unto my skin.

His desperate fingers gripped the flesh at my back, urging me on. I kept my pace, teasing him closer and closer to the edge. My face was pressed to the side of his head and I breathed in the intoxicating scent of his hair and his skin. I could smell the whole evening on him. The cool night air, the warm bubbling interior of the benefit, our dance, the pier, my hair and his car. The memories of our time together washed over me and I pressed myself closer to him.

Edward used his arms to quicken our pace, pulling me down on him and meeting me thrust for thrust. Our breaths were ragged and loud in our ears and our skin was sticky with sweat. My name was falling off his lips like a chant and I felt my insides begin to tremble.

"Edward," I breathed into his ear. "Oh God, Edward."

"Yes," he answered, lifting his head and meeting my eyes. He moved a hand to cup the side of my face. "Yes, Bella."

The molten green of his eyes pulled me over the edge and I fell _hard_, crying out and clutching him to me so I could stay upright. He followed moments after, muffling his cries in my chest.

We moved our bodies slowly together until we were spent and oblivious to the world. Edward leaned backward and guided me down on top of him. He rolled us sideways so we were beside each other on the bed. Our chests were heaving, our eyes bright and our cheeks flushed with exertion. I could feel the energy in the room and the electricity passing between us.

Edward's eyes were closed as he steadied his breathing. I lifted a finger and ran it over the contours of his handsome, perfect face. He hummed and turned into my hand until I spread my fingers over the scratchy plane of his cheek.

"Hi," he said softly, deep voice humming between us. I felt my heart stutter.

"Hi," I replied, sounding more breathless than I intended.

He chuckled and tugged at the tie still around my neck. With gentle fingers he loosened the knot and slipped it from around my neck. With a flick of his wrist, it landed in the designer pile of clothes at the side of the bed.

I realized we'd been consumed in our lovemaking for some time and I had no idea what time it was. I craned my neck to glance at the clock on his nightstand.

2am.

_Christ_.

I had work in the morning.

"Bed time?" Edward prompted as I settled back on the duvet beside him.

I nodded.

"You have work tomorrow?" Edward reached a hand over and brushed my hair off my face and neck.

"I have work all week until Friday."

"Now that I know what it's like to have you here, I may not let you leave."

The concept sent a thrill to my stomach and I smiled at him. "Is that so?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm pretty strong." He leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips, then stood up off the bed. He wandered over to his dresser to pull on some clean boxers and a t-shirt, then tossed another one to me.

I grinned and pulled the worn, oversized cotton shirt over my head as Edward pulled down the covers. It smelled divine. I slipped my toes under the sheet and wriggled next to Edward in bed. He reached over to turn out the light then settled into his pillow with me at his side.

As the silence settled around us like the sheets over our bodies, the questions from earlier started poking at my brain again. The little, blond image of Tanya on my shoulder was back, whispering in my ear.

_Ask him. Ask him._

"You can ask," He said, making me jump as he read my thoughts. _Again_.

_How was he doing that_?

I played dumb. "Ask what?"

"You know. You little interrogator." He chuckled and placed a loud kiss on my temple. "It's okay, I'll answer anything you ask."

I took a deep breath. "Do you have any kids?"

He groaned, then laughed. "_No._ God, is that your first question, really?"

I shrugged, my right shoulder sliding against his chest. "Seems like a valid question."

Edward sighed. "I suppose."

I sat up on my elbow and looked down at his face. He was staring at the ceiling thinking. Remembering.

"Did she move to San Francisco with you when you were drafted?"

He nodded. A darkness had settled over his pristine features, but I didn't relent.

"Were you ever happy together?"

Edward shrugged. "Sure, for a while. As happy as we knew. I was so busy and always away." He looked over at me. "You know how that is. Although I must say, you've handled it much better." Another smile and the darkness lifted.

"It's worth it," I whispered, speaking directly from my heart and meaning every word. It was. _He_ was. Being alone seemed like a small price to pay for Edward.

I heard him swallow and his hand slid up my neck and into my hair. He didn't speak. He looked like he _couldn't_ and that knotted a lump in my throat. After a long, time-dissolving gaze, he pulled me down to his chest with the gentle pressure of his hand. I settled in the sway of his shoulder, pressing my lips to his skin and breathing in deep. He sifted his fingers through my hair.

"She started getting antsy when I was away, began buying things, made new friends. We lost each other, and I started realizing that maybe we'd never found each other to begin with."

There was another pause and I began running small, invisible patterns over his chest with my fingers.

"Bella, I've barely known you and I feel like I know you better."

I wanted to tell him I loved him. If we had been talking about anything else, any_one_ else I would have. Even Rosalie. But Tanya didn't deserve to be the reason for our admission. It would happen soon, I could feel it. I knew it. I didn't care who said it first, it wasn't important, but I needed him to know.

For now I snuggled closer to his warm, muscular frame and pressed my forehead to his neck. We didn't speak again, but we were both awake for some time longer. I continued tracing the labyrinth on his chest and he played symphonies on my back with his fingers.

* * *

**A/N:** Who wants to strip Edward out of his suit? Raise your hand! *raises hand* I hope you enjoyed that! I will do my damndest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I can't make any promises this time. As always, I appreciate your support and patience.

In Baseball related news, I attended a San Francisco Giants fan event today and took some fun pictures as inspired by Foul Territory. One of which illustrates me standing where Bella toppled over the fence in chapter 1. I'll post them on my profile so you can check them out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Phew, I actually posted on schedule! Yay! Thank you always for joining me. If you haven't noticed, I've posted something special today as well. :) You should go check it out after you read this. In this chapter we take a little trip to Chicago. Don't forget to leave your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. There are some important visual aides that I'm putting in my profile. Very Chicago-y. Also the playlist has been updated with a few songs.

Thanks always to Kerazy for being a fantastic beta and for my love, Dominique for being my idea bouncer. I couldn't do this without you guys. More later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 15**

Countdown to Chicago week wasn't going half as bad as I'd expected it to. At first I was convinced the days would drag by and the nights would be miserable without Edward. Fortunately, I was wrong on both counts.

Monday morning I woke to the heart-melting sound of Edward playing piano. When I stepped out into the living room he was hunched over the keys, deeply engrossed in a classical melody I didn't quite recognize. I padded over to his corner of the room and joined him on the bench as he played. When he finished he took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was one of my favorite kisses we'd shared.

After was pretty good too.

_Understatement_.

On Monday night, Edward called me after his game and we talked on the phone until early in the morning. There was no ice cube throwing or shaving this time. But he was polishing the stainless steel of his stove top.

_Weirdo._

On Tuesday, Edward sent me a text at eleven o'clock saying he was just getting off the freeway in Berkeley. I met him at the door in my robe.

_Only_.

The next morning Angela nearly slipped and fell on the hardwood when she saw Edward leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and a lazy grin. I made eggs and bacon for the three of us and we ate around the table until we had to leave for work one by one.

Angela was first to leave.

I was still wearing my robe.

_Only_.

For the rest of Wednesday I was in a dreamy haze. Having Edward in your bed will do that to a girl. I got a text message from him in the middle of the day, before his game.

"_If I buy you a robe for my place, will you wear it?"_

_Fifty points for Bella!_

By the time Thursday came, the hours were finally dragging. I had slept alone the night before and the trip to Chicago was hours away. I was very excited. I had agreed to let Edward purchase my tickets with this overabundance of frequent flyer miles (and salary) and was leaving at six in the morning, Bay Area time. Edward was flying out this evening.

He had said the tickets would make their way to me and I didn't know what that meant. It was making me anxious though. I didn't trust anything left outside my front door by a courier.

I was seated behind the main checkout desk at the library re-wrapping old books with cellophane. It was tedious, noisy work and I wasn't in the best of moods. Thankfully, foot traffic was slow and I was able to get through a whole book cover without having to stand up to check out books for patrons.

I was disgruntled, however, when a pair of hands slid over the counter before me. Two very large hands with long, sexy fingers.

_Certainly not…_

"Can you point me to the reference section?"

I peeked up through my lashes and bit back a shit-eating grin.

Edward was beaming at me and leaning on the counter with his arms spread. He was wearing a pale linen blazer and a crisp white shirt. He looked…dreamy.

"Can I _show_ you the reference section?" I quipped, getting to my feet at once.

His smile grew. "Well sure but I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

I laughed and leaned on the counter to meet him. "Hi," I said, taking in a deep breath of Edward. Quite a different aroma from musty books.

"Hey," he responded in a low, soothing voice. "Will I get you in trouble if I kiss you right now?"

"Probably," I answered with a shrug.

Edward chuckled and leaned forward anyway, brushing my lips in a brief kiss that left my head spinning. I ached to lean forward and beg for more but the roll of cellophane digging into my hip held me back. I stepped back with a sigh and smoothed out my skirt.

"The library uniform suits you _very_ well," Edward said, eying me hungrily as I adjusted the belt on my high-waisted pencil skirt.

"Oh?" I said coyly, my blush betraying by my attempt at confidence.

He nodded.

"So what brings you to the Berkeley Public Library?" I asked, desperate to steer the conversation back to something appropriate before I really _was_ leading him back to the reference section.

_Those shelves were pretty sturdy…_

"I have something for you," he replied, standing to his full height and pulling something out of his back pocket.

_A new glove?_

He slid a narrow, printed envelope in my direction and I gasped with pleasant surprise. "My tickets!" I cried, grabbing the envelope and pulling out the two cardstock slips and ignoring the seating assignments completely. "You brought them here?"

"For you? Of course. Any excuse, really," he added, folding his hands on the counter. "I won't see you again until tomorrow night."

I frowned. _So long._

"Are you sure you're okay with being on your own until after the game?" He looked at me hesitantly, and I could tell he felt guilty. There was a tiny pucker between his arched brows. "I don't like leaving you alone on the streets of Chicago."

We'd talked about a tentative schedule the other night as we lay in my bed. Friday and Saturday were both night games and he had practice beforehand. We were having a late dinner on Friday, seeing a show on Saturday and having a nice breakfast on Sunday before his game. We flew out (separately) on Sunday evening and would arrive back in The Bay at 11pm local time. I was attending the Saturday and Sunday games in a reserved luxury box but I was on my own on Friday. I'd made some sight seeing plans and was looking forward to it.

I smiled at him. "I'm excited, actually. I've got a whole list of things to see."

"I can ask Alice to come?"

I reached across the counter and clasped his warm, calloused hand in my own. "Edward, honestly. I'm really excited. I've always wanted to go to Chicago and I'm more than happy to spend time exploring on my own. I'm a big girl."

He frowned at my last statement, but seemed appeased for now. "I've made our reservations for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful. Do I get to know where?"

He shook his head with a crooked smirk playing on his lips. "I'll try to leave a few surprises for you."

I was beaming. "Can you stay for a bit?" I asked hopefully, squeezing his fingers.

He leaned forward another inch and I could feel his slow, even breaths on our joined hands. "Is your lunch break soon?"

I checked the clock on the wall behind us. "Fifteen minutes?" I offered, hoping that a quarter of an hour wasn't too long for his tightly wound schedule.

"Can I buy you lunch?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

We smiled at each other and I nodded. "You can buy me sushi."

He lifted our hands to his lips and pressed two soft kisses on my knuckles before placing them back on the counter and taking a few steps backwards. "I'll meet you outside in fifteen. I'm going to check out this reference section."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Enjoy."

He winked and I watched him go. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little more than bummed I wasn't leading him down the hall.

_Those shelves really were sturdy_.

* * *

A few hours later, Angela and I were wandering down the short strip of soggy beach in Emeryville, a few miles from our apartment. The beach was lit with a faint pink glow as the sun sunk behind the Golden Gate across the bay. I watched the planes fly overhead, wondering if Edward was on one of them. I missed him already. It felt weird to think that I would be joining him in a matter of hours.

_On a road trip!_

I was a regular groupie!

Jake barked as he ran up and down the beach, splashing in and out of the water and rolling in the sand.

_Great_.

Dog bath first _then_ packing.

I felt Angela nudge me with her elbow. "So?"

I glanced over at her. "So."

She wagged her eyebrows. "Chicago."

I couldn't help but smile. The mere mention of the city gave me a fit of butterflies. Just a few more hours…

"Chicago," I repeated, through my smile.

"Are you excited?"

I nodded. "Really excited."

Angela nodded and hummed before looking ahead as we both watched Jake try to pull a log out of the ocean.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked, glancing over at her. "Do you want me to say that I think it's too soon, or something?"

She shrugged and tossed a piece of driftwood towards Jake to distract him. He fell for it, and chased it down the beach. "Do you?" she asked finally, meeting my eyes.

I remember when I _had_ thought it was too soon but after Edward and I had talked about it before the benefit, I knew it wasn't about grand gestures as much as it was about being together. That's all I wanted.

To be with him.

"No, I don't. It's about being together, not making a statement."

She flashed me a genuine smile before nodding. "Okay then. That's what I wanted to hear."

We walked a few more feet in silence, kicking bits of rock and driftwood with our shoes. "Has he offered any more about Tanya?"

My stomach dropped. _Her_.

"No."

"Is there more you want to know?"

I took a deep breath and tried not to get frustrated. Was there? Did I _really_ want to know? I didn't want to think about this. _That_ much, I knew. "I don't know Ang, I mean," I sighed, "he doesn't ask me about my past boyfriends, I don't know why I need to be so concerned with his last girlfriend."

She looked over at me. "Bells, he made it an issue when he kept the information so private. I feel like he's hiding something."

Why was she doing this? Why was she planting seeds of doubt when I had finally come to peace with Edward and my relationship? I felt like we were finally in a rhythm, finally in sync and finally equals. This trip was an escape, and a chance for me to see more of what his life was like.

"I'm trusting him," I said eventually. Hoping my words would end her stream of questioning.

It didn't.

"Do you love him?"

I whipped my head around to meet her gaze and couldn't help my smile when I saw her grin. This kind of questioning I could handle.

"You do, don't you?"

The blush crept up my cheeks and I bit down on my bottom lip. _Yes._

She slipped her arm through mine and squeezed me close. "Bella loves Edward." Her voice was singsong and sugary sweet, but I still wanted everyone else on the beach to hear her. I wanted them to know.

I wanted Edward to know.

"Bella?" she prompted, still waiting to hear my official answer. She pulled us to a stop and looked me in the eye. "Do you love him?"

I tried to manage my all-consuming smile, took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Angela, I love Edward. I love Edward Cullen."

She squealed, reminding me of the day I met Edward, and wrapped her arms around me. "I knew it! I knew you guys would fall in love!"

I hugged her back, feeling relieved that it wasn't only my secret anymore.

"Have you told him yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what I'm waiting for. I know he does too. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just want it to mean something. I don't want it just to be in bed at night, or after a game, or on the phone. It's important. _He's_ important. I've never felt this way before, Ang. I want it to be special."

She let out a dreamy sigh, looped her arm in mine again and we started back down the beach. Jake was circling our feet impatiently. "It will be special, just because of everything you just said. _You're_ special Bella. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you."

I snorted.

"I'm serious."

"I know and he does."

"I'm going to ask him next time I see him."

I laughed. "Okay by me."

* * *

Oddly enough, I felt like the next time I blinked the plane was touching down at O'Hare and I was bouncing in my seat with excitement. I knew I wouldn't get to see Edward until this evening but a _whole _afternoon with Chicago? I could barely contain myself. Edward was going to have to work hard to win back my love after I got done with this city.

I snorted to myself. _Idiot_.

The man beside me looked over and I felt myself blush. _Calm down._

I made my way through the airport to pick up my luggage and headed outside. I texted Edward while I walked.

_Made it, can't wait to see you._

My phone buzzed almost immediately.

_Happy to have you back in my time zone. I've arranged for a limo to pick you up out front. He'll meet you at the curb. Looking forward to tonight._

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket with a silly grin on my face and aimed for the wide wall of sliding glass doors that led weary travelers outside. When I stepped on the sidewalk, I was met immediately by the site of a long, black limo pulled flush to the curb. A burly gentleman dressed in a black suit walked over to meet me and took my luggage out of my hands. "Miss Swan," he said with a bow of his head.

"Oh, hi," I muttered awkwardly, as I followed him towards the car.

He smiled at me and opened the door to the limo before depositing my luggage in the trunk. I sunk into the smooth leather seat inside with a sigh and tossed my carry-on bags unceremoniously on the floor. I let out a gasp when I saw a pair of large, leather-clad feet in front of me.

_Christ, was I sharing this limo with someone?_

_Was I in the wrong one?_

_Did I really just drop my fucking bags on their feet?_

I followed a foot up a long, slender leg, to the muscular torso, up a delicious neck, along a well-stubbled jaw until I met my favorite smiling green eyes.

Edward was perched on the adjacent bench, grinning at me.

I still had my hands over my heart from the scare but I couldn't help returning his smile. "Edward!"

He was laughing now as he moved beside me and pulled me into his lap. I clutched his shoulders tightly and pressed my face into his shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent that always engulfed him. I wove my fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck and he hummed into my hair.

"Hey," he murmured, before pulling back and kissing my cheek, then my lips.

I kissed him back, framing his handsome face with both of my hands. When he sat back, I was still smiling and shaking my head. "_What _are you doing here? I thought you had practice!"

Edward shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

My eyes widened. "So you just blew off practice!"

He chuckled and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I have a clause in my contract for this, remember?"

_Oh God, the Bella Clause._

"Be serious," I said, arching my brow.

"I am!"

"You're really skipping practice to be with me in Chicago?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I couldn't help the pathetic sigh that escaped my lips. Edward Cullen skipped practice to be with me. I leaned close and let our noses touch. "Will you get fired?" I whispered.

Edward merely shook his head, captivated by the proximity of our lips. It had barely been a day since we'd seen each other. This was ridiculous.

"Will they bench you?"

At this he smiled but shook his head again. His fingers trailed from my temple, down my cheek until he lifted my chin so he could kiss me. Soundly.

_I may have blacked out for ten seconds_.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said, dropping his fingers from my face and holding me close.

I settled into the crook of his neck and looked out the window. I hadn't realized we'd been driving. "Where?"

Edward's voice was a hum in his chest against my ear. "One of my favorite places in Chicago. We'll be there shortly."

We rode the rest of the way in content silence, rocking gently to the rhythm of the freeway. I watched the Chicago skyline grow nearer and nearer as we approached the city. Once we pulled off the freeway and into the city itself I slid off Edward's lap and moved over to the window to watch more closely as we passed coffee shops, museums, hotels and various other shops that I wished I could visit one by one.

Eventually we cleared the towering buildings and pulled onto a wide, busy road that drove along a park. The limo pulled to a stop and the driver rushed around to open our door. I looked back at Edward and he smiled to me, urging me to get out of the car. I grabbed my purse and climbed out the door and onto the sunbathed sidewalk.

The rush of the cars on the street mingled with the squawks of gulls gliding overhead. There were pruned trees and bushes everywhere. Ahead of us I could see the wide expanse of sky, under which Lake Michigan spread across the horizon. I felt Edward behind me and he placed his two large hands on my shoulders. His voice was a murmur beside my ear. "Ready?"

I nodded and he took my hand. We walked down a landscaped pathway lined with trees and flowerbeds until he pulled us left and up to a platform. I gasped as we reached the top.

Before us, perched in the middle of a flat, barren expanse of bleached, marble tiles was The Bean. I'd read about it and dreamed of seeing it but I had no idea this is where he'd bring me. I ogled the arched, mirrored surface of the bean-shaped sculpture and gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"I can't believe you brought me here," I said, unable to tear my eyes away. "How did you know I wanted to come here?"

"I didn't."

I turned around and looked up at him, eyebrow arched. "Don't lie."

Edward laughed my favorite belly laugh and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I swear, I didn't know."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled us closer.

He followed behind me. "It's one of my favorite places to come when I can, which isn't often."

As we neared the reflective shell of the sculpture I could see the mirrored pair of us, morphed and distorted. The trees and sky wrapped around The Bean and the buildings of Chicago loomed behind it. The perfect picture. Edward, myself and Chicago. I couldn't believe we were here.

"Do you have a camera?" he asked from behind me, gesturing toward my purse.

I nodded and fished it out of my satchel. I snapped a few pictures of The Bean itself, still marveled by its size and reflection. There was a group of people huddled underneath in the hollowed cavern at the base. Their laughter and shrieks echoed around us.

Edward reached his hand over my shoulder and closed it over my own on the camera. "Take a picture of us," he said, aiming the lens so that it was centered over our reflection.

I smiled. We made a silly picture, squashed and stretched on the surface of the sculpture. My smile grew as Edward turned his head and pressed his lips to my temple. "Say cheese," he said, before pushing my finger down on the shutter.

After the picture, we wandered around the other side to admire the city's reflection. Edward took some photos of me posing next to the sculpture with my reflection beside me. Eventually we wandered to the edge of the platform and leaned against a wall. He had his arm draped over my shoulder and we talked about the weekend and the Giants and everything.

It was perfect.

It was Edward.

And I loved him.

* * *

After his game was over, Edward instructed me to meet him outside of the park in the limo. He was taking me somewhere fancy for dinner and although I was excited, I couldn't help but feel guilty for making him go through so much effort right after his game. He was probably exhausted.

They'd won, of course, and the energy outside Wrigley Park was quite different from what I'd seen in San Francisco. Cubs fans mingled outside in their blue and red caps, shirts and jackets. I watched from inside, dressed in a dark gray, silk cocktail dress and black heels.

The dress was Alice's design, of course. It had been dropped off on Wednesday evening by a courier with a single not attached. _ "For Friday night. Trust me. Love A."_ I would never complain about getting free designer clothes.

The rest of my afternoon had been wonderful. After spending another hour doing absolutely nothing in the park with The Bean, Edward called a cab and made his way to the baseball field so he could leave me the limo. We shared an embarrassingly disgusting kiss on the sidewalk before he hopped in his cab and zoomed away. I climbed back into the limo in a blissful state of calm and decided to skip shopping and spend the afternoon at the Museum of Contemporary Art.

I told the limo driver, Marcus, to grab lunch and pick me up at four o'clock. He smiled, waved and pulled away.

Walking through the museum all afternoon was wonderful. I was relaxed and missing Edward the perfect amount by the time I was dressed and ready to retrieve him from the park. He had said to dress nice. I wasn't sure what that meant, so I'd worn Alice's dress blindly. Now I was fiddling with my fingers in my lap, knee bouncing, waiting as patiently as I could for my boyfriend.

When I looked up to gaze out the window again I felt my jaw drop. My ultra sexy boyfriend was walking towards the car dressed in a pale blue dress shirt, gray pants and his jacket slung over his shoulder. It was just windy enough where the pants whipped around his legs and his hair grew even messier. I think time may have slowed down too.

_Jesus. Slow motion. Heaven help me_.

Edward opened the door himself and peeked his head in. He smiled when he saw me. "Hello beautiful," he said, his voice doing strange things to my heart rate.

_And other parts of my body._

I bit my lip and smiled back. "Hey, winner."

He chuckled and climbed in beside me. He leaned forward to speak to Marcus. "Sixteen Restaurant, Trump Tower."

He nodded and pulled away from the curb.

_Trump Tower? Shit._

Edward settled back beside me on the leather seat and dropped his hand on my knee. "Hungry?" he asked, smiling.

I looked up at his freshly showered and shaved face. His hair was still damp. "Yes, starving." I hesitated and then added, "Aren't you exhausted? I feel terrible making you take me to dinner."

He snorted and kissed me loudly on the top of my head. "Don't be silly. You're not 'making' me do anything. I'm used to this. Dinner with you is _exactly_ what I want to be doing." I noticed his eyes trail down my torso, to my bare legs and tall, pointy shoes. "You look stunning, by the way."

"Likewise."

He didn't argue and I settled comfortably at his side while we wound through the streets of Chicago on our way to Trump Tower.

_Trump fucking Tower._

When we arrived, I followed Edward through the lobby to the elevator and we rode up to the sixteenth floor.

_Ah. Sixteen. Makes sense._

The restaurant was plush and lovely inside. It was lit with a warm, golden glow from the overhead lighting and the candles on the round tables. Everything was crisp and clean. White tablecloths, neutral upholstered dining chairs and wide floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the nighttime skyline of Chicago.

Edward smiled down at me as the maître d' lead us to our table which as positioned, of course, right beside the window. I rolled my eyes at Edward as he pulled out my chair.

"It's your first time to Chicago," he said, sitting across from me. "You deserve to see the city at all times."

I was staring out the window as he ordered our drinks and I was still staring when our waiter came back with our glasses of red wine. I swirled the burgundy liquid around in the glass and brought it to my nose.

"I ordered a Napa Valley merlot," Edward said, taking a sip. "I'm shameless."

I couldn't help but giggle.

He held out his glass for a toast and I clinked my glass to his gently. The sound off the fine stemware was like a bell.

"Here's to 'again'," Edward said, smiling widely at me. The candles lit his face with a gentle golden glow and I was a goner. It was official.

He was too beautiful.

The familiar words he'd spoken at the bar in San Francisco surrounded me like a warm embrace and felt the blush creep up my cheeks. Had it really only been a few weeks?

"Here's to again," I repeated back, taking a sip from my glass. I wanted to say something like, "Here's to always," but that sounded stupid and presumptuous.

_Mostly stupid._

What was it about this trip that had me acting like a romantic fool? I looked back over at Edward who was looking out the window.

Oh right.

_That guy._

I smiled to myself and took another sip of wine.

* * *

**A/N: **They're so close! Soooo close! Who wants to come to The Bean with me? Pics of The Bean and Sixteen on my profile.

Special shout-out to the fantastic **ltlerthqak **who was kind enough to give _Foul Territory_ a mention on her story, _Giofógach. _If you haven't read this story yet, you seriously need to. It's a beautiful, descriptive and sensual tale that you will all love! I knows it!

Expect more soon. Baseball up next :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hello hello! What do you know! I managed to write this update in just a week! Weeee! I am SO excited to share this chapter with you guys. I hope you enjoy it! I need to tell you that I was so pleasantly overwhelmed with the response from the last chapter. Absolutely floored. You guys are amazing.

There are more Chicago visuals added to my profile to help you see what Bella is seeing in this chapter. Also…BASEBALL! Which is timely, because my loves the SF Giants have just started playing their spring training games…so far so good! As always, much thanks to my speedy beta, Kerazy60 and Dom, who's been waiting for this chapter for MONTHS. It's finally here! See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 16**

At six o'clock on Saturday evening, I was leaning on the railing of the luxury box booth, staring over Wrigley Field. The old, historical ballpark spread before me, in all its iconic, ivy-covered glory. The back fence was encrusted with bright green ivy instead of the traditional vinyl padded walls. I laughed when I saw the tall, old buildings outside the ballpark. Several had stands built on top of them that were high enough to see over the fence. Fans huddled together as they battled the wind, munching popcorn and clapping their hands.

I could see why this place was so loved by other players, even those not on the Chicago Cubs. Even _I _loved it and I wasn't even a baseball fan.

_I was an Edward fan_.

As if hearing my thoughts, Edward trotted out of the dugout with his hat on and his glove in his hand. I had to physically hold myself back from jumping up and whooping out loud.

It was far from game time and he wasn't really _doing_ anything applause-worthy.

_ Aside from being a walking God._

_ That'll be enough out of you._

I heaved a ridiculous sigh and stood up to look around the box that I would be occupying for the next few hours. There were four short rows of seats outside that butted up against a railing, overlooking the park. Inside the booth were several padded chairs and tables that were currently covered in food. Nachos, wings, veggies and chips.

Edward had set the whole thing up. There was even a vase of flowers on one of the tables.

_Sappy fool. He gets a few hundred points for that._

I was sharing the space with Emily Uley, a wife of another Giants player, Sam. She was traveling with the team on this road trip as well. She was very nice and very quiet. We shared a few polite words before she settled into the couch and started watching the broadcast on the television mounted in the corner. When I walked back in she was still sitting, holding a Corona in her lap.

She raised an eyebrow, "Want one? There's a ton in the cooler over there."

I smiled and followed her pointed finger to the small fridge, pulled out a beer and joined her on the couch. The pre-game show was airing on the television and the two announcers were talking strategy and statistics.

_Boring_.

"Is this your first road trip?" Emily asked politely, taking a swig of beer and grabbing a palm full of tortilla chips.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm a little new to all of this."

She smiled warmly and turned her face back to the TV. "It takes a little getting used to but it's fun to travel around. I'm trying to get it all in now before we start having kids."

_Kids. Oy._

"That's smart," I replied, taking a gulp of beer and feeling more relaxed as it hit my gut.

We talked for a little while longer about how she met Sam, how I met Edward (I totally win), how long they've been married and various other small-talk topics. When the players spilled out of the dugout on the television, I smiled and stood off the couch to watch from outside.

I leaned against the railing once more and looked down at the fans underneath. They were cheering and for a moment, I wished I was with them. Cheering alone up here would be embarrassing. I shifted my eyes back to the field and watched as the Giants muddled around in the dugout, waiting for their turn to bat.

Emmett was second up and I let a cheer fly for him. He would appreciate my embarrassment on his behalf. After two strikes, he swung hard and tossed the ball out to center field for a double. Watching Emmett run was like watching a bull. I'd hate to be in his way.

Edward was next and I smiled wide as I watched him walk from the dugout to the batter's box. His long legs carried him swiftly over the grass and he gripped his bat tightly in his right hand. He set his feet in the dirt and readied his stance, his tall frame hovering over home plate. The bat swung lightly in his grasp, back and forth over his shoulders. I kept watching but something seemed….off. His face was hard and determined and his stance was stiff. Something was wrong.

When I'd attended the game with Alice, Edward had been smiling, light on his feet and fluid. Today his steps were heavy, his eyebrows were pulled taught and there was little humor on his face.

A pitch whistled past him and the ump shouted and held up his hand. Strike. Edward turned away from the pitcher and tapped his bat angrily on the front of his helmet.

Well, now he was pissed.

He set up once more, swinging the bat and squaring his shoulders. I watched warily, feeling guilty for being so transfixed by him. Another pitch hurtled towards him and I gasped loudly as I realized the trajectory was off. I watched in horror as he turned towards the catcher, flinched and a sickening thump echoed up the stands.

I stood out of my seat at once, awaiting his reaction. He jumped up and bounced around home plate, cursing in anger and pain. Now he looked REALLY angry. There was a swollen red blotch on his forearm where the pitch must have made contact with his skin. He shot a seething glance at the pitcher and threw his bat towards the dugout as he walked to first base.

Something was definitely wrong.

As the game progressed it got even worse. Edward struck out or popped catchable balls into the outfield, never making it past first base. He missed a throw, bobbled a catch and stumbled on a ball. He was a mess.

By the time the game was over I had downed three beers and gnawed nearly all of my nails off. Was baseball always this stressful?

_Was Edward always this bad?_

Maybe I was blinded before. Maybe he was a terrible player?

The Giants lost, 7 to 0 and I scowled at all the Cubs fans cheering below. Emily came down to stand beside me as the park emptied. The players had retreated below the dugouts but I was still watching the field, trying to figure out what could have Edward so upset.

"That was terrible," She said, plopping next to me in one of the chairs.

"Awful."

"I've never seen Edward like that," she said, eyeing me warily.

I nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

I couldn't help the laugh that fell through my lips. Fight? _Us?_ Last night we were having dinner at Trump Tower and enjoying our hotel room. Hardly what I'd call a fight. She was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I smiled. "No, not at all. I don't know what's bothering him."

Emily nodded and chewed on her lower lip. "Well, I'm going to head down to the locker room. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," I replied, grateful for the distraction. We stood up together and made our way out of the suite. I followed her blindly through the maze of people, elevators and stark hallways until we were seated inside the clubhouse underneath the park. Players moved in and out of the room in various states of undress, followed by press and coaches. I didn't see Edward.

Eventually Sam came out to meet Emily and she waved before they left the locker room. More players filed out, some smiling at me and I remembered the last time I sat in the locker room. I smiled to myself.

_No Rosalie AND I was getting recognized by the team. This was awesome._

I wondered if I would be able to cheer Edward up, even without a caught foul ball. I didn't even have my glove with me. There wasn't any room left in my suitcase.

The thought made me sad. Poor little glove left alone with Jake and Angela…

Emmett was one of the last to come out. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and greeted me with a goofy grin. "Hey Bella," he said, lifting his hand in a wave.

I smiled back. "Hi Em."

"Did I hear a cheer for me today?" he asked with a wink.

I blushed immediately. "Maybe?"

He let his head fall back in a laugh. "It's not hard to hear when you're the visiting team."

I pursed my lips and willed my blush to go away. "Is he still in there?"

"He's the last one. Be careful," he answered, wagging his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm weakly with my fist, before slipping behind him and into the locker room. It was deserted inside and looked like a hurricane had blown through. There were blades of grass and towels all over the floor, wadded up uniforms in the bottoms of lockers and a pair of forgotten cleats. It smelled like twenty-five different brands of cologne and sweat.

_Gross_.

"Edward?" I called softly once I realized he wasn't in the room.

I heard the shower running and I followed the noise through another doorway. As soon as I rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks, mouth hanging open.

The long, tile-paved row of showers was deserted except for the final stall at the end. Steam billowed out across the floors. Edward's back was to me, his hands splayed before him on the tile wall with water running down his well-muscled back. He was hanging his head down, a stream of water falling from his hair.

I could see the angry bruise forming on his arm from where the pitch had hit him earlier. A pang hit me in the gut at the thought.

_No one hurts my Edward._

I took a few cautious steps into the room. Was I allowed in here? Was anyone else here? Emmett said it was deserted but…getting caught with a naked pro baseball player probably wasn't a great idea.

_For PR anyway. Great idea for me._

The steam was thick and I could feel my hair already coiling at my back. "Edward?" I asked softly, hoping I didn't scare the shit out of him.

His hands slid slowly down the wall until the hung at his sides and he turned towards me under the shower stream. The look in his eyes caught me off guard. It was predatory and alarmingly sexy. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his shoulders were hunched.

_Oh dear God_.

He didn't speak and I took another step forward. The welt on his arm was bothering me. I wanted to press my fingers to it and sooth him. The game had truly been awful. He must be so upset.

"Can I get anything for you?" I asked softly, almost timidly as his eyes followed my every move.

_Well fine, then I'm going to stare_.

I gaped back at him unabashed, letting my eyes take in every inch of his glorious body. His broad shoulders smattered with water droplets, the muscular panes of his chest, the defined outlines of his legs and not to mention…

His mouth curved up slightly in a crooked smirk.

_Ah, so I was cheering him up_.

I slid my foot another step forward, nearing the edge of the spray. His eyes cast down to watch my sneakered feet move over the tile and then shot back up at me. I wasn't sure what was passing between us but I wanted to tend to his arm.

_Because the on-staff doctors hadn't already looked at it? Christ, Bella._

I frowned. He was _my_ boyfriend. I wanted to tend to it too.

I reached my hands out slowly, crossing the threshold of the shower stall. Edward followed my hands until he understood their trajectory, and he jutted his arm out for me to touch. I slid one hand under his forearm, my fingers moving easily over his slick, damp skin. My other hand hovered over the angry, swollen welt on his arm. It was shades of pink and purple and the skin was raised from the impact. I was afraid to touch it and I held my hand over the wound as though I was injecting voodoo or magic.

I looked up into his eyes, expecting to see his silly, amused grin. Instead his eyes watched every movement of my fingers, entranced and mystified. There was a pucker between his eyebrows and his jaw was taught with tension.

"Edward?" I prompted, realizing that I still hadn't heard his voice.

His eyes flitted to mine, intensity vacated momentarily for what? Amazement, reverence…love? He lifted his hands to my face and slid his wet fingers over my cheeks. I could feel the water on his skin spread over my face. I smelled his skin, the grass, the sweat and _Edward_. Suddenly my heart started pounding.

The intensity was back in his eyes. They were dark and I lost myself in them for a moment before he pulled me towards him, into the shower to capture my lips in a kiss. Not the tender kiss I'd received in the locker room two weeks before but a deep, needy, violent kiss that left me helpless in his arms. His fingers wound tightly in the hair at the nape of my neck and I clung tightly to his wrists, willing myself to stay standing.

He backed us further into the shower and I followed blindly, forgetting where we were standing. I pulled away with a shriek and tried to cover my body as the water spilled down on me. Edward groaned in protest, grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my side before resuming our kiss.

His prickly chin pressed into mine and the sharp pain from his whiskers bit into my skin. I gasped into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tasting my mouth with his eager tongue. All the while the water beat down on me, drenching the clothes on my back.

Eventually he freed my wrists to cup my face once more. His body arched into mine, pressing his hips against my own.

_Mmmmm. Friction. I liked friction._

There had still been no words and I was aching for the deep sound of his voice. His lips began trailing down my jaw to the hollow below my neck. He flicked his tongue against my skin and the warm pressure made me flinch. I hissed in a breath. "Edward…"

"Shhhh," he breathed against my neck, sucking and kissing his way down to my collarbone. The mere sound of his voice gave me a chill. Was withholding from speaking the new foreplay? Keep going… He tugged the collar of my t-shirt and stretched it wide enough to reveal more skin. "Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked, breathless. I began to get more frustrated in my wet clothes.

"Don't think, Bella."

_Oh._

"But I-"

He pressed his lips hard against mine, silencing me instantly. The kiss was anything but chaste and the opposite of brief. When he pulled back I was panting.

"I need you." His voice was small but firm and it sent a wave of electricity down my spine.

_Fuck_.

His hands moved steadily up my arms where he pushed my jacket over my shoulders. The weight of the sodden material pulled it down my arms and it fell to the floor with a wet slap on the tile. Edward's hands were still on my shoulders and he pulled them down slowly over my torso. His fingers pressed into my skin as they moved down my chest, over the swells of my breasts and my stomach. He molded his fingers around my hips and yanked me towards him so our bodies were touching. His head was bent low, beside mine. I could feel his breaths on my cheek.

He lifted the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my body slowly. I lifted my arms over my head and let him drag the soggy piece of clothing off me. He threw it on the floor and it landed next to my jacket.

I watched Edward's expression change as he moved his eyes over my scantily clad torso. They darkened as he eyed my black bra and the curves of my body. He placed a finger on my shoulder next to my bra strap and moved it downwards, tracing the strip of elastic at a snail's pace. My breathing stuttered and I swallowed hard. This was torture.

I looked up to watch his eyes and gasped when I realized he was waiting to meet my gaze. His face was unreadable again and his emerald eyes were masked in intensity once more. His finger was at the cup of my bra now, holding steady. Edward's mouth pulled up in the corner before he slid his hand into my bra and cupped my right breast.

I moaned out loud and clamped my jaw shut with a snap of my teeth. _Would anyone hear?_

Edward purred in my ear, brushing my skin with kisses. "Don't worry about that." His hand was kneading me gently, feeling each inch of my warm skin with careful detail. It was heaven and hell and _good lord_ could we lay down or something?

With his other hand, Edward reached behind me and unfastened the clasp to my bra. It fell around my shoulders and he ripped it off to throw it on the floor. He lowered his hands to the button of my jeans, popping it open before I could register the thought. My fly was next and each click of the zipper was torture. The ache in my belly was growing now, spreading like radiant heat through my legs and body.

_Touch me. Please._

Edward worked my jeans down my legs inch by inch. It wasn't hard, seeing as they were soaked through and already tight. My chest was bobbing with anticipation.

_TOUCH ME_.

When my jeans were around my ankles, Edward slipped off both my shoes with gentle hands, then my socks, before finally freeing my ankles. I was naked now except for my panties. I stood still against the wall, watching his every move. He was still kneeling on the ground, running his hands up my bare legs. I wanted to touch him, lick him, _anything_ but I didn't move. I _couldn't _move.

_And I was enjoying it._

His kisses were higher now, near the apex of my thighs. My heart was racing and I couldn't help grabbing a fistful of his hair.

_ Touch me._

Edward seemed to hear my thoughts this time as he curled his fingers around each side of my panties and pulled them down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

He gently pushed my legs apart with his hands, kneading the sensitive skin on my thighs. I moaned and let my head fall back against the tile wall. He trailed kisses from my navel down my belly until my heart rate couldn't take any more.

"Edward," I cried, tugging on his hair.

He pressed a long, soft kiss to the skin right above my pelvic bone before moving down. _Down_.

He lifted my right leg up off the floor and draped it over his shoulder. I could feel the damp ends of his hair on my skin as he squeezed my thigh with his fingertips.

The hot, smooth tip of his tongue parted my lips and I gasped. The sound echoed off the tile walls and I pretended not to care. He gripped my legs tighter, holding me still. The slick texture of his lips and tongue was driving me crazy, engulfing me in a sea of pleasurable sensations. The hot water on my skin, the tight grip of his hands on my thighs, the enticing motions of his tongue.

"Edward," I gasped, pulling his hair.

He growled, the vibrations of his voice shooting up my spine like an electric shock. My knees were shaking and he continued to taste me and touch me. The soft lapping of his tongue was lulling me into a pleasure-induced coma. If I let go enough, I'm sure my eyes would roll back in my head.

I cried out again when he slipped one of his fingers inside me. Then two. I called out his name again and fell over the edge, coming undone at the seams. Gibberish spilled over my lips and I slid my hands down to his shoulders, afraid of falling down on the slick tile. He held me steady, kissing the inside of my thigh until I was calm enough to stand on my own. Gently, he lowered my leg so I could stand and he kissed his way up my body until our faces were level.

My chest was heaving as I was still reeling from my orgasm. I stared at him in wonder and damn near reverence.

_What was that? _

Whatever it was, I wanted him to do it again.

_ Often._

I framed his face in my hands and kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips and the desire roared again in my belly. This wasn't over. I needed him. I needed to feel him, to be part of him.

Our bodies moved together, a slow teasing dance as we pressed close but not close enough. I could feel him between my legs, begging for release.

Suddenly he groaned and pulled back. "Bella, I can't do this," he said breathlessly, taking my face in his hands.

Frustration boiled in my aching belly. "What? Edward, you just said-"

"No, I just mean...I can't take you like this without telling you something first."

I was still confused. Was this a revelation? Was there a secret? What the _fuck_ was worth stopping this?

His eyes softened and my frustration ebbed. He brushed away some of the hair that was plastered to my forehead. "Bella, my Bella," he hummed, kissing me briefly on the lips.

The way he said my name made me blush no matter what we were doing. I pressed my hand to his cheek and smiled.

He leaned in close to push our foreheads together. "Bella, I'm falling in love with you."

My heart stopped. The butterflies that had fluttered in my belly on our first, perfect date were back. It was a thrill and it was amazing. I couldn't speak.

He didn't ask for an answer, or demand one. He was giving only. He kissed me long and slow and lifted me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and held his face close to mine.

_Don't let go_.

He gripped me with his strong arms and plunged into me with one swift thrust. We both cried out and clutched each other tightly. He pushed us to the wall so my back was flush to the tile and started moving. He was slow at first, pulling out almost fully before thrusting in again. Our wet bodies slid easily against each other as he moved in and out, making me gasp each time. Our faces were still pressed close and moved my palms over his cheeks, wanting so badly to tell him that I loved him too.

I was unable to speak.

His pace increased quickly as we both started losing control. My insides were tightening with his merciless pace. He was deep inside me and I couldn't keep my voice quiet. Eventually he found my lips again and we were lost in a haze of clashing tongues and teeth. The sounds of our slapping bodies echoed throughout the room.

I was nearing the edge quickly and I grasped him tightly around the neck.

"Edward," I whimpered over his lips. I was close. So close.

"Bella, please," he begged, nipping at my ear.

He thrust into me hard and I lost control entirely. I came hard around him and he fell right after me, chanting my name into my ear.

We slid to the floor and fell into each other's arms. Edward shut off the shower and fell limp against my chest. He nestled his head between my breasts and held me tight.

Our breathing was deep and slow and I pressed my face into his hair. It smelled like shampoo and Edward. His hands were around my back running slowly up and down over my bare skin.

I kissed the top of his head and spoke his name. "Edward."

He lifted his head to meet my eyes and smiled at me.

I took in his face for a moment. He looked so normal and human and _mine_. His eyes were soft and warm, cheeks flushed and his gorgeous lips pulled up to one side in my crooked smile. I loved him. I loved him so much and now I could say it.

I pressed my hands to his face and ran my thumbs over his cheekbones. "Edward, I love you." The words left my lips and I felt elated and relieved. I felt free and amazing and happier than I ever had.

His eyes closed slowly and he let out a small breath before his face split into a grin and he looked back at me completely relieved. "Bella," he said reverently, wrapping his arms more tightly around me.

I pulled him towards me and kissed him soft and slow. He responded gently, kissing me as though I was a precious treasure. "I love you," he murmured in return, pulling back to look at me once more. "Let's get you out of here," he said, noting my goose bumps and shivers.

I hadn't even realized I was cold.

"I don't have any clothes," I remembered, looking around at the soggy lumps that had been my outfit.

Edward followed my glance and laughed to himself. "I suppose this is my fault, isn't it? I've got some sweatpants you can wear."

"And a shirt?"

He smiled. "If you insist."

He helped me to my feet and reached around the wall of the shower to grab two towels. They were small and one barely fit around my shoulders. He patted my hair dry with the other, then my arms, stomach and legs. When he was finished, he wrapped it around my shoulders with the first towel and kissed my nose.

He was still wet.

"I'll be right back. Stay put, It's warmer in here."

I watched him jog back into the locker room, his feet slapping on the grungy white tile. In a few moments he was back, dressed in track pants and a t-shirt and carrying a pile of black and orange sweatclothes. He helped me slip my legs into the pants and we both laughed as he pulled the ties around the middle. The fabric puckered at my waist and he tied a big bow to hold them. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and raised the hood. It smelled like Edward.

I smiled a goofy, content smile up at him.

"Warm enough?" he asked, tugging at the end of the sleeves that engulfed my arms.

I nodded, suddenly very tired and sleepy.

_Hot shower sex will do that to a girl_.

Edward hummed fondly, kissed my cheek and bent down to pick up the wet pieces of my clothes. "Let's get you home and in bed."

"You too," I reminded him as he lead us out of the room.

He smiled. "Yes, me too."

* * *

"Tell me when," he asked, gazing at me from his pillow.

We were in our hotel for the night with the lights off. It was dark and I was still in his sweatshirt, refusing to rid myself of the comfortable tent that smelled like Edward. "When, what?"

"When you figured out that you loved me."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we playing this game? Does your ego need boosting?"

He snorted. "_No_, you did that earlier, thank you very much."

The thought made me squeeze my legs together. _Don't remind me_.

"I just want to know. Want me to tell you first?"

Did I want to know? What if it was before me? What if it was after? Would we feel inadequate? Granted, it wasn't a contest, but still…

I decided bravery was the best option. I closed my eyes and said it in one quick breath. "Outside your door. When you came back from your trip."

It was silent for a moment and I kept my eyes closed. Edward squeezed my hands gently and I cracked one eye, then the other. He was grinning at me, eyes sparkling even in the dark.

"So you missed me then?" he said finally, wagging his eyebrows.

I scowled at him. "I just poured my heart out and you want to joke?"

Edward pulled my fingers to his lips and kissed them one at a time, his lips easing my frustration digit by digit.

"I stood outside for ten minutes trying to figure it out," I said, voice low and near a whisper.

He lifted his eyes from our hands. His lips brushed against my skin when he spoke. "Figure what out?"

My shoulders shrugged against the pillow. The noise sounded so loud in the dark, silent room. "Why I was waiting outside, clawing at the door even though I'd only just met you. Why I couldn't stop thinking about you when you were away." I paused and met his eyes. "Why I feel this _thing _in my chest all the time. Together or apart."

Edward smiled. "I know that thing. I can feel it too."

I moved closer and he released our hands to scoop me into his embrace. I placed my cheek in the hollow of his shoulder, pressing my nose to the soft cotton of his shirt. "Your turn now."

His fingers started working through my hair. Combing out where it had dried a damp, tangled mess. "After the benefit in bed," he said.

"Well I'd fall in love with me after that too, you know," I teased.

He laughed and tugged my hair playfully. "You know what's not what I mean."

"I know."

He was quiet for a moment and I wondered if he was going to expand. Edward wasn't that shy about feelings but he was a man after all. I waited patiently, perfectly content with my comfortable position on his chest.

"I have so much passion for what I do," Edward said finally, resuming his slow brushing of my hair with his fingers. "I feel like half my heart will always be devoted to baseball. It's just who I am and it's necessary to do what I do year after year."

I snuggled closer. I knew this. I _loved_ this about him.

"In my last relationship that came back to haunt me. Afterwards, I just assumed that I could never have the sort of relationship that my parents have. I figured that it was all or nothing." He heaved a big breath, my head rising with his chest. "When you said it was worth it to be with me, despite what I do, I knew I could give you my whole heart and that it would be enough."

I wrapped an arm around his torso and squeezed. Hard.

"You've broken all the moulds I had in my head, Bella. About my life and my future with someone. I know we're not perfect, and maybe loving baseball the way I do is wrong but I know I'm never happier than when I'm with you."

I hid my face in his shirt. "Edward," I breathed into his chest.

"I can't deny you anything, especially myself." I felt his lips press to the top of my head. "Believe me when I say, with all sincerity, that I love you."

Was this real? Was _he_ real?

I lifted my head to look at him. My eyes were blurred with tears and I didn't care. I didn't care if I never heard anyone else say that they loved me for the rest of my life. Hearing it in this moment was enough.

He was smiling at me, his hand on my face. He swiped a thumb under my eye to brush away the dampness from my overflowing tears.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered around the lump in my throat.

His smile grew, eyes crinkling at the corners and pulling at the freckles on his cheeks. The emerald was striking and my heart nearly burst. "Say you love me too," he said.

I bent down and kissed him. "I love you," I replied, lips gliding over his. I kissed him again. "I love you, Edward."

His arms snaked around my waist and crushed me to him in an all-consuming hug. I hid my face in his neck and we lay that way for what felt like hours until we both fell asleep.

I think Chicago was my new favorite place.

_Ever._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well, they finally said the words! What a relief… Feedback is always appreciated. I try my best to respond to as many people as I can, but I don't get to all of you. Just know that I love and adore every review equally! Next update will be soon, but probably 2 weeks. Take care all of you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hello, hello! Surprise early post for you guys. I couldn't wait until Sunday! First I just have to say how absolutely blown away and touched I am from all the responses over the past 2 weeks. I tried to respond to as many as I could but I didn't get all of you. I love and adore every single review, favorite, alert and PM I get in my mailbox. Thank you SO much for your support. This chapter probably isn't as long as you'd like, but some important stuff happens. Let's talk about it in the reviews!

Always a big thanks to my beta, Kerazy and her mad beta-ing skills. Also, a big thanks to Dom, who I'm assuming is not lying to me when she says I have a good idea for #BBward. Enjoy!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 17**

The rest of Chicago floated by in a dreamy haze. On Sunday morning, I awoke to a delicious trail of kisses down my spine, soft hands on my skin and the tickle of his hair between my shoulder blades. He had his glasses on.

_Evil._

The sports highlights stayed on a low volume in the background.

We dressed quickly and walked out of the hotel hand in hand. He took me to a small café downtown, where we enjoyed a quiet breakfast before he had to leave for Wrigley Field. I wanted to ask him about last night. I was determined to find out why he had played so poorly. Part of me had a sinking feeling that it was my fault. I had been a distraction in the stands in San Francisco and maybe I was still a distraction, even out of view.

I was too scared to bring it up before his game, afraid that it would spiral him back down. If they lost, I'm sure I would _never_ be invited on one of his road trips again.

I rather liked coming along.

When we finished breakfast, Edward called two cabs, kissed me soundly on the lips and said, "See you after the game."

I watched him hop into the cab and drive off towards the field before waving mine away and wandering around down town Chicago for a few hours before the afternoon game.

Emily joined me outside the box this time and we brought the plate of hot wings out to share. By the time the game was over, we had a stomach ache and a rather large collection of empty beer bottles between us. Needless to say, the Giants won and Edward smashed a huge home run onto the street outside the park to prove it.

Seems he wasn't distracted today.

We left directly from the park and I gave a silent goodbye to Chicago out of the car window as we drove to the airport. Edward was watching me, his hand on my leg, thumb sweeping patterns over my jeans. He'd arranged to fly back to San Francisco with me, instead of leaving hours later with the rest of his team. I was happy that I didn't have to fly alone. On-board movies were so much more fun when you could snuggle.

_You really are incorrigible._

Whatever. We're in love. I was riding this for as long as I could.

Edward carried both of our suitcases through the airport and I watched him quietly as he checked both of us in at the counter. Feeling taken care of? I could definitely get used to this.

Definitely, maybe.

No definitely.

_Still incorrigible._

We followed the flow of foot traffic through security and towards the terminals. Edward held my hand as I slipped my shoes back on my feet and they stayed entwined between us as we wandered through the food court and shops to our terminal.

I was about to completely surrender to being "blissed out" when I heard it.

His name.

Called out by a woman.

I knew who it was before I saw her. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. She was the only one who could possibly ruin this moment. She ruined all of our moments.

"Edward!"

We turned at the same time and I felt the grip on his hand tighten.

_Shit_.

Two tall and incredibly good-looking people were striding towards us. A man and a woman. She had her arm slung through his possessively, her scarlet nails digging into his forearm. It seemed so _typical_ even though I'd never met her. He looked familiar, until I realized he played for the Cubs and I'd seen him several times this weekend from my perch in the luxury box. James something…

I heard Edward suck in a deep breath before he spoke her name. "Tanya," he said as acknowledgement.

_Tanya._

They stopped before us and I stared unblinkingly at her. She was flawless. Flawless in a way Rosalie wasn't. She was impossibly slim and tall. Her blond hair was a straight sheet down her back. Her eyes were a striking shade of blue and her features were sharp and angular.

I looked back at Edward, expecting to see an expression similar to my own but that's _not_ what I saw. His steely, determined gaze shocked me.

He wasn't surprised.

He was expecting this.

I felt sick.

"Hey, Edward," the tall gentleman standing next to her said, breaking the awkward silence with an even more awkward handshake. He extended his hand and Edward shook it stiffly.

"James."

"I thought you guys weren't flying out until this evening."

Edward released my hand and slid his around my waist. I wanted to push it off. I closed my eyes and looked away. Was I a pawn in his jealousy scheme now?

"I made earlier arrangements," he said in a clipped voice.

I saw her turn to look at me as he said this. I wanted to disappear.

Or cry.

Or both.

"I saw your picture in Sports Illustrated," _she_ said, still looking at me. Her icy voice made me shiver. "From the benefit? You looked like a very handsome pair. You looked happy."

_We were in Sports Illustrated?_

There was no trace of sincerity in her voice. It was all a snide remark. Edward knew it.

"I am happy," he assured her, tightening his grip on me. I turned away more. _Let me go. Please._

All their stares were on me again. I could see their heads turned towards me in my peripheral vision. Edward squeezed my waist again, this time just for me. I whirled around to face him, making my glare as hard as possible. Tears were already standing in my eyes.

His face fell and he swallowed.

_Yeah. You fucked up big time._

James cleared his throat and we both snapped our attention back to the pair of them. "Well, we have to catch our flight."

Edward nodded and shook his hand again. "Good luck in Philly."

James nodded, took Tanya's hand and started leading her away.

"It was nice seeing you at the game yesterday," she said, small smile playing on her lips.

My stomach dropped to the floor. I felt the bile rise in my throat. _At the game?_ Suddenly it all made sense. Edward's poor performance, his expression, the dropped plays, strikeouts and his face in the shower.

I swallowed.

He had seen her.

That's what inspired the whole scenario.

I wanted to scream.

_Or claw her eyes out._

Mostly, I wanted to vomit.

I waited until they turned the corner before shoving Edward's hand off my waist. I turned to face him. "You knew she'd be here," I hissed quietly. He stood still at my side and I rounded on him, demanding a response.

"Edward, you knew, didn't you?" My voice was louder now. Several people turned to look at us as they walked by.

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I found no argument there.

"What the hell!" I said, balling my hands into fists. "You don't have anything to say for yourself?"

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and I could tell he was trying very hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew that was his tell. "Bella…"

"Don't!" I said, raising my voice above the crowd. He didn't try to calm me. "Don't give me the 'Bella,' pleading. Enough of that, Edward. _Enough._" I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep, calming breath. "You can't keep shoving aside these bits of information just to keep me out of harm's reach. We just ran into Tanya. _Tanya! _ You used me like a pawn in your jealousy scheme and I'm just supposed to _accept_ that?"

When he didn't respond, I took another moment for myself. The intensity of my feelings for Edward was rushing through my veins with each beat of my heart. I loved him. Everything else aside, that was true. I loved him for how much he cared for baseball. I loved him for how he treated me. I loved him for how he made me feel. I still loved him, even though he'd just positioned me between him and his ex-girlfriend. Yesterday, he said he loved me too and I knew with a fair amount of certainty that that was still true. I needed to be rational.

I turned to face him slowly, opening my eyes to catch his gaze. I placed my hand on his chest and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt. I could feel his nervous heartbeat under my palm.

"Edward," I said gently, nearly a whisper. The clench of his jaw slackened and he dropped his shoulders slightly in relief.

He nodded.

"This is real for me," I stated simply, speaking the truth the best way I could. "It's _real_." I pushed my hand into his chest for effect.

Edward dropped his head, staring down his shirt bunched between my fingers.

I continued. "I _love_ you and only you. There's no one else that I want. I understand that this is hard for you and that it's a hard transition. Believe me. I understand."

He peeked at me through his long copper lashes.

"But we've said the words, they're out there now. You said you love me. If some of your heart still belongs with her then…" I swallowed hard, the tears coming to my eyes.

Edward closed his eyes tightly.

"I can't," I finished in a whisper. "Edward I can't do this if you're still in love with her."

"Bella…"

"Don't," I cut him off. "Please don't."

He pressed his lips together and remained silent.

"If this is about jealousy or revenge or winning her back, I don't want any part of it. If you need time still, then I understand but I can't give you all of me if you're not doing the same."

Edward nodded.

"I'm going to get on the plane," I said releasing my grip on his shirt. He stepped forward automatically in an attempt to stay close. "If you can't do this, then please take your original flight home. We can talk more about this when we get back to California." My voice was nearly silent now.

He nodded again, barely moving his head.

I didn't want to leave. I could feel the circle of his warmth around me and I didn't want to think about what it would feel like to leave it. His head was bowed low, close to my ear, his breaths beating on my shoulder.

_ Go, Bella. Go._

I took a step back, willing my heart not to break and the tears not to fall from my eyes. "I'll see you soon," I said, taking a deep breath and hitching my bag higher on my shoulder.

Edward hesitated to follow me, then took a step back and watched me go. I rushed to the terminal and curled up in my seat until it was time to board. I kept my eyes out of the window, watching the planes taxi back and forth on the runway. I saw our luggage get tossed into the underbelly of the plane and wondered if I would have to pick up his luggage for him.

_Shut up._

When it was time to board, I rushed to the front of the line and hurried down the stuffy hallway to get to my seat. As soon as I sat down I shoved ear buds in my ears and closed my eyes. I refused to wait for Edward to walk down the isle like a supermodel or some ridiculous romantic comedy. A romantic comedy that had been my life.

I swallowed.

_ Had been?_

_He won't leave me. He won't leave me._

Would he?

My heart was pounding and it hurt more with each beat.

I turned the volume up on my iPod.

"_However far away, I will always love you._

_However long I stay, I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you."_

_Dammit Adele._

I flinched when I felt the seat sag beside me and I clenched my teeth hard.

_Don't open your eyes._

It could be someone who was on standby. It would hurt even worse if I saw a portly businessman buckling his seatbelt beside me instead of my handsome first baseman.

_ Please be him._

The seat jostled and I felt a bag nudge my foot as it was slid under the seats in front of us. I focused on managing my breathing. Slow, even breaths.

_In. Out. In. Out_.

My efforts were halted when the familiar scent of Edward Cullen engulfed me like a warm embrace. My lip began to tremble and the knot tightened in my throat.

_He was here_.

I felt his gentle fingers lift the ear buds out of my ears and lay them softly on my lap. His forehead pressed against my temple, the bridge of his nose against my cheekbone. I kept my eyes closed, taking in each sensation with detail and love.

His warm, soft lips pursed against my skin, kissing me once on my cheek, then twice. The tip of his nose dragged down my cheek, to my jaw. He kissed my neck slowly and I broke out in gooseflesh. My heart was racing. I felt the scratch of his stubble and the warm caress of his breath as he inhaled deeply.

"I love you, Bella," he said into my neck. "Only you. I _need_ you."

My chest hitched and at last I opened my eyes. He lifted his head, placed a hand on my cheek and turned my head to meet his eyes. My vision blurred as tears blinded me. He brushed his thumb over my lips, then kissed me gently before releasing me.

We sat shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence until the seatbelt light went off. Without a word, Edward lifted the armrest between us, unbuckled my seatbelt and I climbed into his lap. He engulfed me with his strong arm and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, too relieved to cry and too happy to pound his chest and beg for an explanation. His hand moved up and down my arm, sending tingles down my spine.

I loved him

He loved me.

_Only me._

When we were somewhere over Nebraska I felt the rumble of his voice wake me from my semi-lucid doze.

"Bella," he said quietly, testing if I was asleep.

"Mmmm?" I responded, nuzzling closer and inhaling deeply.

His arms tightened around me. "I saw her in the stands. On Saturday. That's why I played terribly."

My eyes snapped open and I stared unblinkingly at the back of the seat in front of us. I traced the repeating blue pattern absently, forcing myself not to be upset.

"I haven't seen her since we parted ways. It…threw me."

I swallowed. Was I supposed to say something? What was I supposed to say? "_Okay_?"

His arms tightened again and he pressed his cheek to my forehead. "It wasn't about regret or revenge. I was angry. I was angry that I wasted my time with someone as superficial and…_typical_…as Tanya instead of with you. I regret being blinded by the cliché."

He sighed heavily and I placed my hand on his chest. It was warm and I could feel his strong muscles underneath. Sometimes it baffled my mind that someone so strong could be so sensitive.

"I saw her sitting behind the dugout and I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then _I _felt like I was nothing. How could I have ever been so blind? I chose to be with someone like her instead of someone beautiful and kind who was living right across the bay." He let out a breath into my hair.

"After I saw her, I wanted to find you so badly. I needed to see you and feel…something. I didn't know what box you were in and I couldn't just stare up into the crowd. I was so frustrated that I'd put you so far away." He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it absently.

I moved my hand slowly over his chest in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. He seemed to relax.

"I wish I could have met you before her, Bella," Edward said finally. "I hate that missed time with you. I would be a better person by now if I'd met you first."

"Edward," I scolded gently, sliding my hand from his chest to cup his cheek. I sat up and looked him in the eye. "Don't think that way. You learned about yourself and _did_ become a better person. If we'd met each other before, who knows what would have happened? I wasn't the same person either."

He nodded and tucked my head under his chin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Seeing her wasn't a big deal, aside from the fact that it completely fucked up my game."

"But in the locker room…" I let my voice fade out, afraid to say the words. Had seeing Tanya made him confess his love too quickly? Was he in the moment? I closed my eyes and pictured the pained look of carnal need on his face as I had entered the showers. I could still feel his desperate hands on my skin, grabbing me tightly and pulling me flush to his body.

I felt Edward still underneath me and suddenly he had both his hands on my face. "Bella, I can't describe how badly I needed you in the locker room. Not just intimately. I needed every part of you. I wanted to be surrounded by you in every way." He brought our foreheads together and he ran his nose along mine, inhaling deeply as he did so. "I didn't tell you that I loved you to counteract my feelings on the field. I said it because I realized how true it was. I said it because the only thing that can make me completely happy is knowing that you're nearby."

There were tears standing in my eyes again.

"Sometimes I'm so blinded by what I feel for you I can't even walk straight. Or play straight, as you've seen."

I smiled and leaned back against his shoulder.

He looked down at our joined hands in his lap. "As for the airport…well, that was petty."

"Yes," I agreed curtly. Remembering his prideful hand on my waist still set my stomach on edge.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I saw her with James and I just _knew_ that they weren't happy like us. I know _no one_ is happy like us. She's always been one step ahead of me every since I've known her and this time, just this _once_ I knew that I was better than her. I wanted her to see."

He looked up and met my eyes. "It was ridiculous. You deserve better than that. I'm so very sorry for hurting you that way, Bella."

I traced my fingers lightly over his eyebrow and his cheekbone. "I know," I whispered.

"Do you?" he pleaded, gripping my hand tightly. "How can I prove to you that this isn't about her? I don't want her, I want you."

I leaned close and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt his body relax at once and his hands slid up my back to hold me close. When I sat back I smiled at him. "You're here."

Edward shook his head. "That can't be enough, Bella. I was so stupid—"

I put my finger over his lips. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

"Edward, I love you."

He nodded mutely.

"For now that's enough. Just love me. Let's just be _us_ for a while. It's been so crazy these past few weeks."

"It has."

I kissed him again. "Just be my boyfriend, Edward. Play baseball and let me cheer for you and then cook you dinner sometimes."

He was grinning now. "Okay."

"I've practiced being a baseball wife, now let me just be a normal girlfriend."

Edward chuckled. "That's probably a good idea."

"Is that okay with you?"

Edward pulled me close and hid his face in my hair, hugging me with enough strength to take my breath away. "It's more than okay."

We stayed that way until it was time to land. When he dropped me off at my apartment, he paused before grabbing his bags and following me out of the car. He sent his driver away. We climbed the stairs to my apartment and he followed me to my room.

We made love and I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning he barely made it out of the apartment in time to make practice. Just when I thought he'd left, he ran back in and kissed me soundly on the lips. "I love you," he said earnestly. "I forgot to say it. I need to get used to it."

I giggled and pushed him away. "Go play baseball. I love you too."

Angela and I spent the rest of the day on the couch, heads bowed close together talking about Chicago, love and baseball. Eventually she leapt from the sofa, grabbed a DVD from the shelf and popped it in the player.

Apparently today was a _The Natural_ kind of day.

Angela went on about Robert Redford in a baseball uniform.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

* * *

**A/N: ** Let's just take a moment to appreciate Robert Redford with a baseball bat, shall we? Ok, thanks.

Moment over. Lyrics included in this chapter are from _Lovesong_, off Adele's new album, _21_. Have you listened to it? Please do. It's 100% lovely. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think! Next chapter in 2 weeks :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late post. Was ill this weekend and took the time to rest up. Here's a fun chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. :) The support for the last chapter was unreal. Thank you SO much for taking the time to review and share your opinions with me. Each one is valued and I've tried my hardest to respond to as many as I can. The fact that you're still with me or joining me now is amazing to me.

Big thanks to my betas Kerazy and Aussiegirl. You guys rock! Thanks also to Dom and her encouragement. No shhhh. ;) Please drop me a line and tell me what you think! See you at the bottom…

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 18**

Three weeks can pass by alarmingly fast when you're happy.

Five seconds ago we had been in Chicago saying "I love you," for the first time and now we were miles apart in complete, comfortable normalcy. We had fallen into a strange routine that I started timing my life to. Road trip, homecoming, road trip, homecoming. It was strange how easy our rhythm had become. My friends and family questioned my sanity when I told them. First, that I was dating a major league baseball player and second, that I was okay with his schedule.

Why was it so strange? We were adults. Why couldn't I get used to a schedule? We weren't married and it worked out perfectly for dating. When we weren't together, we talked on the phone and I was fortunate enough to be able to at least _see_ him in action on the television. It wasn't 'normal' but it was ours and I loved that.

I caught my finger on the edge of a page and hissed as I felt the sharp pain of a paper cut.

"Dammit Edward," I spat, sticking my finger in my mouth and placing the book back on the shelf.

_What? He couldn't hear me. It _was_ his fault._

Distracting, beautiful boy.

Over the past few weeks, Edward had traveled and returned from the All Star game in Phoenix. I was convinced that his two inning stint at first base had lead the National League team to victory for the first time in ten years. No doubt. After the break, the Giants had continued their promising winning streak and I enjoyed watching my boyfriend on TV, almost every night.

Although he didn't say it, having me watch the games from home had significantly improved Edward's focus. Especially his focus on getting to me after the games, whether it was at his apartment or mine.

_I think I preferred post-game sex to make-up sex. Just saying._

Although our relationship was as strong as ever, it was no secret that taking a slight step back had improved things greatly. When he was in town and free of baseball, we went on dates that belonged in a montage from _So I Married An Axe Murderer_. We walked to the farmer's market at the Ferry Building on Saturdays, we took a night tour of Alcatraz and we went to Marin Headlands to watch the sun go down.

_Disgusting._

Amazing.

When Edward was gone, I felt a different kind of calm. I felt like I was guarding something, protecting a precious treasure between the both of us. It was as though I was protecting the part of his heart that belonged to me. When he came home, we'd stand with our lips mashed together, basking in the sweet scent of reunion and absorbing the simple warmth of each other.

I finished restocking the books and pushed the empty book cart over to the main counter to grab a bandage. As I was rummaging around in the supply drawer, I pulled out my phone for a quick peek. Edward had, of course, sent me a message and I smiled in anticipation as it opened.

_How big a pussy does it make me if I can't stop thinking about you?_

I snorted to myself and typed in my response.

_Well, you HAVE been gone for five days. If you weren't thinking about me, I'd be offended._

_So rational._

_I try._

_Your place or mine on Thursday?_

_My place. I want to take you out._

_I like that idea except for the whole "out" part._

_Keep it in your pants Cullen._

_You know what happens when you call me Cullen…_

I grinned wickedly to myself and slipped my phone back in my purse. Yes, I knew what happened when I called him Cullen. Was it Thursday yet?

* * *

On Thursday night, after his return from a successful trip to Pittsburg, Edward and I were walking hand in hand down Shattuck Avenue in Berkeley. I was sticking true to my word and taking him out on a date, much to his disappointment.

"Tell me again why we can't spend the evening in your apartment…I mean bed?"

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Because I'm hungry and I don't want to cook and you're hot and I want to take you out."

Edward snorted and tugged my hand so I crashed into his side. He draped his arm over my shoulder. "_You're_ hot and I should be taking _you_ out."

"You're right, what's your problem?"

We laughed as we jogged across the street.

I was taking him to Jupiter, a small brew pub near the University. They had great beer and amazing pizzas. I was trying to decide what I was ordering the whole walk from my apartment. The purple, neon light above the entrance guided us the rest of the way and I smiled up at Edward as he held the door open for me. It was dark and stuffy inside but it smelled like pizza and beer and suddenly I was ravenous.

I took Edward's hand and led him up the dark, worn stairs to the second floor where I found a deserted table. There was a tiny votive in the center, lighting the worn, glossy surface with an inviting golden glow. We slid off our jackets and hung them on the back of our chairs before plopping down beside each other. Edward smiled and took my hand, sandwiching it between his two massive ones.

"You were right, this is a good idea."

I arched a brow. "Really, it took you only three blocks to figure that out?"

He chuckled and kissed my knuckles. "I like being out with you. I get selfish sometimes and want you all to myself."

I shrugged. "I can't really blame you. I am quite desirable."

Edward smiled wickedly. "You have no idea, Bella."

I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and tried to hide my blush in the dark. Edward ran his knuckles over my cheek before releasing my hand and sitting back to look at his menu, leaving me breathless yet again.

We ordered three beers to sample and our pizza and then dissolved into our normal post-road trip catch up conversations. I had seen Alice, she showed me her wedding dress and no I would not tell him what it looked like. Jake was getting fat because Angela fed him too much when I stayed at Edward's apartment. Edward said I should bring Jake with me when I came over next time and my stomach flipped beneath my ribs. Angela and Ben were dancing around the obvious conclusion to their four-year romance and I was getting antsy for her. Emmett got really plastered on Wednesday night and got hit in the head twice with wild pitches to add insult to injury. Edward had a full-page picture in _Sports Illustrated_ this month and I took a mental note to buy all the copies on the newsstand.

When the pizza came, we were down to a beer and a half left between us. Edward's dark, chocolaty ale tasted the best with the pizza and we took turns sipping at it until it was gone too.

It was nice. It was comfortable.

There was trust and I was happy.

_So_ happy.

We left Jupiter with our tummies full and our heads buzzing pleasantly. On the walk back to my apartment, Edward kept backing me into walls and kissing me senseless. For a while I tried pushing him off but I eventually relented. His mouth was warm and tasted like beer and the man I love. He pressed his hips to mine suggestively and I used that as my cue to push him off. We'd stumble a few more blocks until he'd see another brick wall and back I would go.

"I want you," he growled into my neck in front of my apartment where I was, again, backed up against the peach colored stucco outside the gate.

"I've gathered that much," I said, trying my best to sound collected when in reality I was ready to strip and make love against the wall.

_So wanton._

He placed more scorching kisses on my neck up to my ear. His lips brushed over the sensitive skin and I shivered. "When is the next time you can come on a road trip with me?"

The motions of his lips on my collarbone made me gasp and I tried to remember his question. "I don't know," I said breathlessly as he ground his hips into mine. "I need to check."

"Check," he demanded, capturing my lips with a kiss. It was insistent and his tongue sought out my own. I met him eagerly, tugging his hair between my fingers. "I need you with me next time."

"I need you now," I mumbled without thinking.

Edward groaned and pushed me harder into the stucco. I could feel his erection straining against his pants.

"If we don't go inside, I'm going to have you against this wall," he hissed into my neck.

My heart stuttered and a tremor shot up my spine. Why did that sound _so_ good?

Edward sensed my hesitation and lifted his head to grin at me. "You like the sound of that, don't you?"

"We can't," I said at once, shaking my head.

He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. "Says who?"

I pushed away flushed and frazzled. "My landlord. Angela. Your contract."

"Fuck the contract."

"Edward," I said, trying to raise my voice above my pounding heart.

He growled again. "Then open the fucking gate."

I slid out from the weight of his body and rushed over to the gate, feeling punch drunk and dizzy. I felt him lean close and I struggled with my keys. "Is Angela home?"

"It's Thursday," I answered as an explanation, finally swinging the gate open. "She's with Ben on Thursdays now."

Edward grinned and lifted me up in his arms. The gate clanged shut behind us. I giggled as he whisked us up the stairs and to my apartment. He pulled the keys from my hand and unlocked the door himself before tossing them on the floor inside the entryway. He backed me up against the wooden door and I felt it slam behind me. Edward slid the lock into place with his free hand.

"Right here," he said kissing me.

My comprehension was lost. "What?"

He pulled his head back and met my eyes. Two scorching green pools of lust.

_I'm a goner_.

"Bella, I want to fuck you right here."

_Oh God._

I couldn't think of words that were sexy enough to answer, so I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine. He groaned into my mouth and pressed his hips against me. The friction from the fly of his jeans hit me perfectly _there_ and I wrapped my legs tighter around him, wanting him closer.

He lowered me down his body to stand on the ground and then worked furiously on the button of my jeans. I ripped my shirt over my head and panted as he pulled my pants and panties down my legs and over my knees. I reached for his belt and tugged at the buckle uselessly until his hands intercepted and unfastened it along with the button and zipper. He pulled his shirt off as he stood to his full height and his pants fell to his ankles. He lifted me in his arms again and I sighed as our chests pressed together. Warm skin on skin. I held my arms above my head and gripped the top of the doorframe.

"This is going to be fast," he said, leaving a hot trail of kisses down my sternum. "I can't go slow. I missed you too much."

I shivered. "I know."

"I want you."

We gazed at each other with heavy lidded eyes and my heart near exploded with lust and love. "Then take me."

He did.

And it was fast.

And loud.

And _hot_.

Jake was scandalized.

We were sated. For now.

* * *

The next morning, I slipped out of bed before Edward and turned on the shower. I had an earlier shift at the library today and was _not_ looking forward to deserting my boyfriend in bed after his week-long trip. I stepped under the spray of the showerhead and cranked the hot water. Today was definitely a scalding hot type of shower burn day.

After I washed my hair, I heard the door to the bathroom open and let out a pleasant sigh as I saw Edward's shape through the frosted glass door. It was one tall, pink blur and I knew he was already undressed. He reached for the door and slid it open a crack, the rusty metal scraping and echoing in the small room.

He was smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

The open door was letting the steam and warmth seep out so I grabbed him quickly and pulled him inside.

Edward yelped as the water cascaded over his skin and reached for the faucet. "Jesus Bella!" he exclaimed, ducking out of reach of the hot water. "Hot much?"

I shrugged and stepped out of the way as he stepped back under the stream. I leaned against the pink tile wall behind me and watched the water drip down his body. I followed a droplet as it flowed from the point of hair at the nape of his neck, between his shoulder blades, down the sway of his back, over his muscular, fabulous ass, down the back of his legs and onto the floor where it circled around the drain.

His feet pivoted and I looked up to meet his eyes. His hair was wet and he brushed it off his forehead, leaving it sticking at awkward angles. I wanted to laugh but the look on his face was serious.

I felt my eyebrows pinch together. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth, sucked in a breath and the closed it again. "Bella," he said, reaching for me and pulling me close. I settled between his feet and clasped my hands around his waist. "I need to tell you something."

I tried to ignore the doubt that bubbled in my stomach like acid. I swallowed thickly and attempted to push my heart back down my throat.

_What?_

Edward was looking at me. Well, it was more like he was looking _in_ me. The intensity in his eyes was heart stopping but the brilliant green was so beautiful. Even in my state of near cardiac arrest he stunned me.

He seemed to be struggling with what he was going to say next but I kept my mouth closed and my hopes high.

_It was nothing. It was nothing._

Suddenly the tension dissipated and his whole body relaxed. His hands were soft on my back. "Alice is having an engagement party."

I blanched. Surely…that couldn't have been it.

"Oh?" I responded, letting my hesitance show through at the pitch of my voice.

"I figured I should do better than I did with the benefit and actually _tell_ you beforehand."

"That's very kind of you," I said, smiling. "When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

I shrugged. "Why the big deal? You looked like you were going to pass out a minute ago."

He swallowed and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Rose is going to be there," he said quietly and relief and understanding washed over me.

_Oh._

That sucked but it was a whole hell of a lot better than what I was expecting.

"We can deal with it. _I _can deal with it. As long as you're there."

Edward let out a sigh of relief and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I'm going to tell you that I love you now."

I bit my lower lip. "Are you going to make a huge production out of it every time?"

He chuckled and leaned forward so our noses were touching. "Would you _like_ me to make a production out of it?"

His breath over my lips was reducing my brain function rapidly. "Can we have an on-field kiss? Just once?"

My busy lips muffled his chuckle as he closed the remaining space between us. He pulled back once and said softly, "I love you." The water dripped down our faces and over our lips. His were hot and slick and sweet on my own and I took another step closer. His hands tightened on the hair at the nape of my neck and suddenly our kiss grew desperate. Needy.

The doubt started bubbling in my stomach again but it wasn't stronger than the fluttering beats of my heart that were carrying me further and further from reality.

He slid a hand down to the small of my back and he fanned out his fingers to pull me towards him. We were flush against each other now, his lips still moving over my own. The water from the shower mingled with our tongues and he tasted clean and _mine_.

Edward groaned over my lips and took a few steps forward, pressing us to the wall. The cool tile at my back reminded me of our last shower rendezvous. I wonder if he would…

Again…

_Oh God, please._

His fingers were tight on my back, clutching me and the desperation shone through again. _Why?_

_What's wrong Edward?_

Suddenly the door burst open and Jake bounded in barking frantically.

Edward jumped back and hit his head on the showerhead.

"Ow!" he yelled, aggravating Jake further. I could see his little dark form outside the shower, paws on the glass, tail between his legs.

"What the hell!" Edward said, turning to face me.

My heart was pounding. "Um, Jake has a thing with showers."

"A thing?"

I reached around Edward and shut off the faucet before opening the door and cooing at Jake to calm him down. "He hates when people are in showers. He freaks out."

Edward didn't answer but he made a strange sound that was a mix between a whine and a moan.

"You left the door open," I reminded him, shooing Jake out of the room and grabbing a towel. "Are you done?"

I was done. This moment got too weird too fast.

Edward looked at me pleadingly from within the shower but I wrapped the towel firmly under my arms. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I think I need…a moment."

It was a shame to leave such a delicious man hot and bothered in the shower. I let my eyes wander. Yes, he was _very _bothered. I leaned into the doorframe and grinned at him mischievously. He wasn't amused. "Hey," I said.

He looked up.

"I love you too."

The corner of his mouth betrayed his sour mood as it pulled up into a crooked smile. "Shut up you and let me enjoy my very cold shower." He kissed my forehead and closed the door. I slipped out of the bathroom and made sure the door was closed all the way.

* * *

Later that day, after I arrived home from work I invited Alice over to watch the game with Angela and I. She arrived around six thirty with a bottle of Patron and margarita mix. Actually, she arrived bouncing on the balls of her feet and practically leapt into my house.

"Do you have enough ice? I'm making margs!"

_Come on in Alice!_

She made her way to the kitchen completely at ease and I forgot for a moment that she had never been to my house. I stared at her as she plugged in the blender and readied three glasses on the counter.

_God bless Alice and her ability to bypass awkwardness_.

In a whirl of spiky hair, designer clothes, ice and limes, Angela and I were seated on the sofa with margaritas in less than ten minutes. Angela had the pregame show flipped on and we were chuckling idly to the announcers making baseball jokes. Alice joined us in the room and sat on the coffee table before us, crossing her legs underneath her. She sipped her drink.

"Thanks for making the drinks, Alice," Angela said, grinning. "I'm so happy you're here to watch the game with us."

"Me too!" Alice clapped, setting her glass beside her on the table so she could smack her hands together without spilling. "We can heckle the boys without them having a chance to hear. I'm excited!"

We dissolved into easy conversation and before we knew it the game was well underway. By the fifth inning we were silly drunk and huddled together on the narrow sofa. Alice had her arm linked with mine as she watched Jasper throw a staggering fastball. He closed out the inning and we all reached for the pizza on the table during the break. Edward was due up next.

My heart jumped in anticipation.

"You know," Alice said, sitting back against the sofa. "Edward really, _really_ loves you."

For some reason, that statement sounded hilarious and I giggled into my slice of pepperoni pizza. "Oh yeah?"

She swatted my arm. "Shut up. I'm being serious."

I turned to look at her and smiled. "I know."

"He never looked at _her_ the way he looks at you. He never did anything for her. Not after a while."

I grimaced. "Alice we don't have to-"

"I know," she said, pulling three discs of pepperoni off the rest of her piece and wadding them in a napkin. "I just want you to know that he's really happy, Bella." She turned her dark eyes on me and smiled. "I've never seen him like this."

Angela jabbed me in the arm with her elbow, grinning. "Edward loves Bella," she crooned.

Oh yes this was all so hilarious.

_And wonderful_.

"I don't know what to say, Alice."

_I made him happy?_

She giggled, tucked her arm back in mine and kissed my cheek. "Just say that you'll keep being good to my brother because I love him and I like seeing him happy. I like seeing you both happy."

A thought rattled around in my brain and I didn't have enough verbal filter left to prevent myself from saying it out loud. "I wish Rose would see it too," I grumbled, sipping at the watered down end of my drink.

Alice sighed. "I know but Rose is just being a loyal friend. Even though it sucks, she's not doing it to piss you off. She's doing it because she thinks she owes that much to Tanya. I don't know _why_ but she does."

"Tanya's a bitch." Angela added, before breaking into more giggles.

"She is." I agreed. I stared at the television and watched as the new pitcher warmed up.

"She's _totally_ being a bitch to you. I just hope that some day Rose will come around and you guys can be friends too. She's a good person."

Edward was swinging the bat in the batters box, forearm muscles rippling. I could only nod.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with her on Saturday," Alice said, voice low in an apology.

I swatted at her hand. "Please. It's your party, I want everyone who's special to you to be there."

"You guys are going to another party?" Angela asked, gathering our empty glasses from our hands and placing them on the coffee table.

Alice nodded. "My engagement party next weekend. I was going to ask you to come with your boyfriend. Will you?"

Angela pouted. "I would, but Ben has some stupid weekend planned in Monterey. I have so much going on I don't really have time to go out of town but he's insistent. It's kind of annoying."

Alice and I glanced at each other with slack jaws and wide eyes before rounding on Angela. "He's taking you away for the weekend?" I asked, clutching her hand. Maybe I shouldn't have been worried about Ben popping the question.

She glared back at me warily, staring at our joined hands. "Yeah? Why are you freaking out?"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Don't you see?"

"No."

"Romantic weekend, walking on the beach, summer sun." Alice counted dreamily on her fingers.

"Candlelit dinner," I added, grinning.

"What are you guys getting at? Ben always takes care of every-" She stopped, eyes wide. "Oh my god." Angela looked over at me with her jaw dropped. "You don't think…"

"I think."

"Has he said anything to you?"

I shook my head.

"Oh my god."

Alice jumped up again and grabbed our glasses. "More margs! Angela's getting engaged!"

Angela shushed her instantly and shook her head. "Don't jinx it!" she cried after Alice as she ran into the kitchen. She looked back over at me. "Bella, do you really think he's going to do it?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't know. It's been so long I just thought it would be longer before we got married. I guess I stopped thinking about it."

I smoothed my hand over her hair. "Do you want to marry Ben?"

She couldn't hide the smile that took over her face. "So much."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "You deserve it Ang. You both deserve it. You guys were made for each other."

"Home run!" Alice cried, and we pulled apart to stare at the TV.

Sure enough, Edward was jogging around the bases pumping his fist. I'd have to tell him I missed his hit later. I'm sure he'd understand the reasoning.

Alice came back into the room, balancing three glasses in her tiny hands. We clinked our glasses together in a toast.

"To Angela and Ben!" Alice shouted.

Angela shushed her again.

"To love," I said instead.

Angela smiled. "That works."

We all took a drink and dissolved into giggles once more.

* * *

_I'ms drunk._

I stared blearily at the screen of my phone a few hours later, willing my eyes stay open long enough for the spinning to stop so I could fall asleep. There had been too many margaritas. Far too many.

So many margaritas that we didn't realize the game was over until they were showing highlights.

Edward's response came up immediately and my phone vibrated in my palm.

_Should I be worried? Do we need to come pick you up?_

_We're att home._

_Oh good, so now I can tease you without feeling bad. Is Alice with you? Jasper is worried too._

_She's passed out next to me inbed._

_Damn. What were you guys drinking?_

_Margaritas._

_I see. We'll come over and make you breakfast tomorrow._

_No food._

_Yes food. Do you work tomorrow?_

_Do youu think I'm that kind of librarian?_

_You're feisty when you drunk text._

_I wish you were here._

_Me too. Will you come to my game tomorrow?_

I bit my lip and smiled. Even in my drunken haze I knew that was a big deal.

_Caan you handle my presence?_

_I'll work up to it. I'm sure you'll be nice and mellow tomorrow._

Ugh. Asshole.

_I'm going to fall asleep now._

_Okay. I love you. Breakfast tomorrow._

_No food. I love you too. I'm sorry I missedyour home run but I saw your ass when you ran around the baases._

_I forgive you but only because you complimented my ass._

_Be quiet I needtosleep._

_Okay._

_Shhh!_

_Hey._

_What?_

_Next time you get drunk, can I be there? You sound fun._

_There will NEVER be a next time. Ever. Please be quiet._

_I love you._

_No. Shh._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh drunk texting. Such fun times. Don't forget to drop me a line, I'd love to hear from you! Chapter 19 is well under way and should be ready by next Sunday (or sooner *crosses fingers*)

Now a new recc for you! Please PLEASE check out my love, Aussiegirl101's new fanfiction, _We Are Dealt_. It's a wonderfully constructed, descriptive tale that is unique and sexy all in one. I _know_ you'll enjoy it. Drop by and tell her how much you like it, will you :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Welcome back to Sunday posting :) Thanks so much for ALLLLL of your reviews last chapter. I finally broke 1,000 reviews and I'm SO excited! Every single word you guys send me means so much. I'm so happy you're still stickin' around to hang with BBward.

Special thanks to my betas Kerazy60 and Aussiegirl. You guys rock my world. Dom, you know I can't do this without you. Thanks girls! I've updated my playlist as well for this chapter. Starts at track number 39. I've also included a picture link to Bella's dress for the party in my profile. Ok, off you go. I'll, erm…meet you at the bottom.

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 19**

The next Saturday, I awoke to the feather soft pressure of Edward's fingers moving up my back. They traced each rise and fall of my vertebrae with individual care. I was warm and comfy, wrapped in the clean linens on Edward's bed. I could feel his body beside me, separated only by the folds of the sheets around us. My heart leapt to life and I turned my head to the side to greet him. He was propped up on his elbow, focused intently on the skin of my back, fingers tracing up and down.

"Hi," I said softly, reaching out a hand to wrap around his arm.

Edward turned and smiled at me. "Good morning."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, stretching slightly and curving my spine under his fingers.

He was smiling fondly as he leaned close to press a kiss to my temple. "Where I'm going to take you for vacation after the season is over."

I hummed into the pillow and my stomach buzzed at the thought. Vacation with Edward?

_Yes please._

"What do you have in mind?"

Edward leaned over me and pressed soft kisses to my back as he spoke. "Bora Bora, Florida, Hawaii." He punctuated each name with a kiss to the middle of my back, my shoulder, the sway of my lower back. "Europe, Mexico, Rio." His lips ghosted to my other shoulder, the base of my neck.

I was lost in the sensation of his lips over my skin.

"Any of those sound appealing?" he asked against me.

I hummed again. "You want to take me somewhere?"

He lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Of course I do." His arm curled around me and turned me over so I was on my back facing him. His hand cupped my face and he brushed his thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. "Isn't it obvious by now? I'd take you anywhere, Bella."

I felt the heat crawl up my cheeks to my hairline and I smiled bashfully. I never ceased to blush when he complimented me.

"Hey," he prompted, leaning close.

I lifted my chin to kiss him. "You just hate leaving me alone don't you?"

"You know I do," he answered, but his voice was serious. "More than I should."

I raised my hands and pressed them to his cheeks, scratching my palms over his stubble. How I loved the copper-tinted sandpaper of his jaw line. "You miss me the right amount. No more than I miss you."

His eyes were warm and bright in the morning light as he smiled down at me. "How do you do it?" he asked.

I blanked. "Do what?"

"This," he leaned close and rubbed his nose to mine. I kept my eyes open, admiring the gentle arc of his closed eyelids and the copper lashes that went on for days. "It shouldn't be so easy. Why is it so easy for you to live like this?"

We kissed again, long and slow and my answer was lost in the warm haze of the bed.

"Tell me," he said when he pulled away. He brushed a strand of hair from my neck and curled it around his finger.

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. "It's easy because I love you, Edward."

He shook his head, still smiling. "That can't be enough. I hate being away but for some reason it's easy for me too. Why is that?"

"Do we have to put a reason to it?"

He studied me for a moment as I organized my thoughts.

"You said it yourself when we first met. 'It's called attraction, Bella.'"

He grinned.

"Things are easy for us because they just _are._ Right now we're supposed to be together and even if miles separate us; that thought alone is enough. It is for me. I don't sit here thinking about what you're doing or who you're with, I just know that when you come back you want to be with me. And that's enough."

Edward was shaking his head again but I knew this time it was because he was pleased by my answer. "I don't deserve you."

I snorted. "Please."

He kissed me again, sliding his fingers into my hair and effectively ending the discussion. His other hand ghosted over my shoulder and neck, the delicate pressure of his fingertips raising goosebumps over my skin.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away. His fingers were still tangled in my hair. "So much. I feel like that's not enough of a thank you for how you make me feel but it's all I have."

I smiled stupidly back at him. "It's enough."

He let out a sound of frustration and lowered his head to my chest. "Can't we stay here today? I just got home and I don't want to go to this party."

I laughed. "We have to."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. It's your sister."

"Exactly. She'll get over it."

My eyes rolled. "You know she won't."

"Come on," he teased. "Don't you have an Edward Clause?"

_Always._

"Not for your sister. She's the asterisk. She's her own clause."

He was laughing into my skin, the vibrations reverberating pleasantly in my ribcage.

"Besides, you have a game in a couple of hours anyway."

Edward groaned.

"You love it," I said in a high-pitched, sing-song voice. "You love baseball."

His hands snapped to my sides, pinching my ticklish flesh with his fingers. I flinched and let out a squeak. "Edward!"

"No teasing," he said, voice still muffled. When he raised his head he was grinning wickedly but it didn't frighten me. It did other things.

"How long until you have to go?" I asked breathlessly as he let his hands roam free over my torso. I gasped when they closed over my right breast. They flexed gently, squeezing my skin and sending a lightning bolt straight down below.

He lowered his head to my left breast and pressed several kisses to the sensitive flesh. "An hour."

"Perfect," I breathed as I felt his lips close over my nipple. His other hand slid to my hip and tugged it gently against his. He pressed between my legs and I moaned appreciatively. I draped my leg over his hipbone and he slid inside me in one, smooth, slow thrust. Both of our breaths caught in our throat and I snaked my arms around him.

"Edward," I breathed, pressing my face to his neck.

"Mmmm," he responded, rocking his hips slowly. "Now _this _is easy."

He lifted my chin to kiss me.

"Making love to you is the easiest thing in my life."

I was too enraptured to answer and I burrowed back into the warm comfort of his neck as we moved together.

* * *

Edward was a master at pancakes.

I found this out last weekend when Alice, Angela and I had the worst hangover known to man. Tequila hangover.

Jasper and Edward had knocked on the door quietly while we were all huddled around the coffee maker, waiting for our lifeblood to brew. Alice opened the door gingerly, squinting at the daylight but squealed and leapt into Jasper's arms the moment she saw him. He came into the kitchen with Alice on his hip like a child. Edward unloaded the contents of a bag on the counter then came over to me to envelop me in a hug. We stayed that way for nearly five minutes. It felt so _good_ to be in his arms, I didn't want to leave.

_Hangover cure? Edward. Should have known._

Within half an hour, Jasper had piled a plate full of bacon and Edward had flipped blueberry pancakes into oblivion. We didn't even make it to the table; we just ate around the kitchen. The sound of our silverware clacking against the plates was the only sound in the room. Aside from our satisfied groaning, that is.

Now I was determined to ask Edward to make pancakes whenever he could. I was relieved I didn't have to be hungover to get them. I watched him from my seat at the counter, chin resting on my hands.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes from the griddle. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I feel like you're thinking something inappropriate about me making pancakes."

I giggled. "Not inappropriate. I just like your pancakes."

He gave me a sideways glance. "Is that code for something?"

"No!" I cried, laughing. "Just make me some breakfast. I'm starving."

It was banana pancakes today and I wolfed through two before starting on my third.

"I'm headed over to Alice's in a few hours to help set up," I said through a mouthful.

Edward paused his fork before it reached his mouth. "You guys are like _really_ good friends now, aren't you?" He asked, pulling a face. The idea was not completely welcome.

I giggled. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends on how much you talk about me."

"Oh we talk about boys _all_ the time."

He sighed. "Shit."

I steepled my hands under my chin. "She knows all your secrets."

Edward choked loudly on his pancake. "Shut up," he croaked before taking a swig of coffee.

I ate the last two bites of my pancake. "Do you think Rose will be helping out too?"

Edward snorted. "Rose doesn't really _help_."

"Figures."

He turned to face me on his stool and placed a hand on my leg. "She shouldn't arrive until after I get there. Emmett's helping us out on this."

"I know, thank you. I can handle it."

He squeezed my leg. "She'll come around eventually."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," I said with a sigh and heavy eye roll.

Edward leaned over to kiss my cheek as he stood up. "I have to go. You'll be okay here for a few hours?"

I arched a brow. "Because I've never been alone in your house before."

"Just checking."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Need any laundry done? Can I vacuum?"

It was Edward's turn to roll his eyes as he slid his jacket over his arms. "Funny. I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck."

He slung his duffle bag over his head and walked back over to kiss me. "I love you," he murmured over my lips.

I kissed him again. "Love you too. I'll be sure we keep an eye on the game." I was sure Alice will have it on all available mediums throughout the house. Jasper was pitching today and she tended to go a little overboard when she couldn't actually attend the game.

Edward waved, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

I may have licked both our plates.

_Fucking pancakes._

* * *

I made my way over to Alice's around two in the afternoon. She was wearing a cute sundress that was entirely inappropriate for setting up for a party but I didn't expect anything less from the stylish pixie.

As I'd expected, she had the game playing on the speaker system that was wired throughout the house. She and Jasper lived in a beautiful house in South San Francisco. It had been remodeled on the inside and looked like the inside of a home décor magazine. No doubt with Esme's help.

I arrived with a change of shoes and make up but without a change in clothes. Alice had said she had my outfit 'covered'. I didn't know what that meant but I assumed she had a party dress waiting for me. I felt like a complete jerk for taking free designer clothes from someone so talented but I genuinely _loved_ her designs and I wasn't about to jinx it.

Most of the setting up was left to the caterers but Alice needed my help hanging the pink-tinged twinkle lights from every inch of ceiling and banister in the house.

Jasper pitched beautifully through seven innings until the relief staff took over. The Giants were winning 7-4 over the Dodgers. I always perked up or dropped things when they mentioned Edward and Alice laughed at me. He was having a good day, three singles and a home run. Not a bad Saturday for my baseball lover.

_For more than one reason._

We finished hanging the lights with half an hour to spare and rushed upstairs to change. Alice had set aside an incredibly sexy, strapless sheath for me to wear. The fabric was bright yellow brocade with gold highlights and came down to my knees. She handed me a handful of jewelry that I put on without argument. A pair of pearl earrings, a gold cuff and a cocktail ring.

"Thank me later," she said with a wave of her hand as she pranced back into the bathroom to finish her hair. I was staring at my reflection in her bedroom mirror. What the hell did I do to look good before I had Alice to dress me?

_You just didn't look good._

Shut up.

I slipped on my favorite, comfy pumps and followed Alice into the bathroom to finish my makeup. Edward was going to die when he saw me.

The party was set up to be a sophisticated cocktail party with a wide array of impressive hors d'oeuvres and so far it was going smoothly. I had to hand it to Alice, she certainly knew how to throw a party.

I was dangling my champagne flute loosely between my fingers, people watching beside one of the buffet tables. I was surprised how many people recognized me now. Many of the women at the party were fellow wives and girlfriends of the players. I caught up with Emily for a little bit. She looked lovely in her platinum gray cocktail dress with dark hair cascading around her shoulders. The other guests knew me through Alice and Edward. That made my stomach flutter nervously. People knew me through the Cullens? That must mean they talk about me. That was good right?

_Down girl._

If anyone else recognized me, it was because of the Sports Illustrated article that had hit stands on Friday. Whilst the article was about Edward, there was a rather attractive picture of us at the benefit that made it onto the second page of the interview.

Attractive because of him, obviously.

I kept looking eagerly towards the front door as it opened and closed. None of the players had arrived yet but I was hoping Edward was first. I wanted him to see me before all my makeup wore off. My phone buzzed from inside my clutch. I slipped it out and smiled at his text message.

_Headed over with Jasper. I bet you look gorgeous._

I bit my lip as I responded.

_You'll just have to see, won't you? I'm already two glasses of champagne deep. You'll have to play catch up._

I was still smiling as I dropped my phone back into my clutch and I pinched it between my hip and my elbow. When I looked up my grin faded instantly.

A voluptuous, blonde and beautiful Rosalie was standing before me with a smirk on her face. I took a sip of my champagne in what I hoped was a casual gesture.

"Rosalie," I said, trying my best to sound friendly.

Apparently she isn't coming with Emmett

"Bella." She arched a brow. Her scarlet lips made her look severe but I couldn't deny her beauty. She was wearing a long, blush colored dress that contrasted with her pale skin.

_Whatever, she was still a bitch, beautiful or not._

"How are you?" I asked lightly. Perhaps I could mend things on my own. Apparently she was a 'good person'.

"Fine."

Okay then. There was noise in the direction of the front door and I assumed some of the players had started arriving. My heart started pounding.

_Please be Edward, please be Edward._

"So you're still hanging around then?" She said.

My eyes widened. Did she really just ask that?

She had the nerve to smile at me and I clutched my champagne flute tighter. Rose's eyes were wide and bright, obviously more under the influence of the alcohol than I was. I glared at her.

"What _is_ it with you?" I asked, taking a step forward to look her in the face. "It's been months now and I'm still here. What is your problem?"

She tried to steel her face but a giggle slipped through her full, red lips and it made me even angrier.

"I'm not going to stand here and pretend to have a serious conversation with you." I muttered, turning to leave.

"I can't believe you let him get away with it so easily," Rose said, her laugher still evident in her voice.

I blinked. "What?"

"If Emmett had anything like that still hanging over his head I never would have stayed with him."

_What was she talking about?_

"Stop trying to mess with my head, Rosalie," I snapped. "What are you being cryptic about?"

Rose paused for a second and looked me over, then her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "Holy shit," she breathed, shaking her head. "He hasn't told you."

_Oh God._

"Told me what?" I tried to sound strong, as though maybe he _had_ told me and she was being condescending. I had a feeling I didn't know what she was talking about.

A bad feeling.

I could see tiny Alice over Rose's shoulder on the other side of the room. She was watching us carefully as she chatted with a friend. She caught my gaze and excused herself from the conversation. She was hurrying over when Rose spoke again.

"I still can't believe he hasn't told you."

I sighed angrily. "Listen if you're just going to hold this over my head too then go ahead, I'm tired of your games-"

"Rose," Alice interjected, appearing at our side. She clutched Rose's arm and was shaking her head. "Come on Rose."

_Alice knew too?_

Rose was glaring at me. "My games?" She laughed again. "_My _games?"

Alice was pleading with her, tugging on her porcelain arm but I couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

Something bad was going to happen. There was a sick feeling in the base of my stomach. I saw a blink of bronze across the room and flit my eyes to where Edward had just walked in the door. He was joking around with Jasper, punching him in the arm. He looked up when he felt my gaze and shot me a brilliant smile that _should _have melted me. When I didn't return the grin, his face fell and he looked more carefully at my surroundings.

He furrowed his brow as he noticed Rose and Alice, excused himself from Jasper and made his way over.

"Rose, _please_." Alice begged.

I looked at Rose again. "Who else's games would they be?"

She smiled wickedly at me. "His."

My heart stuttered but I kept my chin up. "What games would Edward play?"

Rose waited a beat before she answered. "He's married."

_No._

My champagne flute crashed to the ground, splattering the pale, fizzy liquid all over the front of Rose's dress. She didn't flinch. She didn't even blink.

Suddenly it was silent. The room ceased to exist. I felt hot and suffocated. My skin was clammy and my ears were burning. This couldn't be real.

Why was this real?

_Because nothing is ever perfect. Not even for a moment._

I clutched my stomach, feeling the contents roll threateningly inside. How could this be happening? After everything. I thought we were done with the lies and secrets. Now he'd lied to me about _this_? What else was he hiding? I didn't want to think of it.

I looked at Alice. She had tears standing in her eyes.

She knew too. I couldn't breathe. This was too much.

"Bella."

A familiar hand slipped into mine and squeezed hard. I didn't return the gesture. I could feel Edward beside me, his warmth radiating up my body. It would have comforted me before. Now it made me feel even worse, even more suffocated. I ripped my hand out of his grasp and whipped it across his face, a loud _slap_ echoing in the room.

"You asshole," I hissed, before turning on my heels and rushing out of the room, into the foyer and out the front door.

I was done.

* * *

**A/N: **Right…so…before y'all chase after me with pitchforks know that chapter 20 is coming quickly. It's already written, just bear with me while I get it squared away. As for the rest, well…you knew this was coming. SOMETHING had to happen. More to come in Chapter 20. You know BBward won't let her go that easily. Take care all of you and please drop me a line!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Wow. Just…wow! You guys are amazing! I never EVER expected the response for the last chapter to be so amazing and positive. It seems you guys have been aching for a little drama? Hmm? I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to everyone but trust me, all of your comments and support means so much!

A little clarification on the last chapter. From my personal experience with Giants baseball, players who aren't super famous like A-Rod (Yankees), don't have a lot of gossip or drama following them. If you don't specifically Google their personal lives, many times you won't know if they're married or not. *cries over the memory of finding out Buster Posey was married* Just wanted to clarify that. While Bella's not the MOST observant, she's definitely not completely at fault. Also, Sports Illustrated articles rarely focus on personal stuff, unless it's really relevant. An article about BBward and baseball probably wouldn't mention any sort of wifey. Just wanted to clarify that!

Lots of LUUUUUHVE and support to my betas Kerazy60 and Aussiegirl101 for reading my drivel and making it better. Also a love-filled shout out to Dom for listening to my random BBward thoughts late at night. Music updated on my playlist for those interested. Starts on track 42. *takes deep breath* Ok, here goes. Let's talk at the bottom…

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 20**

I heard his footsteps follow me out the door but I didn't turn around. I refused to turn around. I had no idea how to put my anger and hurt into words without pushing Edward to the ground.

_Like you could._

Shut up.

It was cold and windy outside and my hair whipped around my face in the periwinkle of twilight. Why did I _always_ forget to bring a sweater?

"Bella!"

I didn't stop. I turned to my left as I stepped onto the sidewalk and began marching down the street, clutch pinned tightly between my elbow and my hip. I needed to get away. I couldn't think here.

I flinched as his fingertips closed around my wrist and I yanked it free. It went against my instincts to refuse him and I felt my heart tear in my chest as I pulled away.

_Fuck_.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, whirling around to face him. "Just don't."

We stood facing each other on the sidewalk as cars sped by and sirens blared in the distance. His eyes were wide and shocked, his eyebrows were pinched in a concerned ark and his jaw was clenched tight. He looked terrified.

_He should be terrified._

He sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Can I at least explain myself?"

My vision blurred with a deep red haze as he spoke. I was going to lose it. "Explain _what_ exactly? How you lied _again_? How you left out this tiny bit of information that could have been explained with one sentence?"

Edward's mouth bobbed uselessly.

"Tell me it's Tanya," I demanded. I couldn't take someone else. I may actually vomit on the sidewalk if it was someone else.

His fists clenched. "Of _course_ it's Tanya! You think…you think I'd do that to you?"

"What am I supposed to think, Edward? How am I to think _anything_ is true now? It's not even the marriage that's hurting me. It's the lies."

His eyes tightened and he stepped forward again. The draw was automatic and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself in his embrace. Not because I wanted to forgive him but because there was no one else who could comfort me the way that he could. The realization brought tears to my eyes.

"We're separated. We're not _married_. We've been in the middle of a divorce for months."

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. _ I don't want to hear this._

"I guess I should have expected this," I snapped, trying my best not to fall prey to my emotions.

_Don't be weak._

"What?"

"You're a professional athlete after all. What was I to expect?"

That did it.

Edward's face darkened and he clenched his jaw, muscles pulsing. "That's not fair," he snarled.

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Well that's what it feels like." I turned away and resumed walking down the street to where I could hail a cab.

"You know me better than that, Bella!" Edward yelled, still following me. I could hear his footsteps on the pavement. His voice was raised and harsh. My words had angered him.

I turned to face him and arched a brow. "You're going to pull _that_ argument after this?" I asked, pointing back to Alice and Jasper's house. "_Please_."

Edward let out a deep breath and pressed his lips together.

"Just let me go." I was begging at this point.

_Please_.

"I can't."

This was so frustrating. I wanted to run away and cry and scream and be angry with him but he wanted so much to explain it to me. I chanted in my head to keep myself on task.

_He lied. He lied. He lied. He lied._

"Please let me take you home," he begged, reached out for my hand. "We can talk on the way."

I shook my head quickly. "I can't talk about this right now."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Bella, don't do this again. We _need_ to talk about this."

"Fine. Let's talk about it. Let's talk about how you've been lying the whole time we've been together. Let's talk about how I'm supposed to rationalize my feelings right now when all I want to do is cry. For days."

Edward stared back at me, eyes wide.

"I don't _want_ to talk right now Edward. You hurt me. You've ruined…everything. I can't believe you lied. _Again_."

When I finished it was quiet. Even the cars stopped driving by. Edward was staring down at his feet. I took a step back and he took a step forward.

There was a knot in my throat and I didn't trust my voice but I had to say it. "I'm asking you to leave me alone Edward. Don't call, don't text me and don't come to my house. I just…can't."

He started shaking his head, the tension in his face all but lost. "I can't do that Bella, you know I can't. I won't give up."

"I know," I said, voice barely above a whisper. "That's why I'm asking you."

Edward swallowed and stood up to his full height. Away from me.

"Please stay away."

"Why?"

I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, willing myself not to cry. "Because I don't trust you anymore."

"Bella, I have no more secrets. I don't know why I didn't tell you we were in the midst of a divorce, I just thought if I waited until it was over-"

"It doesn't matter Edward."

He reached for me and I stepped away from his hands. He was too quick and he held my upper arms tightly, keeping me with him. The warmth from his fingers sunk deep into my skin like hot iron. I winced. "It _does_ matter Bella. I would never intentionally do something to hurt you-"

"Well that didn't work out very well, did it?" The anger in my voice frightened me.

"Will you at least let me finish?"

"I don't care Edward. I want to leave. Let me go and don't follow me."

_I do care. I care so much_.

"Bella, you know I love you," he begged, squeezing my arms.

I loved him so much it hurt. My insides ached, like I'd been torn apart and turned inside out. The cool wind on the street licked my wounds and I longed to curl into a ball to block it out. I wanted to nod and say that I knew and I wanted to tell him that I loved him too but I couldn't.

I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

Was this love? Was love made of lies? I refused to believe that it was.

Edward stepped closer. I could feel the tip of his nose on my forehead. My heart responded naturally and thumped loudly in my chest. It hurt even more as it rammed against my ribcage over and over. I leaned into him slightly, shivering as he pressed his lips to my temple.

"You know I love you," he repeated, his voice a whisper on my skin.

"Do you?" I replied, my voice a mere breath in the wind. That would hurt.

_Good_.

Edward flinched and I heard a gasp leave his lips against my forehead.

_Back up Bella. Go now or you never will._

My lip was trembling as I took a step back. His hold on me was strong but I persisted and he stretched out his arms to follow me. I took a deep breath.

_Do it now._

"Please don't," I whispered.

I heard and felt Edward take a quick breath and exhale. "You're just going to walk away?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head. I couldn't look at him. "I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

Two tears escaped over my lashes and tumbled down my cheeks. "It means I don't know, Edward. I need you to let me figure it out."

His grip released on my arms and I felt the pad of each finger as it left my skin. He took a step back and gestured with his chin to the street corner. "Then go," he said. His voice was low and even and it cut through my heart like a shard of ice.

I turned without a word and continued my walk to the corner of the street. It took only two steps before the sob left my lips. I covered my face with my hands and ran the rest of the way. When I finally got a cab, I turned briefly to look back at Alice's house. Edward was still standing on the sidewalk watching me. His hands were in his pockets and the breeze ruffled his copper hair.

It reminded me of our first date, except this time the situation was opposite.

I dropped into the taxi and cried the rest of the way home.

* * *

When I finally made it back to my apartment, I was a wet, sobbing mess. I hated that I was still wearing the beautiful cocktail dress and ruining it with my blotchy cheeks, running makeup, ratty hair and scuffed shoes. Mostly I hated that it was Alice Cullen's dress and I didn't know how I would ever get it back to her.

Alice lied too. Was I supposed to shut her out as well?

And Rose? What was I to make of Rose? Was she a bitch for telling me, or was she the only one who had enough guts to tell me the truth? Her delivery had been malicious, but how else would I have known?

_Screw them all._

I ran a hand under my nose and sniffed loudly before shoving the key in the lock. I unlocked the door and practically fell inside.

Jake ran over wagging his tail and I scooped him up at once, burying my face in his fur.

"Oh Jake," I sobbed, holding him tight to my chest.

Jake knew how to handle situations like these. He was my favorite pillow to cry in and also the sweetest. He did what he always did and he shoved his nose in the space between my jaw and my ear. It was cold like an ice cube but it was comfort. I sunk to my knees with Jake still in my arms and cried heavily into his neck.

I heard footsteps rush from down the hall. "Bella?" Angela's voice was panicked. "Oh my God, Bella? What's wrong?"

She was at my side at once, one hand on my shoulder and the other brushing my tear soaked hair out of my face. I sucked in a hiccupping breath. "He's married," I managed before I lost myself in sobs once more.

"What? Edward? Married?"

I nodded.

She tugged on my arm gently and lifted me to my feet. Jake stayed still in my arms, panting against my neck. "Come on," she said, leading me towards my room. "You don't have to talk now, let's get you calmed down."

I sunk down on my bed and curled into a ball. Jake wriggled from my vice grip and lay down behind me, stretching his body out against my back. The warmth of his little body engulfed me like the sun and I took deep calming breaths.

Angela had retreated to the kitchen and I heard the sound of the teakettle rattling around. My phone buzzed from the inside of my clutch.

_Fuck._

Curiosity was a cruel bastard.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the screen of my phone.

_Please tell me you made it home._

That was from earlier. There was another.

_Please, Bella._

Tears fell from the corner of my eyes onto the bedspread. This was going to be hard. Staying away. I didn't know that I could do it.

I had to do it.

Angela returned a few minutes later with two mugs of tea and a blanket. As she draped the afghan over my legs my phone buzzed again. I glanced at it.

_Dammit Bella._

Angela was watching me. "He's asking if you made it home, isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to answer?"

Was I? I felt like 'clean break' was an appropriate phrase for the moment. I told him not to contact me. I needed to think. "No," I answered finally, shocked at the deep scratchy sound of my voice. "I told him to leave me alone."

Angela was chewing on the side of her cheek. "Can _I_ tell him you made it home?"

_Why were my friends so nice? Why was Edward so nice?_ It made this a lot harder.

I shook my head. "He's going to have to get used to it."

I heard her sigh from the end of my bed but she rubbed a comforting hand on my leg. "Just let me know when you want to talk about it."

I nodded and watched, unthinkingly, as she moved her hand over the brightly colored afghan draped over me. Her nail polish was chipped and she had a bandage on one finger but there was something else.

Something sparkly.

And diamondy.

And on her left hand.

I sat up at once and snatched her hand between my own. Jake leapt off the bed, startled and trotted out of the room. Angela was biting her lip.

"Ang! What's this?"

"Um…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I gathered her into a hug and held her tight.

"You were upset and I was going to wait until you were okay-"

"You're _engaged!_" I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Ang…you're getting married!" The momentary joy took over my broken heart and I basked in the happiness of Angela's news. "Tell me everything!"

She shook her head. "Bad news first, always. I won't tell you until after you've told me."

_Crap_.

I told her the story and I managed to stay composed enough _not_ to cry all the way through. She was holding my hand when I was done.

"You never asked him?"

I shook my head sadly. "I asked him every other question under the sun. I didn't think…I didn't assume…" I let out a sigh. "I mean he wasn't wearing a ring so I didn't think that it was an issue."

"Wasn't there ever anything online about it?"

I hung my head. "I looked at pictures the first night we met. I skipped right over the search results. Even the Sports Illustrated article wasn't about his personal life. It was about his game, about the Giants. I could have looked, but I didn't." I sighed heavily.

_You're such a goddamned idiot._

This was all so fucked up.

"I can't believe it," she said, letting out a breath. "Edward?"

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

That was the question, wasn't it? What _was_ I going to do?

"I just can't believe he kept something like that secret. I knew everything else; it wasn't like it was a scandalous story. It's such a huge part of his life, and I was completely oblivious. No wonder the people at the benefit kept asking about her. What did they think _I _was? I looked like a common whore."

Angela hissed. "Bella, don't you dare. You know that's not what they thought."

"They could have," I countered with a shrug. "He's put me in that position. It's not about the marriage or divorce or whatever it is. It's about the trust. We've talked so much about being honest and trusting each other while he's away. How am I to believe anything now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to take time to figure it out."

I nodded sadly, reality sinking in deep once more. _Time_. How much time? Time enough until was strong enough not to want him with me always? Would that _ever_ happen? I felt like it wouldn't. I would never want anyone more than I wanted Edward.

"I told him not to call or come here," I said. "But he probably will."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Angela answered without hesitation. She offered me a comforting smile. "He'll have to go through me first."

* * *

Of course Edward didn't stay away. In fact, he did the opposite. I debated changing my number to stop my phone from buzzing but secretly my stomach flipped every time I knew that he sent a message or left me a voicemail. I stopped reading them eventually, unable to deal with the guilt and temptation. He was sorry. I got that.

I still wasn't ready.

There were knocks on the door in the evenings after day games. When Angela was home, she would answer. When I was alone, I'd let Jake bark at the door. He knew very well who was behind it.

_Good boy._

After two weeks of wallowing, Angela refused to let me continue. She was a good friend. She kept me distracted and fed. I hadn't cooked in weeks. We talked about her wedding and her engagement and made fake plans until I was distracted enough not to worry about Edward.

I threw myself into work and worked harder than I had before. There were events lined up every weekend and I was attending all of them. Part of me was waiting for Edward to show up at the library but he never came. I knew he wouldn't come. It wasn't about cornering me; it was about me willingly talking to him.

Sometimes on my way to work I would see a flash of copper and my heart would clench. When I turned to look it was usually a homeless man on the corner with a burnt orange skullcap or a student with a bronze colored backpack. Still, sometimes I could _feel_ something and I found myself wondering if maybe he was around, waiting for me to acknowledge the obvious tie between us and talk to him in person.

I never saw him. After a while I stopped feeling him. I pinned it to my imagination.

I didn't watch baseball on the television anymore. It didn't make sense to. I would only be torturing myself. I could still hear it when Angela watched from the other room. The Giants were doing well. Really well.

Edward was not.

_Serves him right._

Sixteen days after Alice's party there was another knock on the door. Angela had just made it back to the apartment after work and was rummaging around the kitchen for chips and salsa. I was making nacho sauce on the stove. I froze and let the wooden spoon fall against the side of the pan with a _clack_.

Angela turned to look at me. "I'll answer it. Do you want to…" she looked towards my room but I backed into the corner of the kitchen and shook my head.

"I'll stay. Just don't let him in."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try hard not to."

Jake was barking at the door again and I reminded myself to give him another treat after this was over. Angela nudged him out of the way and opened the door. It blocked my view and I stared unblinkingly at the wood. He was right behind that.

_Fuck._

"Hi Edward," she said in a level voice.

"Hi."

"You know she won't answer the door."

"I know."

Her hand was twisting on the doorknob. "Then why do you keep coming?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that she will."

_Romantic bastard._

"Edward, she asked you to stop."

"I know."

"Why don't you?" Angela's voice was tight.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

I heard Angela sigh. "I don't know what to tell you, Edward. She needs time. It would help more if you'd give that to her."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey," I heard him say. His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"What?"

"He finally asked, didn't he?"

He must have seen her ring. _Kind fucking bastard._

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Edward."

Silence again. I wished I could see through the door. Just one look.

_No._

"I won't come back," he said finally and I saw the shadows shift as he stepped back from the doorframe.

"That's probably best."

"Just…tell her something?"

My heart was pounding. _I'm right here. I'm right here._ Angela didn't answer and I hoped that he knew it was because I was listening.

"Tell Bella that there's no one else. There never will be. I'll wait…forever…if I have to. Will you tell her?"

Tears were falling down my face.

"I don't have to."

I heard him gasp as Angela started closing the door. "Goodbye Edward."

She closed it the rest of the way and locked it slowly. It was a moment before she turned around to meet my eyes. She was wearing a look of utmost sympathy.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. _No_. I would never be okay until this was fixed. Whatever it was.

_If it could be fixed._

The cheese sauce was bubbling and ruined. I turned off the stove, scooped Jake in my arms and retreated into my room.

_Fuck this. I'm wallowing._

* * *

**A/N:** How's she doing? Holding up okay, yeah? I'd wallow too if BBward came to my door and begged. Some boys…they just can't get it right it's so annoying. ;) Next update, next week at the normal time, Sunday. Bella's got a little bit more mental housekeeping before BBward can grovel his way back. Hold your horses. :)

Don't forget to check out Aussiegirl101's fanfiction _We Are Dealt_. Truly a fantastic, unique love story. I'm a little obsessed. Also, my friend deb24601 recently completed her story, _1929._ Be sure to check it out! She put so much research and detail into her historical fic. It's wonderful!

I look forward to hearing all your thoughts on the chapters. Bon weekend! Also, today (4/8/11) is the San Francisco Giants 2011 home opening game! GOOOO GIANTS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Happy early update! I couldn't wait again…I NEED to share this with you. As with last week, I am absolutely blown away by the response to chapter 20. I am so intrigued when I read your reactions to the characters and what's going on. Intrigued and inspired. Thank you so very much for taking the time to drop me a line.

This chapter offers a little clarity for Bella and hopefully for you too. There's a few songs that go along with the story here, and they're all updated on my playlist starting on track 42. A huge, HUGE thanks, as always to Kerazy60 and Aussiegirl101 who keep my writing sparkly clean and to Dom who really, _really_ helped me to get through writing this chapter. Enjoy and please leave a review if you can!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 21**

I wallowed for the rest of the weekend until I couldn't take it anymore. With an event at the library over after Sunday, I booked an impromptu flight to Florida for the next weekend. My mother needed a visit and I needed my mom. Spending time in the Bay Area, no matter how near or far from San Francisco, was beginning to cause me physical pain. I'd taken to walking down the street with my arms wrapped around my middle, figuratively holding myself together. The wind whipped down Shattuck Avenue and I did my best to guard my wounds from the icy chill.

I was constantly worrying about running into one of the Cullens on the street. Alice had business in Berkeley and I wasn't ready to see her yet. Lord knows if I were to run into Rosalie on University Ave. we'd both get arrested for assault.

I had desensitized myself to baseball in general but every now and then, I would pass a monitor with the game on or a newspaper with a photo on the front. I never saw his face. It was like I wasn't allowed to. I saw his number, his hat, his hair or his hands but never his face. It was probably better that way. He couldn't exist to me or I would go insane until I figured this out.

_Whatever 'this' was._

I was leaving for Florida the following weekend. On Tuesday evening, I was in the kitchen rolling out biscuit dough on the cutting board. I heard Angela drop a pile of mail on the kitchen table and start riffling through it. I was laying the dough in the bottom of the pan when I felt Angela step into the kitchen.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice. That was the 'It's something Edward related' voice.

I cringed and turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

She held up a letter in her hand. Not a bill. Not a credit card application. A hand stamped and addressed envelope in tightly scrawled handwriting.

_Shit_.

"Should I throw it away?" she asked, gesturing towards the trashcan across the kitchen.

I wanted to shout "_No!_" but that was a little desperate. I shook my head instead. "No. I'll hang onto it."

For what? To read? I didn't know.

She placed it on the counter and left me to the rest of dinner. I assembled it blindly and popped the pan into the oven before retreating into my room with the letter in question.

His address was written on the left hand corner with his name. Probably not a smart move, considering who he was but I knew he did it so I would know it was from him.

So I would know he wasn't trying to trick me.

_Lie to me._

The memory stung and I tossed the letter aside as if it had burned my fingertips. I stared at it on my bedspread.

I couldn't do this now.

Edward's letter stayed tucked in my bag for the rest of the week, merely at finger's reach but hidden enough where I didn't have to see it all the time. I wanted to open it and I wanted to read his attempt at an apology but I just wasn't ready.

Early Friday morning, I flew out of Oakland Airport and made my way to my mom's tiny house in Jacksonville. My mother and her husband Phil lived in a little, one-bedroom bungalow near the beach. You could hear the constant rustling of the palm fronds outside the window and smell the salty air from the ocean. My mother and I spent hours walking up and down the beach, blindly picking up shells and sea glass and shoving them in our pockets. I told her about Edward and baseball and everything that had happened. She listened, she let me cry and she held my hand as I tried to make sense of my own thoughts. It was exactly what my broken heart needed to start the road to recovery.

By the end of the trip, I was talking about Angela's engagement, work and how much I loved the Bay Area. My mother was happy to see my smile and I was happy to feel passion about something again. Three weeks was too long to curl in on oneself.

On the last night, I pulled the dog-eared letter out of my bag and walked down to the sunset lit beach on my own. The sand was tinged pink with the setting sun and the water lapped calmly at the sore. Couples were walking up the damp shoreline hand in hand, kids were running with their dogs and gulls were coasting overhead. It was peaceful and it was quiet and it was time for Edward's letter.

I shoved my earbuds in my ears and turned on the only artist who seemed to encompass Edward in my mind. The slow, melancholy voice of Sufjan Stevens drowned out the sound of the waves and the wind. I took a deep breath and ripped open the end of the envelope. My fingers were shaking as I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and settled in to read.

Here goes.

_Bella,_

_I'd hoped to tell you everything in this letter in person, since I feel that you deserve that at the very least but I can understand why this isn't possible. I need to make sure you know the reasons behind my actions. Not because I feel that I need to be forgiven but because I don't want you to be confused about my motives._

_You deserve the truth and I am eternally sorry for denying you that right until now._

_Tanya and I have been in the midst of a divorce since May. The details are unnecessary but the process is finally almost over. I don't know exactly why I kept it a secret. I was ashamed, I was frustrated and I felt like a failure. Definitely not traits I wanted to share with a beautiful woman on our first date. For so many months I'd been defined by my failing relationship and pitied by my friends and family. I was tired of being judged on my bad choices and I didn't want you to look at me that way either._

_So I put it off._

_Then things fell so beautifully into place and I was even more afraid to bring it up. I didn't want to taint what we had with unnecessary drama. If I could just hold out a little longer…_

_I became so enamored with you, your strength and our blossoming relationship that I grew overly protective of your presence in my life. I didn't want to do anything that would scare you away or make you resent me for my job. In my marriage, my lifestyle and schedule had caused such hurt, both for Tanya and for myself. I didn't want that for you._

_I was so afraid my marriage and divorce would put a wedge between us so I put it off even more._

_Eventually, keeping my current situation from you got out of hand and I was withholding information from my past to shield you from it. I dug myself in a hole and for that I am prepared to face the consequences._

_Bella, I am so sorry for causing you to question my trust and love for you. I don't know what I can do to earn it back but I am prepared to do whatever it takes. It was never my intention to make you feel any less wonderful, beautiful and amazing than you are at every moment._

_I understand your need to stay away and I will do everything I can to earn a second chance. I apologize for doing this on paper and not in person but I hope this can put the motives for my actions in perspective. _

_My thoughts remain with you always and my heart remains eternally yours._

_Edward_

I read the letter five times before it set it down in my lap. My fingers played nervously over my lips and the tears fell down my face. I leaned back slowly, settling limply into the sand and staring at the mottled, cloudy sky.

I didn't know how to feel.

_How was I supposed to feel_?

My gut reaction was that I wanted Edward. I wanted comfort, warmth and the safety that he gave me. I wanted it all but the sharp, pointy edge of the lies sliced the illusion in half. Edward's letter was rational and straightforward but I wasn't ready to forgive him. The end result was the same.

He lied.

I had been so blinded by his profession, his skill and his overall being that I hadn't taken the time to do what was best for me. There were so many moments when I should have questioned things. The benefit, the question avoidance, his almost admission in the shower.

I paused and thought bitterly about how close he was to coming clean while the steamy water fell around us. I wondered what my reaction would have been then?

I lay still for another moment, watching the birds circle overhead and the palms rustle in the breeze. A small voice echoed in my head.

_It's divorce not marriage_.

Still a lie.

I lifted the letter in my hands and held it over my face, scanning the lines again. Another part of me was angry that he wrote this all on paper. How convenient for him to speak his mind in such a calm and rehearsed medium. When we'd been on the street, I couldn't get the words right. I wanted to say so much.

Of course, I hadn't given him the chance to speak to me in person. Had he approached me, I would have interrupted him or turned him away.

This was probably the only way I would hear all of his thoughts and reasoning at once.

Still, I resented it. I resented the opportunity.

So what now? What did Edward expect with the letter? Results? A phone call? Forgiveness? Or did sweet Edward merely want me to know everything whilst I took my time figuring out how to move forward.

My heart knew the answer.

I listened to the repeating lyrics to the song in my ears:

_If there's anything to say  
If there's anything to do  
If there's any other way  
I'd do anything for you_

The sun was sinking quickly and I pulled myself up from my prone position on the beach. I brushed the sand off my bottom and my hoodie and started the short walk back to my mother's house. I folded Edward's letter and stuffed it in my pocket.

The last lines of his handwriting were branded into my eyes.

"_My thoughts remain with you always and my heart remains eternally yours."_

Was it truly eternity? Was he waiting for me now, even after weeks without contact?

Even after I refused to talk to him or see him?

I snorted to myself and shook my head. Even after everything I was still worrying about how _I_ looked to him.

_You'd think a girl would learn_.

I did my best to push aside my angst from Edward's letter and I enjoyed my last evening with my mom and step-dad, Phil. She attempted to make dinner on the grill outside and Phil and I saved it before it was charred completely. The next morning she sent me off at the airport with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Do what you feel is right, sweetheart," she said, smoothing my hair off my forehead. "That's the most important thing."

"Thanks Mom," I replied, leaning in for another hug.

_What was right? How was I supposed to know?_

I returned to my apartment in Berkeley feeling lighter than when I left but the letter still weighed heavily on my mind. I talked with Angela briefly about Edward's words and she said the same thing as my mother.

_Annoying_.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bells," she said, as we picked through the Chinese chicken salad I made for dinner. "No one can tell you what to do except for you. I think it's good that he apologized but it doesn't sound like he's the issue anymore. It sounds like _you_ need to get to a comfortable place to either forgive him, or let him go."

_Damn smart friends._

* * *

Another week went by before I knew it and suddenly it was the weekend again. Angela was spending it with Ben and I was left alone with Jake catching up on TV shows. I was half way through _Justified_ when there was a knock on the door. My heart flew to my throat and I sat up bone straight on the sofa.

Somehow I knew who was outside.

I walked to the door slowly and opened it enough to meet the striking, dark brown eyes of Rosalie McCarty. They were different this time, I couldn't place it. Warmer, maybe?

_Apologetic, I hope_.

Could I slap a grown woman?

She had Riley in her arms and she bounced him slightly on her hip. He smiled at me. I glared at her through the open door and she held a hand out as if to stop me from shutting it in her face.

"I know I don't deserve a moment of your time but please. If you can spare a few minutes, I really want to apologize for everything. I owe you far more than that."

I closed my eyes for a moment and counted to five before opening them. Instead of looking at Rose, I looked down at Riley. He peeked up at me through his long, dark lashes. _Damn cute kids._

"Did you bring Riley to bribe me?" It was a joke but it came out harsh.

_Great, just what I need to give her. More ammo._

Rose looked down at her son, then back at me with an impish smile. "Maybe a little bit."

_Phew._

Riley perked up pointed down at my feet. "Look!"

We both looked down. Jake was seated at my feet, panting. His little, whippy tail swung back and forth on the floor like a dust mop.

_Traitor._

I took another deep breath and gestured slightly with my head. "Come in. Riley can keep Jake company." I opened the door wide and stepped aside to let them in.

"Jake?" he asked as Rose set him down on the floor. He bounced over and bent down to pet him softly on the head.

Rose followed Riley inside and I closed the door. I led the way over to the sofa and plopped down on one cushion. Rose sunk down on the second. She tried to be discreet in appraising my outdated apartment but I could see her wandering eyes.

"So…" I started, playing with the frayed threads of my jeans.

Rose snapped her attention back to me and clasped her hands in her lap. "Right. Bella, I wanted to apologize not only for my actions several weeks ago but for my overall attitude towards you since we met."

I stared back at her silently. _Damn straight she should apologize._ Thinking about the hurt she had caused me before and after Alice's party put a knot in my throat.

"I don't know if Edward told you but Edward, Tanya and I used to be best friends in college. I've had a really hard time coming to terms with Edward's situation and what that means for our friendship: both with him and with Tanya. It took me a long time to be civil to Edward again after they decided to get a divorce earlier this year. I guess I thought it was ridiculous that he was jumping into something so soon."

Rose snorted and shook her head with a wry smile. "Funny that I thought jumping into a divorce was stupid and not the initial marriage."

_Hilarious._

She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her wavy, blonde hair. "Since what happened at Alice's party I've sat down and thought about everything. I didn't realize firstly how bad it was for Edward when he was married to Tanya and how she treated him while he was home and away. When I first met you, I was angry because I thought that he was moving on too fast."

She lifted her eyes to meet mine. "I was so selfish and I'm so sorry for treating you that way when we first met. I was angry and upset that my friend was being replaced. I didn't want to take the time to know you. What's more is that I thought you were in the relationship with the knowledge that he was still married."

I shrugged. "Obviously not," I spat.

"I know," she nodded. "I don't expect you to forgive me Bella but I wanted to be honest with you. You deserve that."

I nodded my head slowly. "Thanks."

Rose took another deep breath. "My behavior at Alice's party was inexcusable. There's nothing I can really say about that except that I'm sorry." She looked over at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry for revealing that information to you without any regard for your feelings. I had _no_ _idea_ Edward hadn't told you. It was his news to tell."

"I'm glad you told me," I said suddenly. I was surprised to hear my own voice.

"You are?"

"You're the only one who was brave enough to say anything. Not even Alice could do it."

Rose shook her head. "It still wasn't right. I got an earful from _everyone_ that night. Edward still isn't speaking to me."

_I couldn't blame him for that_.

"Is Alice?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. That girl is beyond loyal to her brother. I can't blame her." She paused for a moment before adding, "She's been wanting to call you."

"Really?" I missed Alice.

Rose nodded. "She wanted to give you space. She was assuming you were mad at her too."

_I was. _

Was I? Maybe not now.

I nodded slowly.

"Can I tell you something positive now?"

_Rose? Positive? Did hell freeze over?_

She must have seen the look on my face. "Perhaps not the best phrasing, considering what's happening right now." Her shoulders dropped and she sighed. "You should know the positive effect you've had on Edward."

I turned to look over the back of the couch at Riley and Jake. They were tugging on Jake's toy. Jake was wagging his tail and Riley was giggling like a fiend.

"I've never seen him this happy, Bella. I've known him for a long time."

My eyes flipped back to Rose. I wanted to say "really?" but I didn't feel like talking.

"He's a happier person, he's a better teammate and he's in a good place. What happened with Tanya really threw him and he started degrading himself based on that choice."

I remembered Edward's letter and nodded.

"You've pulled him out of that dark place Bella."

_Yes and he put me into mine._

I remained quiet and she seemed to understand. "You don't have to forgive him, or me for that matter but you should know that he's put everything into baseball lately and not even that is enough. He's waiting for you and he needs you."

_He needs me?_

"Just know that if you ever _do_ decide to speak with him, or be with him again, he'll be waiting for you."

I stared at her for a moment, debating whether or not I was going to voice my concern out loud. I chewed on my lip before speaking the words. "Waiting for me? For how long?"

"For however long you need."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?"

The frustration boiled in my stomach. "Why _should_ he wait for me? He's beautiful and famous and could find someone else in an instant. Probably someone who's just as good for him as I am."

Rose shook her head. "Doubtful."

_She was Team Bella now?_

What the hell was happening?

I remembered Angela's words from the beginning of the summer when I was still debating whether or not I should see Edward. _"You don't see yourself very clearly."_

How was I supposed to see myself?

I felt the couch sag as Rose pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going to take Riley home," she said, looking down at me. "Thank you for letting me in Bella."

I nodded. "I appreciate you coming by to speak with me," I replied, standing beside her.

She scooped Riley in her arms and he waved at Jake who was prancing happily around the room with his toy in his mouth. When she opened the door, she turned around to face me. "If you want to talk to Alice, she'll be more than thrilled to hear from you." Rose smiled. "She's prepared for a lashing too."

I couldn't help but smile. Lash out at Alice? Unlikely.

"Hopefully I'll see you around Bella," Rose said, before stepping outside.

"Bye," I murmured behind her as I shut the door.

Jake dropped his toy on my feet and I stared down at it unseeingly.

Well. That was a mind-fuck.

* * *

On Tuesday evening I was reading a Jane Austen novel on the couch when I noticed Angela standing in front of me. I looked up and she slipped a narrow piece of cardstock between the pages of my book. I followed her hand with my eyes.

It was a ticket.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Ang?" I asked warily, lifting the ticket and inspecting it. It was as I'd suspected: a Giants ticket. Immediately my heart started racing for good and bad reasons.

_Edward._

"You're going," she said simply, putting her hands on her hips.

I stared up at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You're joking right?"

Angela let out a sigh and sunk down beside me on the couch. "Bella, it's been two months. He's done his best to clear the air and you've done an amazing job of getting your own thoughts in order. I think it's time."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Time for what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. To see him, for him to see you. To talk."

"He won't see me," I said quickly, suddenly very interested in the lint on the couch cushion.

I practically felt her roll her eyes. "Bella, he'll see you. He'll probably even _feel_ you. You guys are weird like that."

My eyes snapped up to meet hers. "We're not a 'you guys' anymore, Ang."

She waved her hands. "Whatever. You know you spend each day wondering if his feelings are still there. If he still thinks of you. If he really is still waiting for you."

_He was_. At least, everyone _said_ he was. I spent most of my time wondering what would happen if he really had kept his word? What then? I was frightened of what my reaction would be when I saw him again. Did I have enough self-control to stay out of his arms enough to talk to him? Would he still see me the same after two months of silence?

Angela cleared her throat beside me and I snapped out of my self-loathing reverie.

"Where are the seats?" I asked, changing the subject away from my thoughts.

Angela bit her lip and stared guiltily at me.

"Where are they?"

"First base line."

I let out a groan and hid my face in my hands. "Fuck."

"First row," she added.

I groaned louder. _Why?_

"And Ben doesn't want to go?" I was speaking from behind my hands now, voice muffled.

"He got them from work but he said I could chose who to bring. You or him."

I lifted my head from my hands and stared back at her with raised eyebrows.

She nodded. "I know. It's totally why I'm marrying him."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just think about it, okay? You have until Friday. If you don't want to go, I can take Ben."

I nodded.

"In my opinion, I think you're ready," she said, taking my hand in hers. "I think you deserve to see him again Bella. You should stop punishing yourself. Sometimes you can't deny what's really there."

I was chewing on my lip but I squeezed her hand in response.

She slipped the ticket out of the book in my lap and tucked it back in the envelope she was holding. "In case you get any destructive ideas."

"Shut up," I snorted, slapping her leg as she stood off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I sat still after she was gone, staring back down at the couch cushion. Was I ready? Was it time?

Fate had a strange way of intervening at the ballpark and I was terrified.

I stood up and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I sunk down on my bed and slipped my hand under my pillow, latching my fingers around soft, worn leather. The glove had been my secret companion through all of this and in some ways I considered it a link to Edward. I held it tightly to my chest each night and pressed it firmly to my heart.

_Wait for me_.

Maybe Angela was right. I had come a long way and I'd spent enough time thinking over Edward's letter. I was ready to talk about this rationally with him and consider what we'd lost.

Perhaps I should be asking if he was ready.

_Doubtful_.

My eyes drifted back down to the glove in my lap. The surface of the leather was starting to get dry and cracked. I had never oiled it like most baseball players do. The ties were curled and starting to loosen. I slipped my fingers inside the glove and turned it over in my hand, noting how huge and stupid it looked in comparison to Edward. I could feel the smooth, worn indentations inside the glove where his fingers had fit every day.

Emotion suddenly swelled in my chest and I clamped the glove tightly in my fingers.

I missed him.

I needed him.

I wanted him to hear me and I knew he would listen. Angela was right. It was time. I couldn't hide from my apparent naivety and his lies of omission any longer. The desperate desire to have him back in my life was overpowering. I wanted him to be mine again. I wanted to be his.

I heard the sound of Jake clawing at the door and I looked over. I'd unintentionally locked him inside. I hid the glove back under my pillow and opened the door. Angela was flipping through a magazine in the kitchen, munching on Goldfish crackers. I stopped in front of her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay."

She arched a brow. "Okay?"

"Okay I'll go."

I saw her bite the inside of her cheek to try to hide her smile. "Good choice."

"Shut up." I stole and cracker and walked back over to the couch to finish my book.

Get ready Edward.

* * *

**A/N: ** Ah! Hope! At last! Sorry to cut it short but I gatta leave some goods for chapter 22! You know you like the torture. The song mentioned in this chapter is one of my favorites, _For the Widows in Paradise_, by Sufjan Stevens. I associate his songs with BBward so much I just _had_ to put this in.

Heads up, this is looking to be a 24 chapter story with a couple of fun epilogues thrown in 'cause I love ya. So you best all be getting ready for a big close out. :) I'm not sure I'm ready yet. Looking forward to posting 22! See you next week! xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **I say it every week, but the response to the chapters I post get more and more amazing. THANK YOU! I've "met" a lot of new people this week and am SO happy to have all of you here reading as BBward (and the Giants) bring it home. Thank you also for hanging with me during this mild angst-fest whilst these crazy kids try to get things right. The healing begins this week :)

I'll post some pics in my profile so you can see where Bella and Ang are sitting at AT&T Park. Thanks, of course to my fabulous trio of BBward support: Kerazy60, Aussiegirl101 and my love, Dom. You guys are waymazing. ;) So, without further ado…Chapter 22!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 22**

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening." I was sitting ramrod straight in my seat in AT&T park, gripping my hair and rocking back and forth. I looked certifiable. I probably was.

Angela slapped me hard on the arm. "Will you _stop_? Unless you're talking about the fact that we're at the final game of the season, I don't want to hear it."

I grimaced. "That's what I was talking about."

"No it wasn't."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Angela knew me even better since I've been locked at home for the past two months. I couldn't get anything by her anymore.

"Just relax," she said, linking her arm with mine.

_Easy for you to say._

"Look at our view!" She gestured towards our uninterrupted view of the field. "We'll be right in the action. When they win, it will be madness."

"When they win?"

Angela glared at me. "Don't make me lecture you on positive thinking."

I laughed. "Fine. _When_ they win, it will be amazing."

"Good girl."

Angela was right; the view was beautiful. The sunset evening lit the field with a golden glow and the grass was so green and perfect against the brick walls. There were fans _everywhere_ and the game hadn't even started yet. They were dressed in orange and black and waving flags and signs. If the Giants won tonight, they would get into the playoffs. It was exciting but it definitely wasn't what I was thinking about.

A cool, swift breeze blew over our seats and I hugged Angela's arm tighter. "I can't believe it's the opposite end of summer and it's _still_ cold as hell," I mumbled.

I heard Angela laugh and she squeezed my arm back. "Crazy what has happened over the summer. Good and bad."

I couldn't help but smile as I caught the gleam of Angela's engagement ring. "Lots of good," I said, smiling up at her. "Lots and lots."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be such a good friend. I'm talking about you too."

_Bleh._

"You have to admit that first game was magic."

I nodded. 'Magic' wasn't a strong enough word. Magic didn't convey the thrill of seeing Edward's eyes for the first time or the impact of his smile. It didn't describe the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. It certainly didn't cover the feeling of his lips at my ear or pressed against my own.

I felt the dull ache in my chest and wrapped my free arm around my middle. Thinking about meeting Edward only made me realize what I'd had mere weeks ago. I'd been wrapped in his arms in his bed, lazily kissing his full, dark lips. Running my fingers through his hair and over his jaw.

'Missing' wasn't a strong enough word either. I was starving for Edward. Any bit of him. I haven't even seen his face since I fell into the cab after Alice's party.

My stomach dropped.

_Don't think about that._

"How much longer?" I asked, looking up at the clock on the scoreboard.

"Twenty minutes."

I wanted to whine like a child. _"But that's forever!"_

I didn't.

I decided to go and find food to pass the time. I ended up wandering instead but food was a good cover. I made it onto the promenade and walked over the low wall with a crowd of people. I looked over my right shoulder at the water down below. The bay was calm and lit by the sunset sky. There were people floating by on kayaks and sailboats, waiting for a home run to be hit over the wall and into the bay.

Eventually I made it to the back of the stadium, behind the scoreboard and near where we sat at the first game. I got in line for a ChaCha bowl and a margarita _for old time's sake_ and completely forgot about the time. When I finally handed over my twenty dollars and gathered my food and drink, I heard the announcer's voice over the loudspeakers.

"_And now, please welcome your San Francisco Giants!"_

I panicked. I was behind the scoreboard and the monitor. The people swelled around me and cheered but I couldn't see! They would say his name and show his face and I was across the fucking park!

I pushed through the crowd, back the way I came. My margarita sloshed in its cup and onto my shoes but I didn't care. Was I fated to never see his face again?

"_On first base - Edward Cullen!"_

The crowd roared and I made a sound of frustration. _Shit!_ By the time I made it around the corner where I could see the scoreboard, they had switched to Emmet's picture as he tossed the ball back to the pitcher.

_Perfect._

The walkways were so crowded on my way back that I didn't make it into my seat until the Giants were up to bat. Angela gaped at me until she saw my angry face.

"Where the hell did you go?" She noted the contents in my hands and shook her head. "Did you seriously walk all the way to center field for a ChaCha bowl?"

"I was wandering," I mumbled, dropping the margarita into my cup holder with more force than necessary. "I totally missed everything because I was behind the scoreboard."

"Edward already came up to bat too. He struck out."

"Great." I threw the lid of my rice bowl down onto the ground. So far, this game sucked and I shot the rest of my expectations down to the dirt, with the peanut shells and the spilled beer.

I picked through my dinner with a lot of unnecessary force until the inning was retired and it was the Giants turn to take the field again. I forced down the last bite and tried to remember how to swallow food. I set the empty bowl at my feet and clenched my fingers nervously in my lap. We could see the players file out onto the field clutching their gloves. I held my breath.

Suddenly the noise that echoed around me disappeared. Angela, my margarita, the seat underneath my legs…gone. Edward was running towards us, glove curled into his chest, eyes set in determination.

_Edward_.

Seeing his heavenly face hit me like a sack of concrete on my chest. I let out a breath as though I'd been punched. He stood idly at first base, swinging his arms around and shaking his legs. His back looked hunched and full of tension.

_ I know that feeling_.

At one point, he turned around to face the rear wall of the stadium and I saw his face for the first time in months.

I fell back against the seat and dug my fingers painfully into my palms.

His face looked different. It wasn't the bright, determined face I'd grown to recognize on the field. The determination was there but it was altered. It was sad. His cheeks were pale and defined, giving him almost a gaunt look. His skin didn't have the same rosy, sun kissed glow that used to make the freckles on his cheeks stand out like sunspots. His eyes were dull and dark, outlined with deep circles.

_Christ. _Had he slept at all in the past two months?

The game started and I stared on. Two innings passed and I barely moved. Edward ran out, Edward ran back in. Edward swung the bat, Edward got on base and Edward was out. Angela nudged me every now and then to ask if I wanted a sip of beer or a bite of her hot dog but I shook my head and kept my eyes locked.

I couldn't get enough. I _never_ could get enough but I was especially deprived. I was famished for Edward.

In the middle of the fifth inning, I was still gaping. I watched him clench and unclench his hand and scuff his toes in the dirt. _Turn around. Turn around._ I heard the crack of the bat hitting the ball but couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His green eyes were focused on the ball as mine were on him. It was like I could see every thought in his head, every push and pull of muscle in his body and every blink of his eye. As the seconds after the impact ticked by, Edward started to move. It was like slow motion and I watched with every shuddering beat of my heart.

He turned slowly in our direction, holding his hand before him, glove outstretched. My eyes traced over every inch of him. The hard edge of his jaw, the slope of his nose, the strong shape of his chin. His pink lips were pursed in concentration and the pucker between his eyebrows was deep and defined.

The crowd surged around me but I couldn't move.

I was transfixed.

I felt like I hadn't breathed properly in the past two months. As though I hadn't _seen_ properly.

I felt Angela's hand on my arm, gripping me tightly. My name echoed in my ears and yet I still couldn't move.

Edward grew nearer, glove stretched over the wall now. He was right there. Right in front of me. He didn't even know I was here.

He skillfully reached his bare hand into the stands towards Angela and myself. It slipped between the pair of us to clasp the armrest dividing our seats. The massive frame of his body loomed over us reaching and stretching for the foul ball.

I heard the _plonk_ of the ball hitting his glove and his body relaxed slightly as the stadium cheered. He was so close. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating into my skin like sunlight. The front of his jersey was practically at my nose and I could see the stitching on each letter. The overwhelming scent of him crashed into me like a semi-truck and I gripped the armrest tightly to keep myself from leaning into him. The moment stretched on and I begged it to go slower.

_Don't let him leave._

I was fighting every urge in my body not to grab his jersey and pull myself into his arms. I wanted him to know I was here. I wanted him to see me. He started to move his body backwards towards the field. As he pulled back enough so he was level with our row of seats I felt his body tense.

His motions stilled and he stopped breathing.

_Holy shit. He knew._

_He knew it was me._

The urge to press my forehead to his shoulder was overpowering, but I held myself steady, teeth clenched tightly together.

He took in a deep breath and I heard his whisper in my ear.

"Oh God."

His face turned slowly towards me until the brim of his cap revealed his glowing green eyes. My face must have looked ridiculous. My eyes were wide as saucers, my mouth was dropped open, and my cheeks were surely flushed. The moment our eyes met, I could feel the severed pieces of our bond fling back together as if drawn by a super-magnet.

If we were anywhere else, it would have been magic. It would have been a frantic embrace, followed by frenzied kisses and whispers until my hair was disheveled and his cap was on the ground. I didn't care what had happened between us. It didn't matter. I just wanted him.

Always.

"Bella," he whispered, and I started wondering how much time had passed since he'd launched himself into the stands. It felt like hours but I was hoping it was only seconds. I wanted five more seconds, ten more seconds. I wanted more.

It was impossible to stay away. I leaned into him, pressing my forehead into the flesh of his arm. He drew in a ragged breath and I felt the shift in his body too. He started moving backwards again and I felt disoriented. Like when you stare down at your feet in the sand when a wave pulls back into the ocean.

I kept my teeth clenched so that I wouldn't beg him to stay.

_Five more seconds_.

As he pulled back further, his cheek met mine and he pressed against me harder. I felt the sting of his stubble against my skin as it trailed from my cheekbone to my chin and suddenly he was back on the grass running towards first base and I was leaning forward in my chair.

My skin burned.

My heart ached.

He threw the ball back to the pitcher with a quick flick of his arm and suddenly everyone was back to normal. Time ticked by with the beat of the clock. The sounds of the crowd around me were loud and overwhelming and Edward was fifty feet away, acting as though none of this had ever happened.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I turned to look at Angela and she was gaping at me.

"You saw that, didn't you?" I asked, hopefully. There _was_ a moment, wasn't there?

"Um," she nodded, "I think I _felt_ that."

"What the fuck," I breathed.

"Please tell me you'll call him now."

I looked back over at Edward. My Edward. Could I still call him that? The tension was back in his shoulders. I could practically see it underneath the number of his jersey.

"I have to go," I said suddenly.

Angela flinched. "What?"

I looked back over at her. "I can't be here, this is too important."

She was still confused. "What do you mean?"

I gestured between Edward and I with my hand. "I can feel him, he can feel me. This game is too important. I'll ruin it for him."

"Bella…"

"I'm not saying it as a bad thing. I'm saying that I'm doing this for him. He knows I'm here, he won't be able to concentrate."

"But if he sees that you're gone, won't he think you've left for another reason?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so." My hand flew to my heart and I pressed it against my chest. My heart was thundering under my palm. This feeling was overpowering. "I think he knows." I squeezed Angela's arm and stood up. "Do you want me to call Ben and swap my ticket with him?"

"No, it's okay. The game's half over anyway."

People started hissing at me as I blocked their view and I hurriedly gathered my bag and jacket and backed up towards the stairs. "Is this okay?"

Angela waved me off. "Do what you have to do, Bella. Just promise me you're not running."

I smiled."I'm not running."

"Okay," she grinned back, "Then I'll see you tonight."

I waved my hand and raced up the steps away from the game. I could feel the invisible cord stretch between my heart and Edward's but it wasn't painful. It was warm and comforting. I imagined the rope uncoiling and stretching as I ran further away. Stretched but not broken. I realized that I knew two things.

One, the bond between us had never really been broken.

Two, for some reason I felt like it was fixed.

My heart beat loudly in my chest. _Fixed? _That was too easy. Perhaps it was healing.

Could I still call him mine?

Would he still want me?

_Yes. Yes._

I thought about the way he hissed my name as our bodies were pressed awkwardly together in the stands. _"Oh God."_

Oh God was right.

The adrenaline carried me on my feet all the way to the BART station. I rode the train home with my head in my hands, trying my best to calm my brain down long enough to get home. My heart was still galloping when we reached Oakland. When I arrived back in Berkeley, the train passengers were cheering and the people in the station were gathered excitedly around their phones watching the score.

The Giants were winning.

I ran down the street and back to our apartment. When I made it through my door and flipped on the TV, the players were huddled around the pitcher's mound jumping up and down. Jake ran around my feet, absorbing my excitement. The crowd at the stadium was cheering and the boys ran around like children.

I placed a hand over my mouth and felt the tears sting my eyes.

They did it.

Edward did it.

I couldn't believe it. I took Jake in my arms and sat down on the couch to watch the post game interviews. The players demolished the locker room and sprayed champagne in their excitement. They were wearing goggles and t-shirts commemorating their win. Angela texted me and sent me a photo of the madness in the stands.

My heart was still racing.

I waited for Edward to appear on the TV. When he finally made it to the interviewers, his cheeks were red and his hair was dripping with champagne. His smile was huge and it made my stomach flip. They were interrupted as Emmett ran up to them and doused them both in two bottles of beer. _Lovely._

I fell asleep on the couch with Jake at my side until Angela burst through the door cheering loudly. We both sat bolt upright as she danced around the coffee table.

"We wooooon! We wooooon!" she chanted, lifting me to my feet and pulling me along with her.

"That's not even the best part!" she sang, twirling under my arm.

"What's the best part?"

"Guess who made the game-winning catch at first base?"

I smiled. _Edward. _ "He did?"

Angela nodded and squeezed my hands. "I think it's probably good that you left."

"Told you."

She gave me a withering look as we sunk down on the sofa. I wanted to ask her if Edward saw that I was gone or if he looked more relaxed when I left. Did he look sad? Did he run over and ask if he could come over after the game?

No…that wouldn't happen. He would probably be celebrating for days before we had the chance to talk.

"He saw," Angela said, reading my thoughts. She looked over at me. "I figured you'd want to know."

I returned her smile. "How do you know?"

"He gave me a nod," she said. "A meaningful one."

"Shut up."

"You were right. He knew. You guys are weird."

_We're still not 'you guys.' Not yet._

"Will you call him now?" she asked, poking me in the ribs.

I flinched away from her finger. "Patience," I said, pushing her hand away. "He's going to be busy for a few days. I'm not going to ask him to put this drama in front of his career."

"Why not?"

_Because I'm not that kind of girl._

"I'll call him. When it's right, I'll call him."

We sat in silence on the couch for a few more minutes.

"Holy fuck the Giants just made it into the playoffs!" she said suddenly.

We dissolved into giggles and started prancing around the coffee table again.

* * *

The next day I tried my best to busy myself around the house. Tried. Failed. It was impossible to keep Edward out of my thoughts. The excitement of the evening left me feeling like before, when I had the right to spend all my time thinking about him. Now I wasn't sure.

How was I supposed to find out? Should we meet at a coffee shop and have it out? Should I write him a letter? Should we talk on the phone?

Edward answered my question later in the afternoon. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I pulled it out so quickly, it clattered to the floor of my bedroom. I picked it up and opened his text, heart pounding and heart in my throat.

_"You didn't bring a glove."_

I bit down hard on my lip to hide my smile.

_"No. I didn't."_

_"Why not?"_

My stomach flared with nerves and I reveled in it. I'd missed these 'Edward butterflies.' I decided to pull out the big guns for a response.

_"Who needs a glove when I have you around?"_

Fuck. I missed this. His message didn't come at once and I fumbled with my phone as I imagined him typing and retyping his message.

_"I didn't want you to leave but thank you for doing that."_

_"You're welcome."_

It was quiet for another few minutes and I started typing my own message before my phone buzzed between my fingers.

_"I want to see you_."

_"Me too."_

_"Tomorrow?"_

_"Where?"_

My heart raced faster and faster with each text message. Was this happening?

_"If I give you an address will you meet me there?"_

_"Where is it?"_

An address appeared in the text window and my heart dropped back down to my stomach.

Tiburon.

_The_ house was in Tiburon.

I looked up at the ceiling and sucked in a deep, cleansing breath in a lame attempt to calm my heart rate.

_Be brave, Bella._

This was worth it. He was worth it. _We_ were worth it.

I lifted my phone to my face and typed in my answer.

_"Okay."_

* * *

**A/N: **Ehh? Better? Right? Next chapter I KNOW you all will like and it is coming soon. Not this weekend, but hopefully a week from now. Now, do me a favor and listen to track 47 on my playlist (linked in my profile) during THE scene. I wrote that scene to _Letters From The Sky_ by Civil Twilight. They lyrics are just too perfect:

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me  
'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
Hold me here, hold me here_

Right? Anyway, thanks for reading. Many, many hugs to you all. See you next week! xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Well, you guys know the drill. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the wonderful and kind reviews over the past week. I love hearing how some of you love baseball or how some of you love it now _because_ of Foul Territory. That just amazes me. I've seen a few new faces in the reviews this week and I'm so happy you're here!

So I'm _pretty_ sure this is the chapter you've been waiting for. I'll get right to it :) Music updated on my playlist and some helpful images in my profile. Thanks to my beta Kerazy60 for making me laugh _and_ for correcting my grammar. Thanks to Dom for enjoying the lemonade with me ;) See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 23**

I stared unblinkingly at the over-large oak door in front of me. I tried to focus on the size of the door alone and not the rest of the looming, beautiful, Tuscan-style villa surrounding it. Clumps of scarlet bougainvillea surrounded the archway and fluttered in the slight breeze. My loose hair blew around my face.

Why was I here? What was this house? No, I _knew_ what this house was but I was trying very hard not to think about it.

Slowly, I lifted my hand to knock. I stalled, thinking about how hard I would have to rap my knuckles on the thick wooden door for him to hear. Would it bruise my fingers if I knocked loudly? Would that be overkill? My over thinking was unnecessary however, as the door opened from under my balled fist. He had been waiting for me. Again.

_Asshole_.

The door swung open to reveal Edward standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. My breath caught in my throat as emotions swirled around me like a tornado.

Edward. I had stared at him for hours yesterday and it still hadn't been enough. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. His hand gripped the door tightly and I was reminded of my grip on the armrest yesterday. The thought put butterflies in my stomach. Was he holding himself back?

_What if he let go?_

The look on his face stopped my wandering thoughts. His lips parted over his perfect teeth and his forehead was creased. He was as hesitant as I was to finally approach the rift between us. Suddenly I was frightened.

Suppose he hadn't waited? Suppose he was going to tell me I was too late?

I willed tears not to fill in my eyes and bit down hard on my bottom lip. Edward's eyebrows pinched together as he watched me struggle to keep my composure.

"Bella," he whispered stepping out onto the doormat in front of me.

The sound of my name in his voice made me shiver. I swallowed hard and hugged my arms around me. Without restraint I'd be wrapped around him already.

He reached out a hand and my skin burned in anticipation of his touch. His fingers stopped inches from my cheek and he let out a small sigh. Instead he cupped his hand around the back of my head over my hair. "Come in," he said softly, pulling me towards him with gentle pressure of his fingertips.

He stepped aside and let me through the doorway. I felt his hand trail down my neck, between my shoulder blades and to the small of my back before disappearing and I was left wanting once again. I sucked in a deep, shaky breath and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

The inside of the house was completely empty. Our footsteps echoed over the clay tiles that paved the entire bottom floor. The floor plan was open and full of sunlight. Wide, undecorated windows spanned the back of the house and looked out over the bay. San Francisco gleamed across the water like a pile of white shells in the distance.

I stopped and stood still, staring unseeingly out the window. "Where am I, Edward?" I asked, feeling guilty for a moment that those were the first words out of my mouth.

I turned around to face him and watched as he slowly moved to meet me, eyes on his shoes. When he looked up I could see the pain in his eyes.

"This was our house."

A visible shudder ran down my spine and I clenched my teeth. I knew it.

"I wanted you to meet me here because I thought it would be symbolic to the end of this part of my life." He jerked his head to the kitchen counter were a stack of paperwork lay, spread out over the granite. "I just dropped the keys off and signed the paperwork with the realtor. It's over."

I looked up at him. His emerald eyes were deep and dark.

"This part of my life is over, Bella. We signed the divorce papers two weeks ago and this is the last piece."

_It's over._

"And Tanya?" I asked, spitting her name out with venom.

I didn't fail to notice the pulsing of the muscles in his jaw as he attempted to keep his frustration in check. His lips pursed into a thin line and he sucked in a breath though his nose. "She's in Chicago. Permanently. At least, she's not coming back here, anyway."

I nodded and looked down at my sandals. My heart thumped loudly in my chest but I didn't speak. I didn't trust my words yet.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked after a moment.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth. "Yes."

"Did you understand everything?"

I nodded again.

Edward took a step closer and dropped his hands into his pockets. He didn't say anything else and I knew it was because he was waiting for me to speak. It was my turn now. He'd already said what he needed to say. My heart was racing and I felt the nerves shoot through my veins like a drug. The fears that surrounded me on the doorstep landed hard on my shoulders and I started to panic.

I needed to concentrate on saying what I needed to say but I was preoccupied with the need for him to love me again. It wouldn't be worth pouring my heart out if he didn't want me anymore. I couldn't bear the thought.

"What is it?" he asked, voice low and calming. I wanted to curl up in his arms and listen to it for hours.

His concern opened the floodgates and I lifted my eyes to meet his. I felt them blur as tears filled my vision.

"I missed you Edward," I said in a small, quivering voice. It was all I could think of to say.

I heard his breath hitch and watched his own eyes fill with emotion.

It sounded so lame for me to say, but it was true. I missed him more than my boyfriend. I missed him as _Edward. _ He was my comfort and my trust.

"Bella…"

My chin was trembling. "I missed you so much."

He took another step closer. I could feel the warmth from his body. "I missed you too. More than I could ever say."

I sniffed loudly and shook my head to try and clear my eyes. Here goes…

"When she told me you were married, I thought for a moment that it was someone else. Someone other than Tanya." I closed my eyes tightly at the memory. "It was easier to pin you as a monster and a cliché than to convince myself that everything you told me was a lie. I put forward all the preconceptions I had about you the first night we met. Sports star. Egotistical athlete."

I saw his body tense but I continued on.

"I thought of all the people that had seen us at the benefit, at the games, in Chicago and Alice's party. I wondered who they thought I was. A call girl, a bimbo?"

"No," Edward pleaded.

I ignored him. "And I had been so _stupid_. It was all there for me to see. I could have searched on the internet; I could have asked anyone, I could have asked _you_. I didn't do any of that. It was so naïve." I sighed and shook my head. "I was angry at myself and I was angry at you. I was hurt and broken and I couldn't believe that after _everything_ you would still lie to me."

"I know," he whispered.

"When I left, I knew I needed time to myself. I needed to come to terms with your situation and I needed to trust myself again. I'd spend so much time tuning my life to you that I forgot to do what's important to _me_. All I could think of was how much I missed you and needed you and I needed to comfort myself _without _you.

"When I finally read your letter I was glad to see what you wrote. It helped to understand your reasoning and have reassurance that I was wrong. I knew deep in my heart that you didn't lie about everything. Your feelings for me were true."

Edward reached for my hands but stopped and shoved them back in his pockets. "Bella I could never lie about that."

I nodded. "Eventually I became selfish and started hoping that when I finally _did_ see you that you would still love me the same. I can't expect that. I know I waited a long time," I said, ending on a whisper.

This time he didn't pull away. He grabbed my hands and pressed them tightly to his chest. "Expect it Bella. Please. You are everything. You own my heart for as long as you want it. There will never be anyone who consumes me the way that you do."

The tears filled my eyes again and I shook my head. Overwhelming feelings of relief and fear constricted my chest. His thumbs moved back and forth over my knuckles and I concentrated on the pounding of his heart in my palms. I let it calm me before I asked my next question.

"How can I trust you again?" My voice was small and frail and I was _so_ afraid to say the words out loud. There it was. My biggest concern.

Edward squeezed our hands and ducked his head to meet my eyes. "I can't give you an answer. That is entirely up to you but I'm begging that you do. All I can do is swear never to do anything to question your trust again."

I swallowed hard and willed the tears away but they wouldn't relent. They tumbled over my cheeks and I squeezed his hands back. This tiny contact was killing me. I wanted more.

I wanted it all.

"Bella, please," he said in a near whisper. "I tried my best to stay away but I can't anymore. I can't ignore the pull between us. I could feel it at the game. I _knew_ the moment I stepped on the field that you were there."

I stared back at him in complete understanding. The pull between us was undeniable.

"I'll do whatever it takes to win you back Bella. After today my life starts again and I want you in it with me. You _are_ my life. You have my whole heart, every bit of it. I should never have denied you that. My life is nothing without you."

He put his hand on my face and I noticed the visible shiver that ran through his body. I was shaking too. I wanted to throw myself at him and hide in his arms. I'd ached for his embrace for the past two months, longing to bury my face in the crook of his neck and merely _exist_ for hours.

I leaned my cheek into his palm, willing him to continue to caress my face. I felt like I hadn't been touched for weeks and in truth, I hadn't. Each pad of his fingers sent fire over my skin and it was a relief just to _feel_ again. He matched his right hand with his left and cradled my jaw in his hands. The tears stung my eyes and blurred my vision as they tumbled down over my cheeks. Edward brushed his thumbs over my skin and wiped them aside.

"Shhh," he crooned softly, shaking his head. "Don't cry."

"I needed this so much," I said in a small, shaky voice.

"Oh Bella."

He took a step closer and I pressed myself flush against his front. He smelled the same as always, like clean laundered cotton, skin and soap. I took a deep, calming breath as I slid my hands over his chest. His skin was warm under my palms and I could feel his heart beating rapidly under his shirt.

"I needed it too."

It seemed like there weren't enough words to describe exactly what I had missed but I knew he understood. It was all encompassing. I missed his face and his body. I missed the way that his hands fit in the small of my back. I missed the way that he watched me when I cooked and the anticipation as I waited for him to knock on the door to my apartment. I missed the way that he curled around me in his sleep and how hands fit on my face.

I missed the way that he kissed me.

Edward lowered his cheek to mine and pressed his nose to the hollow behind my ear. I could hear and feel his deep breaths as he absorbed the sensation. I shivered as he slid his hands from my face, around my neck and into my hair. With feather light pressure he turned my head slightly and I felt the welcome burn of his stubble on my skin.

_Fuck. I missed that._

"I can't stay away anymore," he whispered.

I stood still for a moment. I didn't want him to stay away. There was so much more to be said but damn it all, I wanted him back.

"Don't," I murmured back against his skin.

Edward relaxed in my arms and let out a sigh of relief. I felt his lips on my cheek. Not quite a kiss but pressure as he dragged them over my skin. His warm breaths spread over my skin and my heart lurched in my chest. I was breathing hard and fast and my fists were latched around his shirt.

He continued his slow trail across my face, paying each centimeter equal attention. I was leaning into him eagerly, willing his lips to meet mine. Finally.

_Please. Kiss me._

I needed to fuse our connection that had been broken for too long.

His breath was at the corner of my mouth and he paused. Was it hesitation? Was it fear? Was it restraint? I stood still, waiting for him to take the leap. I was too afraid.

After what felt like hours, I felt his pursed lips, so soft I could barely detect it. His breath caught in his throat and his fingers tightened in my hair.

_Yes. Yes please._

Again, this time with more pressure. I was standing still, lost in a sea of sensations and emotions and held up only by his grip on my body. He kissed me again, more on my lips. When he pulled away this time he looked down at me. My eyes fluttered open and I felt our stares lock. Green to brown. Suddenly I felt everything tighten, as thought they were falling back into place. The tension swelled and I tightened my fingers around his shirt.

He was asking for permission, as he always did. The entirety of our relationship crashed down on me like a tidal wave and I remembered all of our firsts. That first night in the alley when he kissed me and the first time we made love in my bed.

_Sweet, sweet Edward._

His mouth curved into the slightest hint of a smile as he spoke. "Can I kiss you now?"

I bit my lip and nodded, trying to hide my grin and failing. Miserably.

He leaned forward without another trace of hesitation and kissed me. Not feather light. Not soft and gentle. Not chaste in the least. It was raw and wet and full of need and desire. I met him eagerly, moving my hands around his back and pulling him as close as I could. Our wet lips slid over each other, tongues meeting in the middle eagerly tasting, remembering.

I had missed him so much. I missed this.

I could feel the fissure between us seal, as though we were soldering it with the kiss. The tears still fell from my eyes from relief and happiness. We still had this. It was the same, except it was better. Stronger.

His hands slid through my hair roughly, void of the care he'd taken just moments ago. He fisted it in his hands as I grabbed at his shirt. Our lips were frantic and greedy, begging for more and unwilling to let go.

I never wanted it to stop. Ever.

I never wanted to lose him again.

He pulled away and whispered my name over my lips. "Bella."

I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take me back."

"I never gave you up."

He let out a breath in a near sob and kissed me again. I moved my hands around his torso and up to his neck to grab fistfuls of his hair. He gripped my shoulders and tugged at the neck of my t-shirt. His lips left mine to kiss my chin and my jaw. He nipped and sucked and kissed my skin. My shaky breaths were loud and uneven as the desire raged in my belly.

Wet kisses trailed down my neck to my collarbone where he was tugging at my shirt. I felt his tongue on my skin and I flinched in his arms.

"Edward."

"Please," he begged.

Begged for what? Did we even know? I couldn't put my desire into words. I just wanted him completely in any way I could have him.

"Not here," I managed as his teeth grazed over my shoulder.

"Where?"

I didn't answer and he continued. My care was slipping away with each press of his lips and each flick of his tongue. Every inch of me was on fire, engulfing us in the flames of our reunion.

Edward lifted his head and kissed me again, sucking the last bit of my coherent thoughts into oblivion. I hung onto him tightly.

"Wait," I said, taking a deep enough breath to clear my head.

He stopped and looked at me intently.

"We still need to talk. We can't just…jump back into it. We shouldn't."

He took a deep breath and nodded. He knew I was right.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to, I just want to be smart about this. About us."

His fingers curled around my jaw. "Me too."

I took another shaky breath, trying my best to clear the lust-laced thoughts pounding in my brain. He was _so_ close and he smelled _so_ good.

"So where do we start?" he asked, tracing his thumbs over my cheekbones.

I smiled. "Dinner?"

"Probably out," he replied with a nod.

A vision of one of us shoving the contents of my dining table to the ground as we met hastily on top of the table in a heated embrace flashed across my vision and in nodded back. "Probably a good idea."

"I can't tonight," Edward said in a sad voice. "We have a press conference in two hours."

"We should pace ourselves," I agreed, forcing myself to believe that.

"Tomorrow?"

I nearly vibrated with the excitement. "Can we make it lunch?"

Edward smirked at me. _Oh sweet, delicious smirk how I missed you_. "I thought we were pacing ourselves?"

_Oh snarky, witty banter how I missed you even more._

"Fine, dinner."

He laughed through his nose and bent down to kiss me briefly on the lips. "I have another hour before I need to leave. Can I buy you a coffee so we can talk more?"

I groaned inwardly. _Talking. So overrated._ "That would be great."

Edward slid his hands down my face and arms until he grasped my hand in his and squeezed it. "Thank you for meeting me here, Bella."

I returned his smile and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you for asking me to meet you."

He led me out of the house and driveway to where our cars were parked side by side. He traced a finger down my cheek before opening my door and instructing me to follow him down the hill. As we pulled away from the house-that-is-not-to-be-mentioned-again, I saw the realtor pull up in her shiny silver Mercedes. It was over.

Finally.

And our lives could start again.

* * *

Edward and I had a blissful week together "taking it slow." We talked, we apologized and we came to understandings. He took me to dinner, to the ocean and on a tour of AT&T Park. I tried my best to ignore the buzzing electricity between us that I started associating with our sexual tension. It was exhilarating and wonderful but there were only so many times I could push myself off his lap and force myself to stay true to our pact.

_Slow_.

Our life began to parallel our original courtship. Kisses on the street, groping in the theater and clothed bodies rubbing together in the cab of my truck. As painful as it was to deny ourselves, I felt that we were getting to know each other again in the best possible way. It gave me the opportunity to focus completely on Edward and every tiny sweet thing that he would do for me. Open my door, pull out my chair, order our wine and bring me flowers. He wasn't laying it on thick, it was who he was.

_My sweet Edward._

As the week wore on and the impending playoffs loomed days ahead, our resolve began to wear off. Our kisses grew more insistent, our hands roamed shamelessly and it took us longer and longer to pull away.

How long was "slow" supposed to last, anyway?

Our question was answered on the next Saturday as we prepared for the last weekend before the playoffs. Edward was leaving on Monday morning for Philadelphia to play the first game of the series against the Phillies. Angela thought I was crazy but I was looking forward to starting our "baseball routine" again. It made me feel strong about us.

_Not to mention I enjoyed the homecomings._

I couldn't describe what happened between us. One moment we were at Safeway, picking up groceries and ingredients for dinner at my place, the next our basket was deserted in the bread isle and my truck's engine was being put to the test just to get ten blocks back to my apartment.

I'm surprised we didn't undress each other on the stairs up to my front door. I imagined a trail of clothes leading from the gate all the way to the door where we'd be a tangle of naked limbs on the doormat. He pressed his body flush to my own as I shoved the key in the lock. I could feel every inch of his body against my back. His strong chest, his racing heart, the firm pressure of his arousal. His hands snaked around my front and he slid one down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans where he gently tugged our bodies together. The other hand moved up my chest and over my breasts. His lips were close to my ear and I could hear his ragged breaths. He murmured my name as I pushed open the door and we stumbled inside.

I felt like my chest was bursting with emotion and desire. Jake knew the drill and he ran out of my bedroom at top speed. Angela was spending the week at Ben's, so the apartment was empty aside from my scandalized pup. He was probably hiding under her bed now.

I heard the door close as I swiveled in his arms and snaked my hands around his neck. My fingers wove tightly into his hair as I pulled him down for another kiss. He closed his hands around the sides of my hips and pulled our bodies flush together as our desperate breaths beat between us.

"You're not going to stop us this time, are you?" he asked softly over my lips.

I shook my head. "No."

"Good, because I might die if that happens again."

My laugh was muffled by his kiss and we stumbled backwards towards my bedroom. He moved his hands over my belly to the row of buttons down the front of my shirt. With barely a tug, he ripped it open and the buttons flew everywhere. I heard them clatter to all corners of the living room but didn't care in the least.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling my shirt down my arms.

_No apologies._

I lifted the hem of his shirt over his stomach and chest until he released my clothes long enough to let me pull it over his head. I tossed it on the ground and pulled my wrists free from my sleeves. His hands were back on me in an instant, running his fingers up my arms and shoulders and back down again as he dragged my bra straps over my skin. It fell down my torso to my waist where he pulled it down my legs along with my skirt and panties.

My heart was beating so fast I was positive he could hear it. There was just _so much._ So much love, so much desire, so much pent up feelings. I wrapped myself around Edward and hid my face in the smooth, warm skin at his neck, absorbing every sensation that I could.

He maneuvered us skillfully into my bedroom and we tumbled backwards onto the bed. Edward removed the rest of his clothes and crouched between my legs. His hands were under my back, pressed flat between my shoulder blades. He lifted me off the bed and my back arched towards him as he placed his forehead to my sternum. He breathed deep, inhaling the scent of my skin.

"God I missed this," he whispered. I felt the tip of his nose move over my chest from left to right, traversing nearly every inch of my skin. "I missed this," he repeated, kissing my left breast with the delicate pressure of his lips. He continued lower, dragging his parted lips along the underside of my breast then back up the middle. He took the sensitive flesh of my nipple into his mouth and the warmth shot through me like an electric shock. I gasped and clasped my hand to his head.

He moved to my right breast and followed the same motions, speaking of how much he missed each inch of my skin. He left hot trails of kisses and caresses down my belly, across my hips to each bony peak of my hipbone. He ran his nose over my thighs, down to my kneecap and back up until he reached the apex at the middle where I felt all the heat in my body radiating.

My heart was pounding, racing in my chest. I could barely breathe through the flames on my skin.

"I've missed the taste of you," he said, voice low like a growl but soft like a whisper.

I couldn't contain my cry as he slid his tongue against me. I drew my legs up around his shoulders and fisted handfuls of his hair. He flattened his tongue and tasted every inch of me that he could. I was writhing under his touch, desiring our joined souls more than anything.

I tugged him back up before I lost control entirely. "Edward, I need you."

His eyes widened at my words and they darkened significantly. He placed his elbows on either side of my head and positioned himself between my legs. Our gaze held as he leaned down to kiss each corner of my mouth, then my eyelids and finally my lips.

"I love you Bella Swan. I'll never love anyone the way that I love you."

My hands slid from his hair to his cheeks and I curled my fingers around the contours of his face.

"I love _you_ Edward Cullen. I love you more now than I ever have." He smiled at my words. "Now make love to me before _I_ explode."

He laughed and lowered his head as he pressed his hips to mine, finally joining our bodies in the completion we'd desired for two months. He let out a feral moan and stilled his motions.

"_God, _Bella."

"I know."

"Will it always be like this?"

"I fucking hope so," I breathed and he moved his hips again.

Our lovemaking lasted for hours as we built ourselves up and crashed hard with each other. There was never enough and we were never sated. We were exhausted and spent but our bodies desired each other so completely we couldn't deny the magnetic pull between us. It was more than reconnecting, there was a sense of finality around us and I knew that I would never feel this way with anyone else in my life. We were giving ourselves over completely.

_There would never be anyone else._

My back was pressed to Edward's chest and his hands held me around the middle. It was dark in the apartment as the sun set slowly and we had yet to leave the room to turn on any lights. We were masked in the dim light of twilight, our senses heighted by every sound and touch. His palm was pressed between my breasts to my heart and he was moving against me slowly, building me to my climax with slow, even gyrations of his glorious hips. His lips were at my ear and he whispered to me.

"Are you close?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

I turned my head to meet his eyes and he slid his other hand down to where we were joined. He pressed his fingers to my slick flesh, sending me closer and closer to the edge.

"Edward…"

"Yes."

My climax crashed around me like a tidal wave and I struggled to keep my eyes on him. The look in his eyes made it more intense. He was completely enthralled with every motion of my body.

We collapsed together a few moments later, too exhausted to untangle our limbs and crawl under the covers. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, chests still heaving and hearts still beating.

This was my Edward and I was his Bella and nothing would tear us apart again. I promised myself.

* * *

**A/N: ***happy sigh* So…are we sated? Are we happy? They made up and made some sweet luuuuuuhve.

So as many of you may already know, this is the second to last chapter of FT! So…that means next week around this time will be the _final_ chapter. Fear not! There are two sweet epis that are coming shortly after, either together or separately but I want to make sure I let our kids have a little more fun. Your reviews have literally been making my world go 'round lately so please keep them coming! See you next week! xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Oh my loves…here it is. The last chapter. The last _full_ chapter, anyway. There are (I promise) 2 completely plotless, fun epilogues that are finished and waiting to be posted next week. Thank you, as ever, for all of your reviews last week. It was SUCH a relief to post that chapter, you have no idea. I hated keeping you guys so sad! Needless to say, I'm happy you enjoyed it.

I will post all my thank yous and emotional goodbyes at the bottom. I've updated the playlist with a few final songs. *sniffs* This chapter is one big party, so I hope you enjoy. Annie, the giggly gentleman that walks in the door half way through this chapter is dedicated to you. Aussie, this is going to sound like rubbish to everyone else, but the plastic bag on the field is for you. :) You know why. Thanks always to my beta Kerazy60 for getting this chapter back to me just in time!

Also at the bottom…is a teaser for my next project. If you don't want to read all my thank ye's then please, _please_ scroll down to the bottom for a special teaser. :)

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 24**

"Look how fast I can swing my flag around, Bella!" Riley McCarty leaned back against my chest and spun his bright orange rally flag around in front of my face. I adjusted him on my legs so I could see around the orange blur in his tiny fist.

"Look at you go," I said, although I was really trying to spot Edward in the on-deck circle.

My stomach fluttered when I saw him swinging his bat. The muscles in his arms bulged with each motion and I sucked in a deep breath.

"You're drooling," a small voice whispered in my ear.

I grinned at Alice and jabbed her in the arm with my elbow. She giggled and dropped a handful of peanuts into my open palm. It was _such_ a relief to have Alice back in my life. She gave Edward and me some space before calling me on the phone and apologizing for her behavior. I couldn't blame her completely, as much as I hated that she lied. I would never question family loyalties. The entire situation was dramatic and probably overblown at that point; so we apologized and put it behind us, ready to move forward.

We met for coffee in Berkeley a few days later and I was so happy to feel her little arms around me as we hugged for the first time in two months. Since then, she, Angela and I had been together quite a bit. Alice had gleefully agreed to design and make Angela's wedding dress and probably plan most of her wedding.

Things were finally falling back into step and I was happy again.

Riley fidgeted on my lap and I bounced my knee to try and keep the circulation flowing through my legs.

"Is he getting too heavy, Bella?" I heard Rose ask a few seats down.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "He's fine."

Rose and I weren't exactly _friends_ but we were _friend_ly, which was more than I could ask for. It was nice not getting sneered at each time we met. It also allowed for the six of us to go out and do things together as friends. Not that there was much time for that since the playoffs and now the World Series, had started.

I looked back around the crowd and smiled. The noise was deafening and the energy was wonderfully electric. The stands were a sea of waving orange flags and jerseys. People were standing and cheering loudly. During most games the noise would settle into a comfortable white noise between batters or innings but not tonight. Tonight the noise was constant.

We were seated in our reserved seats behind home plate. I'd finally decked myself out in orange and let Alice smudge eyeblack on my cheeks. She was wearing a ridiculous outfit with knee-high orange socks. Rosalie was still tasteful, merely wearing one of Emmett's jerseys. Although she did allow Alice to smudge black under her eyes too.

The stakes were high this afternoon. The Giants had won the first three games of the seven game World Series. If they won this game, it was over and the Giants would win the championship for the first time in fifty years.

Furthermore, Alice and Jasper wouldn't have to postpone their wedding next weekend. Most importantly, if they won this game, Edward was done with baseball for two months.

He was mine.

We could _finally_ steal ourselves away for five days without interruption.

I sighed at the thought and rested my head against the back of Riley's dark brown curls. I couldn't think about it now. Edward was teaching me more about baseball players' ridiculous superstitious beliefs. Focus on the present.

Okay, fine. At present, my boyfriend was fucking glorious.

Edward swung at the first pitch and fouled it into right field.

"Did you bring your glove?" Riley asked, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

I nodded at him and lifted my favorite piece of baseball equipment from where it was nestled in the side of my seat.

_Okay, maybe second favorite_.

"You should put it on. Uncle Edward hits lots of foul balls."

We all laughed and I did as I was told, fingering the worn indentations inside with love.

_Edward_.

He ended up striking out and he walked back to the dugout with a grimace on his face.

_Oh get over it._

A few batters later and the Giants were back on the field defending for a win. The tall, lanky closing pitcher was warming up on the pitcher's mound as Metallica played on the loudspeakers. Riley had wandered back to Rosalie to find snacks and I could feel the excitement swell around me.

Three more outs.

The crowd noise grew even louder with each pitch and each sharp _smack_ of the ball into Emmett's mitt.

"Doesn't that hurt Daddy's hand?" Bree asked, looking up at Rosalie who was concentrating intently on the field.

"Don't be silly," she said with a smile. "You know how strong Daddy is."

Strong enough to catch strike three, that's for sure. Two more outs. Alice linked her arm through mine and pulled me close.

"I can't look," she whined, pressing her face to my shoulder. "I can't take another game like this."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the game as the pitcher threw a very wide pitch that Emmett had to spring for. The stands hissed through their teeth. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The batter hit the next pitch, a slow-moving arc straight to Edward. He stepped off the bag to snatch the ball from the air. I whooped loudly with the rest of the crowd.

One more out.

In that moment timed seemed to slow down. Rally rags swung lazily in the air, the sounds of the people around me were slowed and muted, a plastic bag rolled gently across the field and the players switched idly from foot to foot.

Waiting.

Hoping.

The stands grew oddly quiet as we sucked in deep breaths of the cold San Francisco air. Our hearts pounded with the stomping feet in the bleachers. The pitcher wound up four times and threw four pitches. All were low and outside and the batter took the offered base.

Still one more out.

The next batter hit a ball into shallow right field and the base runners advanced a base. This wasn't funny anymore. Alice had her face pressed tightly to my arm chanting, "No, no, no, no, no," into the fleece of my sweatshirt.

Riley bounded back over to me and clambered onto my lap. "They did better when I sat over here," he said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

See? Superstition. Even Emmett's kids were well versed.

I felt Alice turn her head to peek through her long lashes as the pitcher wound up to throw another ball. We held our breath again.

One.

Two.

Three strikes you're out.

The field _erupted_ around us, filling our ears with the massive, thunderous roar of forty thousand fans screaming. We jumped to our feet and Riley clung tightly to my neck, pumping his tiny fist in the air. The players had all run onto the field, leaping into each other's arms and yelling in each other's faces. Edward jumped onto Emmett's back and they were spinning around as the rest of the dugout surrounded them.

They'd done it! They'd won the World Series. If I was being honest, it was small change compared to having Edward in my life but it was important to him and therefore it was important to me too.

It took us a while to work our way out of the tightly packed and energetic sardine can that the stands had turned into. Eventually, we made our way to the elevator and sunk down into the depths of the stadium to meet and congratulate our loved ones. We could hear the ruckus inside as they whooped and ran around shooting champagne on every surface of the locker room. Reporters and journalists rushed in and out, some wearing ponchos and rain gear and others running out dripping with champagne.

By the time the commotion had settled down, the waiting room was quite crowded with family and press. Bree was fussy in Rose's arms and Riley kept tugging on her sleeve. "When is Dad coming out?"

They didn't have to wait long as players filtered out one by one. They all looked the same. Smiling, wet and happy. Emmett rushed out first, sweeping Riley into his arms and covering his face with kisses. Jasper was next and Alice leapt lightly into his arms as though they'd rehearsed it. Edward was last, his face lighting up the moment that our eyes locked.

He marched through the crowd and rushed to my side. Without pausing his stride, he took my face in his hands and kissed me fully on the lips. I fell limp in his arms and slid my hands uselessly around his shoulders. He tasted of champagne and smelled like it too. I fisted his sticky, soaked hair between my fingers and kissed him back. Our bodies were wrapped around each other in an entirely inappropriate way but I didn't care.

He was mine again.

_My Edward_.

World champion first baseman for the Giants.

_Fuck that was hot_.

He pulled back and kept his hands on my face. His smile was so wide it practically reached his ears. I grinned back. He was wearing a drenched, gray shirt with the championship logo on the front. His hat was backwards on his head and wisps of his copper hair peeked from underneath.

"I'm half drunk!" he said with a laugh as he lifted a hand to sloppily brush some of my hair out of my face.

"You won!"

"We won!" He repeated, bouncing on his feet a little. He let out a cute sigh and smiled fondly at me. "I have to go back and do press but I wanted to come out and see you."

I placed my hands over his on my cheeks. "I'm glad you did. I'm _so_ proud of you."

"I love you."

The words never ceased to stop my heart.

"I love you too."

He kissed me again on the lips, then my nose and my forehead. "Things are going to be crazy for the rest of the day and I have a feeling we're going out around the city tonight."

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Sounds fun."

"Can you live without me for a day?"

"I won't be without you."

"You know what I mean." And I did. He moved his thumb over my cheek. "Will you be at the condo when I come home?"

"Is that where you want me to be?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Then that's where I'll be."

"I'll be really drunk."

"Okay."

"Probably have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"I'm good with hangovers although I don't make amazing pancakes."

"I don't need _pancakes_."

We laughed and I threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and squeezed my body hard against his chest. I could feel the energy and excitement vibrating throughout his strong body.

He set me back down and gestured back to the locker room with his head. "I've got to go."

"Okay."

"See you…"

"Later."

We shared a secret smile and he leaned in to kiss me once more. It wasn't a sloppy drunk kiss, it was an Edward kiss and it shocked me down to my toes. His lips were soft and smooth over mine and he left my mouth tingling as he pulled away.

With one last grin he jogged back into the locker room and I hugged my arms around myself. Not to hold myself together, but to contain my joy.

* * *

Several hours later, I was passed out in Edward's apartment. I had fallen asleep half way through The Breakfast Club when I heard the keys rattling in the lock of the front door. I opened my eyes from my prone position on the couch and watched with piqued interest.

_This should be good_.

The door opened too quickly and Edward stumbled in with one hand on the doorknob, giggling at his less than graceful entrance. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. His cheeks were flushed and he had his glasses on. This puzzled me but I didn't question it. Glasses Edward was a sexy Edward.

He fumbled to pull his wallet out of his pocket and set it on the table in the foyer but he dropped his keys in the process. The loud, metallic crash on the concrete floor echoed throughout the apartment and he stared down at his feet with a frustrated glare.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck," he hissed.

I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle but he heard it.

His head snapped up and a huge grin spread over his face as he saw me.

"You're here!" he cried, as though it was a surprise.

"You're drunk," I replied, grinning back as he stumbled his way over to the sofa.

"_So_ drunk," he agreed, sinking to his knees beside me and looking my in the eye. "I'm glad you're here."

The sincerity in his voice despite his drunken stupor made my heart clench. I placed a hand on his warm, rosy cheek and smiled back at him. "Where else would I be?"

Edward shrugged and pulled off his shoes before messily clambering onto the sofa beside me. I wrapped my arms around him as he wriggled down and rested his head on my chest.

"Your breasts are _so_ comfortable," he sighed, nuzzling my bosom with his nose.

I giggled again. "Why didn't you tell me you were a cute drunk?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a sassy drunk?"

_Oh. Banter. Excellent._

"So where did you go?" I asked, deciding to switch tactics and keep it factual.

He yawned loudly. "Chestnut Street."

"And?"

"No seriously. We walked up and down Chestnut Street and did a shot at _every_ bar."

"That's called a pub crawl, you know."

He sighed. "Congrats, we both went to college."

_Cute, funny _and_ an asshole. Even more excellent._

"Why are you wearing your glasses?"

I watched Edward's head move and I imagined him crossing his eyes and finding himself surprised that he indeed was wearing his glasses.

"I couldn't read the menu, I think."

I snorted. "You were drunk."

"No, I have _astigmatism_, Bella."

This time, my giggles bubbled into a laugh and I kissed the top of his head.

"I bet the crowd was incredible," I said over his skin, repeatedly pursing my lips into his hair.

Edward nodded and squeezed my body in his strong arms. "They were but I wanted you there."

I smiled to myself. "Too much excitement for me."

His head shook back and forth against my chest. I felt his ear dig into my sternum. "I could have ignored everyone else. I missed you."

_Cute, funny, an asshole and sentimental._

Edward was truly the best drunk boyfriend in the world.

"Hey Edward?"

He grunted.

"I love you."

He pressed his smile to my chest kissed my stomach. "I love you too."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

He shook his head again. "I want to sleep."

I laughed quietly. "And that's different from 'bed' because…?"

"Because I don't want to get up, smart ass. I told you, your breasts are comfortable."

I laughed and held him tightly in my arms. It was rather comfortable on the sofa now that Edward was surrounding me like a blanket. I started running my fingers through his messy hair, massaging his scalp and lulling him off to sleep.

"Hey," I whispered, before I lost him completely.

"Hm?"

"Congratulations on your win."

Edward lifted his sleepy head and smiled at me, his bleary, unfocused eyes glowing with happiness. "Thank you. I'm glad you were there."

"Me too."

He kissed me briefly on the lips and I lifted off his glasses before he settled back down on my chest, moving his body impossibly closer to mine. I placed his glasses on the arm of the sofa behind my head and resumed running my fingers through his hair. Soon his breaths were even and slow and I knew he was asleep. I drifted off soon after, content with Edward's weight on my chest over my heart, surrounding me with love.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I was surprised to feel my pillow under my head. My last drowsy memory was of Edward's head nestled between my breasts, snoring loudly and out like a light. Didn't we fall asleep on the couch? I turned my head to the right to see Edward sprawled face first into his pillow. I smiled.

I had plans for today. Plans Edward didn't know about. Plans _for_ Edward.

I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and snuck into the bathroom, the pads of my feet tapping quietly on the concrete floor. After I was dressed and showered, I made Edward a stack of waffles and put them in the oven on a low heat for when he woke up. I quickly scribbled a note on a post-it and put it next to his coffee cup.

_I made you waffles. Meeting Angela for lunch. See you tonight. Love, B_

Once I set the pen down, I grabbed my coat, my purse with its secret contents and slipped out the front door.

It was a short walk from Edward's apartment to AT&T Park and I was happy to spend the time in the sunshine. The past week had been rather dreary and foggy. It wasn't too warm but the sun felt good on my skin and I kept my jacket off for as long as I could handle it.

People were already waiting outside the gate to the park and their cheers echoed across the street. They were waving posters, flags and rally rags in the air, chanting songs over the rush of the cars driving by. I felt the thrill in my stomach at the thought of the Giants winning the World Series.

What a year.

The players were scheduled to arrive at the park today to take part in the post-World Series press conferences. I chuckled to myself as I imagined the entire team, hungover sitting through conferences _all day_.

I hurried across the street to join the crowd and pushed my way to the back of the stadium, near the player entrance. There were fence barricades set up to block the fans from the players and people were already gathered to meet the Giants as they made their way inside for the conference. I moved to the front of the line and secured a spot right against the fence where he would _hopefully_ see me. It wasn't guaranteed but AT&T Park had a way of making amazing things happen for us. I looked up at the towering brick walls and smiled.

_This would work_.

The first time Edward and I met at the stadium, I felt like it was for _me_. Edward had been in control of his actions and I hadn't. It had changed both our lives. The second time we met by chance at the park, it had been for _us. _An errant foul ball had brought us back together as we questioned if we ever would meet again. The memory made my cheeks flush and my heart pound. This time, I wanted to surprise _Edward_ and show my devotion. Maybe this was a backwards way to do it, considering we practically lived together but I wanted to surprise him.

This would _definitely_ surprise him.

I lounged with the other fans on the sidewalk for a couple of hours. The gathering crowds surged around us, caught up in a continual chant. It was energizing. Eventually, players started to arrive either in their own cars or were dropped at the curb by sleek black town cars. I stood up and pressed myself to the low barricade fence, eager to see Edward and catch his attention. I pulled a sharpie out of my purse along with my autograph subject.

With a private smile, I slid Edward's old glove over my hand and squeezed it fondly. He would love this.

Emmett and Jasper arrived right after the other, waving and signing a few autographs for fans. They didn't spot me and I thought that was probably best. Edward was always the most willing to interact with fans. I was constantly impressed with his devotion to signing _everything_.

Eventually a sleek black Audi pulled into its usual spot and I felt the Edward butterflies buzz in my chest.

_He's here_.

Would his presence always cause this reaction inside me? I hoped so.

He stepped out of his car dressed nicely in black shoes, dress pants and a pressed, pale blue shirt. His hair was in its usual disarray and he was wearing his sunglasses.

_Fuck. My boyfriend was so hot._

He grinned when he saw the mass of cheering fans and moved over to the fence to work his way down. I watched him from my position, stupid smile on my face and glove gripped tightly in my fingers. I watched the way his smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he talked to the fans and scribbled his name on cards, balls, hats and posters. He laughed at the things they said and shook their hands. More players started following his example as they arrived, greeting fans one by one.

Edward was a few people from me now, laughing and talking baseball. The memory of our first meeting was forefront in my mind and it was nearly overwhelming. I remembered the feeling in my gut when I first saw his eyes and his smile and combined them with the love that I hold in my heart now. If I thought about it hard enough, I knew the tears would form in my eyes but this wasn't about being emotional. This was about Edward and showing him how much I love him.

One person away. My heart was beating nervously in my chest.

He sidestepped to me and held out his hands without looking up. I bit my lip to hide my smile and jutted my glove into his hand, remembering how skillfully Angela had done the same with her baseball not too many months ago. He reached for the Sharpie in my other hand and opened the glove to sign the palm. Suddenly he stopped as he saw where he'd originally written his number, 17 in his cramped, slanted handwriting. I saw the slow, amused grin spread over his face and I met his smiling eyes.

"Will you sign my glove?" I asked quietly, doing my best not to burst into laughter.

The happiness radiating from him was palpable and I had to hold myself back from leaning up to kiss him. He chuckled to himself and wrote something on the leather of the glove. When he was done, he capped the pen and handed it back to me. I took glove and pen from his hands and read his message.

_To Bella: Here's to again. Love, E. P.S. Your breasts really are comfortable._

I laughed out loud and looked up to scold him but the moment our eyes met, I felt his hands on my face and suddenly he was leaning down to kiss me. Our lips met with a jolt of electricity that the ballpark seemed to exemplify and fell into his embrace. His lips were soft on mine but the kiss was insistent, joyful and necessary. I was surprised when he deepened the kiss, gently caressing my bottom lip with his tongue but I complied willingly and opened my mouth to him. Our tongues met in their comfortable dance and I settled into his arms, letting him guide the kiss.

When he pulled away with two swift kisses to my lips, I was breathless and flushed. The fans around us were stunned into silence and gaping at me.

_Yes. Yes I had claimed Edward Cullen. Deal with it._

Edward's emerald eyes were still glowing. "Do you have _any_ idea how happy you make me?" he asked in a low voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

I smiled up at him. "I have an inkling."

He released my face and tugged on one of my hands. "Get over here."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me gracefully over the barrier in his arms. I landed beside him on the pavement and hugged my now-autographed glove tight to my chest. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear as he said, "You belong on this side with me, always."

_Gah._

"I think I can handle that."

He slung his arm around my shoulders and looked back at the fans, who were still gaping on the other side. "My girlfriend," he offered as an explanation, pride dripping from his words.

I blushed and hid my face in his shirt.

"Get used to it, love," he said, kissing the top of my head as we started walking towards the entrance. "You're not leaving my side, even if I have to drag you to Dodgers Stadium."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed as a response. _You got it._

The ushers opened the door for us with matching smiles and we stepped inside the fluorescent-lit hallway.

This was Edward and me. A major league baseball player from San Francisco and a librarian from Berkeley. We met at AT&T Park and fell madly in love. I credit foul balls, he claims fate. Things weren't always easy but we made it through in the end. Now we were happy and committed and I couldn't imagine my life any other way. He gave me all of him and I gave everything back. We were building our life on love and trust and flourishing because of it. Where he traveled, I would follow and if it wasn't physically, then it was with my heart.

Which he owned. And I his.

This was us.

It was ours, it was love. Love and baseball.

Bella and Edward.

* * *

**A/N: ***sniffs* Well? Did you like it? Happy and sweet enough for you? These two kill me. Anyway, I'm not really sure how to do this so I'll just go down and list my thanks.

First, to my readers. How can I thank you? So many of you have been with me since chapter ONE and I am so touched that you took this journey with me. Many of you I met on Robsessed and it means the world to me that you still come back and read my story week after week. Your kind words and encouragement have helped me so much. I couldn't have finished this without you.

I want to also thank everyone who I've met on Twitter that has become a fan of this story. Hashtagging #BBward and seeing others tweet about him online has been surreal. Your excitement to read my new chapters makes my day!

Of course, thanks to my source of inspiration, the SF Giants. I wouldn't have been able to write them winning the World Series unless they actually did. When I originally started writing this, I left the fate of the team up in the air. I was far too afraid to jinx it. Now I don't care so much anymore :)

I have to thank my beta-reader, Kerazy60 for all of her prompt and efficient work in pre-reading my story. We discussed calling her an alpha-reader at the very beginning, and that's totally what she is. She has reigned in my comma mistakes and scolded me [not so] gently but all in good fun. Thanks a million!

My most sincere and special thank you goes to my partner in crime, Dom. Love, I could NOT have done this story without you. She encouraged me to write in the very beginning and has listened to my idea sessions and half finished passages this WHOLE time. In fact I wouldn't have been able to end this beast if I hadn't brainstormed over chat with her for an hour. Her words of encouragement and happiness have propelled me to finish this story and BBward would NOT be who he is if it weren't for her. I LUUUUUUUHVE you Dom :)

Another shout-out to my "mindsistah" Aussiegirl101 for being the HUGEST BBward fan and sending such kind and thoughtful reviews week by week. I've made so many wonderful friendships through this story and I'm so blessed to have yours :)

Lastly a thank you to anyone that has recc'd my story online or elsewhere. I don't know who all of you are but I am so thankful for everything you've done.

Now, for those of you wondering about future writing, here are my tharts. 1. The epilogues will post next week for your reading pleasure. While I don't plan on a sequel to FT, I may feel so inclined to revisit these two, disgusting love birds in another epilogue down the line. 2. I've gotten a lot of requests for EPOV. Hmm…well I have started a few bits and bobs in EPOV but at the moment I'm not really "feeling it." I'll leave the option open, as I would _love_ to share some of his thoughts with you. 3. Future Twilight fanfiction? YOU GOT IT! After many hours of brainstorming and chatting with friends (some of YOU), I've decided to write a historical story called _Manifest Destiny._ The story will tell the tale of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's journey across the United States in a covered wagon train in the year 1850. The Westward Movement is one of my favorite periods of American history and I am_ so_ looking forward to researching and sharing this tale with you.

To give you a little tease and thank you for reading BBward…I present you with a preview for my newest story, _Manifest Destiny. _Please enjoy! Teaser Banner graphic listed on my profile.

* * *

Manifest Destiny Teaser:

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I'd been staring out at the open prairie, I'd lost track of time. I was leaning over the edge of the wagon with my head resting on my crossed arms, my elbows flopping against the side. My bonnet was slipping off my head but I didn't mind at the moment. The sun felt good on my skin.

The rhythmic sound of twenty pairs of falling hoof beats lulled me into a dreamlike haze. The wagon rocked back and forth as the wheels spun over the dirt underneath the grass. I could hear the distant calls of my father and others as they urged the oxen and horse teams on.

My eyes gazed out onto the uninterrupted sea of grass. It was green in the spring, covered with purple blossoms and white butterflies. I eyed the flowers as we rolled past, reminding myself to pick some later. The sky that stretched from horizon to horizon was a deep shade of forget-me-not blue and speckled with clouds like flecks of cotton. The tall blades of grass wavered in the wind, making the prairie look like a living ocean as waves spread over the surface. I'd only seen the ocean once but this was just as beautiful in my opinion.

My head bounced a little on my arms as we worked through the worn crevices left behind by past wagon trains. I heard the soft clomps of hooves and I lifted my head. Our guide, Jasper Whitlock rode by on his golden palomino stallion, weaving in and out of the wagons. He turned his head and nodded to me with a smile.

"Afternoon Miss Swan," he said, the three words dripping with his southern accent.

I smiled back. "Good day Mr. Whitlock."

He kicked the side of his horse and trotted on. I narrowed my eyes in the harsh light of the sun to look at the wagon trailing behind. The wood frame wasn't bleached gray as ours was, seasoned by years and years of sun and rain. Their wagon was still new, sandy brown and creaky as they rolled along, pulled by a pair of muscular and beautiful black friesians. They tossed their wavy, ebony manes as they pulled the heavy wagon, their enormous hooves dropping heavily on the ground.

The impressive wagon belonged to the Cullens, the final party in our trek to California. The wealthy family hailed from Chicago where Mr. Cullen had been a well-respected doctor. They were quiet and kept to themselves but the general consensus in our small party was to leave them be. It didn't make much sense to me.

I wasn't quite sure why the Cullens were being ostracized by our apparently prejudiced group. There were far too few of us to afford that kind of treatment, especially after first impressions alone. All anyone seemed to notice was the size of their pocketbooks or the quality of their clothes. No one noticed that they worked just as hard as we did, perhaps even harder. The young Cullen brothers compensated for the work that the overabundance of women couldn't take care of.

It frustrated me to no end that even out here in the middle of nowhere, people were _still_ judging as if we were back in town. Back in society. Out here we had the opportunity to build our own society for a few months. I was looking forward to it.

I settled back on my arms and looked back at the Cullen's wagon. The two men were riding up front; Dr. Cullen held the reins, while his son, Edward sat beside him with a rifle in his arms. Their clothes were new and still quite fine but not as flashy as one would expect for a wealthy family from Chicago. They had obviously taken the time and care to prepare for this trip. I couldn't see much from my perch in my wagon but from my previous encounters I could tell that they were a very attractive family.

I could see Mrs. Cullen and her daughter Alice walking beside the wagon in the shade left by the sun. From the seat on the wagon, I could see Dr. Cullen with his hat pulled low over his eyes to guard from the sun. He had bright, blonde hair that peeked out over his ears. His son, Edward had pulled off his hat and was wiping the sweat from his brow on his sleeve. My eyes widened at the sight of his vibrant, bronze hair. It was sticking out in all directions, glinting like a copper penny in the sunlight. I realized I was gaping at him from my shady perch and I quickly hid my face in my arms.

Jasper said we had another two days before we reached any sort of landmark or settlement. This was the longest we'd gone without running in to other people. It was a daunting statistic but I was still excited. After we crossed the Missouri border, we crossed into the unknown America.

Miles and miles of wide, open spaces.

It was beautiful.

I let my eyes fall closed as we moved on through the grassland. I should be walking but the oxen were still strong enough to manage a few extra pounds. Tomorrow I would walk the whole way.

I promised myself.

The warm light of the sun beat against my eyelids and I smiled to myself.

_Peace_.

* * *

Hugs and kisses to you all! Hope to see you soon when I post the first chapter of _Manifest Destiny!_ Thank you for all of your support and GO GIANTS!


	25. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Wow you guys. Wow. I am so blown away by your kind words and compliments from the final chapter. It makes it even hard to end this! I'm so thankful that I get the opportunity to say thank you again on this chapter. You guys rock my world. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to every review but know that I read and appreciate EVERY one.

Here's two fun chapters of complete fluff. I figure these two kids could use some of that, as could you! Enjoy and thank you again so very much for reading _Foul Territory_. It has been the BEST ride.

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Epilogue 1**

It was no secret that I had a shameless love for Christmas. Well, it _was_ a secret to Edward until December first rolled around and I dragged him by the sleeve to the nearest tree lot to carry a tree back to the condo.

Good thing he was strong.

Good thing Jake didn't have a bad habit of peeing on Christmas trees.

Angela had been allergic to Christmas trees and I had been deprived of my conifer holiday tradition for the past several years. Now that Angela had all but moved out and I was pretty much living with Edward, I decided his place was best to set up a tree. Thankfully _he_ was not allergic. After a little convincing, he had carried our little tree up the elevator and propped it up next to his piano like a champ.

A World Series Champ, nonetheless.

I made sure the tree had plenty of orange and black on its branches. In fact, I may have "themed" the tree a little too severely but Alice nearly fainted from excitement when she'd seen it a few weeks ago. I suppose a championship team needed a championship tree.

Now it was Christmas Eve and while I was a strict believer in opening gifts on Christmas day, we were leaving on a flight for Florida at seven the next morning. Edward had _finally_ managed to steal some time away from his busy press schedule and workout regime to take us on a vacation. I was so excited to travel with Edward that it put my love for Yuletide cheer to shame.

We were headed to Jacksonville, Florida first, where Edward would finally meet my mom. After a quick visit, we were hiding out in the Keys where we probably wouldn't make it out of our hotel room.

Like a couple of annoying honeymooners.

Which we weren't.

_Yet._

Shut up. Tropical locale sex was important in any relationship. Right?

_Right._

I had just opened up three jerseys with "Cullen" proudly embroidered on the back, along with number 17. Edward had made sure I had _all_ colors of the Giants' jerseys to wear to games. I was supposed to do that now. Go to games.

It's what good girlfriends did, apparently.

He had also given me his favorite warm up jersey to wear to bed every night, as the _new_ jerseys had a spiffy new "World Series Champions" patch on the sleeve.

_Convenient for me_.

We were surrounded by a small pile of shredded holiday paper and ribbon with our hands clasped between us. Edward was wearing his new Seattle Mariner's hat that I had given him. The tag hung awkwardly from the top and his hair was sticking funnily out from underneath. I reached up and lifted it off his head.

"It doesn't look right," I said, eyeing the black and turquoise logo dubiously.

Edward smiled proudly at me. "I think it's alright for me to root for a minor league team, don't you?"

I pursed my lips in thought and then placed the hat on top of Jake's head as he gnawed on his new bone. "Maybe."

Edward chuckled and reached under the tree. "I have something else for you."

"Me too," I replied with a smug smile. Mine was _good_.

When he sat back up he handed me a tiny, wrapped box. I eyed it cautiously. "You first," he said, urging me on with a nod of his head.

I ripped off the paper and revealed a small, square and black box.

_Small? Square? Black?_

Suddenly I felt flushed and my heart sped up in my throat. _You don't suppose…_

Edward noted my reaction and rolled his eyes heavily.

"Honestly Bella?"

I looked back at him sheepishly, my accelerated heart rate slowing immediately. _Honestly, yes. _

"You think I'd sink as low to propose on Christmas by the Christmas tree? You should know by now that I'm much more of a message on the scoreboard and pitching mound kind of guy."

I tried not to smile and I threw the wad of wrapping paper at his head. He brushed it aside easily and leaned forward. "Not yet, love." His fingers brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Although you do make it hard to be rational sometimes." He left me with a soft, lingering kiss before leaning back and gesturing for me to open my gift.

I lifted the lid of the box and studied the contents curiously.

_What?_

Inside was a small, silver key. Actually, it wasn't even silver. It was silver-coated brass. The key was too small to be a house key and why would it be? I've had the key to Edward's condo on my key ring for months.

"What is this for?" I asked, arching a brow.

Edward chuckled. "It's the key to the trash locker."

_The trash locker?_

Suddenly I was annoyed. I cleaned _more_ than enough in this condo. In fact, I'm pretty sure I over-cleaned in exchange for him letting me crash in his beautiful home.

"I'm not clean enough for you?"

He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me so our knees were touching. "Don't be ridiculous. You're clean enough for the both of us."

"Did Jake take a dump on the entry mat again?" Jake lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"No."

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"Look at what's written on the key."

Christ. Had he engraved the stupid trash key? I lifted the tiny key out of the box and inspected it. Written in plain, all caps were the words, "DO NOT DUPLICATE." Was that supposed to be a metaphor?

_I was so confused._

"I'm glad you find me irreplaceable," I deadpanned.

Edward let out a laugh. "Bella, who gets keys that aren't allowed to be duplicated? Who gets trash keys?"

I let out a sigh. This present was _way _too complicated. "I don't know, tenants?"

He grinned in response.

_Tenants._

Wait just a moment…

"Edward," I started, leaning close to stare at him. "What are you saying?"

"What are you asking?"

Suddenly my heart was in my throat. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

He was still grinning as he nodded his head rapidly.

"Oh my God!" I closed my fingers around the key and sprung into his arms, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and settling in his lap. "You're asking me to move in with you!"

"I've wanted to for ages. Pretty much since the day you took me back."

I pulled back and kissed him several times on his smiling lips. "I've wanted to live here since then too."

"So you will?"

"Of _course_ I will!" I cried, kissing him over and over. "Can Jake come too?"

Edward chuckled from under my lips. "I've already started the paperwork to legally adopt him."

We both laughed and I pulled away to look deep into his eyes. "You need to open my present now."

He feigned a whine as I leaned off him and picked up a small, flat box from under the tree. "I was hoping we could go find the trash locker."

I snorted and thrust the box into his hand. I stayed on his lap as he inspected is closely.

"We can find it after this," I agreed, settling snuggly into the crook of his shoulder. "Open it."

He shredded the bow and paper I'd wrapped around it and pulled off the lid slowly. A smile spread over his face as he pulled out two library cards from inside.

"You are _so_ adorable," he said, kissing my cheek loudly. "You got us library cards?"

He was missing the point. Apparently we'd both expected too much from our gifts.

"Look closer," I said, gesturing with my chin at the cards in his hands. There were two, one for me and one for Edward but he was missing the main surprise.

Edward did as he was told and inspected both cards carefully. "Bella Swan, Edward Cullen. San Francisco Public Libraries." He looked back at me. "What am I missing?"

I smiled. "What library system?"

Suddenly understanding dawned on him and he glanced back at the cards quickly. "San Francisco," he mumbled. His arm tightened around me as he dropped the cards back into the box and placed his free hand on my face. "Bella…"

"I made the transfer last month," I said, answering his questioning eyes. "Yesterday was my last day. I start at the new library when we get home."

I didn't think it was possible for his smile to grow any bigger but he proved me wrong. "You were going to move in anyway?"

"I don't want to be separated anymore. I'm tired of pretending to live two separate lives."

Edward traced a finger down my jaw to my chin. "I'm just tired of driving to Berkeley." His straight face wavered at once and we both dissolved into a fit of laughter. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my forehead. "Bella, I haven't wanted to be separated from you since our first date."

I snuggled my head under his chin.

"I was going to make sure you didn't feel like I was rushing things but I think your gift kind of took away the need for that conversation. What do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure you're right."

"Hmmm," Edward hummed into my hair. "Since we can skip _that_ awkward moment, what do you say we try to find this trash locker? I can't seem to remember where it is."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really."

"Yup. Completely forgot."

I played along. "Well, it's probably in the bedroom. In the general area of the bed, I'm sure."

Edward was looking around the room, craning his neck overdramatically. "I was thinking on the couch, or under the rug. Perhaps the piano is the trash locker?"

My heart started racing as I followed his gaze to the shiny, black baby grand in the corner. _Oh, the piano._

"Definitely the piano," I said, lifting my chin so the bridge of my nose was pressed to his throat. I took a deep breath of his cologne.

"That's what I thought," he murmured, lips silky smooth over my temple.

Before I could blink he was standing with me in his arms and the piano was moving closer. I basked in the thrill of my beating heart and tingling belly. Living with Edward would _definitely_ be fun.


	26. Epilogue 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **More fluff, more fun. Although, you may want to be sitting down when you read this one. Don't want you to trip on any lemons or anything *whistles*

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Epilogue 2**

On our one-year anniversary of meeting each other, I sat in the bleachers at AT&T Park with Angela, watching the Giants game as I had 365 days ago. He was a mere speck from these seats but I could see him clearly. The timing and location were symbolic and serendipitous and they spurred selfish desires in my head. I was sitting with my hands in my lap, wringing my fingers and wondering. Do you think?

Maybe?

_Was this the day?_

Eventually Angela reached over and untangled my fingers. She squeezed my hand and I relaxed.

Edward and I had talked about marriage more since Christmas. Feelings and futures and plans. Nothing concrete though. No ring shopping or anything.

I watched the players run back to the dugout as the innings changed. I peeked back up at the scoreboard. He had said he was a "pitcher's mound and scoreboard" kind of guy. What did that mean?

"Bella," Angela scolded.

I snapped my head around and stared determinately at the field. _Fine_.

After the _non-proposal _game, I walked Angela to the BART station before heading back to Edward's – no, _our_ apartment. I was still getting used to that fact but saying "our" anything gave me goosebumps.

I had dinner planned for the evening, forgoing a fancy meal out so that we could spend a comfortable evening in with good food. Edward had just returned from a week long road trip to Chicago and Houston earlier that morning and I was glad to have him home. That was the hardest part about living in the same apartment. Feeling truly lonely when he was gone. I had been at work when he arrived home from the airport this morning and I couldn't wait to see him.

Kiss him.

Jake met me at the door with his usual yips and swishing tail. I gathered him in my arms and kissed his furry head before I made my way into the kitchen to start dinner.

Half an hour later, Edward came through the door, dropped his bag on the floor and swooped into the kitchen before I could stop what I was doing. He wrapped his arms around my front and shoved his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Bella," he sighed happily before kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear. "I fucking missed you."

I swiveled in his arms so I was facing him and leaned in close for a kiss. I took his face in my hands and basked in the warm, smooth texture of his lips. When he pulled back I smiled. "I missed you too. How are you?"

"Tired. Maybe a little hungry." I pretended not to see how his eyebrows waggled when he said "hungry."

"Dinner will be ready in a few," I replied innocently, stirring the sauce on the stove.

I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye. "Hmmm," he hummed, playing with the hair hanging down my back. "That's not really what I meant."

"I know," I said lightly, with an amused smirk on my face.

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped closer to me, pressing his entire body to my back. I kept on stirring and tried to ignore the thrill that happened every time his body touched mine.

He ran his hands down my sides and over my hips, griping slightly with his long fingers. He pulled our hips together and I let out a tiny whimper.

_Dammit_.

"Aha," Edward murmured victoriously in my ear. His lips danced over the sensitive skin and I shivered in his grip. "So you aren't completely immune to my charms."

I snorted. "As if that could happen."

"Mmmm," Edward sighed as he kissed my neck with several open mouth, drawn out kisses. I let my head fall to the side to give him better access.

"Dinner is almost ready," I said automatically in a breathy voice. _Nice. No way he's on to you._

One of Edward's hands slid from my hips, around my front until he slid his fingers to the apex of my thighs. I gasped and leaned back into him.

"I just want a little appetizer before dinner."

I giggled. I _hated_ food puns when it came to sex and he knew it.

"How long?" he asked, and the deep sound of his voice gave me shivers.

"Twenty minutes," I answered in a whisper as he darted his tongue out to taste the skin over my collarbone.

He didn't answer; instead he turned me back around and lifted me in his arms. I held on tightly as he picked me up and sat me down on the kitchen island. Our eyes were level and I reached for his face to kiss him hungrily. I missed him so much when he was away.

His hands moved up my back, caressing me gently as they moved down, until he was cupping my ass. He pulled me to the edge of the counter and stepped snuggly between my legs.

"It's our anniversary today," Edward breathed over my lips.

I nodded and kissed him again.

He pulled back enough to meet my eyes with a loving smile. "Happy anniversary."

I smiled back and traced my fingers over his lips. "Happy anniversary, Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you."

Another shiver raked through my body and I nodded helplessly as he started lifting my shirt over my head. We grabbed and pulled and pushed until we were both naked in the kitchen. I asked him to stir the sauce once while he removed his pants. He complied with a laugh then sauntered back over to me, settling dangerously between my legs once more.

"How long now?" he asked again, running his lips up my jaw line and back.

"Ten minutes?" I answered, trying to see the kitchen timer from my position but not caring enough to really look.

I don't think Edward really cared what the answer was either as he moved his hands to my hips. He held me steady as he slowly eased into me. I let out a deep throaty moan and wrapped my arms around him.

When Edward was away I missed him for a thousand and one reasons. Most were innocent and pure but one of them was definitely, _definitely_ having him inside me.

We stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the comforting feel of our joined flesh as the fan over the stove hummed and the refrigerator whined. His head was pressed into the crook of my neck and his fingers gripped me tightly.

Eventually he moved his hips, pulling out almost fully before plunging back in. I pulled my knees up and spread my legs wide to give him better access. He groaned loudly as I did so and lifted his face to kiss me. His motions were smooth and deliberate, full of longing and lust. When he made love to me this way I could never last long. I felt the building deep in my belly already.

We kept our faces close, breathing heavily with our lips nearly touching. I had my hands on his face, brushing the sweaty fringe of his hair from his eyes.

Eventually his motions increased speed and we grasped each other franticly trying to hang on. He started murmuring my name with each thrust, his hot breath tickling my ear. I held him tightly around the shoulders, pushing my hips forward with each of his motions, aching for release.

He was close, I could tell by the way he gripped my hips tightly. The mere thought of it made me dangerously close to the edge as well.

With three more frantic thrusts, I exploded around him and I cried out, gripping the hair at the base of his neck tightly. He came with me, groaning loudly into my neck. I collapsed back on the counter, my hair splaying over the granite like spilled chocolate. Edward bent down with me, pressing his panting lips to the skin on my neck. It was warm and comfortable, which was strange, considering we were in the kitchen.

After our heartbeats slowed to normal and we caught our breath, Edward drew his face from my neck and kissed me briefly, murmuring, "Happy anniversary," over my lips. He stood up and reached for the pile of his clothes on the floor. I pushed myself up from the counter and watched as he dressed himself. He smirked at me when he finally zipped up his pants and tossed my clothes into my lap.

"Can I help with anything?"

I reached out my arms and he chuckled as he lifted me off the island and set me gently on my feet. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to set the table?"

"Sure," I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and checked on the sauce on the stove. "I'll meet you out there with your plate."

He trailed his hand across my lower back as he left the room and I heard the clattering of plates and silverware from the dining room. Within a few moments, I had our lemon chicken plated and we were settled at adjacent corners of the dining table, laughing and talking like always. The current baseball season was frustrating for the team, as all of the fans and critics were expecting a follow up to the prior season. Pressure was high and the Giants weren't currently meeting expectations. Emmett was doing his best to keep morale high but tensions were higher. The team was relieved to be home but not nearly as relieved as I was to have Edward back in our apartment.

When we finished our wine, I lifted our empty plates in my hands. "Dessert?" I asked, with a smile. I'd come to learn that dessert was Edward's secret weakness.

As I expected, he flashed me a brilliant smile. "Yes, please."

I walked towards the kitchen. "It will be just a moment, I have to prepare it."

"Sounds good."

It took me a few minutes to pull the custards out of the fridge and caramelize the top with the blowtorch that Edward randomly had stocked in his kitchen. I wasn't complaining. Crème _brûlée were fancy and delicious. Perfect for our casual celebration._

When I came back from the kitchen with one ramekin in each hand, I paused momentarily in front of a deserted table. _Where the hell did he go?_ I moved over to set down the desserts and I noticed a small, black box on my empty placemat.

My heart flew to my throat.

Small. Black. Square. Velvet. Box.

_Shut up._

I looked around again, expecting him to pop up behind the piano and play something snarky on the keys. _Where the fuck was he?_

I stood still, frozen with the ramekins still in my hands. Suddenly, I heard the sound of running water from the hallway bathroom and the situation seemed strange. He was in the bathroom?

Edward walked back into the room from the hall and paused when he saw me standing awkwardly beside my chair looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He didn't _sound_ guilty. He didn't really look guilty either. What was going on?

"Edward," I started, finally setting the desserts down on the table. "What's this?"

"What's what?" he asked, walking up beside me and looking down at the placemat where the box in question was sitting, undisturbed.

I rolled my eyes and pointed. "This box on the table."

He smiled at me. "Technically it's on your placemat, not the table."

I scowled at him. "Don't be an ass."

Edward's smile grew wider. "You're calling me an ass during a moment like this?"

_Shit. A moment like what? A moment like what?_

I tried to keep my composure. "What moment is that?"

He took a step towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. "The moment I ask you to marry me."

_No. Way._

About forty thousand different thoughts ran through my head. My conscience pumping its fist in the air in victory. Wondering if this is how Angela felt when Ben proposed. Utter amazement that this man, _this_ Edward wanted me to be his wife. Daydreams about the pair of us as old fogeys wandering around Chestnut Street in forty years. Our wedding. _Our wedding?_ Did I want a wedding? I just wanted about five people there.

The pressure of his other hand on my opposite cheek halted my thoughts and I focused in on the intense, loving gaze of his green eyes. His thumbs moved back and forth over my cheekbones, calming my racing heart.

Edward wants to marry me.

"I think I knew I wanted to marry you the moment you slammed me into the wall outside the Thirsty Bear on our first date. I knew for _sure_ I wanted to spend my life with you when you caught that foul ball with my glove."

I smiled at him.

"I'm not sure why I waited. Maybe because I wanted to convince you that you could trust me again. Maybe it was because I wasn't really ready." He paused and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I'm ready now Bella. I want to spend my life with you. I want to call you mine. I want everyone to know what a perfect human being I have as my wife. You've amazed me every moment that I've known you and I would be honored if you would amaze me for the rest of our lives."

He removed his hands from my face and took my hands in his as he sunk down on his knees. "Marry me, Bella Swan?"

The tears were free-falling down my face as I squeezed his hands back. I nodded mutely, my heart still in my throat. "Yes," I croaked, dropping to my knees before him. "Yes Edward. Yes I will marry you."

His smile was overwhelming as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me senseless. I fisted my hands in his hair and kissed him back, feeling so completely blessed I couldn't imagine anything happier in life. And to think, an hour ago we were making shameless love on the kitchen counter. I hadn't even had a _clue_ what he was up to.

When we finally broke apart he reached up onto the table and grabbed the little black box. He popped it open with a _snap_ and pulled the glistening ring out of its cushion.

"I guessed," he said, reaching for my hand and sliding the ring on my finger. I hadn't pulled my eyes from his face. I was mesmerized by the look in his eyes. "I saw this and I knew it was you."

"It's perfect," I said automatically.

Edward laughed. "Love, you haven't even looked at it."

I flushed and looked down at my hand. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the sparkly ring on my finger. It _was_ perfect. Unique, beautiful and not too flashy. I knew the kind of ring his salary could afford; rings like Alice and Rosalie's that were as big as my knuckle and would hurt terribly if they punched you in the face. My ring wasn't like that. It was elegant and understated. It was exactly me.

"It's perfect," I repeated, now unable to look away.

Edward snaked his hands around my hips and pulled me closer, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"I love you," he mumbled into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, still staring at my hand behind his back. "I love you too."

"We're getting married."

I giggled. "We are."

"Can we have a disgusting wedding? I want to make everyone sick."

"You're going to be such a bridezilla."

Edward laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Do you want to know something else?"

I nodded into his shoulder, pressing kisses to the skin on his neck.

"I bought that ring in Chicago."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really." He pulled back so he could see my face. "I figured it would mean more that way."

Memories of our first trip to Chicago flitted past my eyes like home movies. Snapping pictures at the bean, watching Edward lose his shit on the field, the shower, his voice as he said I love you for the first time, the night afterwards and the flight home. He kissed my neck tenderly, reminded me of that exact moment.

"You make me so happy," he breathed against my skin, making me shiver in his arms.

"That's good because you make me miserable."

"I'm glad you find this situation suitable for sarcasm."

"Oh Edward, _every_ situation is suitable for sarcasm."

He grinned. "Fine, then you make me happy most times, except for this moment right now."

I kissed him indulgently on his false, pouty lips. "Get used to it," I teased. "We're about to plan a wedding and your sister will probably be involved."

He groaned and hid his face in my hair. "I changed my mind, let's elope."

I slid my fingers into his hair and massaged the base of his neck. "I can think of something else I'd like to do right now." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Dishes?" he mumbled into the hair around my shoulders.

"Yes," was the deadpan reply before we both started laughing at each other.

Without a word, Edward pulled us up from the floor and lifted me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held his neck tightly as he walked us to the bedroom. He shut the door behind us and made his way over to the bed, laying me down on the silky duvet. He settled on top of me and ran his hands over my face. "Dishes tomorrow."

He kissed me slowly, in my favorite sort of Edward kisses. The kind where hours seemed to pass and I was still intrigued by every motion of his perfect lips. When he finally pulled away, I tugged at the collar of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and I splayed my fingers out over the planes of his chest.

"We didn't get to eat dessert."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me as he bent down to kiss me once more. "That's your concern? Dessert?"

I bit my lip as the grin spread widely over my face. "It was a good dessert. I had to set a blow torch to them and everything."

Edward tapped his chin with his finger. "Hmmm." He stood up off the bed quickly and marched back into the living room. When he returned he was carrying the two ramekins of crème _brûlée and two spoons._

"Your dessert, madam," he said with a bow.

I reached for my serving with my left hand but he intercepted it before I could grab my fork. He took it in his hand and pressed his lips to my ring finger. "You're going to have to be careful with this," he growled, skimming my knuckle with his teeth.

"Like I don't already know that?"

"Not the ring," he said, releasing my hand and settling beside me on the bed. Our knees touched as we faced each other. "You need to be careful flashing that finger when I'm around."

I smiled into my crème _brûlée and felt the blush spread over my cheeks. "It's that powerful?"_

He shook his head slowly back and forth. "Lethal."

_Hmmm._

I cracked my spoon through the top of the dessert and lifted a spoonful with my left hand. I held it out to him and moved my hand slightly so the ring sparkled in the dim light of his bedroom. "Want some?"

He took the spoon in his mouth and ate the bite of custard. When he released my spoon he shook his head with a chuckle, set his ramekin and spoon on his bedside table and reached for mine. When our hands were empty, he turned back to me and pushed me gently back onto the bed.

"No more dessert," he said, kissing my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"You'll learn to live with it eventually," I said breathlessly as his fingers skimmed up my sides.

Edward shook his head. "I won't."

I snorted. "For the rest of our lives my ring finger is going to taunt you?"

His head lifted from my shoulder and he was smiling widely at me. "For the rest of our lives, you will take my breath away, yes."

I lay underneath him with _my_ breath taken away, gaping at him with a stupid, bashful smile over my face. "We really are getting married, aren't we?"

"Yes. You can't back out now."

"I would never."

"Good." Then he kissed me. Long and slow, tasting like custard and _Edward_. I wanted my life to be like this always. Edward, forgotten dessert and kisses that shocked me to my toes.

I had a feeling that wasn't asking for much.

* * *

**A/N: **And…scene. *swoon* I'm going to leave these two love birds right here, in hopes that we can all daydream about their happy, baseball-filled, beautiful future. I'm not going to lie, I think about more silly things to write about BBward _all_ the time but for now I'm going to put my focus on my new story and let that blossom. Until then, thanks again and I'm so happy to have "met" all of you. Who knows…maybe some day soon you'll receive a little surprise notification in your email about another BBward chapter.

It could happen! Love you guys to pieces!

~Marina


	27. Epilogue 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **What can I say, I can't stay away! I got this idea in my head randomly and had to write it down. It's strange that I wrote this before several real life things happened with the Giants that oddly parallel this chapter. Freaky. Anyway, please read and enjoy. I am constantly amazed by your kind words and reviews and I'm sorry I can't respond to all of you. The fact that you're taking the time to read my blabbering means the world. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!

Special thanks to my beta for this chapter, Aussigirl. Her notes make me laugh. Have you been reading her story, _We Are Dealt_? You should be! Go check it out!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Epilogue 3**

I listened quietly to the sound of the raindrops falling on the cement in front of me. I could hear the tiny splatters against the top of the dugout, on the soft grass before me and pooling into puddles at my feet. The sky was mottled gray and purple with heavy rain clouds, blocking out the sun that had been shining this morning.

Late April showers weren't uncommon but a baseball game hadn't been completely rained out in the ballpark for some time. The lights around the field were still on, illuminating the field with false sunlight. The scoreboard had been turned off and appeared as a flat pane of black, looming foggily in the distance.

I sat alone on the bench, lost in my thoughts and staring out at the empty stadium. Edward was below in the locker rooms finishing up a workout in the batting cages now that the game had been cancelled. I was waiting patiently for him, too uneasy to pace around the waiting room. I fiddled with the wedding band on my finger absently, finding small comfort in having it there. Having Edward.

I heard footsteps from the passageway to my right and I turned my head to meet the eyes of the security guard. He smiled and nodded his head politely. "Mrs. Cullen. You all right out here?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

He nodded and turned to go back down the stairs, footsteps echoing in the deserted hallway.

I sighed.

There was something I needed to tell Edward. Something exciting and new and something I was _incredibly_ afraid to share.

It had been three years since our small, tasteful wedding in the back of the Cullen's house in Sausalito. We had been shaded by fall Maple leaves and lit by candles in the dusk as our loved ones gathered around us to hear us share our most sacred words. I smiled and bit my lip at the memory. I could practically still see the look on his face, his emerald eyes sparkling like gems in the dim candlelight as he spoke his vows.

The familiar brand of Edward butterflies released in my belly and I let out a pleasant sigh. There. That helped to relax.

I played more memories in my head. Our first, blissful year in the condo as husband and wife. The birth of Alice and Jasper's first child, Bradley. Walking Jake around the stadium and over the pier. Buying our first house together on the hills overlooking the bay.

There were painful memories too. A knee injury and the subsequent and complicated surgery after. The broken look in Edward's eyes as he feared losing baseball altogether. The month we feared he may be traded to the Cubs.

That didn't happen, of course. His knee recovered slowly and as this season opened, he was finally back in the starting line up. I stared wistfully at first base, feeling glum that I had missed his performance today. I knew he had been looking forward to showing off. I smiled again.

He and the team had just returned from a long road trip up and down the east coast. New York, Washington and Florida. They had returned late last night and aside from our warm comfortable slumber, we had barely had a chance to talk and I had news.

_That was an understatement._

I had been prepared to face the fifteen days of his road trip with a smile on my face, determined to finally take a day trip with Alice to Half Moon Bay and to do some extra work at the library. That had been halted, however when I had to resign myself to the bathroom, heaving over the toilet.

_Ew_.

At first I thought it was food poisoning but when it lasted over a few days at intermittent intervals, I started getting concerned. I called Carlisle at once and told him my symptoms. I didn't even think, didn't even consider…

He spoke gently over the phone, concealing his suspicions until I arrived at the hospital for a check up. His face was solemn but there was a certain glimmer to his eyes.

The kind of glimmer I'd seen in his eyes when he carried his grandson, around in his arms.

_Fuck_.

He was right, of course. He handed me over to his assistant for my check up and I followed her instruction blindly, my heart beating uncomfortably in my throat. When Carlisle returned to the room with the dazzling Cullen smirk and crinkly eyes, he confirmed my creeping suspicion.

"Congratulations, Bella," he said with a grin. "You're seven weeks pregnant and looking healthy."

My jaw had dropped open and I sat ramrod straight on the examining table with wide eyes. _No. Way._

I had been mortified that I'd just admitted to not even _considering_ this outcome to my father-in-law who was also a doctor.

Now I was petrified of telling Edward.

No, that wasn't true. I was just plain petrified.

I knew Edward would be thrilled. I was positive that I could tell him I was sprouting another toe and he'd love me even more than he had yesterday.

I sighed and dropped my chin to my chest.

I wasn't scared of Edward. I was scared for myself. Was I ready to be a mother? Was I ready to give up our comfortable little life to share it with someone new?

Who the hell was I kidding? Seeing Edward cradle Bradley Whitlock in his arms whilst carrying on a conversation flawlessly had nearly killed me. In fact, as soon as he relinquished the child to his mother, I had practically dragged him to the hallway bathroom for kiss or twelve.

_Okay, maybe more than kissing._

Come to think of it…

I counted on my fingers and rolled my eyes. Figured.

So why was I afraid? Afraid of failure?

_Maybe_.

Afraid of keeping the baby healthy?

_Definitely_.

Afraid of giving up my comfortable life for change?

_That also_.

I sighed again and slumped lower on the bench. My fingers were impossibly knotted in my lap. They rested close to my stomach where I was hypersensitive now. I could feel each motion of my tightly clenched fingers against my skin through my sweater.

A baby. With Edward.

The butterflies fluttered around again and the corner of my mouth quirked up. A baby with Edward. Not so bad.

I absently spread my fingers over my stomach.

_A baby with Edward._

As if on cue, I heard Edward's shoes slap on the cement stairs and I quickly sat on both of my hands.

_That doesn't look guilty at all_.

His smile was wide as he saw me seated on the bench in the dugout. "Hey you," he said in a low gravelly voice that made my insides do a flip-flop. He walked over and plopped himself down next to me, his added weight causing the bench vibrate underneath us. "How are you?"

He leaned in for a kiss and I was comforted by the warm, soft lips of my husband. How I adored him. Our contact spread calm through my veins like a drug and I took shelter in the love that Edward poured out of every fiber of his being. Love for me.

When he pulled back slowly he met my eyes with a sheepish smile. "That's it, I'm giving away our box seats so that you can sit down here with me."

I giggled and leaned into his shoulder. "Okay with me."

We were quiet for a moment, watching the field as the rain came down harder on the tarp spread over the diamond. The fog was creeping in and the wispy tendrils of moisture nearly blocking the bleachers from view.

"You're quiet," Edward said finally. "Everything okay?"

After three years, I had given up being surprised when he noticed even the smallest change in me. _Stupid, observant, marvelous husband._

I sucked in a deep breath and pressed my cheek into the hard bone of his shoulder. "I need to tell you something."

Edward sat up and ducked his head to meet my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I chewed my lip. "Nothing is…_wrong._"

His eyes were wide with concern. "I talked to Dad when I got home. He seemed off. Like he was hiding something. Bella, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Is something wrong with Jake? Is Alice sick?" His eyes widened even further. "Is Bradley okay?"

I reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek. "Edward, calm down."

He pressed his lips together into a thin line but his eyebrows pinched in the middle, forming the well-worn crease that I could spot from my seat during a game. I lifted my finger and pressed it to the puckered skin, doing my best to iron it out. "I did go speak to Carlisle."

"And?"

My heart was pounding in my chest, the sound drowning out the raindrops around us. _Here goes_.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

I watched as his mouth dropped open the slightest bit, his eyes boring into mine. I moved my hand down his face and brushed my thumb back and forth over his lower lip. It was silent for a beat until his frozen expression was cracked by an impossibly wide grin.

"You're serious?" he asked, suddenly clutching my arms tightly. "Bella, don't joke."

I smiled. "I'm not joking."

"Oh my God!" He leapt off the bench, pulling me with him and wrapping me in a hug so tight that it erased all the concerns from my memory. He lifted my in his arms and spun us around under the shelter of the dugout, my feet peeking out from the overhang enough to feel the raindrops on my ankles.

"Bella!" he said into my hair as he set me down on the ground. "Bella." He cupped my face in his hands and I saw the emotion clear on his face. His eyes were full and his smile pulled tightly at his lips. "God, I love you."

I didn't realize that I was crying until I spoke, "I love you too."

"We're having a baby."

I nodded quickly as he brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. I did the same with my fingers over his face, brushing aside the wet trails on his skin.

"How far along?"

"Seven weeks."

He looked down at my flat stomach and pressed his hand to my sweater gently. Too gently. I grasped his wrist and pressed it harder.

"You were sick, weren't you? I could hear it in your voice when we talked on the phone."

He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. "I didn't even know, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head into his shirt, inhaling the clean scent of him deep in my lungs. "Don't be sorry. I didn't say anything. Besides, there's going to be a _lot_ more sickness coming your way. Maybe even today, if you're lucky."

He eyed me disapprovingly. "Not lucky. Poor word choice."

I clasped my fingers together at his back. "Can we go home? It's cold."

Edward draped his sweatshirt over my shoulders and wrapped his arm around me. "We have the whole afternoon," he said as we walked down the stairs into the clubhouse. "I'm not quite sure how to deal with all of this time on our hands."

I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder and let him guide me the rest of the way to his car. "I'm sure you'll think of something," I mumbled into this shirt.

* * *

Of course he did. Less than an hour later I was seated comfortably inside our huge tub; surrounded my warm water and suds. Edward's hands were pressed gently to my back, massaging the strain in my shoulders. Every now and then he would dip the terry wash cloth into the water and squeeze it over my skin. It soothed me straight down to my toes. He was seated beside the tub on a wooden stool, sleeves rolled to his elbows and hair in its normal state of disarray. My favorite.

He brushed some of my wet hair from my neck and pressed a kiss to the base of my hairline. "Mmm, you smell good," he murmured into my skin. He sat back up and resumed the pressure of his fingers on my back. "Do you feel better?"

As if to drive our new reality home, I had rushed into the hallway bathroom to expel the contents of my stomach the moment we reached the house. Edward's hands were in my hair at once, lifting it out of the way before running one hand up and down my spine soothingly.

"It's all right sweetheart," he had whispered, pressing a washcloth to my face. "I'll draw a bath."

Now here I was, trying not to be embarrassed and attempting to mentally figure this into our routine. Me vomiting and Edward holding my hair. _Awesome_.

His fingers on my face pulled me out of my inner monologue. He pushed my hair behind my ear. "What are you thinking?"

"That I hope you don't get tired of holding my hair."

Edward's face softened and he leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips. "Oh Bella. You're carrying a child. _Our_ child. Everything that comes along with it is all part of the journey." His slid his hand over my bare chest and down to my stomach under the suds of the bath. I felt his fingers as they pressed into my waterlogged flesh, fingers flexing.

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I did in the dugout after you told me but I just proved myself wrong." He smiled wistfully at me. "Every moment, every day I love you more."

I closed my eyes and drew a deep calming breath. "You're disgusting."

Edward shrugged and pulled a face. "I know."

"I love you too, you know."

"I know that too."

He grabbed a towel from the cabinet next to the sink and held it out for me. I stood carefully in the tub and stepped onto the fluffy bath mat on the floor. "Do you feel like soup or something?" Edward asked, looping the towel over my shoulders. "We have some in the pantry."

It was too much for some reason. My sweet Edward offering to make me soup after I spent the afternoon in the bath, proving to him what the next few months were going to be like. His unwavering enthusiasm and love for me and our child. I sunk down on the bath rug, sobbing into my pruny fingers.

Edward dropped to the ground beside me and swaddled me tightly in the oversized towel, pulling me into his lap so I could cry into his chest. We sat there for a while on the sea foam green rug that my doting husband had let me buy to sit next to the gorgeous claw-foot dub that I'd begged for.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, pressing his cheek to my hair and rubbing my back soothingly up and down.

"Our p-p-plans are ruined!" I sobbed into his now-soaked t-shirt.

"What plans?"

"All of them." Ok, fine. I was being melodramatic. Whatever, I was _pregnant._

"Bella," Edward chided softly into my hair. "What plans are ruined?"

"Europe."

"What about Europe?"

"We were going to go in the fall!" I wailed.

He laughed and I was instantly angry but also slightly soothed. At least _one_ of us was sensible. "Love, that was an idea, not a plan. We can't book anything until after the post-season is decided anyway."

"But now we'll _never_ go!"

I could _feel_ him rolling his eyes.

"Says who."

Now I snorted. "Every parent everywhere."

Edward's arms tightened around me. "We'll make new plans."

"I want the old plans!" Now I was just being childish.

Rather than answer, Edward lifted me up in his arms in my tightly wound ball of terrycloth and moved us both to the bedroom. He sat me on the end of the bed and pulled my pajamas out of the drawer. He dressed me slowly and delicately, pressing kisses to my elbows and shoulders as he pulled the worn and frayed warm up jersey over my head. I was sniffing and batting at my eyes but the tears had stopped and I focused on drawing smooth, even breaths. When I was dressed I scooted back and slipped my feet under the covers while he tugged his shirt over his head and stripped down to his underwear. He climbed in beside me, dressed only in his boxers and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Edward, it's only four in the afternoon."

"And I am just _exhausted_," he teased, kissing my ear. "Humor me, Bella."

I closed my mouth and snuggled deeper into his arms, letting the warmth from his skin envelop me and calm every cell of my body.

"I love you," he whispered, lips vibrating against my skin.

"I love you too."

"What are you afraid of?"

I turned in his arms so we were facing each other and I looked up at him from my pillow. "I won't be able to travel with you."

"So I'll hurry home faster."

"I'll miss most of your games."

"I could never blame you for that, Bella."

"We'll both be so busy, we'll never see each other. What if–"

"Stop this."

His words made me freeze. His eyes were still warm and sincere but his tone stopped my dangerous train of thought.

"Bella, please." His hand lifted from around my waist and pressed firmly to my cheek. "Don't do that. Don't think anything like that. I wouldn't hesitate to leave all of this behind if it meant losing you and our family. I'd retire in an instant. Please, _please_ believe me."

I blinked.

"Nothing is more important to me than you." His hand moved from my face over my shoulder and down to my belly. "And this."

My eyes filled with tears again.

"You have to stop doing that," I scolded, unable to hide my smile.

"What?" Edward looked offended.

"Saying the most amazing things to make me feel better."

He smiled triumphantly. "No way. It's the one thing I bring to this relationship."

_Oh how wrong he was_. I moved myself closer to him, wishing to melt into him entirely. "Thank you for saying all of that," I whispered.

"You're welcome. I hope you know that it's true."

"I do."

"Good, now relax. I'll be right here."

I let my muscles uncoil and felt the tightness in my chest subside. I fell asleep as Edward moved his fingers over my skin, his soft breaths beating on my neck.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I cracked my eyes open. The room was dark, illuminated by the hallway light outside the door. The sky was black outside the windows and I could see the bright lights of the city sparkling in the distance. I felt relaxed and more at ease than I had in some time. I remembered that Edward was home and that my secret was revealed. I lay back on the pillow in relief rand my fingers over my face, rubbing the grogginess out of my eyes.

_Thank God._

When I settled my arms back down on the bedspread, I noticed the gentle sound of the piano filtering through the floorboards from downstairs. I smiled to myself. _Edward was home_. The melody was familiar; a tune he once told me he composed when he met me_._ I sat up, slipped out from under the covers and crept down the stairs as quietly as I could. It was nearly impossible in the old house but I had gotten good at navigating the creaky floorboards.

When I reached the first floor, I walked silently into the living room where Edward's baby grand piano was positioned near the window. He sat on the bench in a faded t-shirt and his boxers, bare feet on the pedals and fingers moving skillfully over the keys.

_Gah._

I leaned against the doorframe for a minute, watching the way his head bobbed with the beat, how his eyes were closed softly behind his glasses as he played and how his broad shoulders flexed as he moved his arms. Eventually he lifted a hand and crooked a finger to me to come in. I bit my lip and did as he said.

He moved over to give me room and I slid next to him, our hips pressing together on the wooden bench. I was mesmerized by the way the muscles in his legs flexed as he pumped the pedals below. He lifted a hand from the keys to shove the glasses up the bridge of his nose. This is why I usually left him alone when he decided to play. I liked listening to him _way_ too much.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly, changing his tune to one that I didn't recognize.

I leaned close and pressed an open mouth kiss to the hollow of his jaw. "Yes," I whispered over his skin.

He hummed in approval and smiled before removing his hands from the keys and turning to face me. "Good."

"Why did you stop?"

Edward shrugged and folded my hands in between his own. "I thought of something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

"What do you think of turning my office into the baby's room?"

His question wasn't what I expected but hearing him talk about babies made my chest hitch. _Do it again_. I looked back into his bright green eyes smiling at me from behind the black frames of his glasses.

"Why not the guest room?" I responded, doing my best to play it cool and not to assault him on the piano bench.

The creeping crooked smile on his face told me that he was on to me. "I don't know. I thought maybe we could save that for…"

"For what?"

Edward bit his lip and squeezed my hands tightly in his own. "For more."

"More?"

He nodded. "More."

I lifted my hands from his grasp and placed them on either side of his face. "Let's see how this one goes first, shall we?"

Edward was grinning as he lowered his head to kiss me. "Deal. Here's another question."

I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"What do you think about a baseball themed room?"

I let out a laugh and climbed into his lap. "Inspired."

* * *

**A/N: **Dawwwww….DaddyBBward. Deadly, non? As far as I know now…this is the last Epilogue for a while. I'm going to try to immerse myself in research and writing for _Manifest Destiny._ Never say never, I suppose.

The real life things that paralleled this story was that a few Giants games were rained out _and_ my real life BBward, Buster Posey got majorly injured and is out for the rest of the season. :( I'm SO sad. So…if you can, send some positive BBward thoughts to San Francisco for his speedy recovery for the 2012 season.

Hugs and baseball love to everyone! xx


End file.
